Polar
by seulgibear
Summary: "Opposites attract, but like-minded last." Tapi apa yang terjadi ketika dua kutub berlawanan bernama Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo saling bertemu? Mingyu. Wonwoo. Meanie. SVT fic. TRANSFIC.
1. Detention

**POLAR**

.

.

 _ **a story by minseokmyass**_

 _ **www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple**_

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : **T**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#1 Detention**

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo adalah seorang murid yang rajin. Ia berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, dan seorang remaja 18 tahun yang sederhana, penuh hormat, yang sedang menjalani tahun ketiganya di sekolah menengah atas dengan tenang. Wonwoo tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian. Satu-satunya saat ia menjadi pusat perhatian, adalah saat ujian, karena ia selalu menjadi yang nomor satu di kelasnya. Karena nilainya yang selalu hebat, dan ia juga selalu bekerja keras, guru-guru di sekolahnya menunjuknya menjadi Ketua Kelas. Selain itu, Wonwoo tidak pernah ingin terlihat terlalu menonjol, atau menyebabkan keributan, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu terkenal, bukan berarti wajahnya tidak menarik. Ia memiliki fitur wajah yang unik, mata yang dingin, tapi setelah kau mengenalnya, kau akan menyadari kalau ia adalah remaja yang manis dan baik hati. Ia cukup tinggi, hampir jadi yang tertinggi di kelasnya, dan suara rendahnya enak untuk didengar. Faktanya, beberapa gadis selama masa sekolahnya sudah mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Ketua Kelas itu, dan setiap dari mereka pasti mendapatkan penolakan. Ini bukan karena ia tidak menyukai gadis-gadis itu, ia hanya ingin tetap fokus pada pelajarannya. Wonwoo tidak memiliki waktu untuk berpacaran, ataupun olahraga. Selama jam makan siang, daripada makan seperti teman-temannya yang lain, Wonwoo berada di mejanya sendirian, belajar dan memecahkan soal matematika. Saat tiba-tiba, seseorang melingkarkan lengan di sekitar lehernya, yang membuatnya kaget.

"Yah~. Sudah kutebak. Ketua Kelas mengerjakan tugasnya saat jam makan siang." ucap sebuah suara yang tidak asing.

Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya selama 3 tahun ini. Wen Junhui. Ia memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Wonwoo dalam setiap aspek. Ia juga seorang pekerja keras, tapi sedikit lebih santai dari Wonwoo. Tinggi badan mereka hampir sama, 180 cm, dan pada dasarnya sama-sama menyukai hal yang sama. Karena mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan, mereka akhirnya menjadi sahabat dekat. Wonwoo menaikkan bahunya sedikit untuk membuat lengan yang lebih tua turun dari lehernya, dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Terserah, Jun~" ucapnya sambil kembali mengambil pensilnya dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya lagi.

Jun duduk di depan Ketua Kelas, dan mulai memakan makan siangnya. Ia melemparkan roti ke arah Wonwoo yang mendarat tepat di atas tugas matematikanya.

"Makan." Ucapnya dengan senyuman.

Wonwoo mengambil roti itu, membuka bungkusnya, dan mulai memakannya. Karena Jun duduk dengannya, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya dan mengobrol dengan sahabatnya. Mereka berbicara tentang hal _random_ dan aneh, tapi salah satu dari topik utama mereka adalah rencana setelah lulus SMA. Wonwoo selalu ingin melanjutkan ke bidang medis, sedangkan Jun bilang ia ingin memulai karirnya menjadi guru di China. Bel yang mengakhiri jam makan siang berbunyi, dan pelajaran ke-4 dimulai. Semua orang kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing, yang disusun berurutan berdasarkan nama keluarga mereka. Di sebelah kiri Wonwoo adalah sebuah bangku kosong. Bangku itu kosong hampir setiap waktu, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bertanya alasannya. Guru mereka masuk ke kelas, menaruh bukunya dan menyapa seisi kelas. Pelajaran ke-4 adalah pelajaran _Science_ , dan kebetulan, pelajaran yang tidak begitu Wonwoo sukai. Tapi, ia tahu kalau kapanpun mereka belajar _Science_ , bangku di sebelah kirinya tidak akan kosong lagi. Dan, seperti yang sudah diperkirakannya di tengah kelas, saat gurunya sedang menuliskan catatan di papan tulis, pintu kelas mereka dibuka dengan kasar. Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras sudah cukup untuk mengejutkan seisi kelas, dan membuat guru mereka berhenti menulis di papan tulis. Seisi kelas mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu, dan dengan cepat kembali menatap ke papan tulis. Suasana jadi sedikit tegang saat sesosok tubuh tinggi masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia adalah murid tertinggi di kelas, lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo dan Jun. Wajah dan buku-buku jarinya ditutupi oleh memar dan luka-luka baru setiap kali teman-teman sekelasnya melihatnya. Ia memasuki kelas, seragamnya sedikit robek di beberapa tempat, dan membungkuk 90 derajat ke arah guru mereka.

"Mingyu-ssi.", suara feminimnya memenuhi kelas, "Kau terlambat 10 menit." Gurunya melanjutkan setelah melihat ke arah jam.

Pria tinggi itu membungkuk sekali lagi dan berkata, "Maaf.", suaranya berat dan dalam.

Ia lalu menuju ke bangkunya, dan selagi ia berjalan, bisikan-bisikan yang sudah biasa ia dengar mulai memenuhi kelas. Mingyu hanya mengabaikan mereka, ia tidak peduli tentang apa yang murid-murid lain katakan tentangnya. Ia menarik kursinya, duduk, dan mengeluarkan buku tulisnya. Wonwoo memandang pria di sebelahnya. Mingyu memiliki wajah yang tampan, minus semua memar dan luka-luka di wajahnya. Garis rahangnya tegas, dan ia memiliki mata bulat yang akan terlihat sangat menarik jika ia tidak terlihat marah dan dingin setiap saat. Wonwoo memandang sedikit lebih lama, dan pada akhirnya membuat kontak mata dengan Mingyu, yang membuatnya mengembalikan pandangannya ke papan tulis dengan cepat. Mingyu mengangkat bahunya, dan ia juga melanjutkan pekerjaannya menulis. Di akhir pelajaran, Wonwoo sebagai Ketua Kelas memimpin seisi kelas dan berkata,

"Berdiri," suaranya yang dalam menggema di dalam kelas, dan disusul dengan suara kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai, lalu ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya berdiri.

"Beri salam" ucapnya, dan semua murid membungkukkan kepala mereka dan berkata, "Terima kasih." Lalu semua orang berpencar dan bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka masing-masing sambil menunggu pelajaran ke-5 dimulai. Seperti biasanya, Jun menyerang Wonwoo dari belakang yang membuat Wonwoo tertawa, dan menyuruhnya berhenti melakukan itu. Seberapapun tidak sukanya Wonwoo pada pelajaran ke-4, pelajaran ke-5 jauh lebih buruk. Bukan karena pelajarannya, faktanya Wonwoo menyukai pelajaran Sejarah, tapi gurunya tegas dan ketat terhadap peraturan. Segala tingkah laku yang menurut gurunya tidak baik tidak pernah ditoleransi. Di sebelah kirinya, Wonwoo melihat Mingyu membereskan barang-barangnya. Mingyu memasukkan buku tulisnya ke dalam tas hitamnya yang hampir bisa dibilang kosong, dan bangkit dari duduknya. Jun sedang berbicara dengan Wonwoo, yang tidak mendengarkan karena atensinya masih berada pada teman sekelasnya yang tinggi, yang sedang berjalan keluar dari pintu. Namun, begitu Mingyu keluar dari kelas, seseorang menabraknya. Bukan siapa-siapa sebenarnya, hanya seorang anak kelas satu baru, yang menyangka kalau dirinya berstatus di atas orang lain. Berada di tingkat satu, ia tidak pernah mendengar tentang Mingyu, dan tentu saja harus berkonfrontasi dengan seseorang yang baru ia tabrak. Mingyu jauh lebih tinggi dari anak kelas satu itu, tapi yang lebih muda tidak peduli.

"Uh-oh" Wonwoo mengatakannya keras-keras, dan dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah pintu kelas. Ketika ia sampai disana, sudah banyak murid-murid yang mengelilingi _'the troublemaker'_ dari kelas senior dan kelas junior itu. Anak kelas satu yang naif itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang menantinya, ketika ia menghentikan Mingyu yang akan berjalan lagi. Ia menarik tangan Mingyu, dan membuatnya berputar ke arahnya.

"Hei. Kau menabrakku..." ucapnya sambil menatap ke mata orang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau tidak akan meminta maaf?"

Mingyu mendecih dan memutar bola matanya, dan sekali lagi mencoba untuk pergi dari situ. Mingyu sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan seseorang yang hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya. Tapi, sekali lagi anak yang lebih muda menghentikan Mingyu.

"Ya, aku sedang bicara denganmu." ucap yang lebih pendek, dengan nada suara yang terdengar lebih jengkel. Mingyu menyipitkan matanya ke arah yang lebih muda, yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mulai berjalan mendekat, perlahan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Semua orang yang menonton mereka tetap diam, dan mata mereka tetap terarah kepada adegan menarik yang ada di depan mereka. Sekarang, Jun sudah berada di sebelah Wonwoo dan sedang menonton adegan itu bersamanya. Wonwoo merasa takut dan khawatir pada nasib anak kelas satu itu yang membuat kesalahan besar dengan berurusan dengan pembuat masalah paling terkenal di sekolah. Mingyu sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajah yang lebih muda, tapi itu tidak membuat anak kelas satu itu mundur.

"Kau tidak bisa menakutiku." ucapnya dengan percaya diri. Ia lalu mendecih dan memicingkan matanya ke arah Mingyu, "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?". Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu. Mingyu memajukkan wajahnya semakin dekat ke wajah anak itu dan berkata,

"Tidak." Lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dan melanjutkan, "Apa kau tahu siapa _aku_?"

Anak kelas satu itu memalingkan wajahnya, dan tertawa untuk beberapa detik, lalu berbalik ke arah Mingyu dengan tatapan yang serius. Lalu, ia tiba-tiba melayangkan tinjunya. Semua orang yang ada disana tersentak sambil melebarkan mata masing-masing. Wonwoo membeku, tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan ia tahu ia seharusnya menghentikannya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ketika anak kelas satu itu melayangkan tinjunya, Mingyu dengan terlatih menghindar dari pukulan itu, menarik tangan anak kelas satu itu dan memutarnya ke balik tubuhnya. Cara Mingyu yang menanganinya dengan tenang selagi melakukan itu menunjukkan kalau ia memang sudah terbiasa berkelahi. Anak kelas satu itu meringis kesakitan, dan menggeretakkan giginya.

"Aku Kim Mingyu." Ia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan santai.

Mingyu mulai tertawa, dan membiarkan anak itu pergi, mendorongnya ke dinding. Anak itu berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan yang lebih tinggi, yang sedang memasang senyum miring dan membuat gestur menantang dengan jarinya, lalu anak baru itu berlari ke arahnya, melemparkan tinju-tinju, tanpa strategi khusus atau tujuan yang jelas, murni penuh kemarahan dan rasa malu. Mingyu berpura-pura menguap sambil melihat usaha sia-sia yang sedang dilakukan anak itu. Lalu, ia tersenyum dan mulai menyerang. Pukulan pertama Mingyu mendarat tepat di tengah muka anak itu, membuat hidungnya berdarah. Pukulan kedua Mingyu mendarat di perutnya, membuatnya jatuh berlutut. Saat itulah Wonwoo maju. Tepat diantara si bocah pemberontak yang sedang tersungkur di lantai dengan hidung berdarah, dan seorang pembuat masalah berbadan tinggi –luka di buku-buku jari Mingyu terlihat mengeluarkan darah lagi. Ketua Kelas yang _nerd_ itu berdiri canggung di tengah-tengah mereka. Dan tepat saat itu juga, Pak Seo memergoki mereka bertiga. Kerumunan murid-murid membubarkan diri, termasuk Jun yang ingin menghindari masalah, tapi mereka bertiga hanya bisa membeku. Mata Pak Seo menatap marah ke arah senior tinggi yang masih berdiri, Ketua Kelas, dan anak kelas satu yang tergeletak malang di lantai.

"Kalian berdua murid senior. Hukuman! Sepulang sekolah, denganku. Di ruang 214." Pak Seo dengan cepat menuju anak kelas satu itu dan menawarkan bantuan lalu membawanya ke ruangannya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih berdiam di sana, membeku. Wonwoo tidak begitu ingin berinteraksi dengannya, tapi cara mereka berdua berdiri di sana dengan canggung membuat suasana terasa semakin berat. Tepat setelah Wonwoo mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Mingyu berbalik dan berjalan di koridor.

"K-kau mau kemana?" Wonwoo memanggil, suaranya terdengar pecah karena gugup. Mingyu berbalik, menatap mata teman sekelasnya.

"Suatu tempat." Jawabnya. "Kau tidak harus melakukan hukuman itu. Aku akan memberitahu Pak Seo apa yang terjadi." Mingyu melanjutkan sambil kembali berbalik dan berjalan. Wonwoo berdiri di sana, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia katakan atau pikirkan. Tapi, ia menemukan dirinya sendiri tersenyum melihat sedikit kebaikan Mingyu. Melihat situasi ini, Wonwoo sadar kalau Mingyu tidak memulai perkelahian ini, dan mencoba untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah pada awalnya...

 _"_ _Mungkin ia bukan orang yang seburuk itu?" sang ketua kelas berkata dalam hati. Pikirannya terinterupsi dengan pukulan keras di punggungnya,_

"Wow! Ketua Kelas mendapat hukuman. Keajaiban memang benar-benar ada." Jun berkata dengan bercanda, dan Wonwoo menjauhkan tangan Jun dari dirinya dan kembali ke dalam kelas.

Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, murid-murid bergegas berhamburan keluar kelas dan kebanyakan pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Wonwoo membereskan tasnya, sengaja berlama-lama. Jun menepuk punggungnya, dan berkata kalau ia akan pulang sekarang. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Dalam beberapa detik, Ketua Kelas itu sekarang sendirian di dalam kelas. Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membereskan barang-barangnya, menyampirkan tasnya di bahunya, dan menghela napas berat. Lalu ia berjalan kearah ruang 214.

Ketika ia sampai disana, ia menyadari sesosok pria tinggi duduk di bagian belakang kelas, kaki menyilang di atas meja. Ia sedang tertidur, kepalanya terkulai ke belakang. Mingyu sedang duduk –lebih bisa dibilang berbaring– di sebelah jendela. Sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya yang sedang terpejam dengan tenang, dan Wonwoo sekali lagi menyadari bahwa pria itu cukup tampan. Pria tinggi itu terlihat lebih tampan dan manis ketika matanya tertutup dan tidak menatap tajam pada orang-orang. Wonwoo berjalan ke sebuah kursi kosong yang cukup jauh dari Mingyu dengan perlahan. Ia menurunkan tasnya, dan memastikan gerakannya tidak membangunkan Mingyu. Lalu, ia menarik kursi untuk duduk. Begitu ia duduk, sebuah suara berat berkata,

"Aku bilang kau tidak perlu datang." Suara Mingyu terdengar berat dan serak. Wonwoo bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, karena suaranya terdengar seperti sehabis bangun tidur di pagi hari.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku lebih baik datang dari pada mendapatkan masalah tambahan karena tidak datang." Wonwoo menjelaskan tanpa membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Mingyu. " _Plus,_ aku ada disana saat itu dan tidak mencoba menghentikan apapun… Jadi, aku pikir aku pantas mendapatkan ini." ucapnya.

Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya dari belakang.

"Ketua Kelas memang sangat adil dan baik hati." Wonwoo memicingkan matanya karena merasa sedikit kesal. Ia berbalik, dan akhirnya membuat kontak mata dengan satu-satunya orang lain di ruangan ini selain dirinya.

"Aku tidak begitu. Dan, aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau tidak memberiku label, atau membuat asumsi tentangku." ucap Wonwoo, suaranya terdengar terganggu.

Mingyu mulai tertawa, dan menurunkan kakinya dari meja. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke meja di sebelah Wonwoo, dan bersandar di meja itu, kedua tangannya berada di saku.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apakah aku tidak pernah diberi label seperti itu? Aku bahkan ragu orang-orang menyebutku dengan namaku di kelas." Mingyu memulai.

Pikiran Wonwoo lalu dipenuhi dengan ingatan tentang ratusan kali bahkan ribuan kali ia akan mendengar seseorang mengatakan "pembuat masalah" atau "biang onar" "tidak tahu aturan" dan seluruh kelas bahkan ia, ia sendiri tahu kepada siapa sebutan itu ditujukan. Wonwoo tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan merasa bersalah.

"Oh, dan asumsi. Aku terlalu tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika orang-orang berpikir kalau mereka mengerti atau tahu tentangmu, padahal kenyataannya tidak." Mingyu berkata dengan jujur.

"Aku yakin kalian semua berpikir ketika aku tidak ada di kelas, aku sedang berkelahi, atau mencuri, atau melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum."

"Tapi _at this point_ , aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli." ucap yang lebih tinggi.

Mingyu masih bersandar di meja dimana Wonwoo duduk, dan Wonwoo dengan canggung melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Matanya focus pada apa saja selain pria di sebelah kirinya. Setelah beberapa menit dipenuhi rasa canggung, Pak Seo akhirnya masuk. Wonwoo menghela napas lega, setidaknya sekarang ia tidak sendirian bersama dengan orang yang jarang berbicara dengannya. Dua orang senior itu membungkuk dengan hormat kepada guru mereka, selagi guru mereka berjalan ke mejanya dan duduk. Mingyu duduk di samping Wonwoo, yang membuat Wonwoo merasa gugup untuk alasan tertentu.

"Wonwoo. Aku tahu kau adalah murid yang normal dan luar biasa." mulainya. "Dan, Mingyu. Kau sudah pernah melalui ini lebih banyak dari siapapun. Kapan kau akan belajar untuk berhenti membuat masalah?"

Wonwoo memperkirakan Mingyu akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan ini semua bukan hanya kesalahannya. Ia pikir Mingyu akan memberitahu gurunya kalau anak kelas satu itu yang pertama kali melayangkan tinjunya. Tapi, pria yang lebih tinggi itu tetap diam di kursinya, menatap lantai. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan kebingungan, lalu ia mulai berbicara. Sebelum Wonwoo bisa menjelaskan, Mingyu lebih dulu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Pak, Wonwoo tidak terlibat dalam perkelahian kami. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menghentikan kami, hanya saja anda memergoki kami di saat yang tidak tepat." Ucap Mingyu.

Pernyataannya membuat gurunya dan Wonwoo tercengang. Wonwoo menatap pria yang lebih tinggi dengan mata yang membesar, dan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tidak sepenuhnya menjelaskan situasinya. Pak Seo berdehem dan berkata,

"Wonwoo, sepertinya aku salah…. tetapi, anak kelas satu itu menceritakan semuanya padaku, dan Mingyu, kekerasan bukanlah solusi. Hanya karena ia tidak sengaja menabrakmu, bukan berarti kau harus membalasnya menggunakan tinjumu."

Wonwoo marah karena anak kelas satu itu memutar balikkan ceritanya, dan akhirnya berkata…

"Apa Anda tidak akan bertanya cerita dari sudut pandang Mingyu?" suara rendahnya bertanya sesopan yang ia bisa. "Atau bahkan ceritaku, karena aku juga melihat dan mendengar kejadiannya?"

Mingyu melihat ke arahnya, dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pak Seo menatap Wonwoo, dan sebelum ia sempat bicara, Wonwoo sudah terlalu muak.

"Apakah ini karena ia terkenal suka membuat masalah, jadi Anda tidak aka-"

"Berhenti." Mingyu memotong perkataan sang Ketua Kelas.

Setelah itu suasana hening. Tiba-tiba, ponsel gurunya berbunyi. Ia menjawabnya, dan itu hanya telepon singkat yang hanya direspon dengan "Halo? Oke. Ya. Aku akan segera kesana." Ia lalu mengakhiri panggilan itu.

"Maaf, anak-anak. Tapi ada rapat staff penting yang tidak bisa saya lewatkan…" ia menatap jam di ruangan itu, masih satu jam sebelum hukuman berakhir.

"Oke, bagaimana dengan ini? Kalian berdua hanya perlu membersihkan jendera hari ini, setelah itu semuanya selesai. Oke?" Pak Seo berkata cepat dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mereka kini hanya berdua. Mingyulah yang pertama kali bangkit, dan Wonwoo segera menyusul setelahnya. Mereka berdua pergi menuju ruangan penjaga sekolah, dan mengambil alat-alat yang mereka butuhkan, lalu kembali keluar. Mereka tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, dan hanya berjalan dalam diam. Mereka sampai di depan sekolah, dan mulai membersihkan jendela. Setelah beberapa menit yang dilalui hanya dengan saling curi pandang dengan canggung, Mingyu akhirnya bicara.

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?" Mingyu bertanya, dan mengambil istirahat sebentar dan berhenti membersihkan jendela. Wonwoo, sebaliknya, untuk menghindari tatapan Mingyu, melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil menjawab,

"Aku- tidak- suka- caranya-" Wonwoo berkata terpatah-patah karena ia sedang kesulitan mencapai bagian atas jendela. Mingyu melangkah maju, mengambil spon cucinya, dan membersihkannya untuknya. Wonwoo terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Mingyu dan ketika ia sadar seberapa dekatnya tubuh Mingyu dengan dirinya, Wonwoo memekik pelan, tidak cukup keras untuk didengar Mingyu. Setelah selesai membersihkannya, Mingyu kembali ke bagiannya dan mulai membersihkan lagi, dan menatap Wonwoo yang belum menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Mingyu menyimpan seember air di lekukan jendela yang lebih tinggi agar lebih mudah, dan mendengarkan Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak suka caranya menilai kalau apa yang dikatakan anak kelas satu itu benar. Dan ia bahkan tidak repot-repot bertanya padamu tentang apa yang terjadi." Wonwoo membersihkan dengan tidak sabar, spons cucinya membersihkan lebih cepat dari yang ia bisa.

"Hati-hati pada embernya." Mingyu memperingati, tapi Wonwoo terus membersihkannya sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya menyenggol ember itu.

Mingyu berlari, dan melindungi pria yang lebih pendek darinya saat seember penuh air sabun tumpah. Karena rasa paniknya, Mingyu berlari sedikit lebih cepat dan akhirnya membuat mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai, lengannya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Wonwoo untuk mencegahnya jatuh menimpa Wonwoo. Untungnya, ember itu tidak menimpa kepala Mingyu, tapi semua isinya tumpah mengenai tubuhnya. Seragam Mingyu basah, begitu juga dengan rambutnya. Rambutnya jadi basah dan jatuh menutupi wajahnya sekarang. Tidak seperti gaya rambutnya yang selalu ditata ke atas seperti biasanya. Sekarang, kedua wajah itu hanya terpaut jarak beberapa sentimeter, dan kalau boleh jujur, Mingyu benar-benar terlihat menarik sekarang, dan Wonwoo setuju. Keheningan yang terasa canggung itu terpotong oleh suara pria yang lebih tinggi. Mingyu memasang senyum miring di wajahnya, dan tanpa mengubah jarak diantara mereka, ia berkata,

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hi, jadi aku decided buat translate ff ini karena ini bagus bgt! #meanieforlyfe lol

dan ini like super panjang nyampe 40 chapteran gitu so please bear with me hehe

diusahain seminggu dua kali postnya supaya cepet...

So,

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


	2. Bestfriends & Dark Knight

**POLAR**

.

.

 _ **a story by minseokmyass**_

 _ **www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple**_

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : **T**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#2 Bestfriends**

* * *

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

.

.

Kejadian yang memalukan itu terulang kembali di ingatan Wonwoo selagi ia bergerak kesana-kemari di tempat tidurnya, tidak berhasil tidur dengan tenang. Ketua Kelas itu kehilangan ketenangannya, dan berteriak di bantalnya. Keadaan kamarnya gelap, dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas adalah jam di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Jam 00:13. Wonwoo mengerang karena sadar ia hanya punya waktu 6 jam untuk tidur, Ia mencoba untuk tidur, ia benar-benar mencobanya. Tapi setiap kali ia menutup matanya, wajah Mingyu muncul.

Setelah kejadian 'itu', Mingyu bangun, dan melepas jas sekolahnya, memperlihatkan kemeja putih yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Wonwoo tetap diam di lantai, terkejut dan matanya terpaku pada yang lebih tinggi yang sejujurnya, cukup menyita perhatiannya. Akhirnya, Wonwoo kembali ke kesadarannya dan dengan cepat bangkit dari lantai. Mingyu terkekeh sambil melipat jasnya, dan menyampirkannya di bahu, merapikan rambutnya yang basah, dan dengan santai melanjutkan kegiatan membersihkan jendela mereka. Wonwoo bingung dengan seluruh situasinya, tapi ia juga melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Untuk setengah jam selanjutnya, mereka berdua tidak saling berbicara dan membersihkan jendela dalam keheningan. Wonwoo membersihkan dengan cukup cepat, berharap tugas ini akan segera selesai jadi ia bisa pulang ke rumah. Ketika mereka berdua sudah selesai, mereka mengembalikan peralatan yang sudah mereka gunakan, dan berpisah menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Saat berpisah, mereka hanya bertukar satu atau dua kata,

"Dah." Wonwoo berkata dengan malu-malu, dan dengan cepat berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Mingyu.

Wajah Wonwoo kembali memerah ketika mendengar itu, dan Wonwoo benar-benar bersyukur karena ia sedang memunggungi Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya di tempat tidurnya karena rasa malu dan frustasi. Ia lalu menutup matanya, dan akhirnya tertidur saat jam menunjukkan pukul 00:20. Ketika alarmnya berbunyi pukul 6 pagi, ia dengan lelah menekan tombol "off", dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah seperti mayat hidup. Ketika ia sampai di sekolah, ia disadarkan oleh Jun.

"Ya! Ketua Kelas!" ucapnya sambil memukul punggung Wonwoo, dan mulai berjalan di sampingnya.

"Jangan sekarang. Ini masih terlalu pagi." Ucap Wonwoo dengan suara bangun tidurnya.

"Tidak ada kata 'terlalu pagi' dalam kamusku~" Jun berkata, sengaja ingin membuat jengkel sahabatnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian di gedung sekolah. Ketika mereka berbelok di koridor yang menuju kelas mereka, mereka menyadari kerumunan kecil di depan pintu kelas dan kerumunan itu saling berbisik satu sama lain. Tapi, sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang berbisik karena setelah mendengarkan selama beberapa detik, Jun dan Wonwoo mengerti apa yang sedang menjadi bahan perbincangan. Mereka saling bertatapan, dan akhirnya mulai bergerak menerobos kerumunan dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan setelah mereka masuk, mereka bisa melihat apa yang tengah menjadi perbincangan kerumunan tadi. Di sebelah kiri bangku Wonwoo, bangku yang biasanya selalu kosong, kini terisi. Semua teman-teman sekelas mereka membicarakan tentang Mingyu, yang untuk pertama kalinya semenjak sekolah dimulai, hadir saat jam pelajaran pertama. Wonwoo bahkan terkejut, dan dengan perlahan berjalan ke arah bangkunya, mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membuat Mingyu berbalik. Menyadari apa yang sedang temannya coba lakukan, Junhui berteriak,

"KIM MINGYU~!"

Yang membuat seisi kelas terdiam. Semua bisikan-bisikan itu berhenti, dan Wonwoo juga membeku di posisinya, menatap Jun dengan kemarahan di matanya. Mingyu, yang sedang tertidur, dengan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Junhui hanya tersenyum saat ia dan pembuat masalah di sekolahnya itu saling bertatapan. Mingyu menatap Jun, lalu menatap Wonwoo yang sedang membeku dengan posisi yang aneh, dan lalu kembali lagi melanjutkan tidurnya. Jun lalu berjalan ke arah Wonwoo, dan mendapatkan tinju dari Ketua Kelas itu.

"Ya! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan marah.

"Apa? Aku hanya bersemangat dan senang karena dia ada di kelas sepagi ini." Junhui mengatakan itu sambil memasang senyum jahil di wajahnya.

Wonwoo meninju tangan Jun sekali lagi, dan mereka menuju ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Wonwoo dengan canggung duduk di sebelah Mingyu yang sedang tertidur, dan mulai mengeluarkan bukunya. Ia melirik ke arah Mingyu yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang, lalu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya saat ingatan tentang hari kemarin memenuhi kepalanya. Bisikan-bisikan di sekitarnya bertanya-tanya kenapa Mingyu ada di kelas sepagi ini, dan sebenarnya si Ketua Kelas-pun penasaran. Jadi, ia mengatakan sesuatu,

"U-uhm. Mingyu-ssi... K-kenapa kau masuk sepagi ini?" Wonwoo bertanya hati-hati, tergagap karena gugup.

Mingyu perlahan membuka matanya, dan menatap ke arah Wonwoo, tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang sempurna.

"Mingyu-ssi?" Mingyu bertanya, menaikkan alisnya, dan tertawa saat mendengar teman sekelasnya berbicara formal, dan canggung padanya.

"Mingyu saja," lanjutnya. "Dan, aku ada di sini untuk alasan yang sederhana. Hari ini, pelajaran pertama kita adalah Sains."

"A-Ah~." Ucap Wonwoo. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya karena terus-terusan tergagap dan gugp di sekitar teman sekelasnya.

Meskipun Wonwoo selalu jadi yang nomor satu di kelasnya, dan Mingyu selalu jadi yang terakhir, dalam pelajaran Sains, Mingyu secara konstan menempati peringkat ke-2 saat ada ujian, tes, dan bahkan praktek. Seisi kelas terkejut ketika itu pertama kali terjadi, karena mereka tidak pernah melihat nama Mingyu dimanapun selain di peringkat terakhir. Bahkan Wonwoo benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat nama yang tidak pernah ia lihat atau ia akui berada sangat dekat dengan namanya. Kadang-kadang, Mingyu dan Wonwoo bahkan hanya berbeda beberapa poin saja.

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dan mengulang percakapannya,

"Tunggu- bagaimana kau tahu pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Sains?" tanyanya. Tersenyum dalam hati karena kali ini, ia tidak tergagap. Mingyu menatap matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab,

"Pengumumannya ada di papan mading di depan kelas kita." jelas Mingyu.

Percakapan yang kaku itu terinterupsi oleh Wen Junhui yang kelewat bersemangat.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menatap pria yang sekarang berdiri di depan mereka berdua, tangannya bersandar di kedua meja itu. Mingyu memalingkan tatapannya karena tidak peduli, dan Wonwoo memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan, "R _eally?_ Sekarang? _Seriuously_? Seperti itu?" kepada sahabatnya itu.

Sebelum Wonwoo sempat memberitahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan pada Jun, Jun berjalan di depan meja Mingyu dan mengulurkan tangannya. Mingyu melihat tangan itu, lalu menatap wajah Junhui.

"Hai! Aku Junhui." dengan senyum yang -walaupun terlihat dipaksakan- bersahabat. Mingyu mengabaikan uluran tangan itu, dan hanya mengangguk mendengar perkenalan Jun.

"Tch. Tidak asik." Ucap Junhui, yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Wonwoo. Jun melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Wonwoo, dan berbagi tempat duduk di kursi Wonwoo dan berkata,

"Maaf, tapi aku sahabatnya. Jika kau ingin bicara dengannya... anggap saja kami ini satu paket."

Mingyu mulai tertawa ketika ia melihat Wonwoo berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Jun dari lehernya,

"Bahkan barang yang dijual satu paket pun bisa dijual terpisah... Hanya saja harganya lebih mahal." Mingyu menjawab dengan cerdik.

Jun menatap tajam Mingyu, dan yang lebih tinggi juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Jun dengan sengaja "berbisik" keras supaya Mingyu bisa mendengarnya, dan membungkuk ke arah telinga Wonwoo untuk berkata,

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Ia lalu kembali ke bangkunya ketika guru mereka memasuki kelas. Dan memang, pelajaran pertama hari itu adalah sains. Kelas lalu dipenuhi dengan murid-murid yang sedang mencatat. Gurunya beberapa kali akan memanggil beberapa orang untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Ia bahkan memanggil Mingyu, dan semua orang terkejut ketika Mingyu menjawab dengan benar, dan bahkan menyertakan informasi tambahan pada jawabannya. Wonwoo menganggap sisi Mingyu yang seperti itu cukup menarik. Ia menikmati melihat sisi perilaku Mingyu yang tidak begitu dingin dan menyukai kekerasan, melainkan hanya tertarik pada pelajaran ini. Selama pelajaran, Wonwoo merobek selembar kertas dan menuliskan pesan di atasnya, dan melemparkannya ke meja Mingyu, memastikan agar tidak ketahuan.

 _'Maaf soal Junhui tadi.'_

Mingyu menatap pesan itu, membaliknya, dan mulai menuliskan balasannya.

 _'Tidak apa-apa. Sahabatmu cukup menarik.'_ Tinta pulpennya terlihat belepotan, karena Mingyu kidal.

Wonwoo menatap kata yang ada di kertas kecil itu. "Sahabat."

.

3 tahun lalu, pada hari pertama Wonwoo sekolah, ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang di gedung sekolahnya.

"Maaf!" Wonwoo yang saat itu berstatus sebagai anak baru dengan gugup berkata dan membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. Ia mendengar suara orang tertawa. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang anak remaja yang terlihat seusianya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Kau tidak harus membungkuk." anak itu berkata sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang terlihat bersahabat itu membuat Wonwoo sedikit lebih santai, dan ia juga tersenyum.

"Apa kau juga anak baru?" Anak itu bertanya. Wonwoo mengangguk, yang membuat anak di hadapannya berkata,

"Bagus! Aku juga! Mau berjalan bersama?" Ia berkata sambil menunjuk jalan di hadapannya.

"Oke!" Wonwoo berkata, dan berjalan di sebelah teman barunya dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya, anak di sebelahnya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku Wen Junhui!"

Kedua anak itu menghabiskan sisa perjalanan mereka dengan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka menyadari kalau mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai musik, mereka berdua menyukai matematika dan tidak begitu menikmati sais. Juga, olahraga kesukaan mereka adalah basket, warna kesukaan mereka adalah biru, dan mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai sushi dan ayam goreng. Kedua anak itu bersemangat dan senang karena menemukan seseorang yang mirip dengan satu sama lain, dan dengan cepat menjadi teman dekat. Ketika mereka sampai di sekolah, mereka mengetahui kalau mereka sama-sama masuk ke kelas yang sama, dan mereka berdua langsung memutuskan untuk duduk bersebelahan. Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua tidak bisa dipisahkan, dan mereka bisa dibilang bersama hampir setiap saat. Sampai-sampai, tersebar rumor di sekolah mereka kalau mereka berdua berkencan, yang mana tidak benar, tapi kadang-kadang Jun bercanda dan mengatakan ya, lalu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Mereka berdua tahu segalanya tentang satu sama lain, dan memberitahu satu sama lain segalanya. Apapun itu, mereka akan menceritakannya kepada satu sama lain. Ikatan mereka tumbuh sangat kuat selama 3 tahun, sampai mereka berada di batas _lovers._

 _._

 _'Haha, yeah! Dia memang aneh, tapi dia adalah sahabatku, tidak peduli seberapa menjengkelkannyapun.'_ Wonwoo menulis kembali, di selembar kertas yang baru.

Mingyu membaca pesan itu dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, lalu menulis balasannya.

 _'Aneh? Benarkah? Menurutku dia mirip denganmu.'_

 _'Ya, memang. Aku pikir itu alasannya kami bisa berteman selama ini... Apa temanmu juga mirip denganmu?'_ Tulis Wonwoo.

Mingyu menulis jawabannya sedikit lebih lama kali ini, tapi jawabannya pendek.

 _'Aku hanya punya satu. Dan, sejujurnya, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kesamaan denganku.'_ Wonwoo membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Mingyu, dan melirik ke sebelah kirinya. Ia menyadari senyum sedih yang terdapat di wajah Mingyu -yang sedang menatap ke papan tulis. Wonwoo merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi rasa penasarannya kali ini menang dan ia menulis pesan lain.

 _'Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa berteman?'_ Mingyu tertawa pelan melihat balasan Wonwoo.

 _'Apa kau pernah dengar kalau yang berlawanan itu biasanya saling tarik menarik?'_

' _Aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi jujur saja, aku tidak pernah percaya itu. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana orang yang sama sekali berlawanan bisa saling berteman'_ balasan Wonwoo datang. Dan sebelum Mingyu bisa menjawabnya, guru mereka berbalik dan mulai memberikan tugas praktek yang bisa dilakukan secara individual atau berpasangan. Begitu mendengar kata 'pasangan', Jun dan Wonwoo langsung saling berpandangan dan tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol. Seperti biasanya, Mingyu memilih untuk bekerja sendiri. Setelah pelajaran sains selesai, Mingyu meninggalkan kelas sambil membawa tasnya, dan Wonwoo menebak kalau yang lebih tinggi tidak akan kembali sampai keesokan harinya. Jujur saja, Wonwoo tidak pernah melihat Mingyu bersama orang lain. Ia tidak pernah bekerja sama dengan siapapun, atau berbicara dengan siapapun di kelas. Selama ini, Wonwoo tidak pernah melihat Mingyu tersenyum sampai kemarin, dan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tidak memiliki kekasih. Ada berbagai macam gosip tentang Kim Mingyu. Kebanyakan dari gosip-gosip itu melibatkan narkoba, atau kekerasan. Tapi, ada juga gosip kalau Mingyu adalah seorang _playboy,_ dan ia bolos sekolah untuk pergi ke tempat karaoke, bar, dan... Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat bayangan yang menjijikan muncul di pikirannya. Pikiran Wonwoo terhenti dengan Jun yang menggeser kursi di sebelah Wonwoo dan mulai mengeluh,

"Jujur saja, aku tidak menyukai pria itu." Ucap Jun, menunjuk bangku di sebelah kiri Wonwoo.

"Sahabatku tidak seharusnya berbicara dengan seseorang yang seperti itu." lanjutnya. Wonwoo baru akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Junhui memajukkan tubuhnya mendekat dan memasang senyum -yang menurut Wonwoo- menyeramkan di wajahnya,

"Jadi~ Apa yang kalian bicarakan di surat itu?"

Mata Wonwoo melebar,

"Tunggu. Kau melihatnya?" Ia bertanya, terkejut.

" _Well_ , duh." jawab Junhui.

"Dan dari sudut pandangku, obrolan kalian kelihatannya menyenangkan." lanjutnya, "jadi ceritakan padaku."

Wonwoo menatap sahabatnya dan menjelaskan dengan singkat apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Mingyu.

"Ah~. Tunggu, jadi maksudmu dia memang punya teman?" Junhui bertanya dengan terkejut, dengan wajah yang sedikit aneh. Wonwoo memukul bahunya dan memarahinya,

"Ya, sepertinya mereka cukup dekat." jawab Wonwoo.

"Tidak mungkin... Memangnya ada orang yang mau berdekatan dengannya?! Dia bahkan tidak bersahabat, atau baik! Dan, lebih parahnya, dia benar-benar menyeramkan dan suka kekerasan. Satu tatapan tajam darinya bisa membuat anak kecil menangis dan mengompol di celana." Junhui berkata dengan nada yang tidak percaya.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak terlalu kasar?" Wonwoo berkata, percaya kalau apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu benar-benar tidak penting.

"Aku hanya berkata..." Junhui berkata dengan suara rendah, sambil memutar bola matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

.

Hari itu, Junhui berkunjung ke rumah Wonwoo untuk mengerjakan tugas sains mereka. Mereka harus melakukan riset tentang Astrologi dan mempresentasikannya di depan kelas. Karena Junhui dan Wonwoo adalah dua orang terbaik di kelas mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan presentasi tentang tata surya. Tidak terlalu mudah, dan tidak terlalu sulit, karena _deadline_ nya hanya 2 hari lagi. Selama 2 hari itu, Mingyu tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Yang membuat Wonwoo lebih kaget, ia bahkan tidak masuk saat pelajaran sains, tapi ia menganggap alasannya adalah karena Mingyu sudah tahu kalau 2 hari selanjutnya hanya akan digunakan untuk mendiskusikan tugas mereka.

Hari presentasi akhirnya tiba, dan semua orang duduk bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Lalu, pintu kelas terbuka, dan semua orang di kelas mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria tinggi yang sedang memegang papan bristol dengan satu tangan, dan tangan yang lainnya berada di saku celananya. Semua orang mulai berbisik lagi ketika mereka menyadari luka dan memar baru yang ada di wajah Mingyu. Mingyu dengan santai berjalan ke bangkunya, dimana di sebelah kanannya ada Wonwoo dan Junhui yang duduk bersama. Beberapa saat setelah itu, guru mereka masuk, dan presentasinya segera dimulai. Setelah presentasi Junhui dan Wonwoo yang sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik, seisi kelas bertepuk tangan dan beberapa komentar terdengar,

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari _top duo_!", atau "Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak bisa dikalahkan jika sudah bersama." yang membuat mereka berdua membungkuk berterima kasih dan tersenyum. Selanjutnya, adalah Kim Mingyu. Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan ke depan kelas, membawa posternya. Yang membuat teman-temannya tidak menyangka, poster yang dibuat Mingyu terlihat menarik, dan tertata rapi, latar belakangnya adalah galaksi yang indah. Presentasi Mingyu berkisar tentang hubungan manusia dengan zodiak manusia. Mingyu memulai dengan memberikan penjelasan tentang sejarah zodiak, lalu ia menjelaskan tentang bagaimana kepribadian manusia, dan dengan siapa manusia berhubungan bisa ditentukan dari sisi zodiak, dan pada akhir presentasinya, ia menjelaskan tentang bagaimana zodiak bisa jadi tidak akurat ketika sudah berhubungan dengan hubungan manusia yang sesungguhnya. Mingyu menyelesaikan presentasinya, dan seisi kelas benar-benar terkejut dengan presentasinya yang luar biasa, teman-temannya mulai bertepuk tangan ketika guru mereka mulai bertepuk tangan, menyadarkan seisi kelas dari keterkaguman mereka. Mingyu membungkuk sopan, membawa kembali posternya dan kembali ke bangkunya. Wonwoo dan Junhui menatap pria di sebelah kiri mereka dengan mata yang melebar.

"Ya. Apa kau sebenarnya pintar?" Junhui bertanya tanpa berpikir. Wonwoo memukulnya pelan, dan hanya berkata,

"Presentasimu tadi bagus." yang dibalas Mingyu dengan anggukan.

"Ya, dia memujimu. Kau tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih?" ucap Junhui.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sudah akan berteriak pada Junhui, dan tersenyum.

" _Thanks_." lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke presentasi di depan kelas. Jantung Wonwoo mulai berdetak kencang saat melihat senyum manis yang baru diberikan Mingyu. Ia merasakan kalau wajahnya mulai terasa hangat, dan ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan karena malu. Mingyu dengan cepat melirik ke arah Ketua Kelas, dan tersenyum lalu mulai tertawa. Junhui menatap temannya, khawatir, dan menaikkan nada bicaranya saat berbicara pada Mingyu,

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Mingyu hanya mengedikkan bahu, dan tetap mempertahankan senyum sombong di wajahnya, dan melanjutkan memperhatikan presentasi.

Selama sisa hari itu, perhatian Wonwoo teralihkan dengan terus-terusan memikirkan presentasi Mingyu. Hubungan, manusia, dan kesamaan. Jadi, keesokan harinya, sebelum kelas sains dimulai, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Mingyu.

"Mingyu!" suara rendahnya berkata, menghentikan Mingyu yang sedang berjalan di koridor. Dari pintu kelas mereka, Junhui memperhatikan keduanya. Dan setelahnya, teman-temannya yang lain menyadari interaksi keduanya. Bisikan-bisikan dari kelas mengatakan kalau mereka berdua terlihat tidak cocok satu sama lain, yang membuat Jun merasa sedikit senang.

"Jadi, aku sudah memikirkan tentang presentasimu kemarin, dan aku penasaran... apakah itu tentang sahabatmu?" ucap Wonwoo, yang membuat Mingyu memandangnya terkejut. Yang lebih tinggi tertawa, dan tersenyum sambil mengatakan,

"Aku pikir kau terlalu menganggapnya serius. Itu hanya presentasi astrologi biasa." ucap Mingyu. Tapi, Wonwoo tidak puas dengan jawaban Mingyu, jadi ia berkata lagi,

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?" tanya Wonwoo.

Selagi mendengarkan, Mingyu menangkap sosok Jun sedang memandang mereka berdua dari dalam kelas, "Karena, menurutku, presentasimu terlihat seperti sedang menceritakan sebuah pesan tentang hubungan, dan kau pernah bilang kalau kau dan sahabatmu-"

Wonwoo tiba-tiba berhenti bicara ketika wajah Mingyu saat ini tiba-tiba hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter darinya, seperti hari itu. Matanya melebar, dan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang sahabat..." Mingyu membuat kontak mata dengan Jun yang sekarang terlihat kesal. Ia lalu memajukan wajahnya semakin dekat ke telinga Wonwoo dan berbisik,

"Sepertinya, sahabatmu tidak terlalu menyukaiku." lalu berjalan ke dalam kelas, sedikit menabrakkan bahunya dengan Junhui.

.

.

* * *

 **#3 Dark Knight**

* * *

Setelah berjalan memasuki kelas, Mingyu dengan santai duduk di bangkunya, dan mulai tertidur, Wonwoo masih berada di luar, membeku karena terkejut. Ia berdehem, membalikan wajahnya, dan disambut oleh sapaan Jun, yang menutupi rasa marah dan cemburunya dengan senyum palsu. Melihat wajah ceria Junhui -meskipun palsu- menyadarkan Wonwoo dari rasa terkejutnya. Mata Wonwoo kembali fokus dan membentuk bulan sabit saat tersentum ke arah Jun.

"Ya!" Ucap Jun.

Bibir Wonwoo membentuk senyuman.

"Hei!" Sang Ketua Kelas membalas, dan berlari kecil ke dalam kelas untuk bergabung dengan sahabatnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk, dan secara tidak sengaja menatap ke arah orang yang sama. Mingyu duduk di bangkunya, kepalanya berada di atas meja. Ia mungkin sedang tidur lagi, Wonwoo mengambil kesimpulan. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu yang sedang tenang tertidur dengan mata yang penuh rasa penasaran, dan sedikit antisipasi. Sedangkan Jun, memandang Mingyu dengan mata yang penuh kebencian dan rasa cemburu. Tanpa menyadari tatapan satu sama lain, Wonwoo dan Jun diam di bangku Jun selama jam makan siang mereka. Menghabiskan waktu di meja Jun adalah keinginan Jun, tapi Wonwoo kali initidak keberatan atau menolak. Sejujurnya, ia sedang tidak ingin duduk di sebelah Mingyu setelah apa yang terjadi. Jun duduk dengan nyaman di bangkunya, sedangkan Wonwoo duduk dibangku di sebelah Jun, di ujung kelas, yang memang kosong. Itu adalah bangku kosong yang belum terisi di kelasnya. Kedua sahabat itu berbincang seperti biasanya, dan mereka membicarakan tentang rencana mereka bermain hari ini sepulang sekolah. Mengobrol bersama Jun membuat Wonwoo melupakan pria yang baru-baru ini masuk ke kehidupannya dan mengganggu pikirannya, dan membuat Wonwoo senang dan tenang. Sekitar 2 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, rencana mereka sudah selesai. Sepulang sekolah, Wonwoo akan pergi ke rumah Jun, dan mereka hanya akan menonton anime, makan, dan bermain beberapa _video game_ _s_. Mereka berdua merasa senang dengan rencana mereka karena sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bermain bersama, karena mereka berdua sudah memasuki kelas tiga. Sedangkan Junhui, memiliki motif lain untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka. Setelah menyadari hubungan yang tiba-tiba, dan terlihat tidak cocok diantara temannya, dan seorang berandalan sekolah yang tidak tahu aturan, ia memutuskan kalau hari ini adalah saatnya.

Setelah jam makan siang berakhir, guru sains mereka masuk, dan sekarang Mingyu sudah bangun, dengan buku tulis yang sudah rapi di bawah tangan kirinya yang sedang memutar-mutarkan pensil. Wonwoo kembali ke bangkunya di sebelah Mingyu,. Di belakang guru mereka, ada seorang anak lelaki yang mengikutinya, berhenti di tengah kelas. Ia adalah orang asing di kelas itu, yang membuat teman-temannya mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Anak lelaki itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru permen karet yang menutupi dahinya. Ia memiliki penampilan yang terlihat _innocent_ dan imut.

"Anak-anak! Ini adalah teman baru kalian," ucap gurunya, sembari mempersilahkan anak baru tersebut.

Anak lelaki itu membungkuk 90 derajat, membuat rambutnya terjatuh menutupi matanya. Setelah menegakkan tubuhnya, ia lalu melemparkan senyuman manis pada teman-teman barunya.

"Halo. Namaku Xu Minghao." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Gadis-gadis langsung memekik pelan ketika Minghao mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke sekumpulan gadis yang sedang saling berbisik setelah ia memperkenalkan diri. Anak baru itu baru akan melangkah ke satu-satunya bangku kosong di kelas, ketika Mingyu tiba-tiba berdiri. Wonwoo menatap ke sebelah kirinya, dan mengamati pria itu yang sedang memasang senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Minghao-ya!" Mingyu berkata dengan nada ceria.

Mata Minghao melebar, lalu hampir menghilang ketika ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Mingyu-ya!" dan mereka berdua berjabat tangan lalu saling berpelukan sebentar.

Wonwoo bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka berdua bisa saling mengenal, karena ia tidak pernah melihat Mingyu tersenyum selepas itu, dan memiliki teman. Tapi, sejujurnya, mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat, dan itu membuat bisikan-bisikan di kelas semakin keras. Minghao berjalan ke bangkunya, setelah saling bertukar sapa dengan Mingyu, lalu duduk. Gurunya sedikit kesal karena pelajarannya terganggu, tapi juga sedikit senang karena Minghao sudah mengenal seseorang, dan berharap tidak akan terlalu sulit untuknya beradaptasi. Pelajaran Sains terlewati dengan cepat, dan kali ini Mingyu tidak lagsung meninggalkan kelas begitu bel berbunyi. Melainkan ia tetap tinggal dan meninggalkan bangkunya untuk berjalan menuju bangku Minghao, yang sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang penasaran. Perhatian Wonwoo sepenuhnya teralih pada pria tinggi yang sekarang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya. Lalu pandangannya terhalang sepenuhnya oleh wajah yang sudah biasa ia lihat.

"Anak baru itu cukup keren," Jun berkata sambil duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo tidak mendengarkan, dan masih memperhatikan sekumpulan siswa -termasuk Mingyu, sekarang- yang mengerubungi Minghao. Bedanya, Mingyu kini duduk di meja Minghao, dan mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat dekat. Bahkan dari bangku Wonwoo, ia dan Jun bisa mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan di kerumunan itu.

"Minghao-ssi, kau pindahan darimana?" tanya seorang gadis yang penasaran.

"Aku pindahan dari Sekolah Kirin," Minghao berkata sambil mengangguk. Lalu siswa lain bertanya lagi,

"Kenapa kau pindah?" yang membuat Mingyu tertawa begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Minghao dengan cepat membekap mulut Mingyu selagi ia juga mencoba menahan tawanya. Anak baru itu berdehem lalu berkata,

"Aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamaku karena melakukan..." ia menatap Mingyu yang sudah berhenti tertawa dan sekarang memasang wajah serius, "sesuatu." jawab Minghao.

"Minghao-ssi, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Mingyu-ssi?" seorang siswa bertanya hati-hati sambil menatap Mingyu dan Minghao.

"Sejarahnya di jalanan benar-benar gila." Minghao berkata yang lalu mendapat pukulan pelan dari Mingyu.

"Jangan mau dibodohi oleh penampilannya... Sejarahnya di jalanan juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh." Mingyu berkata, sambil menatap kerumunan yang sedang menginterogasi anak baru itu..

"Tunggu, Minghao-ssi, kau... juga suka berkelahi?" siswi lain bertanya.

Minghao tertawa sebentar, dan berkata "Minghao saja tidak apa-apa. Dan, sepertinya kalian bisa menganggapku begitu... tapi, ada banyak hal yang terjadi yang membuat orang-orang tidak menyadari... jadi, ya. Tapi, tidak seperti dia," Ia menunjuk Mingyu yang memasang wajah bingung.,

"Aku tidak pernah membolos pelajaran. Aku juga tidak pernah menempati peringkat terakhir," Minghao mengejek, dan Mingyu menyentil kepalanya.

"Tch, terserah," Ucap Mingyu sambil menyampirkan tasnya dan turun dari meja, berjalan menuju pintu.

"Yah! Kau mau kemana?" Minghao berteriak. Mingyu tidak berbalik dan hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata,

"Suatu tempat!" lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Dia tidak akan kembali lagi, kan?" tanya anak baru itu, dan seluruh orang yang ada di kerumunan di depannya menggelengkan kepala mereka bersama-sama.

Wonwoo dan Jun mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari kerumunan itu, dan mulai saling mengobrol. Keduanya merasa tidak tertarik setelah Mingyu pergi.

"Tch, bagus. Aku menyukai Minghao, tapi sekarang aku tahu kalau ia berteman dekat dengan Mingyu." Jun berkata, terdengar kesal.

"Ya. Kenapa kau sangat membenci Mingyu?" Wonwoo bertanya.

Junhui memikirkan jawaba apa yang harus ia kaakan, dan bagaimana jika ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Tapi, ia hanya menjawab,

"Dia duluan yang memulainya! Dia tidak menjabat tanganku, dan tidak pernah bicara padaku." Junhui mengatakannya dengan sedikit aegyo yang membuat Wonwoo meringis. Setelah itu, sisa hari mereka terlalui dengan lancar, dan sebelum mereka menyadarinya, sekolah sudah hampir selesai.

.

Sebagai Ketua Kelas, Wonwoo harus mengumpulkan berkas-berkas dari beberapa murid dan menyumpannya di ruang guru, dan Junhui menunggunya di pintu masuk. Wonwoo bergerak secepat mungkin, dan menemui Jun, lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Jun. Ketika mereka sampai, Wonwoo menyapa kedua orang tua Jun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orangtuanya sendiri, lalu mereka berdua menuju kamar Jun. Wonwoo menjatuhkan tasnya di lantai dekat pintu, dan melompat ke atas kasur, menyamankan dirinya sendiri. Jun melepas seragamnya, dan menggantinya dengan baju yang lebih santai. Ketika ia berbalik, ia melihat Wonwoo yang sudah melepas seragam atasnya lalu bertanya tentang bajunya yang akan Wonwoo pinjam. Jun merasa sedikit gugup, tapi lalu menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ia melemparkan kaus yang cocok pada sahabatnya. Ukuran baju mereka hampir sama, jadi mereka sering berbagi pakaian. Setelah mereka selesai berganti pakaian, mereka duduk di atas tempat tidur Jun dengan sekotak pizza, dan mulai menonton anime. Mereka berdua berbaring dengan nyaman, lampu kamar dimatikan supaya kegiatan menonton mereka terasa lebih menyenangkan. _Plus_ , Jun tahu kalau Wonwoo senang menonton dalam gelap, jadi ia mematikan lampunya begitu matahari terbenam.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan mereka berdua masih menonton di atas tempat tidur. Selain menonton, mereka juga bermain beberapa video game. Selama mereka menonton, Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jun, dan melanjutkan acaranya menonton. Jun menatap sahabatnya yang menggunakan bahunya sebagai bantal. Ia memperhatikan rambut hitam legam Wonwoo yang membingkai wajahnya, dan menutupi dahinya. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Hidungnya sempurna. Lalu, mata Jun beralih ke arah bibir Wonwoo. Bibirnya sedang tersenyum karena anime yang sedang ditontonnya. Wonwoo merasa sedang diperhatikan, lalu menatap Jun dari balik bahunya, bertatapan mata dengan sahabatnya.

"Jun-ah. Ada apa?" Ia beranya dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Lalu, Junhui tidak bisa menahan diriya lagi. Jun memegang kedua sisi wajah sahabatnya dan menekan bibir mereka bersamaan. Wonwoo tidak membalas ciuman Jun, karena sebenarnya ia sedang membeku. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa terhadap ciuman tiba-tiba dari sahabatnya itu. Ketika ciuman mereka terlepas, Wonwoo langsung menaruh tangannya yang bergetar di bibirnya, dan bangun dari tempat tidur itu. Ia berlari keluar kamar Jun, menuruni tangga, dengan Jun yang berteriak memanggil namanya dari belakang. Wonwoo bahkan tidak sempat mengganti bajunya, ia pergi dengan menggunakan baju Jun. Ia bahkan mengabaikan ibunya Jun yang bertanya ada apa ketika ia berlari keluar pintu, dan tidak memandang ke belakang sekalipun.

Setelah ia pergi, Jun juga berlari menuruni tangga, dan berulang-ulang meneriakkan nama Wonwoo dari depan pintu rumahnya. Wonwoo melarikan diri dari rumah yang sudah ia anggap rumahnya sendiri selama 3 tahun ini. Air mata berlomba-lomba menuruni wajahnya, meskipun ia tidak tahu alasannya. Apakah karena marah? Merasa terkhianati? Terkejut? Ia tidak tahu, tapi terus berlari, tanpa arah yang jelas. Ketua Kelas itu terus berlari, pikirannya kacau. Air matanya membuat pandangannya mengabur, yang menyebabkannya berlari menabrak sekumpulan remaja yang lebih tua. Tabrakan yang cukup keras dengan tubuh lain itu membuat Wonwoo sadar, dan lalu membungkuk meminta maaf. Ia hanya ingin terus berlari, dan menjauh dari rumah itu sejauh mungkin, tapi pergerakannya terhenti ketika seseorang memegang tangannya. Ia adalah pria yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Kenapa menangis, cantik?" Pria itu berkata sambil memajukan wajahnya ke arah wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap ke sekitarnya dengan panik, dan menyadari kalau ia sudah dikepung oleh teman-teman pria itu. Pria itu mencengkeram wajah Wonwoo dan berkata,

"Aw~. Teman-teman, lihat. Dia menangis. Haruskah kita membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya?" Ia berkata sambil memaksa wajah Wonwoo membentuk senyuman. Saat ini, Wonwoo sudah menangis karena ketakutan dan panik. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman pria menyeramkan itu, tapi gagal, karena sekarang ia diseret dua pria lainnya ke sebuah gang gelap.

" _C'mon, little guy_! Ayo kita ubah kesedihanmu..." Ketua geng itu melangkah mendekat, "jadi kesenangan!" Ia menyeru sambil mengangkat Wonwoo lalu membantingnya, membuat Wonwoo mendarat dengan punggungnya di atas tanah. Wonwoo mengerang kesakitan, dan berusaha melindungi dirinya ketika ia dikepung oleh geng itu.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pukulan yang bertubi-tubi, tunjuan, dan tendangan. Wonwoo hanya bisa berbaring di tanah, memegangi perutnya kesakitan. Hidungnya berdarah, dan berbagai luka memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, karena ia lemah dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar. Sembari pukulan dan tendangan itu terus berlanjut, ia mulai menangis semakin keras, dan menutup matanya. Yang bisa ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah seseorang yang selalu berada di sisinya setiap saat,

 _"Jun-ah."_

Wonwoo mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, tapi sebelum itu, ia mendengar suara yang terdengar tidak asing dari ujung gang, yang benar-benar gelap karena kurangnya pencahayaan.

"Ya." Suara itu berkata.

"Ya?! Kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Ketua geng itu akhirnya berhenti memukuli Wonwoo sebentar.

"Aku akan memberimu 3 detik." ucap suara itu dengan tenang.

Ketua geng itu geram, dan menyuruh salah satu anggotanya untuk mengurus gangguan itu.

"3." Ucap suara itu, ketika mereka mendengar suara tubuh yang terjatuh ke tanah. Sang ketua mengutus salah satu anggotanya lagi,

"2." Suara yang sama berkata, dan tubuh lain jatuh di atas tanah. Sang ketua jadi sedikit gugup dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke bayangan itu sendirian.

"1."

Lalu muncullah seseok pria tinggi dengan kedua tangannya di dalam saku. Setelah melakukan pengamatan lebih dekat, sang ketua yang tidak tahu aturan itu melebarkan matanya ketika ia menyadari siapa pria yang muncul dari kegelapan itu. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi karena darah dan air mata, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pria itu. Sang ketua geng itu mundur sedikit, tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ia menatap ke belakang pria tinggi yang ada di depannya dan menyadari kalau dua anggotanya yang ia kirim, berada di tanah dan tidak sadar.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak mati." Suara dalam dan rendah itu berkata.

"K-Kim Mingyu." Sang ketua itu berkata, tergagap karena ketakutan.

Wonwoo membuka matanya sekali lagi saat ia mendengar nama yang tidak asing. Kesadarannya belum sepeunhnya kembali. Wonwoo mendengar suara kaki mendekat, dan ia kembali panik karena berpikir ia akan dipukuli lagi. Bukannya dipukuli, Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya diangkat dengan hati-hati dan sekarang ditopang oleh sesosok tubuh tinggi. Mingyu mengalungkan lengan Wonwoo di lehernya, memegangi pinggangnya untuk menopangnya dan membantunya berjalan.

"M-maafkan aku... Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengenalnya. D-dia sangat lemah dan-dan," ketua geng itu terbata-bata.

Mingyu hanya mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya, dan berjalan tanpa berkata apapun.

Mereka berdua keluar dari gang itu, hampir seluru berat Wonwoo ditopang oleh Mingyu. Mingyu membantunya berjalan, dan mereka sampai di trotoar yang cukup ramai. Mingyu memegang wajah Wonwoo, dan menggerakannya ke kanan-kiri, mengamati wajahnya. Mingyu menyadari air mata yang berkumpul di mata Wonwoo sudah hampir terjatuh, dan dengan refleks, ia mengusapnya. Tangan Mingyu terasa kasar, akibat dari seringnya ia berkelahi, tapi gerakannya terasa _gentle_ saat ia menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap air matanya. Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu, yang sedang fokus memperhatikan bagian-bagian wajah Wonwoo, mencari dimana lagi ia terluka. Setelah selesai mengamati wajahnya, Mingyu beralih pada bagian tubuh Wonwoo. Melihat kaki dan tangannya yang lecet.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan memakai kaus dan celana pendek tengah malam begini?" Mingyu bertanya, dengan nada yang terdengar marah.

"Ini milik Jun." Wonwoo berkata dengan suara rendah, dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mingyu menghela napas, "Kau bisa jalan?" ia bertanya.

Wonwoo mencoba berjalan, dan meringis kesakitan setiap ia menggunakan kaki kirinya. Mingyu menghembuskan napas keras, melepas jaket yang dipakainya, dan menyampirkannya di tubuh Wonwoo. Tidak seperti pakaian Jun, jaket Mingyu terlihat kebesaran di tubuh sang Ketua Kelas.

"Disini dingin, bodoh." ucap Mingyu, lalu ia berjongkok di hadapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung dan tetap berdiri di sana. Mingyu lalu membalikkan wajahnya untuk menatap Wonwoo,

"Kau tidak akan naik?" tanyanya.

"Huh?" Wonwoo bertanya, terkejut.

"Kau tidak bisa berjalan. Jadi, naik saja, dan biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo ragu-ragu, dan Mingyu berpura-pura berdiri dan berkata,

"Baiklah, semoga selamat sampai rumahmu."

Tapi, sebelum Mingyu bisa berdiri dengan tegak, ia merasakan dua tangan melingkari lehernya, dan seseorang bersandar di punggungnya.

"Ayo~" ucap Wonwoo, tertawa sedikit.

Mingyu tertawa mendengar nada suara Wonwoo yang seperti anak kecil, lalu berdiri dari posisinya, dan mulai berjalan sambil menggendong Wonwoo.

Selama di perjalanan, mereka hanya berbicara, bukan tentang hal serius. Semakin lama, Wonwoo merasa lelah, dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu Mingyu.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah Wonwoo, Mingyu menurunkannya dengan hati-hati, dan membantunya sampai pintu rumahnya.

"Apa orangtuamu tidak akan terkejut?" Mingyu bertanya sembari mengamati yang lebih pendek, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Mereka bisa mengerti, jadi aku yakin jika aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi, segalanya akan baik-baik saja." Wonwoo meyakinkan Mingyu. Mingyu menatap sekeliling lingkungan tempat Wonwoo tinggal dan berkata,

"Oh ya. Apa yang kau lakukan semalam ini? Aku pikir yang dilakukan Ketua Kelas sepulang sekolah hanyalah belajar." Mingyu mengejek.

Wonwoo berpikir apakah ia seharusnya memberitahu Mingyu atau tidak. Dan tepat sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, pintu rumahnya terbuka, memperlihatkan ibunya. Ibunya memekik ketika melihat tubuh anaknya yang babak belur, lalu menariknya ke dalam rumah. Mingyu membungkuk sopan, dan tersenyum canggung sambil melambaikan tangan pada Wonwoo yang masih mencoba untuk menenangkan ibunya. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Mingyu dan berkata dengan cepat,

"Sampai jumpa besok!"

Ketika Wonwoo masuk ke dalam rumah, ia diserang oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan ibunya yang khawatir dan menanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Wonwoo menceritakan semuanya, juga menceritakannya pada ayahnya ketika ayahnya menuruni tangga, khawatir. Wonwoo memastikan melewatkan bagian tentang Jun, dan hanya berkata kalau ia tadi sedang pergi ke supermarket, dan Mingyu kebetulan menyelamatkannya. Setelah mengurus kedua orangtuanya, Wonwoo membersihkan tubuhnya dan masuk ke kamar. Di atas kasurnya terdapat jaket kulit, yang bukan miliknya, tapi milik seseorang yang misterius. Wonwoo jatuh tertidur begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal, setelah mengalami hari yang berat.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo berjalan masuk ke kelas, menghindari Jun sebisa mungkin, tapi ia tidak bisa menghindarinya ketika Jun menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan seperti "apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?" dan sebagainya. Wonwoo benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bicara dengannya, karena masih merasa canggung dengan kejadian kemarin, tapi ia memberitahu kalau ia diserang oleh sekelompok geng, dan berkata untuk tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya karena ia baik-baik saja sekarang. Jun mulai sedikit lebih tenang, tapi segalanya jadi semakin memanas ketika Mingyu masuk ke kelas, dengan tangannya yang diperban.

 _"Seberapa kerasnya dia memukul orang-orang itu kemarin?"_ Wonwoo berpikir.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Jun membuat asumsi yang salah. Ia berlari ke arah Mingyu dan menarik kerah seragamnya.

"Apa?! Jadi _kau_ yang melakukan itu pada Wonwoo?" Jun berteriak di wajah Mingyu. Mingyu menatapnya bingung, lalu menatap Wonwoo, dan kembali menatap Jun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Mingyu menjawab, dengan tenang dan mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Jun di bajunya.

"Jangan mencoba mengelak dari ini." Jun menjawab dengan marah. "Kalau begitu, jelaskan kenapa wajah Wonwoo babak belur, dan buku-buku jarimu memar? Huh?"

"Jun, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan-" Wonwoo mencoba untuk mengklarifikasi,

"Jangan ikut campur kali ini, Wonwoo." Mingyu berkata supaya Jun tidak bertambah marah, tapi efeknya ternyata berkebalikan dengan perkiraannya.

"Oh. Jadi kau sekarang _mengatur_ nya, supaya dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentangmu? Dan kenapa kau datang saat pelajaran pertama, huh? Untuk memastikan kalau ceritamu dan cerita Wonwoo sama?" Junhui saat ini terdengar gila, dan bahkan Wonwoo terkejut melihat perliaku sahabatnya.

Jun tidak bisa mengeluarkan kemarahannya dalam bentuk kata-kata lagi, lalu ia melayangkan tinjunya, yang mendarati di wajah Mingyu. Mingyu memutar bola matanya, dan mengusap wajahnya. Mingyu yang sudah terlatih itu lalu melayangkan pukulan balik, dan tepat saat itu, guru mereka menangkap basah kejadian itu. Mingyu tetap melayangkan tinjunya, yang membuat Jun terlempar ke arah bangku-bangku. Seisi kelas melihat kejadian itu dengan tidak percaya, dan saling berbisik tentang apakah Mingyu benar-benar memukuli Wonwoo.

"Cukup, Kim Mingyu!" ucap guru Matematika mereka, "Kau diskors selama 1 minggu!" Gurunya berkata marah.

Mingyu berdecih, mengambil tasnya dan dengan kasar menyampirkannya di bahunya. Ia lalu bergerak cepat ke luar kelas, dan membanting pintu kelasnya.

Mata Wonwoo mulai menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab, jika saja ia tidak melarikan diri dari Jun, ini tidak akan terjadi. Jika ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, Mingyu tidak harus menyelamatkannya. Merasa kalau Mingyu diskors karena kesalahannya, Wonwoo mengutuk pelan.

 _"Fuck."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

WOW... Ini panjang ya HAHA

jadi ini seharusnya 2 chapter... tapi dijadiin satu karena...

chapter yang **_Bestfriends_** itu lumayan pendek dan... kalian kayanya kaget pas aku bilang ini 40 chapteran ya? hahaha

engga 40 chapter kok... 36 chap doang kalo gasalah._. HEHE

ini super ngebut ngetiknya karena lagi free dan gabanyak kerjaan... selanjutnya diusahain cepet lagi ya:-)

 _So,_

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


	3. Opposites & Declaration

**POLAR**

.

.

 _ **a story by minseokmyass**_

 _ **www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple**_

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : **T**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 **#4 Opposites**

* * *

Suara pintu kelas yang dibanting memenuhi seisi kelas dengan keheningan yang menegangkan. Wonwoo menatap Jun, yang masih memulihkan dirinya setelah menerima pukulan Mingyu. Junhui mengusap ujung bibirnya yang mulai berdarah akibat pukulan tadi. Beberapa saat setelah suara pintu dibanting, suara lain kembali memenuhi kelas. Kali ini, suara kursi yang bergesekan dengan keramik lantai. Suara itu datang dari bangku paling ujung; bangku Minghao. Minghao bangkit dari kursinya, dan dengan cepat mengejar temannya yang baru saja diskors. Guru matematika mereka memanggil nama anak berambut biru permen karet itu, yang diabaikan oleh anak baru tersebut. Minghao berlari keluar kelas, dan menuju koridor. Lalu, guru mereka meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi menuju Ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk memberitahu kalau 2 murid pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Dengan dorongan kuat, Wonwoo sudah hampir akan berlari mengejar Mingyu, sebelum dihentikkan Jun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah babak belur Ketua Kelas dengan cepat berada di tangan Jun. Jun memegang wajahnya dengan tegas, tapi tidak terlalu keras, memastikan tangannya tidak melukai wajahnya. Ia mengamati, seperti apa yang Mingyu lakukan malam sebelumnya. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, Wonwoo dengan cepat melepaskan tangan temannya, wajahnya menghangat karena malu, tapi lalu rasa marah menguasainya.

"Ya. Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Jun berkata, sepenuhnya tahu apa alasan Wonwoo seperti itu, tapi mencoba bersikap seperti tidak tahu apapun. Wonwoo menatap pria di depannya tepat di matanya.

"Kenapa _kau_ seperti ini?" Wonwoo menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain, dengan nada yang serius.

Jun melangkah ke samping, dan mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dengan nada yang tidak serius,

"Seperti apa? Apa ini tentang yang kemarin? Wonwoo-ya, ciuman itu tidak ada artinya, tidak ada perasaan apapun dibaliknya, aku hanya penasaran-" Jun mencoba berbohong tentang situasi malam kemarin. Tentu saja Junhui benar-benar memiliki perasaan kepada sahabatnya, tapi tidak mungkin ia mengakuinya saat ini. Ia masih ingin mempertahankan harga dirinya setelah kemarin ditolak.

"Bukan tentang itu." Wonwoo memotong pperkataan Jun.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo bergerak mendekat ke arah Jun, dan membawa wajahnya semakin dekat ke wajah Jun. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu yang dilalui Mingyu untuk keluar, dan berkata dengan suara rendah penuh kemarahan,

"Kau pikir kau siapa, menuduh Mingyu melakukan ini padaku?"

Jun menatap sahabatnya, terkejut. Selama 3 tahun persahabatan mereka, Wonwoo dan Jun tidak pernah terlibat dalam pertengkaran serius. Kepribadian mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain, sehingga mereka jarang berbeda pendapat atau berselisih. Tapi, akan selalu ada yang pertama untuk segala sesuatunya.

"Wonwoo, tenang... aku hanya khawatir-"

Sekarang, Wonwoolah yang memotong pembicaraan mereka. Ia harus menjelaskan maksudnya, ia tidak peduli kalaupun ia harus marah pada sahabatnya.

"Tenang?" Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba menarik kerah seragam Jun, seperti yang dilakukan Jun pada Mingyu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, huh? Menuduh Mingyu melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dia lakukan. Menariknya seperti ini, meskipun dia tidak melakukan apapun selain membantuku, ketika _kau_ tidak bisa ada di sana."

Wonwoo berkata, menggeretakan giginya dengan marah. Matanya dipenuhi dengan air mata. Jun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena ia tidak pernah melihat Wonwoo seperti ini sebelumnya. Sahabatnya selalu bersikap tenang, dan dapat menguasai diri. Wonwoo memang terkadang bisa jadi sangat emosional, tapi Jun tidak pernah melihat Wonwoo semarah ini. Ketua Kelas masih mencengkeram seragam Jun, dan terus memandangnya tajam, menunggu jawabannya dengan tidak sabar.

"M-maafkan aku... Aku tidak tahu kalau aku membuatmu semarah ini." Jun berkata pelan, dan tulus. Wonwoo mengabaikan rasa bersalah yang menderanya, dan melanjutkan kemarahannya,

"Kau seharusnya bukan meminta maaf kepadaku..." ucapnya, dan akhirnya melepaskan Jun.

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi setelah itu diantara dua orang sahabat itu selama setengah hari setelahnya. Ketika jam makan siang tiba, sebelum Jun sempat mendatangi bangku Wonwoo untuk menjelaskan sisa kesalah pahaman mereka, Wonwoo membereskan barang-barangnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Jun menyaksikan "sahabat"nya berjalan keluar kelas, dan tidak kembali lagi selama sisa hari itu. Ketika jam pelajaran ke-4 dimulai, Jun bertanya kepada guru mereka kemana Wonwoo pergi, dan gurunya memberitahunya kalau Wonwoo izin pulang, dan tidak akan kembali dengan alasan merasa tidak enak badan.

.

.

Ketika Wonwoo meninggalkan sekolah, ia memiliki misi untuk membawa Mingyu kembali ke sekolah untuk menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya, agar hukuman skorsnya dibatalkan. Masalahnya adalah, Wonwoo tidak tahu dimana Mingyu berada saat ini, ia tidak kenal siapapun yang dekat dengan Mingyu, dan tahu dimana Mingyu berada. Minghao bahkan pergi untuk menyusul Mingyu, dan anak baru itu adalah satu-satunya harapan Wonwoo... setidaknya menurutnya begitu. Setelah berkeliling di sekitar sekolah sebentar, Wonwoo berpikir dan sadar kalau ia tahu seseorang yang mungkin tahu dimana Mingyu berada. Memang ada resikonya, dan juga besar kemungkinannya orang itu tidak ada di tempat yang Wonwoo tahu, atau orang itu tidak tahu dimana Mingyu, tapi Wonwoo mengambil kesempatan itu, dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat tersebut. Ketua Kelas yang canggung dan kaku itu mulai berjalan ke tempat dimana ia dipukuli kemarin. Hatinya terus dipenuhi keragu-raguan selama di perjalanan, dan bermaksud untuk memutar balik. Tapi, ketika ia sudah dekat dengan jalan gang itu, ia merapat di tembok, seperti mata-mata kuno, yang membuatnya mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya. Wonwoo mengintip ke gang tersebut, berusaha sehati-hati mungkin. Gang itu benar-benar terlihat berbeda ketika terkena sinar matahari, dan tidak terlihat semenyeramkan tadi malam. Tapi, ketika Wonwoo melihat dengan hati-hati, ia melihat geng berandalan yang kemarin memukulinya sedang duduk berkumpul di atas kardus kosong, dengan ketua mereka duduk di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu. Di kanan dan kirinya ada 2 sampai 3 remaja yang memasang ekspresi dingin, dan membuat Wonwoo ketakutan. Ia baru akan menjauh dari gang itu, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia bisa menemukan Mingyu dengan cara lain, ketika tiba-tiba,

"YA!" Sebuah suara dari gang itu terdengar berteriak, membuat Wonwoo melompat karena terkejut, lalu membeku.

 _"Fu~~ck."_

Wonwoo berbisik pelan. Lalu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat mendekatinya. Tubuhnya ditarik dengan kasar oleh seorang pria, yang membalikkan badannya dan membawanya ke sekumpulan berandalan itu. Wonwoo memberontak sedikit pada awalnya, lalu ia menyadari itu sia-sia dan hanya pasrah saat ia dibawa mendekat ke arah pria yang memukulinya kemarin. Wonwoo berdiri di depan sekumpulan berandalan itu, suasananya menegangkan, dan ia merasakan keringat mengucur semakin deras di telapak tangannya. Dengan cepat, ia sudah dikelilingi oleh 4 orang, tapi lalu mereka dibubarkan oleh ketua mereka, ketika ketuanya berkata,

"Ya~! K _ids_ , jangan sentuh dia." Ia menatap mata Wonwoo, dan menaikkan alisnya, "Dia milik Mingyu."

Saat ketua mereka menyebutkan nama Mingyu, keempat orang yang mengelilinginya langsung mundur, dan kembali duduk di tempat mereka semula, di sekitar ketua mereka. Wonwoo ingin berbicara, karena ia tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan ketua geng mereka, seakan-akan ia _dimiliki_ oleh Mingyu.

 _"Aku bukan miliknya... meskipun aku tidak akan keberatan-"_ Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

"Jadi. Apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanya ketua mereka.

"U-Uhm. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau tahu dimana Mingyu berada biasanya pada jam segini?" Wonwoo bicara dengan sopan, dan formal, membuat pria di depannya tertawa. Ia memajukkan duduknya, menumpukkan sikunya di lututnya dan bertanya,

"Dan ada hubungan apa, pecundang sepertimu, dengan salah satu lelaki terkuat di daerah sini. Hm?" tanyanya lagi.

Wonwoo baru akan membela dirinya sendiri, tapi karena ia baru dipukuli berkali-kali di bagian wajahnya, pengelihatannya sedikit mengabur, jadi ia harus memakai kacamatanya hari ini. Ia dengan canggung berdehem, dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"A-aku harus memberikan sesuatu untuknya dari sekolah." Wonwoo sedikit memutar balikkan kebenarannya. Tapi secara teknis, ia memang harus bertemu dengan Mingyu karena urusan sekolah.

"Jadi, kau bukan temannya?" Sang ketua bertanya. Wonwoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa,

" _Well_ , uhm. Sepertinya... aku hanya kenalannya saja." jawab Wonwoo.

"Benar! Tidak mungkin Mingyu mau berteman dengan seseorang selemah dan seculun dia," ucap seseorang yang duduk di belakang.

"Yeah! Mingyu-ssi _tidak akan_ pernah mungkin. Semua teman-temannya sama seperti dia... kuat, dan mematikan." Suara lain menambahkan.

"Diam, _boys_." Ketua mereka berkata sambil menahan tawanya. Ia menatap Wonwoo dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, yang sedang berdiri canggung di depannya menunggu jawaban.

"Karena Mingyu, menjemput pria ini sendirian tadi malam." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum miring.

"Tunggu, benarkah?" seorang remaja di sebelah Wonwoo bertanya, terkejut.

Ketua mereka hanya mengangguk geli.

"Tunggu, tapi... Mingyu tidak pernah muncul lagi di sekitar sini setelah apa yang terjadi pada Seok-" Sebuah suara memulai, tapi lalu diinterupsi ketika ketua geng mereka mencengkeram tas remaja yang ada di sebelah kanannya, dan menyeretnya ke depan pria yang sedang berbicara.

"Kau tahu kau tidak seharusnya menyebutkan nama itu." Ketua mereka berkata dengan nada yang serius, dan menatap mata remaja yang ketakutan itu.

Wonwoo masih berdiri di antara mereka semua, dengan canggung. Ketua mereka, setelah melemparkan tas pada salah satu anggotanya, berbalik ke arah Wonwoo lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah dia ada di sana, tapi biasanya dia ada di markasnya. Tempatnya di sebuah bangunan yang sudah tidak digunakan, di persimpangan Maporo dan Daebangro." Wonwoo mengangguk setelah mengingat lokasinya, lalu membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Saat ia mulai berjalan keluar gang itu, sang ketua geng itu berteriak ke arahnya,

"Aye _Kid_!" Wonwoo berbalik,

"Kau tidak seharusnya datang kembali ke sini sendirian. Ini bukan tempat yang aman untuk orang sepertimu. Di jalan ini, hanya orang-orang seperti Mingyu-mu-lah yang bisa bertahan."

Wonwoo menatap ke arah tanah di bawahnya, dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan pria itu kepadanya. Ia lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung, dan berbicara pelan pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menjauh,

 _"Mingyu-mu? Tapi Mingyu bukan milikku..."_

Ketua Kelas itu berjalan menuju ke lokasi yang diberitahu ketua berandalan tadi. Karena jalannya cukup jauh, ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Hal utama yang ada di pikirannya adalah apa yang akan ia katakan pada Mingyu untuk meyakinkannya untuk kembali ke sekolah. Tapi, hal lain yang melintasi pikirannya adalah nama yang dianggap 'tabu'. Ia hanya mendengar suku kata pertamanya, karena sisanya tidak bisa ia dengar. _Seok_? Wonwoo berpikir sebentar, dan bertanya-tanya apakah itu nama sahabat Mingyu. Pikirannya yang bercabang sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan ketika ia menyadari kalau ia sudah bisa melihat bangunan di depannya. Ia lanjut berjalan, dan sekarang berdiri di bangunan yang sudah tidak dipakai itu. Ia baru akan mengetuk, ketika ia melihat pintunya sedikit terbuka. Karena rasa penasaran, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menempelkan telinganya di dekat pintu. Ia mendengar 2 suara yang terdengar tidak asing sedang berbicara. Setelah memastikan kalau memang ada orang di dalam, Wonwoo mendekat dan mengintip melalui celah di pintu. Ia bisa mengenali Mingyu yang sedang tiduran di atas sofa, dan ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Menyesuaikan posisinya supaya bisa mlihat lebih jelas, Wonwoo menyadari kalau orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Mingyu adalah Minghao. Sejujurnya, Wonwoo merasa sedikit cemburu karena Minghao ada bersama Mingyu, dan mungkin mereka sudah ada disini sejak pergi dari sekolah. Karena ia sudah tahu siapa yang ada di dalam, ia memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka setelah mendengar namanya disebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Wonwoo?" Minghao bertanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Mingyu bertanya meminta penjelasan.

"Apakah dia tidak mengingatkanmu dengan... kau tahu... Seokmin?"

Lalu ada keheningan yang lama. Sekitar 2 menit sebelum Wonwoo mendengar suara Minghao dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah,

"Maaf..."

Mingyu berdehem dan menjawab,

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, aku penasaran. Bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Wonwoo bisa mendapatkan perhatianmu?" Minghao bertanya, dan sekali lagi Mingyu tetap diam.

Wonwoo mendengarkan dengan hati-hati apa yang akan Mingyu katakan, karena sebenarnya ia juga penasaran. Tapi, bukan berarti Wonwoo menganggap Mingyu memang memberinya perhatian lebih, ia hanya penasaran kenapa setelah 3 tahun mereka berada di sekolah yang sama, pria misterius itu tiba-tiba berbicara padanya. Karena sejujurnya, ia merasa sedikit kesal dengan cara orang-orang memberinya label seperti itu. Apa yang mereka maksud ketika mereka berkata "seseorang seperti dia"?

"Ayolah, _bro_. Dia _sama sekali_ tidak ada kesamaannya denganmu.. Faktanya, dia benar-benar seperti kutub yang berlawanan denganmu!" dan sang Ketua Kelas mendengar suara tawa dari Mingyu setelahnya.

"Oke, dengar. Sebagai perbandingannya, kalau Wonwoo adalah musim dingin, kau seperti musim panas... atau kau bisa menukarnya karena Wonwoo juga sedikit _hot_ , dan kau dingin _as fuck_." Minghao berkata, membuat Wonwoo tertawa sedikit. Wonwoo mendengar Minghao berkata "aw" pelan dan ia menyimpulkan kalau Mingyu memukul temannya sebagai jawaban. Setelah berdiri di sana selama 3 menit, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintunya. Wonwoo menarik napas, dan menahan napasnya selama ia mengetuk pintu itu 3 kali, yang dibukakan oleh Minghao.

Karena kebiasaan, Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan salam, membuat Minghao tertawa keras.

"Siapa itu?" Mingyu bertanya, kepada Minghao, tapi ia tidak berdiri dari sofanya.

"Kekasih barumu~" Minghao menggoda, dan Mingyu melemparkan bantal ke wajahnya.

Wonwoo berjalan masuk, hampir menyeret langkahnya karena rasa canggung dan tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan di sana. Mingyu melihat pria yang lebih pendek, dan menegakkan posisinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Mingyu bertanya pada Wonwoo, dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Aku kesini untuk membawamu kembali ke sekolah, untuk menjelaskan ke Kepala Sekolah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku sejujurnya tidak berpikir kalau kau pantas mendapatkan hukuman skors karena Jun yang pertama kali melayangkan pukulan." Jelasnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?" Mingyu melanjutkan interogasinya.

Sedangkan, Minghao menyelinap keluar markas mereka, dan mulai tertawa-tawa.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berada di dalam dan menatap ke arah pintu, lalu kembali menatap satu sama lain. Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, mendorong Wonwoo untuk segera menjawab,

"Oh, uh. Aku kembali ke tempat orang-orang yang kemarin, kau tahu, di gang sempit itu, dan mereka memberitahuku-" Mata Mingyu melebar. Ia tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahu Wonwoo,

"Kau kembali kesana?" Mingyu bertanya, kekhawatiran terdengar dari suaranya. Sebelum Wonwoo bisa menjawab, Mingyu lagi-lagi menginspeksi tubuhnya. Mingyu dengan cepat menatap Wonwoo, ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dan seperti malam sebelumnya, ia meraih wajah Wonwoo, dan menggerakannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari luka ataupun memar. Cara Mingyu memegang dan menyentuh wajah Wonwoo, dan cara Jun melakukan hal yang sama, benar-benar terasa berbeda. Tangan Jun menyentuh wajahnya dengan tegas. Tapi, Mingyu menyentuh wajahnya seakan-akan ia terbuat dari gelas kaca, yang jika ia sentuh terlalu keras, bisa membuatnya pecah. Rasanya seperti ia sedang melindungi sesuatu yang rapuh agar tidak pecah.

"Mereka tidak menyakitiku," Wonwoo meyakinkan Mingyu dengan tawa yang terdengar canggung. Mingyu mencengkeram bahunya lagi, dan menatap matanya.

"Kau, dengar aku. Kau tidak boleh kembali lagi kesana, oke? Tempat itu bukan tempat untuk orang-orang sepertimu... Kau bisa benar-benar terluka."

Wonwoo mendengarnya lagi, " _orang sepertinya_.", tapi ia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dari suara Mingyu, dan melihat sedikit ketakutan di matanya. Mingyu melepaskan Wonwoo, dan kembali ke posisi santainya di sofa. Wonwoo tetap berdiri, dan dengan canggung berkata,

"Jadi... apa kau akan kembali?"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari manga yang sedang dibacanya,

"Jangan tersinggung, tapi... kenapa kau peduli?"

 _"Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa."_ Wonwoo berkata dalam hati.

"Uh, _well_... kau teman sekelasku, dan-"

"Hentikan omong kosong itu."

Wonwoo terlihat sedikit terkejut, lalu melanjutkan,

"Oke, sebenarnya, aku hanya berpikir kau tidak seharusnya diskors karena Jun yang memulainya."

Mingyu tertawa, dan Wonwoo menambahkan,

"Oh dan aku sedikit marah karena Jun menuduhmu melakukan ini padaku. Dan, aku sudah memberitahunya kalau bukan kau yang melakukannya, jadi..."

Mingyu sekali lagi menatapnya. Ia menatap Ketua Kelas yang masih berdiri, dengan mata yang penuh keingin tahuan.

"Wow, aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau bisa marah padanya. Maksudku, dia terlihat seperti kekasihmu atau sejenisnya." Mingyu berkata.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, dia hanya sahabatku." Wonwoo berkata, membela dirinya.

Wonwoo berpikir apakah dia seharusnya memberitahu Mingyu yang sebenarnya, dan ia berkesimpulan kalau ia bisa memberitahunya.

" _Well_ , sesuatu terjadi diantara kami dan segalanya jadi terasa canggung."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sebentar. Tiba-tiba, ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan menunjuk Wonwoo sambil berkata,

"Ah." sebuah senyum jahil muncul di wajahnya, "Dia menciummu, kan?"

Mata Wonwoo melebar, dan pipinya bersemu merah. Mingyu mulai tertawa di sofa saat melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan Wonwoo.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?" Wonwoo tergagap.

"Kalian berdua pada dasarnya berkencan. Siapapun bisa tahu itu, kecuali kalian berdua, kalau kalian memiliki perasaan satu sama lain."

"Itu tidak benar." Wonwoo membantah.

Mingyu berdiri dari kursi dan mulai berjalan ke arah Wonwoo dengan kepala yang dimiringkan,

"Tolong, jelaskan."

Wonwoo tanpa sadar menjauh sedikit demi sedikit ketika Mingyu semakin mendekat. Mereka akhirnya berhenti bergerak ketika punggung Wonwoo sudah menyentuh dinding, dan ia hanya memiliki sedikit ruang untuk bergerak.

" _Well_ , uh. Aku tidak punya perasaan seperti itu untuknya, tapi dia membuat segalanya jelas, maksudku, bagaimana perasaannya padaku." Ia menjelaskan, dengan sederhana.

"Ah... jadi, kau menolaknya." Mingyu mengambil kesimpulan.

"Tunggu- kalau begitu... kenapa kau memakai pakaiannya kemarin?" Lalu mata Mingyu melebar. Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Mingyu.

"Oh Tuhan, tidak! Kami tidak- Ya Tuhan, tidak. Aku hanya sedang ada di rumahnya, menonton sesuatu- _well,_ anime lebih jelasnya, lalu dia menciumku." Wonwoo menjelaskan. Mingyu mengangguk, tapi tidak berpikir kalau itu kebenaran seluruhnya.

"Jadi, kau dari sana kemarin." Mingyu menambahkan.

"Yeah," Wonwoo menjawab.

"Tapi, kenapa kau melarikan diri?" yang lebih tinggi bertanya.

"Aku hanya merasa... terkhianati, dalam beberapa hal. Aku juga merasa buruk karena tidak sadar akan perasaannya. Tapi, dari semua itu, aku pikir aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman mencium seseorang yang tidak kusukai, ketika aku _pikir_ aku mulai memiliki perasaan untuk orang lain." Wonwoo menjawab, tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari Wonwoo, menatap mata Wonwoo dan tersenyum miring,

"Aku."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **#5 Declaration**

* * *

Tidak bisa memberikan respon, Wonwoo hanya berdiri di sana, terperangkap oleh pria tampan tinggi yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Ketua Kelas tetap diamn, mulutnya terbuka, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Mingyu, yang matanya juga hanya terfokus pada mata Wonwoo. Mata Wonwoo dipenuhi rasa malu, dan sedikit khawatir, dan ia merasa pipinya menghangat seakan semua darahnya berkumpul di pipinya. Wonwoo ingin membela dirinya sendiri, dan mencoba berbicara, tapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Setelahnya, senyuman miring Mingyu berubah menjadi senyuman kekanak-kanakkan, Mingyu menjauh dari Ketua Kelas itu. Mingyu mulai tertawa sambil berjalan kembali ke sofanya, dan mengambil manganya lagi.

 _"Sialan, dia hanya menggodaku."_ Wonwoo mengutuk dalam hati sambil memutar bola matanya,

Mingyu melihat itu dan terkekeh.

"Ya, tenang saja. Aku hanya bercanda." Ia meyakinkan dari sofanya.

Wonwoo berdehem, dan tertawa canggung,

"Duh. Kenapa juga aku harus menyukai seseorang sepertimu?" Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari manganya ketika mendengar perkataan Wonwoo.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Wonwoo hanya mengulangi apa yang sudah ia dengar seharian ini.

"Kita sama sekali tidak punya kesamaan. Kita adalah kutub yang berlawanan, jadi tentu saja kau bercanda!" Wonwoo berkata, tidak benar-benar percaya pada ucapannya, tapi jika apa yang ia katakan bisa meluruskan segala kecurigaannya, ia tidak masalah sedikit berbohong.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk dan berkata,

"Jadi, tipemu adalah orang yang mirip denganmu. Cocok denganmu, dan memiliki banyak kesamaan denganmu." Mingyu berasumsi.

Untuk lebih menjauhkan Mingyu dari kesempatan untuk mengetahui perasaan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya, yang Wonwoo sendiri juga belum yakin, ia dengan percaya diri mengangguk dan berkata,

"Mhm!"

Mingyu tertawa,

"Jadi, beritahu aku lagi kenapa kau menolak Junhui?"

Wonwoo baru akan menjawab,

"Maksudku, kalian berdua terlihat cocok bersama. Seperti yang kukatakan, kalian berdua pada dasarnya berkencan. Yang tidak terjadi hanyalah ciuman... tapi, itu juga tidak berjalan lancar, kelihatannya." Mingyu menambahkan.

Wonwoo lalu menjawab dengan alasan standar,

" _Well_ , ada seseorang yang lain."

Ia berkata, berharap meningkatkan rasa penasaran Mingyu. Apa itu ia lakukan untuk membuat Mingyu cemburu? Sebenarnya, Wonwoo juga tidak tahu, tapi ia terlalu menikmati situasi ini. Pikirannya bercabang tentang apakah ia benar-benar menyukai pria ini, Jun juga berada di salah satu pikiran bercabangnya, yang menyebabkannya menyebutkan seseorang, yang bahkan tidak ada.

Mingyu tidak bereaksi, dan Wonwoo sedikit merasa kecewa. Mingyu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dan tidak menggali lebih dalam tentang topik "seseorang" itu. Keheningan yang canggung memenuhi ruangan, yang memberikan Wonwoo waktu untuk melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Bangunan itu sudah tidak digunakan, tapi strukturnya masih bagus. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sofa, dan tepat di atasnya sinar matahari langsung. Di sekitar ruangan itu terdapat banyak benda, pikir Wonwoo. Ada pemukul baseball di ujung, bola basket di dekat sofa. Tapi juga ada rak buku di belakang Mingyu, yang dipenuhi oleh manga. Sejujurnya, "markas" itu terlihat seperti kamar anak remaja pada umumnya. _Surprisingly,_ tidak ada poster gadis seksi, yang membuat Wonwoo merasa sedikit tenang. Tapi, ada sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Di rak buku terdapat sebuak figura foto, dan semakin Wonwoo mendekat, ia melihat kalau itu adalah foto sekumpulan anak laki-laki. Mingyu masih membaca, jadi dia tidak menyadari Wonwoo berjalan ke arah foto itu. Wonwoo mengambil figura itu, dan mengamatinya. Ia menyadari beberapa wajah yang ada di foto itu. Mingyu terlihat benar-benar bahagia di foto itu, dan sedikit lebih muda... Mingyu terlihat masih polos, dan bahagia, pikir Wonwoo. Ia menyadari Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya di leher seseorang, dan juga ada tangan lain di sekitar lehernya. Tangan itu menghubungkan Mingyu dengan pria di sebelah kirinya, yang terlihat ceria dengan senyum lebar. Matanya hampir tidak terlihat karena wajahnya yang kelewat bahagia. Mingyu dan anak laki-laki itu terlihat sangat dekat. Mata Wonwoo beralih ke sekitar foto itu, dan ia menyadari wajah lain, Minghao. Ada sekitar 11 anak laki-laki di foto itu.

"Ya, siapa orang-orang ini?" Wonwoo bertanya, masih menggenggam foto itu.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Wonwoo. Matanya menyusuri wajah Wonwoo, lalu ke arah tangannya, dan ia melihat apa yang Wonwoo maksud.

"Ah~." Mingyu berkata, dan senyum sedih muncul di wajahnya. Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya penasaran,

"Apa ini gengmu?"

Mingyu tertawa dan berkata,

" _Well_ , ya, orang-orang biasa menyebut kami begitu... Tapi, kami lebih seperti saudara... Kami kadang berkelahi, tapi, itu normal, kan, untuk remaja seusia kita?"

Wonwoo lanjut menanyakan pertanyaan.

"Apa kalian biasa berkumpul disini?"

"Ini adalah tempat biasa kami bertemu, jadi, ya, kami banyak menghabiskan waktu disini." jawabnya.

"Apa kau ketuanya?"

Mingyu tertawa lagi,

" _Well_ , sepertinya kau bisa menganggapnya begitu... Minghao juga kadang menjadi pemimpinnya."

Wonwoo baru akan bertanya tentang lelaki di sebelah Mingyu, tapi untungnya ia memutuskan kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat dan menanyakan pertanyaan lain,

"Jadi... dimana mereka sekarang?"

Mingyu tersenyum dan menunjuk jam yang ada di dinding.

"Sekolah, Tuan Ketua Kelas."

"Oh yeah~."

Lalu, ia ingat kalau ia berlari keluar kelas saat jam makan siang. Ia juga ingat alasan utamanya datang ke tempat ini, dan mengambil resiko kembali ke gang kemarin. Sambil melihat jam, ia lalu menyadari kalau ia sudah membuang waktu selama satu jam disini, dan belum mengatakan apa maksud sebenarnya datang kesini.

"Ya. Ayo kembali ke sekolah."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo memutar bola mataya,

"Ya. Aku sudah memberitahumu tadi, ayo kita jelaskan situasi sebenarnya pada Kepala Sekolah!"

Ketua Kelas berkata, suaranya semakin meningkat di akhir kalimatnya. Ia juga mulai memukuli kepala Mingyu pelan dengan figura foto itu.

"Ah A-ah, YAH!" Mingyu berkata sambil melindungi dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo tertawa melihat yang lebih tinggi, yang dikenal sebagai orang yang kuat, dan seorang berandalan sekolah, melakukan itu.

"Ya, Wonwoo-ya. Berhenti."

Korban pukulan Wonwoo berkata, sambil tertawa kecil, yang membuat Wonwoo tidak ingin berhenti. Ketua Kelas itu melanjutkan acara memukuli Mingyu,

"Berhenti~~. Figura itu berharga." ia berkata, mengeluh.

Wonwoo menjawab,

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kau berdiri dari sofa itu."

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya, menyerah dan berkata,

"Oke, oke." Ia lalu bangkit.

Wonwoo masih memegangi figuranya di tangannya, bersiap untuk meneruskan memukuli Mingyu jika Mingyu kembali duduk. Tapi, Mingyu tidak melakukannya dan melompat dari sofa, mendarat tepat di depan Wonwoo, dan mengambil foto itu. Ia menaruhnya ke tempat semula, dan sekali lagi, senyum sedih muncul di wajahnya. Mata Wonwoo ikut sedih melihat ekspresi Mingyu, tapi lalu ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menggeretakan giginya ketika Mingyu menghela napas setelah menaruh figura itu, naik lagi ke atas sofa, dan melanjutkan membaca manga. Sejak Wonwoo datang dari sekolah, Wonwoo masih memakai tasnya, dan ia membuka resletingnya, mengeluarkan tempat pensilnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Mingyu. Tempat pensil itu tepat mengenai manga, membuatnya terjatuh di atas wajah Mingyu.

"Aku bilang, ayo pergi."

Mingyu mengambil buku dari wajahnya, memasang wajah yang kelihatan terganggu,

"Ya! Aku jadi lupa membaca sampai halaman berapa."

"Ayo~" Wonwoo berkata, ia juga mulai jengkel saat ini.

"Kenapa kau peduli~" Mingyu mengejek, dengan nada yang sama dengan nada yang digunakan Wonwoo.

"Karena aku Ketua Kelas. Sekarang, cepat angkat bokongmu dari sofa itu dan pergi." Wonwoo memerintah.

Mingyu tersenyum licik,

"Kau tidak bertingkah seperti Ketua Kelas selama 2 bulan sebelum ini. Kemana kau ketika aku membolos kelas sebelum-sebelum ini, hmm?" Mingyu bertanya, dan Wonwoo tidak membalas, karena sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu jawabannya.

 _"Yeah, tapi sekarang aku menyukaimu, duh."_ Wonwoo berkata dalam hati, ia tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu keras-keras, karena ia juga belum sepenuhnya mengakui perasaan itu.

" _Plus_ , sekolah sudah akan berakhir dalam 10 menit, tidak ada gunanya. Jadi, jika kau datang kesini hanya untuk itu, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Mingyu berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun, selain merencanakan sebuah rencana di kepalanya. Ia menjadi yang terbaik di kelasnya bukan karena keberuntungan semata, dan ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan otaknya dalam situasi ini. Ia menginat perjalanan dari sekolah ke sini kira-kira membutuhkan waktu 20 menit, tapi ia juga berhenti sebentar di gang sempit itu. Dan juga, setelah hidup di kota yang sama selama 18 tahun, Wonwoo tahu semua jalan di sini, jadi ia sudah menemukan rute tercepat dari sini menuju sekolah. Jadi, jika perjalanannya menghabiskan waktu selama 20 menit dengan berjalan, kira-kira berapa waktu yang ia butuhkan jika ia menempuh kecepatan orang yang "sedang berlari dari kehidupannya.". Wonwoo berpikir kalau sekolah sudah selesai ketika mereka sampai di sana, tapi tidak apa-apa, karena para guru semuanya masih berada di kantor staf, dan mereka tidak mungkin sedang mengajar, yang membuatnya jauh lebih mudah untuk mencari waktu untuk menjelaskan. Tujuan Wonwoo bukan untuk membuat Jun berada dalam masalah, ia hanya ingin memperjelas semuanya, karena Mingyu tidak pernah melakukan hal yang dituduhkan padanya. Setelah membuat kesimpulan kalau rencananya punya kesempatan sukses yang besar, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk melaksanakan rencananya.

"Baik." Wonwoo memulai, tapi tidak bergerak sedikitpun, ia tetap berdiri seperti patung di dekat rak buku. Ia melihat foto yang berisi 11 lelaki remaja itu, dan berpikir,

 _"Aku mengandalkanmu."_

Wonwoo lalu menatap Mingyu,

 _"3"_ , ia menghitung mundur dalam hati,

Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo yang masih berdiri,

 _"2."_ Wonwoo lanjut menghitung, mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia tidak memutuskan kontak mata dengan Mingyu. Ia menghela napas dalam,

 _"1."_

Lalu, dengan gerakan cepat, Wonwoo meraih figura foto itu dari rak buku, dan berlari secepat mungkin ke arah pintu. Mingyu melihatnya dan melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. Ia mengutuki Wonwoo pelan, bangkit dari posisi santainya, dan mulai berlari mengejar si Ketua Kelas. Saat ini, Wonwoo tidak memiliki waktu atau ketertarikan dalam olahraga, tapi jangan salah paham, ia lumayan hebat dalam hal itu. Terlebih dalam hal berlari. Wonwoo berlari keluar markas, dan berjarak beberapa jarak darinya, Mingyu juga ikut keluar dari pintu. Lalu, pengejaran pun dimulai. Kemampuan olahraga Wonwoo mungkin memang suatu keuntungan, tapi kaki Mingyu yang panjang hampir menyusulnya. Mingyu juga menyukai olahraga basket, jadi kecepatannya setara dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo melarikan diri ke sekolah, menggenggam figura foto yang penting itu di tangan kanannya. Wonwoo menengok ke belakang sesekali untuk memastikan Mingyu masih mengikutinya.

 _"Foto ini pasti sangat penting, huh?"_ Ia berpikir sambil menatapnya saat berlari. Mereka semakin mendekat ke sekolah, dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mempercepat larinya. Wonwoo berlari kencang melewati jalan sempit yang dipenuhi para berandalan.

"Hei! Lihat, si peduncang itu lagi!"

Tapi, setelah sosok Wonwoo melewati jalan itu, Mingyu di belakangnya menyusul. Sekumpulan berandalan itu menatap pemandangan unik di depan mereka, seorang pembuat masalah paling terkenal di daerah mereka, sedang mengejar seorang kutu buku. Asumsi-asumsi mulai tercipta di antara mereka,

"Aku penasaran apa yang si pecundang itu lakukan sampai membuat Mingyu marah."

"Tapi, si kutu buku itu tersenyum. Tidak ada yang tersenyum saat sedang dikejar Mingyu-ssi."

"Benar... tapi, kenapa Mingyu mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya dengan orang seperti itu?"

Dua orang yang berlari itu semakin mendekat ke sekolah, dan Mingyu mulai berhasil mengejar Wonwoo. Bangunan sekolah akhirnya terlihat, dan ada beberapa kumpulan siswa yang berjalan menjauh. Wonwoo menebak kalau sekolah baru saja selesai. Wonwoo terus berlari, dan Mingyu menyusul di belakangnya. Ada beberapa teriakan datang dari sekelompok siswa-siswa, saat mereka melihat sang Ketua Kelas dengan senyum di wajahnya, sedang dikejar oleh seseorang yang menurut mereka berbahaya. Jun, yang sedang berjalan dengan Minghao dan sedang mengobrol melihat sahabatnya melewatinya. Dan di belakangnya ada seseorang yang ia benci. Minhao juga melihatnya, dan mulai tertawa seperti anak kecil, ketika ia melihat kecemburuan di mata Jun.

"Ya, kau bertingkah terlalu jelas." Minghao berkata, membuat Jun bingung, yang membuat anak baru itu tertawa semakin keras.

Pasangan itu sekarang melanjutkan kejar-kejaran mereka di dalam sekolah. Wonwoo berlari menuju ruang staff. Ketua Kelas itu membanting pintu, membuat guru-guru yang berada di dalam terkejut. Wonwoo membungkuk sopan, dan memaksakan senyuman kepada semua gurunya. Ia mendengar suara kaki yang semakin mendekat, jadi matanya mulai berkeliling ke ruangan itu, mencoba menemukan guru yang memberi Mingyu hukuman, Pak Hyuk. Wonwoo menemukannya, dan matanya melebar lega dan senang, berterima kasih karena gurunya itu masih ada di sana, dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Mingyu berlari masuk ke ruangan itu, mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari gurunya, yang membuatnya langsung membungkuk sopan. Ia melihat Wonwoo, dan dengan marah mempercepat langkahnya mendekat. Ia lalu menyadari siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Wonwoo, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin berurusan dengan ini, tapi sudah terlambat.

"Pak Hyuk," Wonwoo berkata dengan nada sopan.

Mingyu mencoba menarik tangan Ketua Kelas untuk menghentikannya, tapi Wonwoo melepaskannya.

"Ah, Wonwoo-ssi. Bagaimana kabar Siswa Teladan kita?"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya saat mendengar gelar bergengsi itu.

"Sebenarnya, Pak, saya ingin bicara pada anda tentang skors yang anda berikan pada Mingyu." Wonwoo mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, dan menyuruh pria lebih tinggi untuk berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ah, ya." Gurunya mengamati Mingyu, dari atas ke bawah. "Mingyu-ssi." ia berkata dengan sedikit ketidak setujuan di suaranya.

"Ya. Dia-"

"Kau tidak harus mengatakannya untukku."

Wonwoo baru akan menceramahi Mingyu, memberitahunya kalau ia harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri, ketika Mingyu melanjutkan bicaranya,

"Pak, pukulan yang anda lihat dari saya hari ini hanyalah bentuk pembelaan diri. Junhui memukul saya pada awalnya, dan saya hanya membalasnya. Saya minta maaf." Mingyu berkata, membungkuk sopan.

Wonwoo terkejut, karena Mingyu akhirnya mau menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot melakukan itu saat mendapat hukuman waktu itu. Dan, ia bahkan tidak repot-repot memberitahu Jun kalau Mingyu tidak memukulnya. Gurunya melipat tangannya di atas meja yang dipenuhi dengan kertas ujian, karena ia sedang memeriksanya.

"Begitu. Mingyu-ssi, kau kembali ke sekolah, berarti ini menunjukkan kalau kau memang ingin tetap masuk sekolah.

Mingyu harus menahan tawanya mendengar itu. _"Ya, tentu. Aku sampai ingin mati rasanya karena ingin tetap ke sekolah._ " ia berkata dalam hati.

"Tapi, kau masih terlibat dalam kekerasan. Kekerasan bukanlah solusi, Mingyu." Gurunya berkata. Mingyu sudah terlalu sering mendengar kalimat itu, tapi ia masih menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan memberi hukuman hari ini, dan kau bisa kembali ke sekolah besok. Aku akan bicara pada Kepala Sekolah. Mingyu-ssi, kau bisa menungguku di kelas 112 dan aku akan segera kesana."

Mereka berdua membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dua orang yang saling berlawanan watak itu berjalan di koridor yang sepi, bersebelahan. Mereka tidak bicara, tapi Wonwoo menikmatinya. Tiba-tiba, Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya, ke arah Wonwoo. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Wonwoo dengan ragu-ragu menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Mingyu. Mingyu memberikan tatapan bingung, dan berkata,

"Fotonya."

Wonwoo dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari tangan Mingyu, dan mengambil figura foto itu, bingung dan malu. Wonwoo menaruh foto itu di tangan Mingyu, dan tetap diam. Mingyu menerima foto itu, dan menutup mulutnya ketika ia mulai tertawa. Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu, dan mulai berjalan lebih cepat, meninggalkan Mingyu di belakang. Kebetulan, Wonwoo meninggalkannya di depan kelas 112, dimana Mingyu harus tetap tinggal. Jadi, ketika Wonwoo masih berjalan di depannya, Mingyu memanggilnya,

"Wonwoo-ya!" Wonwoo berbalik ragu-ragu, karena ia tidak mau Mingyu melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Tapi, Wonwoo tetap berbalik, dan saat melihat pipinya, Mingyu tertawa.

"Apa?!" Wonwoo berkata, malu, dan yang ia inginkan hanya pergi dari situ.

Mingyu tersenyum manis,

"Kau terlihat lucu memakai kacamata."

Mata Wonwoo melebar karena malu, dan langsung membalikan wajahnya sebelum pipinya yang sudah merah semakin memerah. Ia mendengar Mingyu tertawa, dan suara pintu terbuka.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" Mingyu menambahkan,

Lalu, Wonwoo mendengar pintu kelas 112 tertutup. Ia mulai berjalan lebih cepat, hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan mengejar ketertinggalannya karena membolos untuk bertemu Mingyu. Sambil berjalan menjauh, senyum malu muncul di wajahnya.

 _"Sampai jumpa besok, huh?"_

.

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo masuk ke kelas dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia melewati meja Jun dan Minghao, memberikan Jun senyum canggung dan melambai sebentar. Jun membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar, dan juga lambaian tangan. Wonwoo berjalan ke kursinya, dan mulai tersenyum dalam hati ketika ia melihat kalau bangku di sebelah kirinya tidak kosong. Ia duduk di kursinya dengan pelan, karena ia tahu kalau Mingyu sedang tertidur.

"Ya!" Wonwoo berkata, membuat pria di sampingnya terkejut dan bangun dari tidurnya. Wonwoo mulai tertawa dan begitu juga dengan Mingyu.

"Selamat pagi." Mingyu berkata sambil menguap, suaranya terdengar dalam karena ia baru bangun tidur.

"Pagi!" Wonwoo membalas dengan ceria, "Apa kita ada pelajaran Sains kali ini?" Ia bertanya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya.

"Tidak ada," Mingyu berkata, dan Wonwoo memberinya tatapan bingung,

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" Wonwoo bertanya.

"Hanya ingin datang saja." Mingyu menjawab, dan ia melihat Wonwoo dengan sebuah senyuman. Wonwoo mulai tertawa dan berkata,

"Yah~. Biang onar sekolah akhirnya masuk sekolah.. Keajaiban memang benar-benar terjadi."

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya, berpura-pura akan memukulnya,

"Mau mati?"

Mereka berdua mulai tertawa. Interaksi mereka terlihat lebih natural sekarang, tapi masih ada keheningan yang canggung diantara mereka. Suara tawa mereka mendapat perhatian dari Minghao dan Jun. Minghao menatap Jun untuk mengamati reaksinya, dan wajah Jun berubah jadi serius saat melihat mereka berdua. Minghao menghela napas dan hanya melanjutkan obrolannya dengan teman barunya.

Guru mereka masuk ke dalam kelas, dan menatap Mingyu dengan wajah yang terkejut sekaligus puas.

"Oke, anak-anak! Hari ini, aku punya pengumuman spesial." Gurunya memulai, dan kelas mulai berbisik satu sama lain karena penasaran dan tertarik.

"Jadi! Kami sudah merencanakan sebuah perjalanan spesial untuk kalian. Ini perjalanan menginap," dan pengumumannya di interupsi oleh suara siswa-siswi yang semakin mengeras.

"Hush, diam, anak-anak." Ia menenangkan kelas, dan setelah keadaan cukup sepi, ia melanjutkan,

"Ini adalah perjalanan menginap, dan kita akan mengadakan kamping. 2 hari, 1 malam. Aku membawa surat permohonan izin disini, tapi beberapa dari kalian sudah ada yang berusia 19 tahun dan bisa menandatangani surat ini sendiri. Tapi, bagi yang masih berada di bawah 18, silahkan meminta tanda tangan dari orang tua atau wali kalian. Sekarang, dengan mengangkat tangan, aku ingin tahu siapa saja yang sudah berencana untuk ikut?" Ia bertanya.

Wonwoo langsung mengangkat tangannya,

"Aku!"

Lalu, sebuah suara dari belakang berkata,

"Aku juga!" dan Jun mengangkat tangannya. Wonwoo menatap sahabatnya dan memberikannya senyuman, yang dibalas oleh senyuman Jun.

Mingyu menatap Jun, menatapnya tajam. Jun juga menatap Mingyu tajam, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memutuskan kontak mata itu. Setelahnya, Mingyu tersenyum miring, mengembalikan fokusnya pada guru di depan kelas dan berkata,

"Ditambah aku, jadi tiga." dan ia mengangkat tangannya di udara.

Keikut sertaan Mingyu mengejutkan semua orang, dan Wonwoo menatapnya, Mingyu hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Mingyu lalu menatap Jun lagi yang sedang menatapnya penuh kemarahan. Mereka berdua saling melemparkan tatapan tajam dengan tangan yang masih terangkat. Wonwoo menatap mereka berdua, lalu menatap Minghao, yang berkata tanpa suara,

 _"Itu. Berarti. Perang."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

Dua part lagi disatuin karena ini panjang...

Setelah ini sih fluff fluffnya meanie gitu belum ada konfliknya. Tungguin terus yaa! love

Thanks to **mingyusforehead** [makasih pujiannya loh xoxo], **Albus Convallaria majalis,** **S ,** **allaetsy'sfam, lulu-shi, kkokkoyah, Guest, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, KMaddict, Ourwonu, Guest (2), kimbapchu, Kyunie, Hannie, Nikeisha Farras, wonppa, nikeagustina16, WooMina, ftzbhd, NdiwhY, hitmeanie, MoniqJen, Jjangmyeon, wonuke, Guest (3), saymyname, Swag yoongi, kkmyerim, aliciab.i, Ahnyona, Honeylili, 17issCarat, reminie, Guest (4), Guest (5), awmeanie**

Thankyou buat yang udah repot-repot review;) review dong! Aku ngga gigit kok wkwkwk;3

Makasih juga buat yang udah fav + follow ceritanya:-)

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _seulgibe_**


	4. Confrontation & Overnight

**POLAR**

.

.

 _ **a story by minseokmyass**_

 _ **www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple**_

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : **T**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 **#6 Confrontation**

* * *

Mereka bertiga duduk di sana, dengan tangan yang masih terangkat, Jun dan Mingyu masih saling bertatapan. Wonwoo menatap mereka berdua, lalu akhirnya guru mereka memecahkan ketegangan yang memenuhi kelas.

"Baik! Baguslah karena Mingyu akhirnya akan bergabung dengan kita," Pak Hyuk berkata, dan Mingyu memberikannya senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Jadi, anak-anak! Saya akan membagikan formulirnya, dan berikan pada saya besok! Kita akan berangkat dalam 2 hari. Sekolah lain juga mungkin akan berada di tempat perkemahan yang sama, jadi cobalah mencari teman baru!" ia berkata, menyelesaikan pengumumannya.

Pak Hyuk lalu berjalan ke sekeliling kelas, membagikan formulir untuk murid-murid. Setelah itu, ia memulai pelajarannya, Geografi. Setelah pelajaran pertama usai, para siswa mulai kembali berbicara satu sama lain. Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya, dan seperti biasa Wonwoo mengatakan,

" _Bye_ ," dan melambaikan tangannya.

Mingyu tertawa dan berkata,

"Aku tidak akan pergi." dan berjalan menuju bangku Minghao. Saat berjalan, ia berpapasan dengan Jun yang akan menuju ke bangku Wonwoo, dan mereka berdua saling membisikan beberapa kata.

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memilikinya."_ Jun berbisik, sambil tetap menatap datar ke depan,

Mingyu tersenyum miring, sambil menatap ke depan juga, berkata,

 _"Tapi dia bukan milikmu."_

Mereka lalu berpisah dan mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Ketika Mingyu sampai di bangkunya, Minghao bahkan tidak bertanya kenapa ia mau ikut acara sekolah ini, karena Minghao tahu. Tapi, Mingyu mengajak Minghao untuk ikut juga.

"Yah, apa kau gila?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Aku tidak mau ikut, aku lebih baik tetap disini," Minghao mengeluh.

"Ini akan menyenangkan. Seperti ketika kita dan anak-anak yang lain biasa berkemah." Mingyu membantah.

"Kita tidak 'berkemah', kita hanya tidur diluar karena kita semua tidak ingin pulang ke rumah." Ucap Minghao.

"Oh... benar."

Mereka berdua mulai tertawa, tapi pada akhirnya Mingyu berhasil meyakinkan Minghao untuk ikut, sesuatu tentang _Bro Code_ , atau kesetiaan, atau apalah itu.

Sedangkan, Jun, setelah sampai di meja Wonwoo, duduk di depannya seperti biasa. Wonwoo merasa sedikit canggung mengucapkan hai, tapi Jun tidak terlalu memikirkannya, mengerti kenapa sahabatnya merasa seperti ini.

"Hai!" Jun berkata, dan Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Jadi, kita akan duduk bersebelahan di dalam bis kan untuk perjalanan ini?" Jun bertanya, dan Wonwoo mengambil waktu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Jun tersenyum melihatnya, lalu berkata,

"Bisakah aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" Jun bertanya, hati-hati.

"Tentu." Jawab Wonwoo, dan mereka berdua bangkit dari kursi mereka. Mereka berjalan ke luar kelas, mendapatkan tatapan dari Mingyu saat ia melihat mereka berdua keluar. Jun dan Wonwoo berada di koridor, berdiri saling berhadapan yang membuat jantung Wonwoo berdetak cepat, karena gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf..." Jun berkata, rasa bersalah terdengar dari suaranya.

"Karena sudah menyalahkan Mingyu, karena tidak mendengarkanmu, karena sudah... menciummu." Ia berkata. Wajah Wonwoo memanas mendengar kata terakhir Jun.

Wonwoo dengan pelan berkata,

"Tidak apa-apa..." lalu setelah itu hanya hening.

"Jadi, ya... Dan juga, aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu."

"Maaf?" Wonwoo bertanya, sambil memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

Jun tertawa,

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya, ya?" dan Wonwoo tetap bingung, "Terserahlah, nanti kau akan tahu... Tapi mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha sebisaku. Jadi, bersiaplah."

Lalu Jun kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih kebingungan di koridor. Bel pelajaran kedua berbunyi, membuyarkan Wonwoo dari pikirannya, dan ia dengan cepat kembali ke kelas.

Setengah hari pertama terlewati dengan cepat, Wonwoo tertawa melihat Mingyu kesulitan saat belajar pelajaran yang tidak pernah ia pelajari sebelumnya. Tapi yang mengejutkan, Mingyu mengerti dan menyerap pelajaran dengan cepat, dan ia juga pintar. Ini membuat Wonwoo penasaran kenapa ia selalu membolos pelajaran selain pelajaran Sains. Kalau Mingyu rajin masuk kelas, mungkin ia yang akan jadi Ketua Kelas. Selama makan siang, Mingyu datang menuju bangku Minghao, dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Jun yang sedang berbicara dengan canggung. Namun, selama jam makan siang berjalan, mereka kembali mengobrol dan saling melemparkan lelucon mereka yang biasa, seperti kejadian sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi. Wonwoo merindukan saat-saat Jun berada di sisinya, dan ia setuju dengan dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak akan memperlakukan Jun berbeda hanya karena ia sadar perasaan Jun kepadanya. Setelah makan siang adalah pelajaran Sains, Minghao dan Mingyu masuk ke kelas terlambat, mereka berdua tertawa dan terengah-engah. Mereka membungkuk, mengembalikan nafas mereka setelah berlari, dan kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Wonwoo bertanya pada Mingyu,

"Kalian dari mana?"

"Suatu tempat." Mingyu menjawab, masih menyesuaikan nafasnya, sambil memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Dari markas?" Wonwoo menebak, dan Mingyu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Maafkan aku, Ibu." Mingyu menjawab dengan candaan setelah menerima serangan pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Karena hampir semua teman-temanku bersekolah, kami semua berkumpul saat jam makan siang." Ia menjelaskan,

"Ah~, begitu." Wonwoo berkata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hari selanjutnya, semua siswa membawa formulir perjalanan mereka. Ketika Minghao menyerahkan formulirnya, ia memberikan Mingyu tatapan menjijikan dan Mingyu tersenyum lucu ke arahnya, membuat Minghao semakin kesal. Mereka berdua saling bersalaman ketika Minghao kembali ke tempat duduknya. Jun juga menyerahkan formulirnya, dan menatap Wonwoo yang tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu membalas senyumannya.

.

Hari itu pun tiba. Seluruh siswa senior berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah, saling berkerumun dengan kelompoknya masing-masing. Mereka semua membawa satu atau dua tas besar, para siswi yang kebanyakan membawa dua tas. Jun dan Wonwoo membawa tas mereka di punggung, dan sedang mengobrol satu sama lain. Mereka tidak menggunakan seragam, semua siswa memakai pakaian santai masing-masing. Mereka berdua masih mengobrol ketika mendengar gadis-gadis saling berbisik, disertai dengan sedikit pekikan. Ternyata, Mingyu dan Minghao terlihat benar-benar menarik ketika sedang tidak menggunakan seragam, dan membuat gadis-gadis saling berbisik. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang bersama, saling mengobrol, tapi setelah mendengar gadis-gadis itu, Mingyu memutar bola matanya dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan, sedangkan Minghao mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah gadis-gadis itu.

"Hentikan itu," Mingyu berkata sambil memukul tangan Minghao, merasa malu.

"Kenapa?~ Aku merasa seperti artis!" Ia berkata, sambil mendorong Mingyu dan mereka berdua mulai tertawa.

Minghao mengenakan celana jins hitam, dan kaus Off-White, dengan sweater putih yang dililitkan di sekitar pinggangnya. Ia membawa tas Nike hitam, dan berjalan dengan nyaman menggunakan Vans. Mingyu membawa tas selendang Adidas di bahu kanannya. Ia memakai celana _ripped washed jeans_ gelap, dan sepatu Vans. Ia menggunakan atasan berwarna putih biasa dengan jaket hitam, dan ketika Wonwoo melihat jaket itu, ia ingat benda yang ia bawa di tasnya.

"Mingyu-ya!" Wonwoo berteriak, mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu. Bersama Minghao, ia mulai berjalan ke arah Wonwoo,

"Ya?"

Wonwoo lalu membuka resleting tasnya, mengeluarkan jaket yang terlipat rapi di bagian atas tasnya. Ia mengeluarkannya, dan menyerahkannya pada Mingyu, yang mengambilnya, lalu menatap Wonwoo.

"Aku lupa mengembalikannya." Ucap Wonwoo.

Minghao menatap jaket itu, lalu menatap Mingyu yang masih memasang wajah datarnya, lalu ia tersenyum, menyenggol Mingyu.

"Terima kasih." dan ia menaruhnya di tasnya. Mereka berempat berdiri bersama, menunggu guru mereka datang, dan menyuruh mereka menaiki bis. Ketika akhirnya guru mereka datang, pengabsenanpun dimulai dan mereka mulai menaiki bis. Minghao dan Mingyu duduk bersama, dan tentu saja Jun dan Wonwoo juga begitu. Dua orang 'biang onar' itu duduk di belakang Jun dan Wonwoo. Dan dengan itu, pada jam 7 pagi, dimulailah perjalanan panjang selama 3 jam menuju tempat perkemahan mereka. Di dalam bis, Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang akan mengawasi perjalanan mereka menjelaskan kalau mereka akan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan saat berkemah, tapi mereka akan tetap tidur di kamar penginapan. Mayoritas siswa-siswa merasa senang mendengar kabar itu.

"Yah, ingat ketika kita mencoba untuk membangun tenda?" Wonwoo mendengar Minghao bertanya pada Mingyu. Mingyu mulai tertawa dan menjawab,

" _Dude_ , kita mematahkan tiang penyangganya, waktu itu." Mingyu menjawab, dan Minghao mulai tertawa juga.

"Oke, lagipula itu memang tidak akan berhasil. 11 orang anak dan 1 tenda." Minghao menyahut.

Wonwoo merasa terhibur mendengar percakapan mereka, lalu Jun juga mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Wonwoo-ya. Ingat ketika kita berkemah dengan keluarga kita, dan kita menangkap ikan yang besar?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kita'? Aku yang menangkapnya! Kau kan takut pada umpan cacingnya." Wonwoo protes, dan mereka berdua juga mulai tertawa sambil mengenang kenangan lama mereka.

Wakil Kepala Sekolah kemudian menjelaskan tentang peraturan dan keinginannya akan perjalanan ini, dan berkata kalau para siswa akan satu kamar dengan 3-4 orang. Akhirnya, setelah 3 jam, mereka sampai. Mingyu tertidur, bersandar di bahu Minghao yang juga tertidur, bersandar pada jendela. Wonwoo membangunkan mereka, sebelum mereka ditinggalkan di dalam bis. Setelah semua orang turun dari bis, dan mengatakan terima kasih pada supir bis yang mengantar mereka. Mereka sampai di penginapan jam 10 pagi untuk menyimpan barang bawaan mereka. Setelah menyuruh para siswa berbaris, para guru mulai membagikan kamar dan teman sekamar para siswa.

"Di kamar 134, Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui," dua sahabat itu saling bertatapan lalu saling ber _hi-five_ senang. "Xu Minghao, dan Kim Mingyu," guru mereka mengumumkan 2 murid yang juga akan satu kamar dengan mereka.

Senyum Jun dengan cepat berubah menjadi masam ketika ia mendengar kalau ia akan berbagi kamar dengan Mingyu. Mingyu dan Minhao bertatapan dan saling tersenyum. Lalu, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang memasang wajah terkejut. Ia tersenyum, lalu bertatapan dengan Jun.

Keempat remaja itu berjalan menuju kamar mereka, dan mereka semua setuju kalau Wonwoo yang akan membawa kunci kamar mereka karena ialah yang paling bertanggung jawab dan rapi. Mereka memasuki kamar, dan menyimpan tas mereka. Kamar itu terasa nyaman, dan cukup besar. Kamar mandinya juga bersih, dan mereka bisa mengatur suhunya. Satu-satunya masalahnya adalah, hanya ada 2 tempat tidur. Sekarang, biasanya mungkin akan jadi seperti ini, Mingyu dan Minghao, lalu Wonwoo dan Jun, tidak ada masalah. Tapi, Wonwoo masih merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan Jun, dan Jun menyadari itu, ia tidak memaksakan dirinya sendiri dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Jadi, mereka berempat hanya menaruh tas mereka, lalu kembali berjalan ke depan penginapan, meninggalkan masalah tempat tidur itu untuk nanti malam ketika mereka akan benar-benar tidur.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu masuk penginapan dimana para guru sedang menjelaskan aktivitas apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan malam itu. Para guru mengatakan kalau ada sekolah lain yang juga ada di sana, dan mungkin akan berinteraksi dengan siswa sekolah itu saat mereka beraktivitas. Acaranya adalah, Mendaki dan Mencari Harta Karun, Tes Kepercayaan, Memancing, dan di malam terakhir, mereka akan mengadakan pesta BBQ dan api unggun. Karena yang mengikuti acara ini adalah para senior, para guru bersikap baik hati dan mengatakan kalau mereka tidak akan hadir saat acara BBQ, hanya akan mengecek situasinya selama beberapa waktu sekali, jaga-jaga jika sesuatu terjadi. Setelah penjelasan panjang, para guru membawa siswa-siswi ke hutan luas di belakang penginapan.

"Oke! Jadi, diantara pohon-pohon ini, ada benda-benda yang tersembunyi. Tim kalian adalah teman sekamar kalian! Setiap tim akan menerima selembar kertas yang terdiri dari benda-benda yang harus kalian temukan, setelah menemukan semuanya, kalian bisa kembali ke penginapan! Sekarang, setiap tim memiliki satu _walkie-talkie,_ kalau-kalau ada sesuatu terjadi, kalian bisa menghubungi kami." Jelas gurunya.

Lalu, ke-10 tim berangkat. Jun, Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan Minghao berjalan di depan, dan 9 tim lainnya berada di belakang mereka. Tapi, sebelum mereka sempat pergi jauh, seseorang menabrak grup mereka. Seorang remaja yang usianya kira-kira sama dengan mereka, tapi menggunakan seragam lain. Badannya besar, berotot, memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya, yang membuatnya terlihat lebih menyeramkan lagi. Di belakangnya ada teman-temannya yang juga sama menyeramkannya, yang membuat Wonwoo hampir akan membungkuk dan meminta maaf, sebelum pria itu berkata,

"Yah... Lihat siapa ini." Ia berkata dan Wonwoo menegakkan badannya dari posisi membungkuknya dengan bingung. Lalu, Minghao dan Mingyu melangkah maju, melindungi Jun dan Wonwoo. Konfrontasi itu membuat siswa-siswa lain di belakang mereka mulai saling berbisik.

Pia menyeramkan di depan mereka tersenyum meremehkan,

"Lama tidak bertemu, Minghao, Mingyu."

Wonwoo memperhatikan pria yang sedang bicara dengan anggota timnya itu. "Sekolah Kirin" tertulis di _badge_ yang ada di seragamnya.

 _"Ah~. Sekolah lama Minghao?"_ Wonwoo berkata dalam hati.

"Hae Sungwon." Mingyu berkata, suaranya terdengar serius.

"Kau mengingatku. Aku tersanjung, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu mengabaikan komentar itu, tapi tetap berdiri tegak di depan Wonwoo dan Jun.

"Minghao-ah. Ingat aku?" Sungwon menyentuh bekas lukanya dengan tangannya, "Karena aku mengingatmu."

Minghao tersenyum jahat, lalu para siswa mulai berbisik-bisik lagi. Wonwoo dan Jun saling berpandangan dengan kengerian sedikit tergambarkan di wajah mereka.

 _"Yah, yah. Apa Minghao yang melakukan itu padanya?"_ siswa-siswa lain saling berbisik.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu." Minghao menjawab.

 _"Sepertinya tidak. Minghao Oppa terlalu imut untuk melukai seseorang, iya, kan?"_ para gadis saling bergosip.

"Yah~, seperti yang kuharapkan. Kau tahu, kau meninggalkan _sedikit_ rasa sakit untukku, eh?" Sungwon berkata, dan senyum menyeramkan muncul di wajahnya, ia mulai berjalan mendekat. Minghao dan Mingyu tidak lantas mundur, malah, Minghao bergerak maju, dan sekarang berkonfrontasi langsung dengan Sungwon, berhadap-hadapan.

"Aku tahu." dan Minghao menahan amarahnya dengan menggeretakan giginya, "dan aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya sekali lagi."

Sungwon mendengus mengejek dan mengayunkan tinjunya ke arah Minghao, yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Tapi, tunjunya dihentikan oleh Mingyu.

"Yah, yah. Jangan lakukan ini di depan anak-anak lain." Mingyu berkata, dan melihat kerumunan yang terbentuk di belakang mereka, cukup jauh di belakang mereka, kebanyakan karena takut dan alasan lainnya.

Sungwon tertawa, dan menurunkan tinjunya, lalu menatap ke belakang Mingyu dan Minghao untuk melihat apa yang sedang mereka lindungi. Ia bertatapan dengan Wonwoo, yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya takut.

"Dia lumayan juga," pria itu berkata. Mingyu menatap ke belakang, dan melihat ekspresi ketakutan Wonwoo.

"Aku akan membuatnya jadi milikku." dan ucapan itu membuat Mingyu marah. Mingyu memberikan Sungwon tatapan mematikan, dan Sungwon masih saja berani melanjutkan,

"Seperti halnya Seokmin... aku akan merebutnya." lalu Mingyu lepas kendali. Ia menarik kerah seragam Sungwon dan mengangkatnya dari tanah, mulai berjalan, dan mendorongnya keras ke sebuah pohon. Geng Sungwon mendekati Mingyu, tapi dihentikan oleh Minghao yang membuat mereka semua jatuh hanya dengan satu pukulan. Teriakan dan pekikan datang dari siswa lain yang menyaksikan itu, sebagian melarikan diri karena takut perkelahian besar akan dimulai. Mingyu menatap tepat mata Sungwon,

"Kalau kau berani mendaratkan seujung jaripun ditubuhnya... aku akan membunuhnya. Dan itu adalah janji." Mingyu berkata sambil menggeretakan giginya karena marah. Minghao menarik tangan Mingyu, menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan Sungwon. Mingyu melakukannya, dan Sungwon kembali menginjak tanah, berdiri di antara teman-temannya yang tidak sadar.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua masih jago berkelahi," ia berkata, mengacu pada kekuatan dan kemampuan berkelahi mereka.

Minghao dan Mingyu berjalan menjauh, kembali ke Wonwoo dan Jun yang menatap mereka _horror_.

"Kau seharusnya lebih tahu dari siapapun, Mingyu-ya... Pria cantik milikmu itu dalam bahaya." dan Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya, memicingkan matanya, tapi tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Minghao dan Mingyu kembali bergabung dengan tim mereka, dan Minghao kembali memasang senyumnya yang biasa. Wonwoo dan Jun memandang mereka berdua, terkejut, dan takjub karena Minghao ternyata memiliki sisi menyeramkan. Sedangkan Mingyu, tetap marah karena pertemuannya dengan Sungwon tadi, dan tidak berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan 3 orang anggota timnya.

"Berikan dia waktu, dia akan segera melupakannya dalam 7 menit." Minghao meyakinkan Wonwoo yang khawatir, dan juga Jun yang sedikit khawatir. Dan akhirnya, Mingyu kembali bergabung bersama timnya dan membantu mencari benda-benda yang harus mereka temukan. Lalu, karena penasaran dan khawatir, Wonwoo bertanya,

"Apa kau tidak akan mendapat masalah?"

"Karena apa?" Wonwoo dan Jun melirik Minghao.

"Ah~. Karena memukuli mereka? Tidak, aku meragukannya." ia berkata, sambil memperhatikan tanah di bawahnya untuk mencari 1 benda lagi yang harus mereka temukan.

"Ya, mereka tidak akan mengadukan kejadian tadi." Mingyu menambahkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Jun bergabung.

" _Well_ , sekarang coba pikirkan. Mereka adalah orang-orang seperti kami, hanya saja kami tidak seburuk mereka... Dan mereka pasti memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, atau apalah itu."

"Dan juga, karena mereka rasa percaya diri mereka sangat tinggi, mereka tidak akan mau mengakui kalau kami memukuli mereka."

"Ya, tapi aku masih sependapat dengan Jun.. Bagaimana bisa kalian seyakin itu?" Wonwoo bertanya.

Minghao dan Mingyu mengerang dan memutar kedua bola mata mereka.

"Oke." Minghao berkata, mengambil tanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan sebelum Mingyu mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar.

"Jadi, mungkin mereka adalah pembuat masalah terhebat di Kirin, _well_ setelah teman-temanku dan aku keluar. Jadi, jika ada berita yang menyebar di sekolah mereka kalau mereka dipukuli, imej menakutkan dan kuat mereka akan benar-benar rusak. Mengerti?" Minghao menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang mudah dimengerti.

"Ah~" Wonwoo dan Jun berkata bersamaan dan menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Ya Tuhan," Mingyu berkata sembari memutar bola matanya. Minghao mulai tertawa, dan mereka berempat lanjut mencari benda yang harus mereka temukan. Mereka sudah menemukan kompas, _stopwatch,_ peluit, dan sekarang yang tersisa dari tugas yang membosankan itu adalah senter kecil. Setelah satu jam, mereka akhirnya menemukan lampu senter itu, lalu mereka berempat kembali ke penginapan. Mereka semua kelelahan sehabis mendaki, dan punggung mereka sakit karena terus membungkuk saat mencari benda-benda di tanah. Jadi, ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di penginapan, mereka berempat jatuh kelelahan, protes tentang tubuh mereka yang terasa sakit. Mereka senang karena bukan mereka yang terakhir datang, jadi mereka bisa istirahat sebentar selagi menunggu kelompok yang lain. Jam 12 siang, 40 siswa senior sudah berkumpul di penginapan, dan dengan cepat melanjutkan ke kegiatan kedua mereka. Tes kepercayaan.

Meskipun Mingyu kuat dan berbahaya, ia memiliki satu kelemahan besar. Ketinggian. Minghao tahu itu, dan mulai tertawa ketika mereka sampai di tempat aktivitas mereka selanjutnya. Mereka dikelilingi pepohonan yang luar biasa tinggi, dan ada sebuah jembatan, _zipline_ , dan berbagai tali pengaman di udara, menyambungkan pepohonan itu. Mingyu menatap dengan ketakutan, dan menelan ludahnya keras. Minghao tertawa, sampai-sampai air mata hampir keluar dari matanya karena melihat keadaan menyedihkan sahabatnya. Jun mulai tertawa bersama Minghao, sedangkan Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang ketakutan dengan takjub.

"Jadi, ada _sesuatu_ yang bisa membuatmu takut..." Wonwoo berkata, dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Mingyu. Ketua Kelas itu mulai tertawa bersama 2 orang lainnya, dan Mingyu hanya menutup matanya, menahan diri untuk meninju muka ketiga temannya.

Instruktur mereka memberitahu kalau setiap grup akan memulai dengan melalui jembatan. Tapi, tidak akan sesederhana itu, ini adalah tes kepercayaan. Dengan setiap anggota tim bergantian, setiap orang akan melintasi jembatan dengan memakai penutup mata, dan dibimbing oleh salah satu anggota lainnya. Mingyu rasanya ingin mati saat ini, ia tidak terlalu percaya dengan siapapun di timnya. Wonwoo aneh, Minghao mungkin akan mendorongnya untuk kesenangannya sendiri, dan Jun jelas-jelas membencinya, Mingyu berpikir sambil bertanya-tanya tentang siapa yang akan menjadi penunjuk jalannya. Karena ada dua jembatan, tim mereka bisa langsung memulai. Sambil menaiki tangga menuju jembatan, Minghao terus-terusan menarik celana Mingyu sambil berkata,

"Oh! Hati-hati, kau akan jatuh.", yang membuat Mingyu ingin sekali menendang temannya yang menyebalkan itu.

Ketika mereka sampai di atas, mereka bermain gunting, kertas, batu untuk menentukan siapa yang akan maju pertama. Dan tentu saja, Mingyu yang pertama. Pria tinggi itu menghela napas, dan menutup matanya sambil memasang penutup mata. Di bawah jembatan, ada jaring untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu, tapi itu tidak membuat Mingyu merasa lebih baik. Ketika ia memasang penutup mata, ia berdiri di belakang jembatan, menunggu anggota timnya yang akan membantunya melewati jembatan. Minghao adalah orang pertama yang menyuruhnya untuk mulai berjalan, dan Mingyu bersyukur bukan temannya itu yang akan menjadi penuntun jalannya. Kemungkinannya tinggal 2. Jembatan itu terbuat dari kayu dan tali, yang bergerak-gerak saat terbawa angin. Mingyu melangkah satu langkah ke jembatan dan begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di jembatan, rasanya ia ingin turun. Keseimbangannya tidak terlalu baik, tapi ia disemangati oleh dua suara di belakangnya yang menyuruhnya untuk terus melangkah. Mingyu terus berjalan, dan ia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang di hadapannya. Mingyu terus berjalan sampai ia merasa jembatannya bergoyang, dan ia berteriak, takut jatuh. Saat tiba-tiba, dua tangan, dengan tegas, namun lembut memegang tangannya yang menggapai-gapai, dan sebuah suara yang tidak asing milik Ketua Kelasnya berkata,

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini."

* * *

 **#7 Overnight**

* * *

Mingyu merasa seolah waktu membeku selama beberapa detik setelah mendengarkan kalimat penenang itu. Mingyu kembali menjaga keseimbangannya, dan lanjut berjalan. Wonwoo perlahan melepaskan tangannya ketika ia melihat Mingyu mulai berjalan menyeberangi jembatan, dan ia kesulitan berjalan mundur, dan kadang secara tidak sengaja membuat jembatannya bergoyang, membuat Mingyu berhenti beberapa saat. Mingyu sudah separuh jalan menyeberangi jembatan ketika Minghao memutuskan untuk mengerjai temannya karena ia bosan melihat Mingyu menyeberangi jembatan dengan mudah.

"Yah! Awas, papannya ada yang hilang!" Minghao berteriak.

Mingyu langsung panik, membuat jembatannya bergoyang keras, dan Wonwoo juga panik karena gerakan Mingyu. Tapi, ia berhasil menenangkan Mingyu, dan memegang tangannya,

"Tenanglah, dia hanya bercanda. Aku masih disini." Mereka berdua saling berpegangan, dan Wonwoo dengan perlahan menarik Mingyu ke arahnya, suaranya terdengar lembut saat berkata,

"Pelan-pelan. Ayo kita sebrangi ini bersama.", dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan lagi.

Sedangkan, Minghao sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi temannya. Mingyu mendengarnya dan berteriak,

"YAH MINGHAO-AH! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU BEGITU AKU SELESAI MENYEBERANGI INI!"

Minghao memegangi perutnya, tertawa dan rekasi polos dan lucu Mingyu membuat Wonwoo juga tertawa.

"Yah. Aku tidak butuh kau yang juga menertawaiku," Mingyu berkata, dan Wonwoo menutup mulutnya, menahan tawanya. Mereka berdua masih berpegangan tangan, dan dengan perlahan menyeberangi jembatan itu. Mereka sudah 3/4 perjalanan, dan Wonwoo berkata,

"Hampir sampai."

Mingyu menjawab,

"Aish. Aku benar-benar benci ini.", dan karena Mingyu sedang bersikap polos dan lucu, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengambil keuntungan dari sikapnya itu. Wonwoo berpura-pura melepaskan pegangannya dan berkata,

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan berjalan duluan-"

Mingyu langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo, membuat Ketua Kelas itu terkejut.

"Tidak, tinggallah disini." Mingyu memohon, "Aku benci berjalan di jembatan sialan ini, bukan kau."

Wajah Wonwoo mulai memerah, dan benar-benar berterima kasih karena mata Mingyu tertutup. Ia kembali meraih tangan Mingyu, dan menuntunnya. Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di ujung jembatan. Mingyu langsung jatuh berlutut begitu sampai di akhir jembatan. Wonwoo tertawa melihat itu, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon sambil menunggu Minghao dan Jun berjalan menyeberangi jembatan. Minghao memutuskan kalau ia yang akan berjalan di atas jembatan itu, karena dia tidak terlalu peduli. Hanya saja rasanya menyenangkan melihat dua orang yang baru saling berteman sudah mempercayai satu sama lain seperti ini. Mereka tidak berpegangan tangan atau yang lainnya, Jun hanya memandunya melalui suaranya, dan Minghao mendengarkan dan mengikuti instruksi itu dengan hati-hati. Mereka menyelesaikan itu dengan cepat, dan Minghao memamerkan fakta itu pada Mingyu, yang hanya memukul dada temannya yang menyebalkan itu. Sisa dari tes kepercayaan itu termasuk _ziplining,_ dan tentu saja yang paling klasik, _trust fall_.(itu apa sih namanya yang satu orang jatoh gitu dari atas, terus di bawahnya temen satu grupnya harus nangkep gitu? ya itu lah ya pokoknya:(). Tapi, yang satu ini berbeda. Mereka harus terjatuh dari ketinggian 20 kaki, dan hanya mempercayai anggota tim yang berada di bawah, yang akan menangkapmu ketika terjatuh.

"Kenapa juga semua hal ini harus berhubungan dengan ketinggian?" Mingyu bertanya, kesal begitu sampai pada kegiatan ketiga, dan terakhir mereka.

"Ini akan meyenangkan... Kecuali, kau tahu, kalau kami memutuskan untuk tidak menangkapmu karena kau menyebalkan." Minghao berkata, dan tertawa. Ia mundur ketika Mingyu melayangkan tinjunya ke arahnya, berpura-pura akan memukulnya.

"Aku tidak menyebalkan." Ia berkata, membela dirinya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Minghao dan Jun menjawab serempak, dan saling ber _hi-five_ satu sama lain.

Trust Fall terselesaikan dengan cepat, Mingyu tidak seberisik saat ia berada di atas jembatan. Sekarang mereka berada di aktivitas terakhir mereka untuk hati itu, sebelum pesta barbekyu, yaitu memancing. 40 siswa senior kembali ke penginapan, mengambil alat pancing mereka, umpan, dan ember, lalu berjalan ke sungai. Setiap tim mendapatkan wilayah memancingnya masing-masing. Minghao dan Mingyu memutuskan untuk saling berlomba. Biang Onar vs Kutu Buku, Minghao menyebutnya. Jun setuju pada ide lomba tersebut, tapi tidak setuju pada nama yang disebutkan Minghao. Mereka berempat lalu mulai memancing secara berpasangan. Tidak ada taruhan dalam kompetisi itu, tapi mereka melakukannya demi harga diri. Jun ingin menang, untuk membuat Wonwoo terkesan. Dan kompetisi memancing itupun dimulai. Selagi tim lain memancing dengan santai dan nyaman, mereka berempat mencoba sebisa mereka untuk mendapatkan ikan. Setelah satu jam terlewati, kedua pasangan itu berakhir dengan seri, 11 - 11. Pada akhirnya, pasangan biang onar itu kalah, Wonwoo dan Jun saling ber _hi-five_ saat tahu mereka menang. Wonwoo dan Jun hanya menang tipis, 13 - 12, kompetisi itu berakhir pada pukul 6 sore. Karena kalah, Minghao dan Mingyu mulai saling menyalahkan satu sama lain, dan berdebat. Ketua Kelas dan sahabatnya hanya menonton dari samping, saat Minghao mendorong Mingyu ke sungai. Mulut mereka terbuka karena terkejut, lalu mereka mulai tertawa. Saat Mingyu terjatuh, Mingyu berhasil menarik tangan Minghao, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam air juga. Mereka berdua bergulat di dalam air, dan air terciprat kemana-mana. Mereka mendapat teguran dari guru yang berada di sana, lalu mereka berbohong saat berkata,

"Oh maaf, Pak, Mingyu jatuh dan aku hanya mencoba menolongnya." Minghao menjelaskan.

Mereka berdua keluar dari air, dengan baju yang sepenuhnya basah kuyup, tapi mereka tertawa dengan saling melingkarkan lengan di leher satu sama lain. Kaus putih polos yang Mingyu kenakan sekarang jadi transparan, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya. Wonwoo mendapati dirinya sendiri memandangi Mingyu saat ia keluar dari sungai.

"Yah, kalian bodoh. Kalian berdua sekarang basah kuyup." Jun memberitahu Mingyu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih punya pakaian lain di penginapan," ucapnya.

"Kau harus cepat ganti baju atau kalau tidak kau akan sakit kalau terus memakai baju basah." Wonwoo mengomel seakan-akan ia ibunya Mingyu.

"Oh, benarkah?" Mingyu bertanya, sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "oke."

Mingyu lalu melepas kausnya yang basah, dan memerasnya, membuat air pada kausnya jatuh kembali ke dalam sungai. Ia sekarang tidak memakai atasan, memperlihatkan _abs_ nya yang mulai terbentuk, dan beberapa bekas luka dari perkelahiannya, pikir Wonwoo. Mingyu mengacak rambutnya yang basah, mengingatkan Wonwoo pada hukumannya dengan Mingyu waktu itu.

 _'Bukan itu maksudku, tapi oke.'_

Pikiran Wonwoo diinterupsi oleh teriakan gadis-gadis ketika melihat tubuh atas Mingyu yang telanjang. Mighao menunjuk bekas luka di tubuh Mingyu,

"Bekas luka itu masih ada?" Ia bertanya, terkejut.

"Yeah. Pisau yang dia gunakan dulu sangat besar, _man_."

Wonwoo sedikit berharap kalau ia tahu apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, karena ia merasa tidak tahu apa-apa, dan tidak mengerti pembicaraannya ketika mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengalaminya. Minghao juga basah kuyup, tapi ia hanya memakai sweaternya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sampai rambutnya sedikit lebih kering. Mingyu berjalan kembali ke penginapan menggunakan jaketnya, tanpa memakai apapun lagi di balik jaketnya.

Para siswa diberikan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat, lalu mereka akan berkumpul lagi untuk pesta barbekyu. Di kamar 134, mereka berempat tiduran di sekeliling ruangan. Mingyu di lantai, Minghao tertidur di kursi, Wonwoo sedang duduk di tempat tidur, dan Junhui berada di tempat tidur yang satunya. Mereka hanya bersantai dan menunggu, ketika terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu mereka. Ketika mereka membukanya, seorang gadis berdiri malu-malu memanggil mereka untuk acara BBQ. Mereka berempat berganti pakaian. Sekarang, Minghao mengenakan celana _training_ hitam, dan atasan hitam, ditambah _snapback_ putih yang ia gunakan terbalik, yang terlihat kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Mingyu mengenakan sweater hitam, dan celana putih, dengan jaket merah yang dililitkan di pinggangnya. Dua orang lainnya mengenakan pakaian yang hampir sama, keduanya memakai celana jins, tapi Wonwoo mengenakan kaus putih, sedangkan Jun memutuskan untuk mengenakan sweater marun gelap. Mereka berjalan ke tempat api unggun, yang sudah dipenuhi oleh sekitar 30 siswa. Mereka semua duduk bersebelahan, urutan dari kiri ke kanan adalah Minghao, Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Jun. Di sebelah mereka berempat, ada para gadis dan teman-teman mereka. Acara BBQ itu seperti acara api unggun pada umumnya.

"Minghao Oppa, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Sungwon yang tadi itu? Oppa bukan orang yang memberinya bekas luka itu, kan?" seorang gadis di sebelah Minghao bertanya.

"Dia bukan seseorang yang ingin kau kenal, dan ya, aku yang memberinya bekas luka itu. Dia pantas mendapatkannya." Minghao menjawab.

"Ah~, Oppa lumayan menakutkan juga," gadis itu membalas dengan aegyo, membuat Mingyu meringis dan Jun dan Wonwoo memutar kedua bola mata mereka. Minghao hanya tersenyum manis pada gadis itu.

"Mingyu Oppa," Mingyu hampir tersedak sodanya ketika ia mendengar "Oppa". Minghao yang melihat temannya, mulai tertawa.

"Apa kau punya kekasih?" Ia bertanya dengan secercah harapan di matanya. Wonwoo mendengarkan pertanyaan ini, dan mengharapkan jawabannya, karena ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau mungkin Mingyu _straight_. Ketua Kelas itu benar-benar berharap pada harapan kalau Mingyu mungkin juga menyukainya, kalau ia tidak pernah berpikir Mingyu hanya bersikap ramah padanya. Tapi, ia selalu berpikir kalau Mingyu hanya menggodanya, jadi Wonwoo tidak pernah benar-benar percaya kalau Mingyu mungkin membalas perasaannya.

"Tidak," Mingyu menjawab, "Aku tidak pernah punya kekasih." Ia menambahkan.

Kebanyakan gadis-gadis itu terkejut mendengar jawaban itu.

"Tidak mungkin, kau sangat tampan, bagaimana bisa kau tidak punya kekasih?" gadis itu bertanya.

"Hanya tidak punya saja, aku juga tidak tertarik." Ia menjawab.

Obrolan itupun berlanjut bersamaan dengan hari yang semakin malam. Karena Wonwoo hanya mengenakan kaus, ia mengusap lengannya sambil berkata,

"Dingin."

Mingyu menatap Ketua Kelas yang kedinginan itu, dan mulai melepaskan ikatan jaket di pinggangnya. Ia memberikan jaket itu pada Wonwoo, yang menerimanya dan berkata,

"Aku selalu mengambil jaketmu.", sambil tertawa kecil.

Mingyu tersenyum dan berkata,

"Simpan saja yang itu, dengan begitu kau tidak harus selalu mengambil milikku," ia menjawab.

Sisa malam itu dilalui dengan saling mengobrol, dan para siswa lebih saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ketika hampir jam 11 malam, seorang siswa menyarankan sebuah permainan yang disebut "King Game". Mereka semua setuju, dan salah seorang siswa berlari ke penginapan, dan kembali dengan membawa 40 stik eskrim dan spidol. Ia lalu mulai menandai stik itu dengan nomor 1 sampai 39, lalu menandai stik terakhir dengan gambar mahkota. Mahkota itu menunjukkan kalau siapapun yang mengambilnya, adalah Raja, lalu ia memiliki keuntungan untuk membuat 2 nomor dari 1-39 melakukan sesuatu. Mereka menaruh semua stik itu di dalam satu tempat, dan permainan itu dimulai dengan para siswa yang mengambil stik eskrim itu. Beberapa ronde pertama berjalan lancar, tidak ada satupun dari mereka berempat yang terpilih. Seorang siswa dari seberang api unggun berkata,

"Nomor 13 dan 9, berpegangan tangan sampai permainan berakhir.", yang membuat seorang murid laki-laki dan perempuan, yang tidak saling mengenal, berpegangan tangan.

"Nomor 23 duduk di pangkuan Nomor 32 sampai permainan berakhir," dan 2 orang siswa pria yang mendapatkan kedua nomor tersebut meringis mendengarnya.

Ronde selanjutnya pun terus bergulir, dan para siswa tertawa, menikmati permainannya. Lalu, akhirnya seseorang melakukannya. Seorang pria yang menjadi raja pada ronde itu berkata,

"Nomor 11 dan Nomor 39... Berciuman.", seluruh siswa saling melirik ke kanan dan kekiri, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang mendapatkan hukuman itu.

"Siapa nomor 11?" Sebuah suara akhirnya bertanya, dan Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku." ucapnya.

Mata Wonwoo melebar, ketika ia melihat stik miliknya. Semua gadis, setelah tahu kalau Mingyu mendapat nomor 11, melihat ke arah stik mereka kalau-kalau salah satu dari mereka mendapat nomor 39, tapi tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mendapat nomor 39.

"Kalau begitu! Siapa yang nomor 39?" Minghao bertanya, menatap ke sekeliling lingkaran. Wonwoo ragu-ragu mengangkat tangannya,

"A-aku." dan seluruh gadis mendengus cemburu, sedangkan mata Jun melebar dengan emosi yang sama. Minghao menatap mereka berdua dan sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya, lalu setelahnya tertawa dan menyenggol Mingyu di sebelahnya. Mingyu balas memukulnya.

"Oke, kalian bisa berciuman." ucap Raja.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu menatap siswa itu, lalu saling menatap satu sama lain. Wonwoo mulai berkata,

"A-aku bisa menukar nomorku dengan murid perempuan disini, kalau kau mau. Maksudku, bukan berarti aku membencimu, hanya saja kau mungkin merasa tidak nyaman mencium-",

Suara beratnya diinterupsi oleh sepasang bibir yang terasa pas dengan bibirnya. Tangan Mingyu memegang dagu Wonwoo dan sedikit mengangkatnya, selagi ia sedikit membungkuk saat menciumnya. Itu hanyalah ciuman singkat tapi rasa bibir Mingyu terus menempel di bibir Wonwoo, membuatnya menginginkannya lagi. Mingyu kembali duduk setelah ciuman itu, dan Wonwoo melakukan hal yang sama setelahnya. Keheningan yang canggung mengambil alih setelahnya, yang lalu dipecahkan oleh Minghao, yang menyarankan untuk melanjutkan permainan sampai tengah malam, dan setelahnya semua orang bubar, kembali ke penginapan.

Mereka berempat kembali ke kamar, dan lalu harus menghadapi masalah mereka. 2 tempat tidur, 4 orang, suasana canggung meliputi 3 orang dari mereka. Jadi, untuk mencegah pembagian teman tidur yang tidak adil, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain gunting, kertas, batu. Dan secara kebetulan, Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengeluarkan gunting, sedangkan Jun dan Minghao mengeluarkan batu. Dengan begitu, diputuskanlah Minghao dan Jun tidur dalam satu tempat tidur, dan Mingyu dan Wonwoo di tempat tidur lainnya. Minghao mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher Jun dan mulai bicara,

"Yay~ Waktunya tidur. Ayo tidur, Jun-ah." dan Jun bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seseorang yang seimut ini bisa melukai seseorang, dan meninggalkan bekas luka di wajahnya.

Setelah mereka berempat membersihkan diri, dan sedang bersiap tidur, Mingyu mengatakan sesuatu,

"Wonwoo-ya. Aku hanya tidur dengan celana pendek, dan tidak memakai atasan... Hanya memperingatimu."

"Yeah, dia aneh. Bahkan saat musim dingin, dia tidak bisa tidur kecuali kalau dia telanjang." Minghao berkata.

"Aku tidak telanjang, aku hanya merasa lebih nyaman tanpa ada pakaian yang membatasi gerakku saat aku tidur." Mingyu berkata, membela diri. Yang membuat seisi kamar tertawa, bahkan Jun yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur, sedangkan Minghao bersandar di bahunya dengan nyaman.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau itu memang membuatmu nyaman." Wonwoo berkata pada Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Terima kasih,"

Ia lalu melepas atasannya, dan Wonwoo berhasil menahan dirinya untuk sedikit lebih tenang kali ini. Wonwoo tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan, mungkin karena itu berada di bawah pakaiannya, tapi Mingyu memakai sebuah kalung dengan 2 cincin sebagai bandulnya. Mingyu merasakan tatapan Wonwoo dan menggodanya,

"Aku bisa memberikanmu foto tubuhku, kalau kau mau. Foto lebih tahan lama." yang membuat Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, dan menerima padangan menjijikan dari Jun dan Minghao.

"Apa itu yang ada di kalungmu?" Ketua Kelas itu bertanya dari tempat tidur yang ia duduki, menunggu teman satu kamarnya itu untuk menaiki tempat tidur supaya ia bisa mematikan lampunya.

"Ah, ini." Mingyu berkata sambil memegang cincin itu, memutarnya, memperhatikannya.

"Ini hanya cincin persaudaraan, semua teman-temanku punya satu.", ia menjawab. Minghao mengangkat tangannya dari tempat tidurnya, dan di jari manisnya terdapat cincin yang sama,

"Yep!" ia mengkonfirmasi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau punya 2?" Wonwoo bertanya.

Selanjutnya hening, dan Mingyu menghela napas dalam sebelum berkata,

"Itu karena-"

"Dia ketuanya. Jadi, dia memakai 2 yang mencirikan... kekuatan, pokoknya begitu." Minghao menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Mingyu menatap temannya yang berambut biru, dan memberikannya senyum sedih, yang dibalas Minghao dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Mereka tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan itu, dan akhirnya Mingyu menaiki tempat tidur. Lampu kamar mereka ditaruh di sebelah tempat tidur, jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang harus bangun untuk mematikan lampu. Mereka berempat saling mengucapkan selamat tidur, kecuali Minghao dan Mingyu yang mengatakan,

"Semoga kau jatuh dari tempat tidur,"

" _Fuck you too_ ~"

Lalu lampu dimatikan, meninggalkan kamar itu dalam kegelapan dan keheningan. Wonwoo dan Mingyu menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan, tapi Wonwoo berbalik dan sekarang berhadapan dengan punggung Mingyu. Punggung Mingyu berwarna _tan,_ dan berotot. Tiba-tiba, Mingyu berbalik ke arah yang sama, dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Wonwoo bisa merasakan napas Mingyu yang tenang, dan Wonwoo terus menatapnya. Ia menatap bibir Mingyu yang sedikit terbuka, lalu ciuman mereka terbayang lagi di kepalanya. Matanya beralih memandang wajah Mingyu, menatap dan mengingat setiap detil wajahnya. Lalu, ia beralih menatap matanya, yang ternyata masih terbuka.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak mau fotonya?" Mingyu berbisik ketika Wonwoo panik karena itu sedikit menyeramkan.

Mereka berdua masih saling berhadapan, tidak ada satupun yang mengubah posisinya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tidur..." Wonwoo berbisik.

"Oh, jadi kau hanya memandangiku ketika aku tidak sadar." Mingyu membalas, membuat Wonwoo tertawa. Mereka berdua saling menatap mata satu sama lain, dan keheningan kembali mengambil alih. Mingyu berkedip, dan berkata,

"Oke. Baiklah, kau menang." dan Wonwoo tersenyum atas kemenangannya dalam kompetisi saling tatap menatap yang tidak ia sadari itu. Mingyu lalu mengucapkan selamat tidur lagi, dan menutup matanya, tapi tidak berbalik atau mengubah posisinya. Wonwoo juga memejamkan matanya, masih menghadap ke arah Mingyu, sampai ia tertidur.

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Wonwoo terbangun, memicingkan matanya saat melihat sinar matahari yang langsung masuk ke matanya. Ia merasa kalau bantalnya sudah digantikan oleh sesuatu yang lain, dan akhirnya ia sadar kalau bantalnya sekarang adalah dada Mingyu. Wonwoo berbaring disana, tidak tahu apakah ia harus bergerak atau tidak, karena takut membangunkan Mingyu, jadi ia hanya diam dalam posisinya selama beberapa saat. Wonwoo bisa mendengar detak jantung Mingyu yang teratur, kepalanya ikut turun dan naik saat Mingyu bernafas. Wonwoo lalu takut kalau kedua teman sekamarnya yang lain melihat mereka seperti ini, dan berasumsi kalau Minghao mungkin akan mengambil foto mereka, jadi ia bangun dari dada Mingyu dengan pelan dan hati-hati, lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya, memastikan kalau pergerakannya tidak membangunkan Mingyu. Ia lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi dan merapikan rambutnya. Saat ia sedang menggosok giginya, Mingyu juga masuk ke kamar mandi, masih setengah terbangun, dan menggaruk kepalanya. Ia masih tidak menggunakan atasan, tapi sekarang Wonwoo sudah belajar untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Mingyu berjalan dan berhenti di samping Wonwoo, mengambil sikat giginya dan mulai menggosok gigi. Sambil menggosok gigi, mata Mingyu masih tetap terpejam, masih setengah sadar dan setengah tidur. Mingyu tertawa ketika melihat rambut belakang Mingyu mencuat acak-acakan. Lalu, Jun bergabung,

"Selamat pagi," tersenyum pada sahabatnya, dan berdiri di antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Pagi!" Wonwoo membalas dengan senyuman.

Mingyu masih belum sepenuhnya terbangun, jadi ia hanya melanjutkan menggosok giginya, dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Pukul 8 pagi, keempatnya sudah terbangun, dan mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka. Mereka masih memiliki satu kegiatan terakhir, dan kegiatan itu adalah berjalan berpasangan dengan memakai penutup mata. Mereka memutuskan kalau Mingyu dan Minghao akan berpasangan, dan Jun berpasangan dengan Wonwoo.

Perjalanan itu berjalan lancar, kedua pasangan itu berpisah jalan, dan akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya selama acara itu, Jun bisa berduaan bersama Wonwoo, yang memakai penutup mata.

"Wonwoo-ya."Ia berkata.

"Ya?"Sahabatnya menjawab,

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jun merespon.

Wonwoo diam selama beberapa detik, bertanya-tanya pertanyaan apa yang akan ditanyakan Jun, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan berkata,

"Tentu." disertai dengan senyuman.

Jun tetap menatap tanah di bawahnya saat mereka berjalan,

"Apa kau menyukai Mingyu?"

Wonwoo berhenti berjalan, dan senyumannya berubah jadi datar saat ia memikirkan jawabannya. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki kesamaan, dan Mingyu mungkin tidak menyukainya, jadi, apakah ia menyukai Mingyu? Wonwoo berpikir dalam hati. Sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Jun menambahkan,

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku tidak ingin tahu jawabannya." Ekspresi terkejut Wonwoo terlihat dari balik penutup matanya. Jun melanjutkan,

"Karena, meskipun jawabannya ya ataupun tidak, meskipun kau masih belum bisa menerimaku sepenuhnya... Aku akan membuatmu jadi milikku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

BAM! Wah Jun wahh;3;3

Jadi waktu aku pertama baca ff ini pas bagian ini tuh aku mikir, duh wonu enak bgt tidur di dada telanjang mingyu ha ha ha:( mingyunya jg cubgt pas takut tinggi hihihi;3

Ini masih 2 chap dijadiin satu ya, next part bakalan super pendek karena aku cuma bakal post 1 chap. Paling banyak 3k+ words tapi bisa kurang dari itu...

Next chap itu gabisa disatuin karena akhir chapternya tuh _cliff hanger_ bgt menurutku, jadi kalo dipotong feelnya ntar gaasik HAHA

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya! _I really appreciate that!_ _Thanks for the supporting word, for the kind word!_ love!

Makasih juga buat yang udah fav + follow:))

Ps. Tadinya reviewnya mau aku balesin disini tapi pasti jadinya panjang bgt dan ngebosenin... jadinya aku sebutin aja namanya, yaa. Aku baca semua reviewnya, btw!

Pss. Tolong kasih tau ya kalau masih ada typo... udah di cek sih tapi siapa tahu ada yang kelewat:))

Thanks To _**WooMina, 7D, Hannie, JWW, kimbapchu, Ourwonu, nikeagustina16, , Kyunie, Nikeisha Farras, wonuumingyu, NFGDRGN, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Jjangmyeon, tfiiyy, KMaddict, guedter, Guest, sumpit mie ayam**_ (cute usern, btw haha) _ **mingyusforhead, reminie, syupit, kkokkoyah, jeononu, Albus Convallaria majalis, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Re-Panda68**_ (hai juga salam kenal, duh dipanggil seulgi jadi malu HAHA!:)) _ **, awmeanie, chypertae, Honeylili**_

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **seulgibear**_


	5. Falling

**POLAR**

.

.

 ** _a story by minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the story here.

Rate : **T**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#8 Falling**

* * *

Wonwoo hanya tetap diam saat mereka lanjut berjalan. Mereka berjalan, dan suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara daun kering yang hancur terinjak kaki mereka. Ia tidak mau menjawab pernyataan sahabatnya, tapi di saat yang sama, ia juga tahu kalau rasanya tidak adil membiarkan perasaan Jun menggantung begitu saja, dan seolah-olah ia memberikan harapan kalau mereka bisa lebih dari sekedar teman. Sedangkan, Mingyu dan Minghao juga sedang membicarakan hal yang serupa.

"Yah, Mingyu-ya... Kau harus memberitahu Wonwoo sebelum kau kehilangannya." Minghao yang menggunakan penutup mata memberitahu temannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mingyu menjawab.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh." respon Minghao.

"Aku tidak bersikap bodoh, aku hanya... lebih berhati-hati." Mingyu berkata.

Minghao menarik napas, dan mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit, meskipun ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Mereka berjalan menuruni bukit, dan Minghao memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatan ini untuk berbicara serius dengan temannya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, sebenarnya?" Ia bertanya.

"Aku hanya... tidak ingin melalui hal seperti _itu_ lagi." Mingyu berkata. "Dan, mungkin saja aku hanya menjadikannya seperti pengganti, kau tahu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apakah aku memang menyukainya atau tidak..."

"Jun tahu. Suatu saat, kau mungkin akan kehilangan Wonwoo dan Wonwoo jatuh ke pelukan sahabatnya yang selalu ada untuknya sejak dulu... Jadi, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan bergerak cepat."

Ada keheningan di antara kedua sahabat itu,

"Aku tidak mau ia terlibat denganku... Seperti, masa laluku, kehidupan "jalanan"ku, atau apapun itu... Aku tidak mau dia harus mengalami sesuatu yang tidak akan dia alami kalau dia bersama Junhui.", Mingyu berkata sambil menatap tanah di bawahnya yang dipenuhi dengan daun yang berguguran.

"Jadi kau hanya akan menyerah begitu saja terhadapnya?" Minghao bertanya, "Seokmin mungkin akan kecewa." Pria berambut biru itu memutuskan untuk inilah saatnya memainkan kartu asnya.

"Yah, Minghao-ah. Jangan membawa-bawa Seokmin, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini," Mingyu berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap pria yang matanya ditutup itu. Minghao tertawa mengejek,

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini? Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu kalau dialah alasan utama atas sikapmu yang pengecut ini."

Mingyu biasanya akan marah jika ada yang membahas tentang itu, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa karena ia tahu apa yang Minghao katakan benar. Ia juga tahu kalau temannya yang berambut biru itu mengatakan itu semata-mata karena peduli padanya, dan sejujurnya hanya ingin ia bahagia. Dua sahabat itu berjalan dalam keheningan sekarang, ketika mereka mendengar suara daun-daun yang terinjak, suara gedebuk keras, dan sebuah teriakan. Minghao refleks langsung melepas penutup matanya, dan mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Setelahnya, mereka berdua berlari cepat, menuju arah suara teriakan tadi. Mereka berdua lari dalam kecepatan yang sama, keduanya panik, mencoba menenangkan diri. Ketika mereka sampai di sumber suara, mereka menyadari kalau seseorang jatuh ke dalam jebakan, dan sekarang berada di bawah tanah. Mingyu menyuruh Minghao untuk berlari ke penginapan, mencari bantuan. Minghao mengangguk dan mulai berlari ke penginapan. Sedangkan, Mingyu menyingkirkan tumpukan daun yang terdapat di atas jebakan itu, mungkin untuk kamuflase. Setelah menyingkirkan daun-daun itu, korban jebakan itu sekarang terlihat, dan Mingyu, dengan wajah bingung berkata,

"Wonwoo-ya?"

Wonwoo melihat ke atas dari bawah jebakan itu, memperlihatkan satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana, Mingyu.

"Ah! Mingyu-ya!" Wonwoo berkata, tersenyum karena sekarang ada seseorang yang menemaninya.

"Dimana Jun?" Mingyu bertanya, bertanya-tanya kenapa Wonwoo sendirian.

"Dia sedang mencari bantuan, sepertinya sebentar lagi juga dia akan kembali." jawabnya. Mingyu melihat ke sekeliling, dan memperkirakan kalau jarak dari tempatnya dan Wonwoo berada menuju penginapan adalah sekitar 30 menit. Mengingat kecepatan berlari Minghao, mungkin Minghao akan bertemu Jun di jalan.

"Oke," Mingyu berkata. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam lubang tempat Wonwoo jatuh,

"Lompat dan pegang tanganku." ucap Mingyu, yang membuat Wonwoo tersenyum sedih dan berkata,

"Sepertinya pergelangan kakiku terkilir. Aku tidak bisa berjalan."

Mingyu mengutuki situasi ini pelan, dan mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan Ketua Kelas yang terjebak. Ia merencanakan sebuah rencana, dan mulai menjalankan rencananya. Ia melompat turun ke dalam jebakan, dan mendaratkan kakinya di sebelah Wonwoo. Wonwoo memandangnya bingung, dan Mingyu menjelaskan,

"Oke. Kau akan naik ke bahuku, dan kau akan mendorong dirimu sendiri untuk naik ke atas, mengerti? Mengerti? Bagus." Mingyu menjelaskan, dan berjongkok, menunggu Wonwoo untuk menempatkan dirinya pada bahunya. Wonwoo berjalan pincang ke arahnya dan duduk di bahunya. Ia panik ketika ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika Mingyu berdiri.

"Yah, kau sangat ringan... Apa kau makan?" Mingyu bertanya,

"Ya, ibu, aku makan.", Wonwoo bercanda dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu berjalan mendekat ke dinding jebakan itu, dan tinggi badan mereka disatukan sudah cukup untuk Wonwoo mencapai tanah di atasnya. Ia menyangga tangannya di tanah, dan mulai menaikkan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya bergetar, tapi ia berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, dan sekarang berbaring di tanah.

"Kau berhasil?" Mingyu bertanya dari bawah.

"Yeah." Wonwoo menjawab, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Mingyu yang masih berada di lubang,

"Lompat dan pegang tanganku," ucapnya.

"Wow, sangat original." Mingyu berkata dan dengan kuat memegang tangan Wonwoo. Mereka mencoba, tapi selalu berakhir gagal karena Wonwoo tidak cukup kuat untuk menarik Mingyu ke atas.

"Yah~, kenapa kau sangat lemah." Mingyu berkata. Mingyu lalu berjalan mundur dan berkata,

"Mundur," kepada Wonwoo yang berlari menjauh dari tepian lubang itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Berlari, duh." Mingyu menjawab.

Mingyu mencoba untuk mundur sejauh mungkin dari dinding jebakan itu, dan berlari ke sisi dinding yang lain. Ia berlari menuju dinding dan berhasil menempatkan tangannya di tanah di atasnya, dan kekuatannya berhasil membuatnya mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, mendarat di samping Wonwoo. Mingyu berdiri tegak, dan menawarkan tangannya untuk Wonwoo gunakan sebagai bantuan karena Wonwoo kesulitan untuk berdiri.

"Ayo kita ke penginapan," Mingyu menyarankan, "naik ke punggungku."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menunggu Jun dan Minghao dulu?" Wonwoo bertanya, sambil menatap jalan di depannya yang menuju ke penginapan.

"Kita kemungkinan akan bertemu mereka di jalan," Mingyu berkata, masih berjongkok, menunggu yang lebih pendek untuk naik.

"Tapi, kalau kita tidak bertemu mereka bagaimana?"

Mingyu berbalik dan menatap Wonwoo,

" _Well_ , kalau kita tidak segera kembali ke penginapan, pergelangan kakimu bisa jadi semakin parah, jadi hentikan semua alasanmu dan naik."

Wonwoo memasang wajah kesal, dan naik ke punggung Mingyu. Lalu, Mingyu berjalan sambil menggendong Wonwoo, seperti waktu itu. Wonwoo menumpukan dagunya di bahu Mingyu, dan berkata,

"Kau selalu ada untukku ketika aku terluka."

Kalimat itu membuat mata Mingyu melebar. Wajah Mingyu memerah sedikit, dan ia sangat bersyukur karena Wonwoo saat ini tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, atau kalau tidak, Wonwoo akan terus menggodanya tanpa henti. Mereka sedang melewati sebuah turunan, dan Mingyu menjawab,

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Diamlah." Ia berkata, gugup.

"Tidak~ Aku serius. Kau selalu ada untuk menyelamatkanku-"

"Kalau kau mengatakan satu kata lagi, kita akan kembali ke tempat tadi dan aku akan menjatuhkanmu di lubang itu lagi." Mingyu mengancan.

Itu berhasil, karena Wonwoo hanya mengeluarkan suara "Tch", dan tidak bicara lagi setelahnya. Ia menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Mingyu. Mereka berdua berjalan menuruni turunan yang menuju penginapan ketika mereka mendengar suara, dan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Mereka memperlambat jalannya dan diam, setelah melihat Jun, Minghao, dan 2 orang guru lainnya datang menuju bukit dan melihat mereka berdua.

"Itu dia!"

Jun berkata sambil menunjuk sahabatnya yang sedang berada di punggung musuhnya. Tim penyelamat itu mulai berlari, dan akhirnya sampai ke tempat mereka berdua. Minghao melihat Wonwoo berada di punggung temannya, dan memberikan Mingyu tatapan puas. Jun menghampiri Wonwoo dan Mingyu menurunkannya perlahan, memastikan kalau pergelangan kakinya tidak menginjak tanah dengan keras. Jun lalu memegang tangan Wonwoo dan menaruhnya di sekitar lehernya, menempatkan tangannya sendiri di sekitar pinggang Wonwoo, lalu membantu menopang hampir seluruh berat Wonwoo saat mereka mulai berjalan. Dari balik bahunya, Wonwoo memberikan Mingyu senyuman, dan Mingyu hanya melambaikan tangannya. Jun dan Wonwoo berjalan kembali ke penginapan ditemani 2 orang guru, sedangkan Mingyu dan Minghao berjalan di belakang.

"Wah~. Aku menyuruhmu untuk cepat bergerak, tapi maksudku bukan secepat itu... Seberapa kasarnya kau dengannya sampai dia tidak bisa berjalan setelahnya?" Minghao bercanda.

Mingyu memberikan pria berambut permen karet itu tatapan yang menjijikan, lalu berkata,

"Kau menjijikan. Dan, kau tahu bukan itu yang terjadi."

Mereka berdua sampai di penginapan, begitu juga dengan siswa senior yang lainnya -yang tentu tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi-. Lalu, setelah mengambil tas masing-masing, dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada para staff, mereka mulai menaiki bis lagi, dan perjalanan selama 3 jam kembali ke rumah pun di mulai. Posisi duduk tetap sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi perjalanan kali ini terasa lebih sepi. Seluruh siswa kelelahan karena acara barbekyu yang berlangsung hingga larut dan harus bangun pagi keesokan harinya untuk berjalan, jadi kebanyakan siswa jatuh tertidur. Ketika mereka sampai di sekolah, para siswa menuruni bis dan berkumpul di depan gerbang untuk pengabsenan. Mingyu meregangkan tubuhnya, dan kausnya terangkat sedikit, memperlihatkan _v-line_ nya, dan menguap. Minghao meninju perut Mingyu, dan Mingyu terbatuk lalu mengunci kepala Minghao dengan tangannya. Mereka berdua tertawa, dan setelah seluruh siswa selesai diabsen, mereka semua membubarkan diri untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Jun membantu Wonwoo untuk pulang, dan Mingyu dan Minghao berjalan bersama menuju tempat biasa mereka berkumpul.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, ada banyak gosip yang tersebar tentang ciuman antara pasangan yang tidak memiliki kecocokan satu sama lain, Wonwoo dan Mingyu, saat di acara perkemahan. Junhui tidak datang ke sekolah karena ia memiliki urusan keluarga di Pulau Jeju. Mingyu mengabaikannya, tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia merasa terganggu dan malu mendengar gosip-gosip itu. Saat istirahat makan siang, Wonwoo pergi ke kantin untuk membeli roti dan sedang berjalan kembali ke kelas. Saat tiba-tiba, 3 orang gadis mengelilinginya, dan mulai menekannya dengan berbagai pertanyaan,

"Kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu pada Mingyu Oppa?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, dan berkata,

"Aku tidak memaksakan diriku padanya... Itu hanya sebuah permainan."

Gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan kembali menekan Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak pantas menciumnya, sekarang kau merusak bibirnya."

"Dia mungkin bukan gay, dan kau membuat kenangan buruk tentang sebuah ciuman untuknya..." Gadis-gadis itu bicara tanpa henti.

"Hanya karena kau gay, bukan berarti Mingyu Oppa juga...", dan Wonwoo mengigit bibirnya mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Bukan karena sedih, tapi karena frustasi dan karena ia sudah muak dengan percakapan ini.

 _"Sialan. Aku juga tahu kalau ada kemungkinan Mingyu bukan gay. Aku lebih tahu dari siapapun, dan kau pikir kau siapa mengatakan padaku kalau aku merusak bibir seseorang. Kau pikir kenapa aku mencoba sangat keras untuk menekan perasaanku?"_ Ketua Kelas itu berpikir dalam hati, sambil menatap ke lantai koridor, menolak untuk menatap gadis-gadis di hadapannya.

Tepat sebelum gadis-gadis itu bisa melanjutkan omongan kasar mereka, suara berat yang tidak asing terdengar di sepanjang koridor.

"Yah, Wonwoo-ya. Ayo kita pergi makan sesuatu.", ucapnya. Mingyu menatap gadis-gadis itu, yang saat ini sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah membeli roti." Wonwoo berkata, dan mencoba keluar dari lingkaran itu.

"Mingyu Oppa menawarimu makan siang, dan kau berani untuk meno-"

"Diam." Mingyu berkata kepada gadis yang sedang bicara pada Wonwoo. Mingyu berjalan menuju kerumunan itu dan menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, dan menyeretnya menyusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka,

"Aku bilang~, ayo makan siang!" Mingyu mengulangi. Ia mengambil roti yang ada di tangan Wonwoo, dan melemparkannya kepada salah satu gadis di sana, yang menangkapnya. Pria tinggi itu memberikan tatapan tajam pada masing-masing gadis di sana, dan terus berjalan bersama Wonwoo. Mereka melewati kelas mereka, dan Mingyu memberi sinyal kepada Minghao yang sedang duduk di kelas. Minghao berlari keluar kelas, dan bergabung dengan kedua temannya,

"Yah, kita mau kemana?"

"Aku juga ingin tahu jawabannya." Wonwoo menambahkan setelah Minghao.

Mingyu tersenyum dan menempatkan tangannya di dalam saku.

"Suatu tempat."

Minghao tersenyum, dan ber _high-five_ dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo terus berjalan, masih tetap keberatan untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di tempat itu.

Setelah berjalan selama 20 menit, mereka bertiga sampai di markas, dan jantung Wonwoo mulai berdebar kencang. Ia gugup karena ia ingat kalau Mingyu berkata teman-temannya yang lain sering berkumpul bersama di sini saat makan siang, jadi itu berarti ada 9 orang pria lainnya yang menunggu di markas. Ketua Kelas itu mulai merapikan rambutnya, menjadi kurang percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Tingkah Wonwoo disadari Minghao, dan Minghao mulai tertawa. Semakin mereka bertiga mendekat, Wonwoo mulai mendengar beberapa suara yang datang dari bangunan itu. Mingyu tidak mengetuk, karena pada dasarnya ia yang memiliki tempat itu, dan berjalan masuk, Minghao mengikuti di belakangnya, dan Wonwoo berjalan di paling belakang. Suara-suara itu terhenti sebentar, lalu seseorang berkata,

"Yah! Kenapa kalian terlambat, kami pikir kalian mendapat masalah."

Minghao mulai tertawa,

" _Kami_ tidak terkena masalah, tapi Mingyu iya... dia memiliki masalah cinta~." Pria berambut biru itu menggoda saat berjalan melewati Mingyu dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sekarang berkata kompak,

"Ooo~~~".

Mingyu tertawa dan menatap kesamping,

"Kami terlambat karena kami harus menjemput sesuatu." Mingyu menjelaskan.

"Oo! Apa itu makanan?", tanya salah seorang temannya.

"Bukan, dia-" Mingyu berbalik dan menyadari kalau Wonwoo tidak berada di sampingnya, ia menatap ke arah pintu masuk dan melihat Wonwoo yang masih ragu-ragu untuk masuk.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Masuklah."

Wonwoo lalu mengangguk dan dengan canggung berjalan masuk, akhirnya bertemu dengan 8 pria lainnya. Ia membungkuk sopan dan berkata,

"Halo, aku Jeon Wonwoo."

Ruangan itu hening, dengan 10 pasang mata yang menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat 8 wajah yang asing untuknya, ia menyadari kalau seseorang tidak ada di sana, dari foto yang ia lihat. Mereka semua memakai seragam yang berbeda, tapi buku-buku jari mereka memar dan terluka, dan beberapa di antaranya juga memiliki luka di wajahnya. Tapi, wajah ramah mereka membuat Wonwoo sedikit lebih tenang. Mereka semua duduk di sofa, di lantai, dan beberapa berdiri, dan Mingyu berdiri di sebelah Wonwoo. Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, semua pria di sana tersenyum ramah dan melambaikan tangan mereka, lalu setelahnya menyapa Wonwoo,

"Hai Wonwoo!" "Halo" "Yo~" " _Wassup_!"

Salah satu teman Mingyu memisahkan diri dari kerumunan, dan berjalan menuju Wonwoo dan mengulurkan tangannya. Wonwoo menjabat tangan itu, dan membungkukan kepalanya saat anak itu berkata,

"Tidak usah membungkuk!" Ia tertawa sedikit dan matanya hampir hilang saat tersenyum, lalu mengenalkan dirinya sendiri, "Namaku Soonyoung."

Mingyu menyuruh Soonyoung untuk kembali ke tempatnya supaya ia bisa mengenalkan Wonwoo pada teman-temannya yang lain. Di mulai dari sebelah kiri,

"Soonyoung, kau tahu. Jihoon, Joshua, Jeonghan, Vernon," ia berhenti, "Ah, untuk Vernon, itu adalah namanya di jalanan, tapi nama aslinya adalah Hansol," Mingyu melanjutkan,

"Minghao, Seungcheol, _maknae_ kita, Lee Chan."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang masih terlihat tidak nyaman dan mengumumkan,

"Ini Wonwoo, seperti yang kalian tahu dari perkenalannya. Dia ada disini karena gadis-gadis di sekolahku tidak bisa menutup mulut mereka," ia berkata dengan suara yang terdengar tidak tertarik dan sedikit kesal,

"Ooo~ Wonwoo-ya, apa kau seorang _playboy_? Apa mereka semua mengejarmu? Karena itu kau ada disini?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Tidak, mereka melakukan itu karena mereka marah saat tahu kalau Wonwoo dan Mingyu berciuman." Minghao mengatakannya tanpa rasa bersalah. Wonwoo melebarkan matanya terkejut, dan wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu, mengutuk Minghao pelan.

"Tunggu!" Vernon berkata, "Mingyu menciumnya?!"

Wonwoo mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk umpatan-umpatan lain seperti " _Kenapa kau menciumnya? Kau tidak pantas menciumnya_ ". Tapi, bukannya cacian dan umpatan seperti yang ia bayangkan, seisi ruangan itu malah tertawa.

"Mingyu-ya~. Selamat untuk ciuman perta-", Mingyu dengan cepat mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya ke wajah Jihoon untuk menghentikan ucapan Jihoon. Tapi, itu sudah terlambat karena Wonwoo sudah mengerti apa yang akan Jihoon katakan.

 _"Ciuman pertama? Aku ciuman pertama Mingyu?"_

Ketua Kelas itu berpikir dalam hati, dan menatap Mingyu yang jadi gugup, dan wajahnya memerah. Wonwoo memasang ekspresi wajah tertarik karena ia belum pernah melihat wajah Mingyu memerah atau gugup sebelumnya. Mingyu berdehem, dengan pipi yang masih memerah,

"Terima kasih Minghao.", ia memberikan tatapan kesal pada sahabat berambut birunya, "Jadi, yeah. Baik-baiklah padanya, dia orang yang santai. Tapi, jangan terlalu kasar, dia tidak seperti kita. Mengerti?" Mingyu menyelesaikan, teman-temannya berkata serempak,

"Yup!", dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

Minghao menyuruh Wonwoo untuk mendekat, dan Wonwoo dengan canggung bergabung dengan Jisoo, Jeonghan, Minghao dan Jihoon. Ketika Wonwoo bergabung, perhatian kesembilan anak di ruangan itu terarah padanya, dan sekarang semua orang bergabung dalam percakapan mereka. Wonwoo jadi jauh lebih nyaman bersama mereka, tapi ia masih menjaga jarak, takut-takut kalau ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Mereka semua sedang makan sekarang, dan mereka saling berbagi makanan, bahkan dengan Wonwoo yang rotinya dilempar oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo menyukai teman-teman Mingyu dan senang karena mereka memperlakukannya dengan normal, dan tidak mengucilkannya. Mereka tidak pernah meninju atau memukul orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, dan Wonwoo tidak mempermasalahkan titel 'biang onar' yang melekat pada mereka. Lalu, pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai bermunculan, kebanyakan tentang Mingyu dan Wonwoo,

"Wonwoo-ya. Apa kau dan Mingyu berpacaran?" Lee Chan, sang maknae bertanya.

Wonwoo hampir tersedak makanannya, ia mengatakan "Tidak" sambil terbatuk, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Lalu... kenapa dia membawamu kesini?", Jeonghan bertanya, benar-benar penasaran. Wonwoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan lanjut memakan makanannya,

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Jisoo bertanya. Wonwoo berbohong dan berkata,

"Tidak."

"Ah~. Jadi Mingyu kita sedang mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, huh?" Hansol berkata. Wonwoo memberikan Hansol tatapan bingung, dan Minghao tersenyum.

"Wonwoo-ya, lihat ini. Kami semua memiliki "peraturan", dimana kami harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya ketika ditanya tentang suatu hal yang serius. Tapi, kami hanya mengatakannya pada satu sama lain. Orang lain tidak dihitung." Minghao tertawa,

"Ah! Aku mengerti apa yang akan kalian lakukan."

Vernon berkata dan tersenyum. Setelah beberapa detik dilalui dengan saling bertatapan satu sama lain, semua anak di ruangan itu setuju dan mengangguk, kecuali Wonwoo yang hanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Semua anak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mingyu yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan, membaca buku tentang Astrologi.

"Mingyu-ya!", Suara halus Jeonghan memanggil.

"Apa?" Mingyu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari bukunya.

"Apa kau menyukai Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo berhenti makan dan fokus pada jawaban Mingyu. Di sisi lain, ia bertekad untuk tidak memikirkan apapun jawaban yang Mingyu katakan, karena mana ada orang yang benar-benar mengikuti aturan untuk mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya seperti itu? Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang dibacanya, dan tanpa berpikir lagi menjawab,

"Yep.", sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Chapter ini tuh lucu bgt terakhirnya hahaha Mingyu ih:33 anw, buat yang ngarepin jun sama mingyu bersaing sampe jambak-jambakan(?) ngerebutin wonwoo _i have to say it's not gonna happen_ karena jun karakternya tuh sahabat yg baik bgt huhu;(

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, follow, fav;)))

 _Special Thanks To **kimbapchu, baekvelvet,** **hoshilhouette, jeononu, gyugyugyu, 7D, Guest, bananona, chypertae, Hannie, Re-Panda68, KMaddict, , WooMina, reminie, NikeishaFarras, nikeagustina16, RPuspitasary21, wonuumingyu, Albus Convallaria majalis, Kyunie, wonwoo like boomboom**_

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


	6. First

**POLAR**

.

.

 ** _a story by minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : **T**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#8 First**

* * *

Jawaban Mingyu singkat, dan langsung pada intinya. Wonwoo bersyukur karena ia menghentikan acara makannya, karena jawaban Mingyu yang cepat dan mungkin jujur itu bisa membuatnya tersedak makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Wonwoo memukul-mukul dadanya, karena ia benar-benar tersedak. Minghao menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil tertawa, mencoba membantu Wonwoo yang kesulitan bernafas. Mingyu tidak bermaksud untuk mengakuinya semudah itu, tapi buku di tangannya mengambil alih hampir seluruh perhatiannya, dan ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya saat ditanya oleh suara Jeonghan yang tidak asing, lembut, dan terdengar seperti malaikat. Jadi, dengan melupakan keadaan sekitarnya, ia lupa kalau orang yang disebutkan dalam pertanyaan Jeonghan ada di tempat yang sama dengannya, Mingyu menjawab dengan jujur. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang dikenal menyeramkan, berbahaya, dan kuat bisa menyukai Ketua Kelas yang canggung dan kutu buku? Setelah mendengar suara batuk yang terdengar putus asa, Mingyu baru sadar kalau Wonwoo berada di sana, jadi ia langsung mencoba menutupinya, berkata dengan terbata-bata,

"Mak-maksudku, sebagai teman, tentu saja. Hanya-hanya sebagai teman."

Teman-temannya yang mengelilingi Wonwoo tertawa keras saat mendengar ketua mereka berusaha menyembunyikan kebenaran yang sudah terucap.

"Sayang sekali, Mingyu. Pria ini," Seungcheol menaruh tangannya di bahu Wonwoo yang sekarang wajahnya memerah karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan Wonwoo memalingkan tatapannya, tidak bermaksud sok jual mahal, tapi ia hanya tidak bisa percaya seluruh situasi ini. Bagaimana kalau ini hanya sebuah _prank_ , atau sebuah lelucon dan Wonwoo benar-benar mengakui perasaannya? Itu akan sangat menyeramkan, dan ia mungkin tidak akan bisa menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Minghao atau Mingyu lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan~" Minghao berkata,

"Kau mungkin sudah kalah dengan Jun." Ia menambahkan.

"Jun?", Jisoo bertanya.

"Sahabatnya," Minghao menjawab.

"Dia lumayan _cute_ , aku tidak bohong." Ia menambahkan.

Mereka semua menatap Minghao,

" _Anyway_ ~" Hansol berkata,

"Jadi, apa kau berpacaran dengan Jun?" ia melanjutkan.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Tidak, dan aku tidak menyukainya dalam konteks seperti itu." Ia menjelaskan.

"Oh! Jadi, apa itu berarti aku bisa memilikinya?" Minghao berkata, ia menerima lirikan dari Wonwoo.

"Hanya bercanda." ia meyakinkan dengan sebuah senyum manis dan tawa. Mingyu sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik buku astrologinya, ketika Lee Chan tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Mingyu hyung, aku pikir Wonwoo hyung tidak menyukaimu."

Wonwoo duduk di sana dengan canggung, tersenyum saat mendengar Lee Chan memanggilnya "hyung". Ia sedang menganalisa situasinya. Ia mengingat wajah Mingyu yang memerah dan malu, dan Minghao juga bukan orang yang senang bercanda tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Dan juga, kenyataan bahwa ia adalah ciuman pertama Mingyu... Apa Mingyu benar-benar mengatakan yang sebenarnya, secara tidak sengaja? Hal-hal itu membuat Wonwoo mulai berpikir, mulai berharap, kalau Mingyu memang benar menyukainya juga. Tapi, percakapan itu terhenti ketika Mingyu mengalihkan topiknya menjadi Jun.

"Mereka berciuman," Mingyu membongkarnya, dan Wonwoo jadi gugup.

"Wah~~", suara itu datang dari semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Tapi kalian juga berciuman." Seungcheol mengingatkan.

"Tapi, Jun yang pertama." Mingyu membalas.

"Itu tidak dihitung... Jun bukan ciuman pertamaku, setidaknya aku tidak berpikir begitu." Wonwoo berkata, merasa kalau obrolan ini tetap berlanjut, akan ada lebih banyak kesalahpahaman. Jeonghan memasang wajah berpikir dan berkata,

"Jadi, kalau begitu..."

Semua teman-temannya secara bersama-sama menatap Mingyu yang sudah kembali membaca. Ia merasakan tatapan dari teman-temannya, dan mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya,

"Apa?"

"Kalian berdua adalah ciuman pertama satu sama lain?"

Jeonghan menyuarakan pemikirannya. Suara "Ooo~" yang serempak datang dari teman-temannya. Mingyu berdehem dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dengan pipinya yang sekarang berwarna pink, ia mengatakan kalau ia akan kembali ke sekolah, dan mengatakan pada teman-temannya untuk menikmati makan siang mereka. Teman-temannya tertawa melihat reaksi ketua mereka setelah obrolan ini. Karena Wonwoo masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan teman-teman Mingyu yang lain, dengan refleks ia membereskan barang-barang yang ia bawa dan berkata,

"Aku ikut denganmu!"

Dan mengikuti Mingyu keluar dari ruangan itu. Ketika Wonwoo sudah tiba di luar, Mingyu sudah berada lumayan jauh di depannya, Wonwoo mengejarnya dan sekarang berjalan di samping Mingyu. Mingyu melirik ke sebelahnya dan melompat sedikit karena terkejut melihat kedatangan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba. Mingyu berhenti berjalan, dan Wonwoo menatapnya,

"Yah. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Wonwoo merasa sedikit tersinggung mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan ia menunjukkannya lewat ekspresi wajahnya,

"Kau yang membawaku kesini, dan kau meninggalkanku dengan 9 orang lainnya yang baru hari ini kukenal. Ya, kenapa aku mengikutimu keluar?" Ia menjawab dengan sarkastis. Mingyu memutar bola matanya dan berkata,

"Aku pergi karena pembicaraan tadi membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Dan, aku yakin kau juga merasa canggung,"

"Tepat sekali! Itulah kenapa aku mengikutimu kesini" Wonwoo mendebat.

"Oke, aku mengerti itu, tapi sekarang teman-temanku mungkin sedang membicarakan kita. Mungkin membuat gosip-gosip seperti kita memang berpacaran, atau apalah itu." Mingyu berkata sambil menatap gedung di belakangnya dan mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Jadi... kau tidak mau mereka berpikir kalau kita berpacaran." Wonwoo berkata, sedikit kecewa. Mingyu menatapnya, menyadari nada suaranya dan berkata,

"Tidak." Mingyu menjawab sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, memancing reaksi dari Wonwoo.

"Jadi, kau akan merasa malu kalau orang-orang mengatakan kau berpacaran denganku..." ucapnya.

"Ini bodoh." Mingyu berkata pelan, dan memegang bahu Wonwoo, membungkukan wajahnya sedikit sehingga sekarang wajah mereka saling berhadapan,

"Tidak, aku tidak akan merasa malu. Alasan kenapa aku tidak mau mereka berpikir kalau kita berkencan adalah karena salah satu dari kita berbohong tentang perasaan kita di ruangan itu, dan aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Bukan aku yang berbohong." Mingyu berkata dengan nada yang serius, menatap mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo mencoba menghindari tatapannya, tapi gagal dan pada akhirnya mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Mingyu masih bisa melihat kebingungan di mata Wonwoo,

"Ya Tuhan, apa aku harus mengatakannya lagi padamu?"

Yang lebih pendek tetap diam,

"Aku. Menyukaimu." Mingyu berkata, dengan tegas, untuk menghindari kecurigaan Wonwoo lagi. "sangat menyukaimu, sebenarnya." Ia menambahkan.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, tercengang. Mingyu menghela napas, dan melepaskan bahu Wonwoo, dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Wonwoo tersadar dari pikirannya, dan secara tidak sadar menarik tangan Mingyu,

"Aku juga menyukaimu.", Wonwoo mengakui sambil menatap tanah di bawahnya. Mingyu tersenyum bodoh melihat Wonwoo yang polos, dan membalas,

"Aku tahu."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, berdecih, dan melepaskan tangannya, mulai berjalan duluan,

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku menarik perkataanku."

Mingyu mulai tertawa,

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil ciuman pertamamu lagi~" Mingyu menggodanya dan berlari untuk mengejar Wonwoo yang memukul tangannya ketika ia melakukannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan, dengan senyuman di wajah masing-masing, tapi tidak saling berbicara, dan hanya menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Jadi... apa yang kau sukai dari aku?", Wonwoo bertanya dengan canggung. Mingyu menarik napas dalam, dan memicingkan matanya dan berpikir sebentar.

"Aku tidak tahu, sejujurnya..."

"Bagus, terima kasih." Wonwoo menjawab sambil tertawa.

"Tidak, aku memang menyukaimu... Aku hanya, tidak tahu alasannya kenapa." Mingyu berkata, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras.

"Benarkah? Aku tahu kenapa aku menyukaimu." Wonwoo menggoda, tersenyum sambil menatap ke depan. Mingyu menatap yang lebih pendek, dengan mata yang penuh rasa ingin tahu,

"Benarkah? Katakan padaku!" Mingyu bertanya, membuat Wonwoo tertawa,

"Aku akan mengatakannya padamu kalau kau juga mengatakannya padaku."

"Tch. Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu!"

Mereka berdua lanjut berjalan dan Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengecek sesuatu, lalu ia melihat jam.

"Yah! Kita sudah terlambat!"

Wonwoo baru akan mulai berlari, ketika tangan Mingyu menahan tangannya,

"Wonwoo-ya. Bisakah kau membolos sekali ini saja?"

Wonwoo memberikan tatapan _"seriously?"_ pada Mingyu.

"Kumohon," Mingyu terus memohon.

"Untuk apa?"

Mingyu tersenyum, dan matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang terlihat lucu,

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

Sebelum Wonwoo bisa menolak dan berceramah tentang betapa pentingnya pendidikan, dan tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka, dan mereka harus belajar dan fokus untuk masa depan, Mingyu menyambar pergelangan tangannya, dan menariknya. Di perjalanan, Wonwoo terus-terusan merengek, meminta Mingyu untuk memutar balik dan kembali ke sekolah, tapi rengekan itu hanya dianggapa angin lalu oleh Mingyu. Akhirnya, mereka sudah berada cukup jauh sehingga Wonwoo menyerah, dan berhenti bicara, lalu mengikuti Mingyu dengan sukarela. Mingyu menyadari itu, dan akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Wonwoo, dan memimpin perjalanan mereka dengan ceria. Untung saja Wonwoo sudah membawa barang-barangnya dengannya ketika mereka pergi dari sekolah untuk makan siang, sehingga mereka tidak perlu kembali ke sekolah setelah acara "jalan-jalan" mereka. Mereka sampai di sebuah _dome_ putih, dengan kaca gelap yang mengelilingi bangunan putih itu, Wonwoo menatap dengan kagum dan rasa penasaran. Mingyu mengajak yang lebih pendek untuk masuk ke bangunan itu, tahu kemana harus berbelok, dan ruangan mana yang harus mereka tuju. Ketika mereka berdua berjalan memasuki ruangan, ruangan itu seperti bioskop, sangat gelap dan ada puluhan kursi tersusun. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan, dan Wonwoo menyadari kalau kursi-kursi itu tersusun berbaris di sepanjang jalan.

"Apa ini?" Wonwoo bertanya, mengacu kepada tempat yang saat ini mereka duduki. Mingyu menatap yang lebih pendek dengan mata melebar,

"Kau belum pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Mingyu menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tidak," ia menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan rasa kecewa di matanya, dan bukannya memberitahu Wonwoo mereka sedang ada dimana, ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Lihat ke atas."

Wonwoo menuruti perkataan Mingyu, dan melihat ke atas untuk melihat langit-langit yang indah. Sebuah layar di langit-langit yang memproyeksikan warna biru gelap dengan corak hitam, gradiasi warna putih, pink, dan kuning, yang membentuk warna langit malam yang menakjubkan. Mata Wonwoo berbinar penuh kekaguman, dan Mingyu tersenyum tulus melihat reaksi pria di sampingnya, matanya dipenuhi oleh cinta. Momen kecil ini membuat Mingyu semakin jatuh hati pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum, gigi putihnya yang sempurna terlihat saat ia sedang menatap langit-langit.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku yang paling sering kudatangi, selain markas." Mingu berkata, dan Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menatap Mingyu yang sekarang sedang menatap langit yang terproyeksi di langit-langit itu, dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ini adalah _Stargazing Theater Planetarium_..." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, dan mereka sekarang saling berhadap-hadapan, hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter. Mingyu tersenyum,

"Keren, kan, huh?" ia berkata. Senyuman Mingyu membuat bibir Wonwoo juga ikut tersenyum, ia mengangguk dan kembali menatap langit buatan di atasnya,

"Mhm."

Mereka berdua menghabiskan hampir 2 jam di dalam ruangan itu. Saat proyektor berputar untuk memperlihatkan area langit yang berbeda, Mingyu menjelaskan dan memperkenalkan nama-nama bintang dan rasi bintang kepada Wonwoo yang mendengarkan dengan tertarik. Wonwoo merasa terpesona dengan pengetahuan Mingyu tentang astrologi yang luas. Ia jadi mengerti kenapa Mingyu hanya masuk kelas saat pelajaran Sains, dan tanpa sadar terjatuh semakin dalam pada pesona Mingyu saat ia membicarakan tentang bintang dengan bersemangat.

"Berapa banyak yang kau tahu tentang bintang dan galaksi?" Wonwoo bertanya, dan menatap Mingyu yang matanya masih terpaku pada langit-langit di atasnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki masa kecil yang begitu menyenangkan, jadi... ketika segalanya memburuk di rumah, aku akan pergi keluar, berbaring di atas bukit dan memandangi bintang-bintang.", ia menjawab, dengan sebuah senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Wonwoo tidak memperdalam obrolan itu, dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada galaksi di atasnya,

"Ini mengagumkan...," Wonwoo berkata, menatap Mingyu dan berkata dalam hati, " _Kau mengagumkan_."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir 2 jam, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berkeliling di sekitar kota, dan karena keduanya merasa lapar -setelah makan siang mereka di markas terganggu-, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari makan. Mereka keluar dari _planetarium_ , dan mulai berjalan keliling kota, mencari tempat untuk makan. Wonwoo sedang ingin makan burger, dan Mingyu ingin makan ayam, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk memakan keduanya. Mereka membagi burgernya, dan memesan 6 potong ayam, dan membaginya sama rata. Wonwoo membuka resleting tasnya, mencoba mengambil dompet untuk membayar makan siang mereka, tapi Mingyu sudah terlanjur membayarnya sebelum Wonwoo berhasil mengeluarkan dompetnya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dan berkata,

"Aku akan membayar separuhnya," dan kembali mencari dompetnya di tas. Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo menjauh dari tasnya, dan menutup resletingnya,

"Aku yang bayar," lalu ia tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Karena Ketua Kelas kita sudah membolos pelajaran untuk berjalan-jalan denganku."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, tersenyum, dan duduk di hadapan Mingyu. Mereka memakan makanan mereka di bagian luar restoran cepat saji itu, karena semua kursi di dalam sudah dipenuhi oleh para pelanggan yang menunggu pesanan. Mereka makan, dan membicarakan tentang hal-hal _random_ , tertawa beberapa kali. Selagi makan, Wonwoo berpikir tentang betapa anehnya situasi di antara mereka saat ini. Sekarang, mereka sudah saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing, mereka sama-sama tahu kalau mereka saling menyukai... Jadi, selanjutnya apa? Apa sekarang mereka sudah resmi berpacaran? Apa ini kencan pertama mereka? Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu memenuhi kepala Wonwoo. Ia tidak yakin, tapi ia juga tidak yakin kalau ia ingin membahasnya secara langsung dan bertanya pada Mingyu tentang apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dan untungnya, ia tidak harus melakukan itu.

"Wonwoo-ya", Mingyu berkata, "Aku harap kau sadar ketika aku mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu', maksudku adalah lebih dari sekedar seorang teman..." suara Mingyu yang terdengar dalam berkata.

Wonwoo mengingat perkataan Mingyu di markas tadi, dan memutuskan untuk menggodanya,

"Oh benarkah? Tapi kau tidak bilang begitu saat di markas tadi."

Mingyu mendengus.

"Lupakan tentang apa yang kukatakan di markas tadi." Ia berkata sambil tertawa kecil,

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku berkata yang sejujurnya dan tulus." ia melanjutkan.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah saat mendengar pengakuan Mingyu, dan ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, jadi ia menyentil dahi Mingyu sebagai hukuman atas kata-katanya yang terdengar _cheesy_. Mingyu terlonjak sedikit saat merasakan perih akibat perbuatan Wonwoo dan berkata,

"Yah. Aku sudah membuat pengakuan yang jujur, dan begitu balasanmu?!"

Mata Mingyu berkilat kesal saat mengatakan itu, tapi rasa kesal itu sekejap hilang ketika ia menatap Wonwoo yang sekarang wajahnya berwarna merah padam, dan sedang mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan baju seragamnya,

"I-idiot..." Wonwoo berhasil mengeluarkan sepatah kata meskipun terbata-bata, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam di lengan bajunya,

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, aku juga menyukaimu."

Mingyu tersenyum, dan berkata,

"Wonwoo-ya, tatap aku."

Wonwoo tidak bergerak sedikitpun, jadi Mingyu mengangkat wajah Wonwoo dengan tangannya, dan sekarang menggenggam wajahnya. Ia menaikkan dagu Wonwoo dan dengan lembut sehingga sekarang mereka saling bertatapan. Mingyu terus menampilkan senyum manisnya saat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang menurutnya lucu saat ini, dan berkata,

"Jadi, karena kita sudah mengatakannya...", wajah mereka sekarang benar-benar dekat, Wonwoo bisa merasakan deru nafas Mingyu di wajahnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Mata Wonwoo terasa basah saat mendengar itu, dan setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai menatap mereka dan saling berbisik-bisik. Ditambah kenyataan kalau Mingyu sedang memegang wajahnya, dan wajah Mingyu dipenuhi memar dan luka, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti preman jalanan.

"Yah, yah. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Mingyu berkata, mencoba mengusap air mata di wajah Wonwoo dengan putus asa dan mencoba menghentikan tangis Wonwoo. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk mengusap pipi Wonwoo.

"Yah! Orang-orang akan menyangka kalau aku sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu!"

Mingyu berkata, panik. Wonwoo juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia menangis. Apa karena ia bahagia? Lega karena akhirnya Mingyu juga menyukainya? Takut dan sedih akan apa yang akan mereka berdua hadapi selanjutnya? Air matanya mungkin mengandung ketiga emosi itu. Mingyu menatap ke sekelilingnya, membungkukkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan orang-orang di sekitarnya kalau Wonwoo sama sekali tidak kenapa-napa, dan sebelum Mingyu sempat menyuruhnya menghentikan tangisnya untuk kedua kalinya, Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mingyu dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Mingyu yang terasa tidak asing dan nyaman. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda, ia tidak terluka dan tidak sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Memeluk Mingyu dari depan, Wonwoo bisa merasakan turun naiknya dada Mingyu saat Mingyu bernapas. Mingyu berdiri diam, terkejut atas gerakan tiba-tiba Wonwoo. Ia baru akan membalas pelukan Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu memutuskan untuk menundanya,

"Jadi... apa itu berarti 'ya'?"

Wonwoo tersenyum di bahu Mingyu, dan mulai tertawa.

" _No shit_." ia berkata dengan sarkastis.

Mingyu juga tertawa, dan mulai membalas pelukan Wonwoo lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kekasih barunya itu. Pasangan baru itu terus tersenyum, bibir mereka tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman lebar yang dipenuhi rasa bahagia. Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya, dan sekali lagi Wonwoo merasa kalau pelukan Mingyu, meskipun terasa erat, tetap terasa lembut, seakan-akan Wonwoo adalah benda yang bisa hancur kapan saja jika dipeluk terlalu erat. Mereka berdua melepas pelukan mereka, Mingyu tersenyum dan mengecup wajah Wonwoo, yang matanya hampir tidak terlihat karena senyumnya yang lebar.

"Ah! Berikan ponselmu,"

Mingyu memerintah, dan Wonwoo menurut sambil mengeluarkan iPhone putihnya dan memberikannya pada Mingyu. Mingyu masuk ke fitur kontak di ponsel Wonwoo, dan baru akan menambahkan nomornya ke daftar ' _Favorites_ ', lalu ia merengut. Wonwoo berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang membuat Mingyu merengut seperti itu. Di daftar _Favorites_ di kontaknya, sebelum nomor Ibu dan Ayahnya, ada nomor Junhui.

"Aku akan mengganti ini," Mingyu berkata dan Wonwoo tertawa melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan Mingyu. Mingyu lalu mengetikkan nomornya, menyimpan namanya dengan emoji gembok dan hati.

"Kau sangat norak~", Wonwoo berkata.

Ketika Mingyu mengembalikan ponselnya, Wonwoo melihat kalau Mingyu tidak menghapus nomor jun dari daftar _Favorites_ nya, hanya saja sekarang nomor sahabatnya itu berada di posisi kedua. Ia menatap Mingyu yang sekarang mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berkata,

"Sekarang, aku yang pertama."

Ia berkata sambil membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga, membuat Wonwoo tertawa. Mereka berdua berdiri setelah menyelesaikan makanan mereka, dan mulai berjalan. Wonwoo berjalan sedikit lebih cepat untuk menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah Mingyu yang besar-besar. Mingyu terus menatap Wonwoo, bukan menatap wajahnya, tapi menatap tangannya yang bergoyang-goyang bebas di sampingnya. Ia menatap sekitarnya, lalu menyelipkan tangannya di antara jemari Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap tangannya, dan menatap Mingyu yang wajahnya sedikit merona, lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan, dengan jari jemari yang saling bertautan. Genggaman tangan mereka rasanya pas sekali, seakan-akan mereka memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Mereka terus bergandengan tangan sampai mereka tiba di pintu masuk toko es krim, Mingyu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan seperti seorang _gentleman_ membukakan pintu toko itu untuk Wonwoo yang sekarang sedang mendengus melihat sikap _cheesy_ Mingyu. Mingyu memesan satu eskrim cokelat, sedangkan kekasihnya memilih es krim vanila. Tentu saja, mereka tidak suka rasa es krim satu sama lain. Mereka lalu kembali berjalan, saling bergandengan tangan lagi, tangan mereka yang lainnya memegang es krim masing-masing. Wonwoo menghela napas dan sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya,

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya memiliki kekasih?" Wonwoo bertanya.

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya, sambil menjilat es krimnya,

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah punya kekasih sebelumnya." Mingyu menjawab. Wonwoo menghentikan jalannya dan menjawab,

"Tidak mungkin... Kau bercanda."

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tapi kau sangat tampan..."

Wonwoo berkata, suaranya terdengar ragu dan ia merasa semakin bingung. Mingyu terkekeh, dan Wonwoo berkata,

"Kau pasti setidaknya pernah menyukai seseorang, kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk pelan, dan menjawab,

"Yeah... Tapi, tidak terjadi apa-apa setelahnya, jadi kau adalah yang pertama untukku."

Wonwoo tidak ingin memperdalam pembicaraan mereka jadi ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kau juga yang pertama untukku,"

"Aku tahu. Kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau Jun menyukaimu,"

"Itu karena aku hanya fokus pada kau-"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, dan Wonwoo yang gugup mencoba mengelak,

"Kau~liah. Maksudku aku hanya fokus belajar untuk kuliahku nanti." Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mingyu tertawa dan berjalan mendekati Wonwoo, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit sehingga mereka sekarang berdiri sejajar,

"Ada es krim di hidungmu,"

Mingyu berkata pada Wonwoo yang sekarang menjulingkan matanya untuk mencari es krim di hidungnya,

"Dimana?"

Mingyu tersenyum dan berkata,

"Di sini~!"

Hidung Wonwoo tiba-tiba terasa dingin, dan ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Mingyu tertawa sambil menarik es krim cokelatnya dari hidung kekasihnya. Mulut Wonwoo terbuka karena terkejut, dan tersenyum jahil saat ia berhasil membalas dendam pada Mingyu dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu setelahnya perang es krim pun tidak terhindarkan, yang membuat wajah keduanya di penuhi dengan es krim. Sambil tertawa, Mingyu menarik pinggang Wonwoo dan menariknya mendekat sehingga Wonwoo tidak bisa bergerak ke manapun dan mendorong es krimnya yang tinggal sedikit ke wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo juga melakukan hal sama pada Mingyu, dan sekarang mereka berdua tertawa, dengan wajah yang berada sangat dekat... lalu mereka melakukannya. Mingyu memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Wonwoo sekilas dengan manis. Wonwoo tersenyum dan berpikir, setelah ini, mungkin es krim cokelat rasanya tidak akan terlalu buruk?

Setelah itu, mereka berdua membersihkan wajah di toilet umum di sekitar situ, lalu Wonwoo berkata kalau ia harus pulang ke rumah untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya supaya orangtuanya tidak khawatir. Akhirnya mereka berpisah, keduanya saling membalikkan tubuh mereka beberapa kali untuk saling menatap satu sama lain. Ketika Wonwoo sampai di rumah, ia menyelesaikan tugasnya dan mandi, lalu tiduran di tempat tidurnya saat ia melihat ponselnya bergetar dan berbunyi di mejanya. Wonwoo mengerang, dan mengambil ponselnya, merasa malas harus berdiri dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Di layar ponselnya yang terkunci, terlihat _preview_ pesan dari Mingyu. Wonwoo tiba-tiba merasa bersemangat, dan dengan cepat membuka kunci ponselnya,

Mingyu️️❤️ : Hei. Semoga kau sampai rumah dengan selamat, dan aku bersenang-senang hari ini.

Wonwoo menatap layar ponselnya, tersenyum secara tidak sadar sambil bertanya-tanya darimana Mingyu mendapat nomornya. Lalu, ia sadar kalau Mingyu mengirim pesan pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia menyimpan nomornya di ponselnya tadi.

Wonwoo: Hai, ya, aku sudah sampai. Aku juga bersenang-senang hari ini!

Ia membalas, hatinya berdebar kencang dan tersenyum menatap pesan Mingyu. Mereka mungkin baru saja berpacaran secara resmi, tapi Wonwoo suka caranya Mingyu yang mengiriminya pesan setelah kencan mereka.

Mingyu️️❤️ : Wonwoo-ya. Hari ini adalah kencan pertama kita dari banyak kencan lainnya, oke?

Ketua Kelas itu menatap layar ponselnya, tersenyum, dan mengetikkan balasannya.

Wonwoo: Oke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 _"Itu karena aku hanya fokus pada kau-"_

 _Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, dan Wonwoo yang gugup mencoba mengelak,_

 _"Kau~liah. Maksudku aku hanya fokus pada kuliahku nanti." Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

Kalimat itutuh kalo dibahasa inggris jadinya lucu gituuu:3

aslinya gini, _"That's because I was focused on only you-" "U~niversity."_ _he finished his sentence._ tapi di translate ke bahasa jadinya awkward gitu:( jadi garing HAHAHAHA maafin ya haha

abis ini tuh full fluff _so please bear with cheesy meanie_ :3:3

ps. ini updatenya dari app fanfiction sekalian coba fitur barunya aplikasi ffn yg skrg bisa update story:3 jadi kalo ada typo atau layoutnya aneh komen yaa!:)

Thanks to **_ftzbhd, Yxxx1106, Guest, Hannie, lulu-shi, jeononu, aigyuu_** (aku juga post abis liat v livenya mingyu lol dia unyu gitu kan ya di vlive, disini sok preman HAHAHA) ** _, bananona, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Albus Convallaria majalis, kurangaqua, Guest (2), utsukushii02, Nikeisha Farras, hoshilhouette, gyugyu, , Re-Panda68, 7D, Guest (3), kokomilang, kimbapchu, reminie, , RPuspitasary21, KMaddict, nikeagustina16, perfectaugust, Kyunie, Syupit, WooMina_**

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


	7. Understanding

**POLAR**

.

.

 ** _a story by minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : **T**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#10 Understanding**

* * *

Wonwoo dan Mingyu terus saling berkirim pesan, sampai akhirnya Wonwoo jatuh tertidur dengan ponsel di dadanya. Ketika Wonwoo terbangun keesokan paginya, karena mendengar suara alarm yang berdering lebih keras dari biasanya, ia mengerang dan membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Wonwoo meregangkan tubuhnya, membuat suara-suara aneh, dan menggosok matanya yang terasa masih mengantuk. Ia mematikan alarm di ponselnya, dan ketika ia melakukannya, Wonwoo tersenyum mengingat percakapannya dengan seseorang yang spesial dengan emoji hati di daftar kontaknya. Pesan terakhir dikirimkan oleh Mingyu, kemungkinan dikirim setelah Wonwoo tertidur.

Mingyu️❤️ : kau berhenti membalas, hubungi aku besok pagi, jadi aku tahu kau belum mati... semoga saja.

Wonwoo menatap pesan yang isinya aneh itu, tertawa dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Mingyu, untuk meyakinkan Mingyu kalau ia belum mati. Ia masuk ke fitur kontak di ponselnya dan menekan nomor 1 di daftar ' _Favorites_ 'nya. Ponselnya menyambungkan selama beberapa saat, dan Wonwoo baru akan menutupnya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara gemerisik dari seberang sana.

"Halo?",

Suara normal Mingyu sudah terdengar berat, tapi suaranya saat baru bangun tidur benar-benar terdengar seksi. Wonwoo terkejut mendengar suara berat, yang masih kedengaran mengantuk itu dari seberang sana. Ia baru akan mengucapkan selamat pagi, dan memberitahu Mingyu kalau ia baik-baik saja, tapi ia memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain-main dengan Mingyu, karena Mingyu juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

"Oh maaf! Aku bermaksud menghubungi Jun."

Wonwoo berkata, menahan suara tawanya yang hampir meledak.

"Selamat pagi juga, kalau begitu."

Mingyu berkata setengah mengantuk. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang sudah duduk tegak di tempat tidurnya, Mingyu masih berada di tempat tidurnya, tubuh atasnya yang polos terbaring bersama dengan selimut dan bantal-bantal di sekitarnya.

"Selamat pagi." Wonwoo membalas, dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku sepagi ini? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Mingyu bertanya, masih setengah sadar.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menghubungimu, jadi aku melakukannya dan aku mau memberitahumu kalau aku masih hidup." Wonwoo menjawab.

Ia mendengar suara tawa yang terdengar berat dan serak, lalu Mingyu berkata,

"Aku hanya bercanda..."

"Oh." Wonwoo menjawab dengan canggung.

Suara tawa itu terdengar lagi,

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan benar-benar menghubungiku..."

Wonwoo jadi semakin kebingungan,

"Kau yang memintaku!" Wonwoo yang sudah sepenuhnya terbangun menjawab sambil membela dirinya.

"Oke, _well_... Aku senang karena ternyata kau masih hidup." Wonwoo berkata, lalu setelahnya diikuti dengan keheningan yang canggung.

"Terima kasih...?" Wonwoo berkata, nada suaranya sedikit meninggi, membuatnya lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan dibandingkan pernyataan.

Mingyu tertawa lagi, lalu mengerang sambil meregangkan tubuhnya dan dengan susah payah mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sebelum Wonwoo atau Mingyu sempat mengatakan sesuatu, sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Wonwoo menatap ponselnya yang sekarang mati, dan sebuah simbol _loading_ berwarna putih muncul di layarnya. Karena ia jatuh tertidur saat sedang berkirim pesan dengan Mingyu semalam, ia sadar kalau ia tidak mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya semalam. Jadi, sekarang ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai. Wonwoo mengerang dan mencari _charger_ nya, untuk mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya. Sedangkan, Mingyu yang tadi sedang bicara dengan Wonwoo dengan kedua mata yang tertutup, mencoba melawan rasa kantuknya, dengan perlahan membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap ponsel hitamnya. Layar ponselnya menampilkan pemberitahuan bahwa panggilan teleponnya dan 'Nerd' sudah terputus. Mingyu tidak repot-repot mencoba menghubungi Wonwoo lagi, ia berpikir kalau ponsel kekasihnya pasti mati. Ia tersenyum manis mengingat percakapan mereka, dan malu dengan sikapnya sendiri. Ia mengacak rambutnya, dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku sangat payah."

Mingyu berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap wajahnya, mencoba untuk membangunkan dirinya sendiri. Mingyu mengerang saat ia meregangkan tubuhnya untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu ia akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap jam di meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Jam 6:27 pagi.

 _"What the hell, orang normal mana yang akan menelepon sepagi ini?"_

Lalu ia tersenyum sendiri memikirkan jawabannya. Mingyu ingin kembali tidur, karena sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berangkat ke sekolah. Mingyu tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi Wonwoo membuatnya lebih bersemangat berangkat ke sekolah, menghadiri kelas lain selain kelas Sains, dan mencoba untuk mentoleransi murid-murid lainnya. Jadi, dengan gugup ia mulai memakai pakaiannya. Ia memakai kaus putih polos, yang menutupi kalung dengan bandul cincinnya. Ia mengacak-acak lemarinya, dan mengambil sepasang seragam, dan memakainya. Meskipun kesan pertama orang-orang tentang penampilan Mingyu kurang baik, ia sebenarnya adalah orang yang rapi. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa seragamnya terlihat rapi dan selalu terlihat baru adalah karena ia terlalu sering berkelahi. Akhirnya, ia selesai memakai seragamnya, menyambar tasnya, dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika ia melewati dapur, ia melihat ibunya sedang membuat sarapan. Mingyu duduk di meja makan, menunggu ibunya untuk menyiapkan sarapannya. Ketika ibunya selesai menaruh makanan di piringnya, Mingyu tersenyum lembut pada ibunya, yang di balas oleh ibunya, lalu Mingyu menikmati sarapannya. Setelah selesai makan, Mingyu kembali naik ke kamarnya untuk menggosok gigi dan menunggu sampai waktunya berangkat sekolah di kamarnya. Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7, Mingyu berjalan keluar kamar, tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ibunya, tapi hanya tersenyum canggung, dan pergi.

Junhui sudah kembali masuk sekolah setelah satu hari kemarin absen. Ia mencoba menahan Wonwoo untuk bertanya apakah mereka bisa bertemu sebelum kelas dimulai, jadi ia bisa bertanya pada Wonwoo apa yang sudah ia lewatkan kemarin... dan kenyataannya, memang banyak sekali yang ia lewatkam. Wonwoo tidak membalas pesannya dan Jun menatap ponselnya. Ia duduk di bangkunya, ketika Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Wonwoo-ya!"

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat kehadiran Jun, menutupi rasa gugupnya.

 _"Kenapa aku gugup? Lagipula aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Jun... Iya, kan?"_

"Jun-ah!"

Mereka berdua saling ber _high_ _-five,_ lalu Jun meminta untuk bicara dengan Wonwoo di luar kelas,

"Yah, aku sudah berusaha menghubungimu sejak pagi!" Jun berkata, menunjukkan kalau ia sedikit khawatir karena biasanya sahabatnya itu akan membalas pesannya, tapi kali ini tidak.

"Ah~, maaf. Ponselku mati tadi pagi, jadi aku meninggalkannya di rumah." jelas Wonwoo.

Jun hanya tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan,

"Jadi~, apa kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Maksud Jun adalah tentang tugas-tugas dan pelajaran yang ia lewatkan kemarin. Tapi, Wonwoo mengartikan pertanyaan itu dengan sesuatu yang lain. Wonwoo jadi gugup, matanya beralih kesana-kemari dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Jun.

"O-Oh... kau sudah tahu?", Wonwoo bertanya, sedikit rasa bersalah terdengar dari suaranya.

"Tentang apa?" Jun menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan, bingung dan yakin kalau mereka tidak sedang membahas hal yang sama. Tapi, Wonwoo berpikir kalau Jun sedang menunggunya untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya... jadi ia melakukannya,

"Kalau sebenarnya Mingyu dan aku sekarang berkencan."

Jun menarik napas terkejut, tidak terlalu keras sehingga Wonwoo tidak mendengarnya. " _Jadi pada akhirnya, Mingyu yang menang, huh?_ " Jun berkata dalam hati.

Orang-orang bilang, ketika kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang, kau akan lebih memilih melihat orang itu bahagia, meskipun bukan kau yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia tersenyum, atau tertawa. Meskipun orang itu tidak bersamamu, kalau ia bahagia, lalu semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, Junhui tersenyum palsu dan berkata,

"Tentu saja aku sudah tahu. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku~", ia berkata sambil memukul lengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum canggung, bertanya-tanya apa Jun benar baik-baik saja.

"Jun-ah... apa kau... tidak masalah dengan itu?"

Jun tertawa, meskipun terdengar dipaksakan,

"Yah. Kenapa kau butuh izin dariku?"

"Jun-ah-"

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi. Sampai bertemu di kelas, oke?"

Jun masih memasang senyum terpaksanya, dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan di koridor, meninggalkan Wonwoo berdiri sendiri di depan kelas mereka, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Begitu ia menjauh dari pandangan Wonwoo, senyumnya menghilang dan ia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Jun masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi, emosinya bergejolak, antara marah, sedih, menyesal, cemburu, dan sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang merasa senang ketika sahabatnya juga sedang senang. Emosi-emosi itu membuat Jun merasa frustasi, dan mengeluarkan rasa frustasinya dengan sebuah tinju. Ia menunju dinding di depannya.

"Yah. Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar sebuah suara dari bilik kamar mandi lainnya. Jun, masih terlarut dalam emosinya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan memukul dinding sekali lagi.

"Yah... Kau punya masalah?" suara itu bertanya lagi, suaranya terdengar kesal.

Jun berhenti memukuli tembok dan berkata,

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_."

Ia mendengar suara bilik kamar mandi itu dibuka, dan mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Suara itu berkata lagi, semakin dekat dengan tempatnya,

"Sedang tidak _mood_?" anak itu mendengus, "Yah, jangan memukuli tembok, aku bisa membantu. Keluarlah." suara itu berkata, terdengar mengintimidasi.

Jun tetap diam di biliknya. Suara itu terdengar tidak asing, tapi tidak dengan caranya bicara, atau dengan caranya membuatnya sedikit merasa takut. Anak itu berdiri di luar biliknya dan menendang pintunya,

"Tch."

Ia berdecih, tidak sabar. Jun dengan ragu membuka kuncinya dan pintunya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Ketika pintunya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, pria yang sedang memandang lantai di depannya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jun, tapi matanya tiba-tiba berubah dan Jun menyipitkan matanya dan mengerenyitkan alisnya, terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Jun-ah?"

"Minghao-ya?" Jun bertanya, tidak percaya kalau suara yang baru saja terdengar menantangnya adalah milik seorang pria berambut biru yang manis dan memiliki senyum yang lucu.

"Yah, Jun-ah. Ada apa?" Minghao bertanya, tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, karena Jun yang tenang dan selalu berpikir positif di depannya ini, tiba-tiba memukuli dinding kamar mandi.

"Tidak ada," ia berbohong, biasanya itu berhasil pada Wonwoo yang tidak pernah menekannya lebih jauh ketika ia menjawab seperti itu.

Minghao memutar bola matanya, dan mengerang.

" _Really_? Kau akan tetap berbohong? Aku benar-benar khawatir, jadi jangan coba-coba membohongiku." Ia berkata dan melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?", Minghao bertanya lagi.

Jun menghela napas, dan mengunci pandangannya pada Minghao. Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun, suara bel berbunyi. Mata mereka berdua melebar, dan mereka langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi menuju kelas. Untungnya, mereka belum terlambat. Setengah hari tersebut terlalui dengan cepat, Jun tidak berbicara sebanyak biasanya. Ketika bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi, Jun berjalan menuju meja Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo bergerak di kursinya dan bersiap untuk menyapa sahabatnya, tapi Jun tiba-tiba berbelok dan sekarang berdiri di depan meja Mingyu. Mingyu sedang tertidur, seperti biasanya, ketika Jun memanggil namanya, dan ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan menatap pria di depannya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Jun berkata.

Wonwoo menatap dua orang di depannya, bisa merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka. Mingyu mengangguk, dan berdiri dari kursinya. Mingyu mengikuti Jun keluar, lalu mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Jadi, aku sudah dengar tentang kau dan Wonwoo." Jun berkata langsung pada intinya. Mingyu tersenyum miring dan berkata,

"Oke, jadi ada apa dengan kami?", Jun memasang wajah muak saat mendengar kata 'kami'.

"Kau sebaiknya membuat Wonwoo bahagia...", ia berkata. Ekspresi wajah Mingyu berubah, melihat Jun menyampaikan perasaannya dengan lebih tenang, meskipun kebencian masih terlihat jelas, tapi itu sudah tidak setegang biasanya.

"Pasti." Mingyu menjawab.

"Karena begitu kau menyakitinya... Aku _akan_ ada untuknya. Dan aku tidak akan memberikannya lagi untukmu, atau memaafkanmu. Kau mengerti?" Jun berkata, hampir menggeretakan giginya karena tidak percaya ia akhirnya harus mengatakan ini pada Mingyu.

Mingyu mendengus,

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu memilikinya.", Mingyu berjanji. Mereka berdua kembali ke kelas, dan Minghao tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jun.

"Jun-ah. Ayo kita pergi makan siang," ia berkata. Jun sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin tinggal di dalam kelas setelah apa yang terjadi selama setengah hari pertama tadi, lalu ia tersenyum pada Minghao yang juga membalas senyumnya. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kelas, dan pergi bersama untuk makan siang. Ketika Mingyu kembali ke bangkunya, dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya, Wonwoo berkata,

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Mingyu tersenyum,

"Kau", yang lebih tinggi menjawab dengan jujur.

"Kau mau kemana?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya. Mingyu menyampirkan tasnya, dan tersenyum lagi sambil berkata,

"Aku akan kembali. Aku hanya akan makan siang di markas."

Mingyu lalu mencium kening Wonwoo, dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Oke, sampai jumpa."

Mingyu hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada kekasihnya dan kembali berjalan, keluar kelas menuju ke tempat biasa.

.

Sedangkan Minghao dan Jun berjalan menyusuri lorong, dan tiba-tiba Minghao membuka pintu yang menuju ke sebuah tangga, dan mulai menaikinya. Jun sedikit merasa kaget, dan hampir terjatuh saat mengikuti pria berambut biru itu. Mereka berdua berakhir di atap, dan Jun yang tidak pernah berada di tempat itu berkata,

"Apa kita boleh ada disini?"

"Yup! Sampai kita ketahuan." Minghao berkata, membuat Jun tertawa. Mereka berdua menaiki tangga dan duduk di pembatas atap itu. Jun duduk bersila, sedangkan Minghao menumpukkan sikunya di lututnya,

"Minghao-ya, kau sebenarnya sedikit menyeramkan." Jun berkata sambil tertawa, saat mengingat Minghao yang ia lihat di kamar mandi tadi pagi. Minghao juga tertawa,

"Aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Mingyu ketika ia kehilangan kontrol..." ia berkata, tidak tahu kalau Mingyulah yang menyebabkan Jun kehilangan kontrolnya tadi pagi.

"Jadi, beritahu aku, ada apa denganmu tadi pagi?" Minghao bertanya, benar-benar khawatir pada temannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku bilang!" Jun berbohong lagi. Sebagian besar alasannya adalah karena ia tidak ingin membebani Minghao dengan masalahnya, dan sebagian lainnya adalah karena ia ingin lihat apakah Minghao akan terus menekannya untuk mengatakannya yang sejujurnya, ataukah ia akan seperti Wonwoo yang tidak pernah memaksanya.

"Baiklah..." pria berambut biru itu berkata, membuat Jun sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Apakah kau pikir aku akan mengatakan itu?" Minghao melanjutkan,

"Aku tidak bodoh, jadi katakan padaku ada apa... Dan jika kau tidak bisa mengatakannya, bilang saja. Jangan berbohong dan mengatakan 'tidak ada apa-apa' ketika sesuatu memang terjadi, dan mengatakan itu pada orang yang benar-benar khawatir padamu..."

Jun terkejut mendengar jawaban Minghao, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahunya.

"Sebenarnya alasannya cukup bodoh, tapi aku merasa marah karena Wonwoo dan Mingyu sekarang sudah resmi berkencan."

Minghao hampir menyemburkan minumannya, lalu ia menatap Jun dengan mata yang melebar,

"Tunggu! Mereka resmi berkencan?!" ia bertanya.

Jun memandang Minhao bingung, mengingat bahwa Mingyu adalah sahabatnya.

" _Well_.. ya."

Minghao berkata dalam hati, " _Jadi itu yang terjadi kemarin._ "

"Dan ya, itu benar-benar menghancurkan pagiku... Mengetahui kalau pria yang kucintai sudah berkencan dengan orang lain," ia mendengus, "berita bagus."

Minghao menatap mata Jun yang terlihat sedih,

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan sepenuhnya, tapi aku pikir aku bisa sedikit mengerti perasaanmu..." Minghao berkata,

"Tapi bedanya, untukku, aku tidak mencintai pria itu. Dan, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku menyukainya. Tapi dia jatuh cinta dengan orang lain..." Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jun berpikir sebentar,

"Tunggu... Apakah orang itu... Mingyu?"

Minghao menatap Jun yang bertanya dengan serius, lalu tertawa keras, memegangi perutnya, mencoba untuk mengambil nafas. Jun menatap pria di depannya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"Apa yang lucu?" Ia bertanya, tidak mengerti dimana bagian yang lucu dari pertanyaannya.

"Aku- tidak- percaya- kau- berpikir- kalau- aku- menyukai- Mingyu." Mingyu mengatakan itu dengan terbata-bata, setiap katanya diselingi oleh suara tawanya yang belum bisa berhenti. Sekarang, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca,

" _No_ ~, dia seperti saudaraku sendiri. Kalau aku menyukainya, itu berarti _incest_." ia melanjutkan, memasang wajah geli karena membayangkan dirinya sendiri bersama Mingyu.

"Lalu siapa orang itu?" Jun bertanya, Minghao masih terkekeh ketika mengatakan,

"Pria itu sebenarnya bisa dibilang bukan temanku... Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukainya, kami juga tidak begitu dekat."

Jun tetap diam.

"Tapi, ia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan seseorang... Jadi, aku pikir aku bisa sedikit mengerti perasaanmu."

"Aku merasa, seperti... bersalah? Karena aku tidak bisa dengan tulus bahagia untuk Wonwoo... Tapi di saat yang sama, Aku-"

"Senang melihatnya bahagia, meskipun bukan denganmu." Minghao menyelesaikan kalimat Jun dengan kata yang sama persis dengan yang akan dikatakan Jun. Junhui menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar kebenaran yang diucapkan pria berambut biru itu. Tiba-tiba, Minghao berdiri dan berjalan ke ujung atap yang sedang mereka duduki,

"Yah!" Jun berteriak, panik, berpikir kalau Minghao akan melompat.

"AKU BERJANJI UNTUK MEMBUAT..."

Jun tidak bisa mendengar nama yang diucapkan Minghao dengan jelas, karena pesawat terbang yang tiba-tiba melintas di atas mereka. Suara mesinnya benar-benar ribut, jadi ia hanya mendengar sisa kalimatnya,

"BAHAGIA!" Minghao berseru. Ia berbalik untuk menatap Jun yang masih duduk dan tersenyum. Jun balas tersenyum dan berdiri, berlari ke samping Minghao.

"MINGYU-YA! AKU BERJANJI AKAN SELALU ADA UNTUK WONWOO KETIKA KAU TIDAK ADA! JADI, AKU MEMPERINGATKANMU!"

Setelah meneriakkan harapan mereka, Jun merasa jauh lebih baik dan senyumnya kembali seperti biasa. Minghao merasa bahagia ketika kesedihan Jun sudah sedikit mereda. Mereka berdua menghabiskan sisa waktu makan siang mereka di atap, makan, mengobrol, dan berbagi Bubble Tea yang Minghao beli.

.

Mingyu sudah sampai di markas dan disambut oleh teman-temannya yang sudah ada di sana,

"Dimana Minghao?" Jisoo bertanya, sadar kalau temannya yang berambut biru itu tidak datang bersama Mingyu.

"Aku tidak tahu, pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Jun kalau tidak salah," ia menjawab, menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Jadi Mingyu-ya! Ceritakan pada kami!", Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dari lengan sofa.

"Ceritakan apa?"

"Jangan katakan hal _bullshit_ seperti itu pada kami," Hansol berkata, dan Seungcheol memukul kepalanya,

"Perhatikan bahasamu... _Dumbass_."

Mereka semua tertawa, lalu kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada Mingyu dan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin.

"Tentang Wonwoo hyung!" Lee Chan memperjelas.

"Ah~ dia," Mingyu berkata.

Teman-temannya berhenti mengunyah makanan mereka, dan keadaan jadi sepi, fokus pada jawaban yang akan Mingyu ucapkan.

"Kami sudah resmi berkencan." Mingyu berkata.

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, semua teman-temannya saling bertukar pandang, dan berdiri dari posisi mereka lalu bergegas menuju ke arah Mingyu. Mereka memberi ucapan selamat dan mulai memukuli pelan ketua mereka, yang sekarang tersenyum dan kesulitan menghalau pukulan teman-temannya di sofa. Selagi Mingyu menerima pukulan dari teman-temannya, ponselnya berbunyi, tapi ia tidak menyadarinya. Yang menghubunginya adalah Wonwoo, memberitahunya kalau ibu Mingyu sekarang berada di kantor guru, dan Wonwoo menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke sekolah.

.

Di sekolah, kelas Wonwoo mendapatkan telepon, dan Wonwoo yang menjawabnya. Ternyata, Ny. Kim masih berada di kantor, dan Mingyu masih belum kembali. Wonwoo menjelaskan kalau ia sudah mengirimi Mingyu pesan, dan mengatakan kalau ia akan turun ke kantor guru untuk menemani ibu dari kekasihnya itu.

Waktu makan siang hampir berakhir, dan Mingyu berjalan kembali ke sekolahnya ketika ia akhirnya memeriksa ponselnya. Pesan itu berbunyi,

Nerd️❤️ : Mingyu-ya, ibumu ada di kantor guru, cepat kembali ke sekolah.

Mata Mingyu melebar membaca pesan itu, lalu ia mulai berlari menuju ke sekolah. Ia berlari langsung menuju kantor guru. Di luar ruangan itu, duduk ibunya, dan disampingnya ada Wonwoo. Ibunya tersenyum, dan Mingyu berkata,

"Ibu! Kenapa ibu ada disini?"

Tapi, bukan dengan suaranya. Pria tinggi itu menggunakan tangannya, dan bahasa isyarat untuk menyampaikan perkataannya.

 _"Aku datang untuk mengantarkan buku catatanmu yang tertinggal di rumah."_ Ibunya menjawab menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

 _"Aku tidak memerlukan buku itu hari ini! Sudah berapa lama Ibu menunggu?",_ tangan Mingyu berkata.

 _"Tidak terlalu lama! Pria manis yang baik ini menemaniku... Dia bilang kalian berdua dekat."_

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, yang sedang memegang pulpen di tangan kanannya. Di antara ia dan ibunya ada banyak kertas-kertas kecil yang di atasnya tertuliskan pesan-pesan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa bahasa isyarat." Wonwoo berkata, dengan senyum sedih. Mingyu menatap ibunya lagi.

 _"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau rajin berangkat sekolah..."_ Ny. Kim menatap Wonwoo, lalu ia melanjutkan,

 _"Ibu mengerti, sekarang."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Jun so sweet bgt ngga sih:(( sukak bgt karakternya Jun di polar HUHUHUHU he's the best bestfriend ever:( manada orang yg ngerasa bersalah karena ngga bisa bahagia pas sahabatnya lagi bahagia:') DUH JUNN

kaget ngga sih pas baca ibunya Mingyu pake bahasa isyarat? Aku sih kaget... jadi mamanya itu tuna rungu gitu:''

Banyak yg ngga dapet notif email ya chapter sebelumnya? Kayanya kalau updatenya dari aplikasinya ffn emang ngga ada notif ya... chapter ini dapet notif tapi kan, ya?;)

Btw, svt ke ina ya tahun ini HAHAHAHA:((( nabung guys:') habis lebaran ha ha:((

Happy holiday, guys!

 _Last but not the least, thanks to **justcallmeBii, Hannie, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, WooMina, ChibaYumiii61, hoshilhoutte, KMaddict, Syupit, Nikeisha Farras, kurangaqua, utsukushii02, , xiuminbae, Kyunie, reminie, Re-Panda68, 7D, nikeagustina16, mgxww, Yemiie, adellares, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, bananona**_

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


	8. Happiness

**POLAR**

.

.

 ** _a story by minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : **T**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#11 Happiness**

* * *

Mingyu menatap ibunya dan Wonwoo bergantian. Ia merasakan perasaan bersyukur dan kebahagiaan melanda dirinya ketika ia melihat senyum tulus Wonwoo pada Ibunya. Sebenarnya, yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah mencium Ketua Kelasnya itu, tapi sebelumnya ia harus mengatasi ibunya.

 _"Ibu, terima kasih karena Ibu sudah datang, tapi aku tidak perlu buku itu hari ini. Ibu bisa pulang_ sekarang," ia mengatakan pada ibunya melalui isyarat tangan.

Ibunya menjawab,

 _"Baiklah, Ibu akan pergi sekarang."_

 _"Aku akan mengantar ibu pulang, ayo."_

Ny. Kim bangkit dari kursi di ruang guru itu, dan berdiri di samping putranya, yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya pada ibunya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor. Ny. Kim berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya pada Wonwoo disertai senyuman manis, yang dibalas oleh lambaian tangan dan senyuman Wonwoo. Mingyu juga menoleh ke belakang dan berkata,

"Aku mungkin akan terlambat masuk kelas. Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti!"

Mingyu lalu kembali berjalan untuk mengantar ibunya. Ibu dan anak itu saling bergandengan tangan, dan Mingyu mencium puncak kepala ibunya. Melihat kekasihnya bersikap lembut seperti itu membuat Wonwoo benar-benar bahagia, dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seseorang yang berbahaya dan dikenal menyukai kekerasan bisa terlihat penuh kasih sayang, dan lucu seperti itu. Setelah keduanya berpisah, bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi, menandakan dimulainya jam pelajaran ke-4. Wonwoo berjalan ke kelas, dan duduk di kursinya. Jun dan Minghao memasuki kelas bersama, keduanya sedang membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang kelihatannya menarik. Percakapan itu terhenti ketika guru mereka menyuruh mereka berdua untuk diam.

"Mingyu-ssi tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya," "Aku tahu dia yang rajin sekolah tidak akan bertahan lama.", kasak-kusuk di dalam kelasnya mulai terdengar.

"Dia masuk, hanya saja dia akan sedikit terlambat."

"Oh, dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Wonwoo-ssi?" gurunya bertanya, terkejut karena dari semua orang, yang mengetahui keberadaan Mingyu adalah Wonwoo.

"Kami tadi pergi menemui ibunya yang datang untuk memberikan buku tulis Mingyu, dan sekarang Mingyu sedang mengantarkan ibunya pulang.", ia menjelaskan.

"Ooo~ jadi si berandalan itu adalah anak mama?" seorang temannya berkata, "Kenapa ibunya tidak bisa pulang ke rumah sendiri? Apa ibunya takut~" anak lain ikut menimpali. Hanya berani mengatakan itu ketika Mingyu tidak ada di kelas dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Yah! Kau lebih baik menjaga mulutmu.", Minghao berkata, menghilangkan senyuman mengejek dari salah satu wajah kedua anak itu, tapi satu anak yang lainnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minghao,

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengadukannya pada ibunya?" anak itu berkata dengan nada mengejek, dan Minghao tersenyum miring,

"Aku akan menonjokmu sangat keras sampai kau tidak bisa bicara selama seminggu. Dan tidak, aku tidak akan mengadu pada ibunya, mau tahu kenapa? Karena ibunya tuli." Minghao mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Anak itu dengan canggung berdehem, dan membalikkan badannya, tidak punya cukup nyali untuk terus menatap mata Minghao. Guru mereka menginterupsi ketegangan yang terjadi sebelum Minghao benar-benar melaksanakan janjinya, dan memulai pelajarannya. Di tegah-tengah pelajaran, Mingyu masuk ke dalam kelas, terengah-engah dengan keringat mengalir di dahinya. Ia membungkuk ke arah gurunya, dan kali ini suara bisikan-bisikan yang biasanya terdengar entah membicarakan darimana ia atau apa yang tadi ia lakukan tidak terdengar. Mingyu berjalan ke bangkunya dengan keheningan yang rasanya asing untuknya, tersenyum pada Wonwoo ketika ia sudah duduk. Sisa pelajaran itu terlalui dengan cepat, tidak ada satupun yang bertanya pada Mingyu apakah yang dikatakan Minghao benar atau tidak, tapi di akhir pelajaran ke-4, gurunya memanggil Mingyu keluar kelas, mungkin untuk membicarakan tentang ibunya.

Pada akhir jam sekolah, Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling melambaikan tangan satu sama lain, dan Minghao memberitahu Mingyu kalau ia tidak akan pergi ke markas,

"Aku akan pergi dengan Jun hari ini," ucap pria berambut biru itu.

"Oh, oke. Tapi, kenapa~?" Mingyu bertanya, bertanya-tanya sejak kapan mereka berdua jadi dekat.

"Karena kau dan kekasih barumu membuatnya sedih, jadi aku akan menghiburnya sekarang."

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu-" Ucapan Mingyu terhenti ketika Minghao tersenyum lalu berlari mengejar Jun yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Wonwoo harus pergi ke ruang guru untuk memberikan buku catatan teman-teman sekelasnya, lalu kembali lagi ke kelas untuk membersihkan ruangan dan membereskan meja-meja. Ia sedang memindahkan bangku-bangku di kelasnya, suara kaki meja berdecit karena bergesekan dengan lantai, membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke kelasnya, dan berhenti di pintu kelasnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Suara berat yang terdengar tidak asing bertanya pada Ketua Kelas yang sedang membereskan kelas itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia tidak sendirian, jadi suara yang menawarkan bantuan itu mengejutkannya, dan Wonwoo sedikit terlonjak. Ia berbalik untuk melihat sesosok pria tinggi, dan tampan sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu, dengan tangannya di dalam sakunya.

"Mingyu-ya, aku pikir kau sudah pulang." Wonwoo berkata, dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Memang. Saat istirahat makan siang." Mingyu menjawab, dengan bercanda. Ia menegakkan posisi berdirinya dan berjalan memasuki kelas, dan mulai membantu kekasihnya. Mereka tidak saling berbicara, tapi mereka sama-sama merasa senang dengan kehadiran satu sama lain. Setelah kelas terasa bersih dan rapi, mereka berdua berjalan bersama keluar sekolah. Mereka bergandengan tangan, dengan sebelah tangan Wonwoo yang membawa 2 buku berat. Mingyu menatap buku di tangan Wonwoo dan tahu kalau tas kekasihnya sudah cukup berat dengan buku-bukunya. Jadi, ia berhenti berjalan dan menarik tali tas ransel Wonwoo, dan berbohong,

"Resleting tasmu terbuka,"

Wonwoo lalu melirik ke belakang pundaknya, tapi tidak bisa melihat apakah yang dikatakan Mingyu benar atau tidak. Jadi, ia melepas tas ranselnya, dan baru akan melihat apakah resleting tasnya terbuka atau tidak, saat Mingyu dengan cepat mengambil tas itu dan menyampirkannya di bahunya sendiri.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonwoo bertanya, lalu melihat kalau resleting tasnya baik-baik saja.

"Biar aku yang bawa, kau pegang saja bukumu itu... dan tanganku." yang lebih tinggi berkata sambil menatap tangan Wonwoo dengan senyum lucu. Wonwoo tersenyum, meraih tangan kekasihnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Wonwoo-ya, ayo kita jalan-jalan hari ini," Mingyu berkata, mereka kini sedang berjalan di tepian jalan.

"Hmmm, oke! Tapi aku harus pulang dulu ke rumah untuk menyimpan barang-barangku. Oh- dan aku juga mau berganti baju, jalan-jalan menggunakan seragam rasanya tidak nyaman." Wonwoo membalas.

Mingyu tersenyum dan berkata,

"Oke! Aku akan mengantarmu."

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Wonwoo. Ketika mereka sampai, Mingyu menyadari kalau rumah Wonwoo yang terlihat cantik itu terlihat berbeda saat siang hari. Wonwoo meminta tas ranselnya yang masih berada di pundak Mingyu karena ia harus mengambil kunci rumahnya. Ia membuka pintunya, dan Mingyu baru akan berjalan pergi, setelah selesai mengantar kekasihnya, tapi sebuah suara wanita terdengar,

"Hai, _sweetie_ ," wanita itu menyapa Wonwoo, lalu,

"Oh! Apakah itu temanmu?", dan Mingyu berbalik, memperlihatkan senyuman menawannya dan membungkuk sopan. Ia mencoba untuk berjalan pergi, tapi wanita itu berkata lagi,

"Masuklah! Makan atau setidaknya minumlah dulu. Sekolah pasti membuatmu lapar, kan?" dan karena tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan, Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ny. Jeon sangat cantik, dan Mingyu bisa melihat darimana wajah menarik Wonwoo berasal. Wonwoo dengan canggung menunjukkan jalan menuju dapur pada Mingyu, dimana mereka lalu duduk di meja makan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Ny. Jeon bertanya ramah sambil menyimpan dua gelas soda di depan mereka.

"Kim Mingyu, Ny. Jeon." ia menjawab sopan. Ny. Jeon tertawa dan berkata,

" _Well_ , kau sangat tampan, Mingyu-ssi."

Hell yeah _, memang."_ Wonwoo dalam hati berkata setuju dengan pernyataan ibunya.

"Ah, terima kasih." Mingyu berkata sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Mingyu, apa kau pernah kemari sebelumnya?" Ibu Wonwoo bertanya, sedikit mengenal wajah Mingyu yang terlihat tidak asing.

"Dia adalah orang yang mengantarku pulang ketika aku terluka." Wonwoo menjelaskan sambil meminum minumannya.

"Ah~, terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu Mingyu. Anak-anak berandalan di jalanan itu memang berbahaya, berhati-hatilah pada mereka." Ia berkata sambil menaruh sepiring kentang goreng dan burger di depan mereka. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu canggung, karena Mingyu juga sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari anak-anak berandalan itu.

"Ya, Ny. Jeon, aku akan berhati-hati." Mingyu berkata, menatap Wonwoo dengan senyum canggung.

Ny. Jeon lalu pergi dan membereskan dapur, sedangkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu menikmati makanan mereka, ketika mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Tn. Jeon berjalan menuruni tangga, mengikat dasinya, dan hanya bisa melihat bagian belakang remaja yang duduk di sebelah putranya,

"Jun-ah! Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ayah Wonwoo berkata saat ia menapaki tangga terakhir. Wonwoo dan Mingyu berbalik, membuat ayahnya terkejut karena ternyata bukan Junhui yang duduk di sebelah putranya.

"Oh! Maaf, Wonwoo tidak pernah membawa siapapun ke rumah kecuali Jun." ayahnya menjelaskan kesalahannya.

Wonwoo menutup matanya, dan menutupi wajahnya mendengar informasi yang baru dikatakan ayahnya. Mingyu tersenyum canggung, dan bangkit dari kursinya. Ia membungkuk sopan dan memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Halo. Aku Kim Mingyu. Terima kasih karena sudah menerimaku dengan baik disini."

Suara tawa ayah Wonwoo terdengar, berat, terdengar sama dengan Wonwoo,

"Tidak perlu terlalu sopan, Nak." lalu ia tersenyum.

Mingyu kembali duduk dan baru akan memakan burgernya, ketika ia melihat bibir Wonwoo bergerak pelan,

 _"Maaf~"_ , yang membuat Mingyu membalasnya dengan tawa.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Wonwoo dengan cepat berlari masuk ke kamarnya lalu membuka bajunya, menggantinya dengan celana jeans hitam, kaus putih, dan jaket merah yang dulunya adalah milik Mingyu. Ketika ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga, Mingyu tertawa lalu tersenyum,

"Jaketmu bagus," ia berkata dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu." Wonwoo mejawab, sambil tertawa.

Ia memakai sepatunya, dan mengatakan pada orangtuanya kalau ia akan pergi ke luar sebentar. Orangtuanya berdiri di serambi rumah mereka, menatap putra mereka, dan "teman"nya. Ny. Jeon mencium pipi Wonwoo, dan memberikan Mingyu sebuah pelukan singkat. Ny. Jeon mengacak rambut putranya, yang membuat putranya mengerang kesal. Wonwoo meletakkan tangannya di bahu Mingyu, membuat Mingyu terlonjak pelan. Orang tua Wonwoo tidak menyadarinya.

"Dah, anak-anak! Datanglah lagi lain kali, Mingyu. Bersenang-senanglah!"

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi, setelah melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil sesekali mengobrol, membicarakan tentang apapun yang bisa dibicarakan. Tapi setengah dari isi percakapan itu diisi oleh suara tawa mereka saat mengingat situasi canggung yang terjadi saat ibu Wonwoo membicarakan tentang anak-anak berandalan tadi.

"Kau tahu, kalian sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu..." Ucap Wonwoo, membicarakan tentang sekumpulan anak-anak 'nakal' yang diketuai oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih." Mingyu berkata sambil tertawa.

"Maksudku, kalian sama sekali tidak sama dengan para _gangster_ lainnya. Tidak seperti preman-preman yang waktu itu memukuliku."

Mingyu menatap jalan di depannya, memutuskan kontak matanya dengan mata kekasihnya yang mempesona.

"Aku dan teman-temanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang-orang itu..." Ia mendengus,

"Orang-orang di jalanan yang dimaksud ibumu tadi... Ibumu benar tentang mereka. Mereka berbahaya, dan senang melakukan kekerasan. Jadi, aku tidak mau melihat kau datang ke markasku tanpa salah satu dari teman-temanku, atau aku... Oke?"

Wonwoo bisa merasakan ketulusan dari ucapan Mingyu,

"Oke..."

Mingyu mencium puncak kepalanya, dan berbisik lembut,

 _"Terima kasih."_

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju markas, yang anehnya kosong hari ini. Tanpa 10 anak-anak dan suara keras yang biasanya terdengar, Wonwoo sekarang bisa menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan lebih jelas. Ia sudah menyadari ada jendela loteng di ruangan itu sejak pertama kali ia ke tempat ini, tapi ia baru melihat kalau di sebelahnya ada sebuah teleskop. Wonwoo berjalan mendekati teleskop itu, dan mengamatinya. Ia tidak tahu apapun tentang teleskop, tapi ia tersenyum ketika membayangkan Mingyu berada di sini setelah matahari terbenam, mencari bintang-bintang dengan pancaran semangat di matanya. Sementara itu, Mingyu menaruh tasnya, dan melepas blazer sekolahnya, memperlihatkan kemeja putih yang sudah keluar dari celananya, terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Ia berjalan menuju Wonwoo yang masih mengamati teleskop dengan penuh kekaguman, dan berdiri di belakangnya. Mingyu memajukkan dagunya dan menaruhnya di puncak kepala Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Mingyu-ya. Apa kau sering menggunakan ini?", ia bertanya, menunjuk teleskop di depannya.

"Mhm, itu hadiah dari seorang teman dekat." yang lebih tinggi menjawab. Wonwoo bisa merasakan getaran di tenggorokan Mingyu saat Mingyu berbicara di atas kepalanya.

"Kau harus melihat bintang-bintang saat malam... Itu sangat indah." Ia melanjutkan.

Setelah itu Mingyu berbaring di sofa, dan Wonwoo duduk di ujung sofa itu. Mereka mengobrol dan mencoba saling mengenal satu sama lain. Rasanya menakjubkan karena seseorang bisa terlihat jauh lebih menarik setelah lebih jauh mengenalnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Mingyu mulai merasa lelah, dan kelopak matanya terasa berat. Wonwoo baru akan bangkit dari duduknya, ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tarikan di pergelangan tangannya. Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo, dan membawanya mendekat, membuat Wonwoo berbaring di sebelahnya. Mereka sekarang saling berhadapan, dan hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajah masing-masing. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung sekaligus terkejut, lalu dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia menggunakan tangan Mingyu sebagai bantal, dan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada dan _abs_ kekasihnya. Mingyu terkekeh pelan,

"Kau sangat lucu."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum, jantungnya berdebar menggila saat ia memikirkan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Wonwoo-ya... Kau tahu kalau kau sangat penting untukku, kan?" Pria tinggi di belakangnya berkata dengan lembut.

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo bertanya, terkejut mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Lalu ia merasakan kalau lengan Mingyu yang tidak ia gunakkan sebagai bantal, melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat, masuk ke dalam pelukannya yang terasa erat, dan penuh kehangatan.

"Mhm."

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar itu, rasanya ia masih tidak bisa percaya mendengar kalimat itu, rasanya terlalu manis untuk jadi kenyataan. Ia merasakan kecupan Mingyu di belakang kepalanya, dan berkata,

"Terima kasih untuk apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada ibuku, hari ini."

Wonwoo mengingat sosok wanita yang senyumnya terasa ramah dan lembut.

"Ibumu sangat manis... Apa apa denganmu hari ini?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada bercanda, dan Mingyu tertawa berat, menunjukkan kalau ia sebentar lagi mungkin saja akan tertidur. Wonwoo merasa aman dan nyaman berada di pelukan Mingyu, jadi ia juga mulai merasa lebih _relax_ dan sedikit lelah.

"Aku juga bisa bersikap manis." Mingyu protes, tapi kali ini matanya tertutup dan suaranya terdengar pelan.

"Hmmm.. Tapi aku suka kekasihku yang 'nakal'." Wonwoo berkata, matanya juga tertutup. Ia merasakan dada Mingyu bergerak teratur saat ia tertawa.

Tidak ada lagi suara setelah itu, karena mereka berdua jatuh tertidur dengan tenang. Tubuh mereka saling menempel, dan deru napas mereka terdengar beraturan. Keduanya tertidur dengan rasa bahagia dan berbunga-bunga.

.

Beberapa har kemudian di sekolanya terasa sangat sibuk, semua orang sibuk membicarakan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir, pasangan yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan itu meningkatkan _public display of affection_ mereka, bukan seperti _making out_ di dalam kelas, tapi hal-hal kecil seperti Mingyu membawakan barang-barang Wonwoo, atau menunggu Wonwoo sepulang sekolah, atau saling bergandengan tangan saat perjalanan pulang mereka, yang membuat orang-orang semakin membicarakan mereka. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka juga mulai menyadari jarak yang terbentang di antara Jun dan Wonwoo, yang dulunya tidak terpisahkan, dan sempat disebut-sebut sebagai pasangan serasi oleh teman-teman mereka. Jun dan Minghao juga akhir-akhir ini diperbincangkan dimana-nama, kedekatan mereka yang terasa tiba-tiba cukup membuat teman-teman yang lain curiga. Tapi, disamping perbincangan tentang kedua pasangan itu, perbincangan lainnya yang tidak kalah heboh di sekolah mereka adalah berita tentang kedatangan seorang siswa baru, Han Jaesuk. Siswa baru ini benar-benar menarik, dari segi penampilan. Visualnya hampir bisa disetarakan dengan Mingyu. Seluruh gadis di sekolah ini menggila gara-gara murid baru itu. Meskipun murid baru itu gay, ia masih menggoda gadis-gadis dengan _wink_ dan lirikan-lirikan menggoda yang membuat hati gadis-gadis itu berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Satu hari, Minghao, Mingyu, Jun, dan Wonwoo, kombinasi yang terasa canggung itu terlihat sedang mengobrol bersama. Meskipun suasana canggung diantara mereka masih terasa, mereka memiliki satu kesamaan. Mereka berempat sama-sama tidak menyukai Han Jaesuk. Mereka berempat setuju kalau Han Jaesuk adalah seorang yang _playboy,_ dan sombong, jadi mereka sebisa mungkin mencoba menjauh dari murid baru itu. Saat itu sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, mereka berempat mendengar jeritan-jeritan _feminin_ gadis-gadis yang terdengar berasal dari pintu masuk. Coba tebak apa alasannya? Ya. Jaesuk berjalan masuk ke kelas diiringi gadis-gadis yang histeris di belakangnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada gadis-gadis itu, dan memutar tubuhnya, untuk menatap Mingyu. Mingyu kelihatan menarik di matanya, dan Mingyu juga memberikan kesan seorang _bad boy_ , sama sepertinya. Jadi, Jaesuk mendekati Mingyu dan berkata,

"Hai."

Keempat orang tersebut menatap Jaesuk bersamaan, tapi ucapan salam Jaesuk hanya ditujukan untuk Mingyu. Mingyu tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengangguk ke arah Jaesuk, lalu kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan ketiga temannya. Jaesuk sudah terbiasa mendapatkan seluruh perhatian, dan mata-mata yang terpaku padanya karena penampilannya yang menarik. Tapi, untuk beberapa alasan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu, Mingyu sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya.

"Aku Jaesuk.", ia menginterupsi obrolan Mingyu dan teman-temannya sekali lagi.

"Aku tahu." Mingyu menjawab, tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan, tapi Jaesuk terus mengganggunya,

"Siapa namamu?"

Mingyu mendengus,

"Apa urusannya namaku denganmu?"

"Karena," keempat anak itu mendengarkan jawaban Jaesuk,

"Kau _cute_ dan aku ingin berkencan denganmu."

Mingyu memasang tampang jijik, dan Wonwoo menegang karena memikirkan kalau seseorang semenarik Jaesuk sedang berbicara dengan kekasihnya seperti itu,

"Aku menghargainya, tapi kau bukan tipeku."

"Aku tipe semua orang." Jaesuk berkata,

" _Dude_ , pergi saja." Minghao berkata, merasa terganggu dengan Jaesuk yang jelas-jelas sedang menggoda sahabatnya.

"Aku sedang bicara dengan Mingyu, bukan kau." ia menjawab, dan Minghao mengepalkan tangannya, siap untuk menonjok pria itu jika ia mengatakan satu kata lagi.

" _Well_ , kita sudah selesai bicara, jadi kau bisa pergi." Mingyu berkata, dan Jaesuk pergi, tidak lupa mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Mingyu sebelum ia berjalan.

Selama jam makan siang, gadis-gadis terdengar saling mengobrol, dan Wonwoo mencuri dengan obrolan mereka yang membuatnya merasa resah,

"Yah-yah, bukankah Jaesuk Oppa sangat tampan?"

"Mhm! Hampir setampan Mingyu Oppa." salah seorang gadis itu mengangguk setuju,

"Tidak~, Jaesuk jauh lebih menarik."

"Tidak! Mingyu Oppa lebih kelihatan seperti _bad boy_."

"Mereka terlihat seperti mereka memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain,"

"Mereka berdua sangat tampan~"

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan mulai berkencan? Aku harap begitu, mereka akan jadi pasangan paling mengagumkan sepanjang masa." Gadis lain bergabung dalam obrolan itu. Wonwoo berjalan pergi dari situ dengan cepat, dan mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk dari kepalanya, tapi pada akhirnya, selama sisa hari itu, ia merasa terganggu dengan obrolan tadi dan membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi.

.

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo datang ke kelas sebelum Mingyu, Jun, dan Minghao sampai, dan seketika ia dikelilingi oleh banyak orang

"Apa benar kau dan Mingyu Oppa berkencan?" seorang gadis bertanya.

"Dia terlalu bagus untukmu, dia pasti hanya menjadikanmu barang taruhannya." seseorang menambahkan.

Wonwoo yang disergap oleh berbagai pertanyaan itu mulai merasa tertekan, jadi ia menjelaskan,

"Y-ya, kami berkencan."

Dan semua gadis disana saling berisik tidak percaya. Jaesuk juga berada di sana,

"Mingyu berkencan dengan _mu_?" Jaesuk bertanya, memasang tampang jijik di wajahnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, merasa tidak percaya diri, dan Jaesuk mendengus,

"Apa dia bercanda? Tidak mungkin seseorang semenarik Mingyu mau berkencan dengan seseorang sepertimu"

"Dia benar! Mingyu Oppa seharusnya berkencan dengan Jaesuk Oppa." Gadis di sebelah Jaesuk berkata.

Tepat setelah itu, Mingyu berjalan memasuki kelas, dengan Minghao dan Jun mengikuti di belakangnya. Mingyu bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat stress berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang dan Mingyu langsung menuju ke sisi Wonwoo, Minghao dan Jun berdiri di belakang Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ssi, apa benar dia adalah kekasihmu?" seorang gadis bertanya, sambil menunjuk Wonwoo dengan dagunya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, yang matanya terlihat ketakutan. Mingyu tersenyum miring lalu mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak."

Wonwoo merasakan air matanya sebentar lagi turun, Minghao dan Jun menatap Mingyu bingung.

"Sudah kukatakan." Jaesuk mengatakan itu pada Wonwoo yang kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Lalu, Mingyu meraih wajah Wonwoo, dan memberikan Wonwoo sebuah kecupan singkat yang terasa manis tepat di bibirnya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Wonwoo yang kini menatapnya bingung, lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah kerumunan dan Jaesuk, mendeklarasikan dengan nada penuh kebanggaan,

"Aku miliknya."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hai jadi kmrn ada yg komen chapter kmrn aneh ya HAHA aku malah baru sadar lohh:3 wkwk wonwoo bilang hpnya di cas di rumah tapi pas siangnya tiba tiba bisa sms mingyu wkwkwk

dan mamanya Mingyu itu tuli... bukan bisu. Ya tapi gabisa ngomong juga sih bener...

Chapter ini tuh sweet bgt mau nangis akutuh pas bacanya (+pas ngetiknya) ㅠㅠ apalagi setelah liat meanie momen di MV Smile Flower DUHHH SELAMAT BERMEANIE RIA DEH❤️❤️

kobam bgt ya di mvnya pake ada mingyu backhugged wonwoo huhuhu my kokoro:( meskipun agak kesel mereka ngga setim di OFD Season 2 tapi mv smile flower mengobati segalanya:') huehehehe

ps. thanks to-nya di rapel di chapter dpn aja ya! Karena ini updatenya dari hp jadi ribet-_-

Selamat bermalam minggu!

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


	9. Him

**POLAR**

.

.

 ** _a story by minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : **T**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#12 Him**

* * *

Seisi kelas terdiam mendengar deklarasi yang diucapkan berandalan sekolah itu yang kini berdiri dengan bangga di samping kekasihnya. Air mata yang tergenang di mata Wonwoo, berubah menjadi sebentuk bulan sabit setelah mendengar pengakuan Mingyu. Mingyu menatap sekeliling kelasnya, pada wajah murid-murid yang terkejut karena tahu kalau mereka berdua benar-benar berkencan. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Jaesuk, dan memiringkan kepalanya, lalu dengan nada suara yang mengejek ia berkata,

"Kau punya masalah dengan itu?"

Gadis di sebelah Jaesuk yang setuju dengannya mengalihkan tatapannya ketika Mingyu membuat kontak mata dengannya. Mingyu lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jaesuk yang memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah menyebalkan. Bel untuk pelajaran pertama berbunyi, dan semua orang membubarkan diri kecuali Jaesuk dan Mingyu yang masih saling bertatapan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang mengalah, dan Mingyu hanya bergerak untuk duduk di kursinya ketika ia melihat guru mereka memasuki kelas. Saat istirahat makan siang, Jaesuk mencoba untuk bicara pada Mingyu, yang mengabaikannya dan hanya memperhatikan ketiga temannya. Setelah sekolah usai, Mingyu berada di pintu depan, menunggu Wonwoo yang sedang berada di ruang guru. Kebetulan, Jaesuk juga ada di situ, seorang pria asing melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Jaesuk. Ketika ia melihat Mingyu sedang mendengarkan musik dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya, ia menyuruh pria itu untuk pergi lebih dulu dan berkata kalau ia akan menyusul. Jaesuk berlari kecil ke arah Mingyu, yang mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Mingyu langsung menyesalinya begitu ia tahu kalau orang yang berjalan ke arahnya adalah Jaesuk. Jaesuk memasang senyum terbaiknya, dan berkata,

"Hai, Mingyu-ya!" dan Mingyu menaikkan volume suara musiknya, yang membuat Jaesuk menarik sebelah _earphone_ nya.

"Mingyu-ya. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat, yang dengan wajahmu yang menarik itu, kau bisa mendapatkan _banyak_ pria-pria menarik lainnya."

Mingyu memberikan pandangan menjijikan, dan berkata sarastis,

"Kedengarannya seperti penawaran yang _sangat_ menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak tertarik."

"Aw, _c'mon man_. Aku tahu kau sepertiku, aku langsung tahu saat aku pertama melihatmu,"

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya,

"Maaf?"

Jaesuk memutar bola matanya, dan menjelaskan,

" _C'mon_ , kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau Wonwoo bukan _satu-satunya_ yang membuatmu tertarik..."

Mingyu mengabaikan komentar itu,

"Maksudku, apa yang bagus dari dia? Apa yang kau suka dari dia?", Jaesuk bertanya.

"Tampangnya biasa saja, dan dia _nerd_. Apa yang orang sepertimu lakukan dengan orang sepertinya."

Mingyu mulai merasa terganggu, menatap _playboy_ di hadapannya tepat di matanya, menantangnya untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Ah~. Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa..."

Jaesuk tersenyum miring, dan memajukkan badannya mendekat, supaya ia bisa berbisik di telinga Mingyu.

 _"Ia sangat ahli dalam urusan ranjang, kan?"_ dan Mingyu kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menarik kerah seragam Jaesuk, dan menarik wajahnya mendekat. Menggeretakkan giginya dan berkata,

"Jika kau tidak menutup mulutmu, aku _akan_ menyakitimu." dan Jaesuk terkejut melihat reaksi Mingyu yang kelihatan benar-benar marah.

Mingyu melepaskan Jaesuk tepat ketika Wonwoo berbelok di koridor dan memanggilnya,

"Mingyu-ya!"

Dan Jaesuk mendengus begitu melihat kekasih dari pria yang benar-benar menarik di hadapannya berjalan mendekati mereka. Mingyu langsung mengabaikan kehadiran Jaesuk, dan berjalan menuju Wonwoo, membawakan tasnya, seperti biasa. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati Jaesuk, yang masih terguncang _pasca_ melihat amarah siswa berandalan yang sialnya sangat tampan itu. Saat mereka berpapasan, Mingyu memberikan Jaesuk tatapan tajam, lalu kembali menatap jalanan di depannya, berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kekasihnya, keluar sekolah.

"Tch. Dia akan segera menyadarinya cepat atau lambat, kalau terikat dalam suatu hubungan itu rasanya seperti dipenjara."

Jaesuk lalu berjalan kembali pada pria yang kini sedang menunggu di mobilnya. Lalu, mereka berdua pergi ke suatu tempat yang hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

Keesokan harinya, pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran olahraga, Minghao dan Mingyu, keduanya merasa sangat bersemangat, dan ber _hi-five_ satu sama lain seperti anak kecil ketika guru mereka mengumumkan kalau hari itu mereka akan bermain basket. Ketika mereka berganti pakaian di ruang ganti, beberapa anak menatap Mingyu dan melihat bekas luka dan memar yang terlihat di sekitar area perutnya. Wonwoo menatap pria tan yang baru saja melepas kemejanya itu, memamerkan absnya yang juga berwarna kecokelatan, dan ia merasa sedikit iri. Ketua Kelas itu berakhir dengan terus memandangi kekasihnya yang _shirtless_ , absnya membuat Wonwoo tergoda untuk terus menatapnya, membuat Mingyu yang menyadarinya menggodanya,

"Apa kau _100%_ yakin _tidak_ mau fotonya?"

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Mingyu terkekeh dan menutup pintu lokernya setelah ia memakai pakaian olahraganya, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat ia berjalan melewati Wonwoo.

Ketika pelajaran olahraga dimulai, semua gadis berteriak-teriak heboh melihat Minghao, Mingyu, dan Jaesuk memakai seragam olahraga. Seperti biasanya, Mingyu hanya mengabaikan mereka, dan Minghao menggoda gadis-gadis itu sedikit. Sifatnya yang dulu senang menggoda gadis-gadis itu sudah sedikit berkurang sejak ia tertarik pada seseorang. Sedangkan, Jaesuk, benar-benar menyombongkan dirinya sendiri pada gadis-gadis itu. Jika kalian melihat tingkah pria ini, mungkin kalian tidak akan bisa menebak kalau ia adalah _gay_. Jaesuk benar-benar menyukai perhatian, dan senang ketika ia disukai banyak orang, itulah kenapa ia begitu tertarik pada Mingyu, yang sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya, bahkan untuk sekedar memberinya sedikit perhatian.

Para siswa lalu dibagi menjadi dua tim, dan kebetulan Mingyu dan Jaesuk adalah kapten dari masing-masing tim. Di tim Mingyu, untungnya, ia satu tim dengan orang-orang yang ia inginkan, Minghao, Junhui, dan Wonwoo. Semua orang di tim Jaesuk merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan komposisi tim lawan mereka, dan hanya sepenuhnya bergantung pada Jaesuk. Para gadis terbagi dua, ada yang menyemangati tim Mingyu dan ada pula yang menyemangati tim Jaesuk. Tapi, karena Wonwoo, orang yang kini menjadi sumber kecemburan dan kemarahan gadis-gadis di kelasnya, berada satu tim dengan Mingyu, kebanyakan dari gadis-gadis itu berpindah untuk menyemangati tim Jaesuk. Pertandingan itu dimulai saat guru mereka meniupkan peluit, dan bola dilemparkan ke udara. Jaesuk dan Mingyu hampir sama tingginya, hanya saja Mingyu sedikit lebih tinggi. Kedua pria itu melompat dan Mingyu berhasil merebut bola. Minghao langsung berlari membantu Mingyu, dan kerja tim mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat saat bola basket berpindah dari Mingyu kepada Minghao, lalu kembali lagi pada Mingyu dan sukses mendarat di ring lawan mereka hanya 30 detik setelah pertandingan dimulai. Suara yang terdengar di lapangan itu hanyalah suara bola yang beradu dengan lantai, dan suara langkah kaki Mingyu dan Minghao yang kembali ke posisi semula. Semua orang menatap mereka berdua terpesona, dan gadis-gadis mulai menjerit histeris, dengan cepat berpihak pada Mingyu.

"Wow~. Tampan, _dan_ hebat dalam olahraga?" Jaesuk berkata, lalu tersenyum menggoda ke arah Mingyu.

Mingyu menghiraukan komentar itu, dan memberikan Minghao sebuah _hi-five_ karena sudah membantunya.

Setelah tim Mingyu berhasil mencetak poin, Jaesuk memutuskan kalau ia akan benar-benar mencoba, untuk menunjukkan pada Mingyu betapa berbedanya ia dengan Wonwoo, dan untuk menunjukkan dengan siapa seharusnya Mingyu bersama. Jaesuk mengambil alih bola dan men _dribble_ dengan tenang, membawa bola ke arah Wonwoo. Ia menghadang Wonwoo, mendribble bola di antara kedua kakinya, menantang Ketua Kelas yang terlihat _nerd_ itu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kemampuan olahraga Wonwoo, dan bukan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terkejut ketika Wonwoo berhasil merebut bola itu, menggiringnya menuju ring lawan, dan mencetak poin dengan sebuah _layup_. Mingyu tersenyum mengejek, dan berkata pada Jaesuk,

"Aku tahu, bukankah dia hebat?"

Wonwoo kembali ke posisinya di bagian samping lapangan dan ber _high-five_ dengan teman satu timnya.

Seiring dengan berjalannya pertandingan, Jaesuk merasa semakin frustasi terhadap tim lawan, dan dirinya sendiri karena hanya ia yang mencetak poin di timnya. Karena rasa frustasinya, ketika ia hendak melakukan _layup_ , ia bergerak terlalu kasar dan berakhir dengan melakukan pelanggaran pada Wonwoo yang tubuhnya sekarang terjatuh ke lantai, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Jaesuk merasa tidak perlu repot-repot meminta maaf, sebelum ia dihentikan oleh Mingyu,

"Kau tidak akan meminta maaf?"

Jaesuk mendengus, dan menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan mengasihani,

"Dia seharusnya tidak berdiri di sana."

Mingyu baru akan melanjutkan berurusan dengan Jaesuk, ketika Minghao menghentikannya dan menunjuk Wonwoo yang masih berada di lantai. Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo, dan tersenyum lembut, sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu kekasihnya bangun. Pertandingan diulangi dengan lemparan penalti dari Wonwoo, yang berakhir sempurna masuk ke ring lawan. Skor saat ini adalah 45-51, tim Mingyu memimpin. Saat ini, Jaesuk dan Mingyu saling berhadapan, keduanya memiliki kemampuan bermain yang hampir sama. Mingyu mendribble bola dengan tangan kirinya, ia mengunci tatapannya pada lawannya yang berada dekat dengannya, berdiri dalam posisi bertahan. Jaesuk memutuskan untuk bicara pada pria yang lebih tinggi di depannya, bukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu, tapi karena ia yakin kalau Mingyu bisa berjalan menjauh dan mengabaikannya kemanapun,

"Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu tetap menatap lawannya,

"Ayo pergi berkencan denganku 1 kali."

" _Fuck no_.", Mingyu menjawab, sambil terus mendribble bola, memikirkan cara untuk mencetak angka dengan waktu 2 menit yang tersisa,

"Lalu kenapa harus Wonwoo? Apa dia sebegitu hebatnya dalam urusan _sex_ , karena jika tidak, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau memilih bersamanya."

Kemarahan Mingyu memuncak, mendengar kekasihnya dibicarakan secara tidak terhormat seperti itu. Berbicara tentang sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia dan Wonwoo lakukan, dan dengan mudahnya membuat asumsi bahwa Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo hanya untuk kepuasan dirinya sendiri membuat tekanan darah Mingyu meningkat.

"Semua orang berpikir kalau kita memang cocok bersama... Dan, aku pikir kau juga tahu itu. Penampilan kita cocok untuk satu sama lain. Hanya satu kali, aku akan menunjukkan padamu-" kalimat Jaesuk terpotong ketika Mingyu berlari ke arahnya, menerjangnya, lalu berlari menuju ring basket dan melemparkan bola di tangannya, membuat permainan berakhir dengan skor 45-53. Jaesuk jatuh ke lantai, dan ketika Mingyu berjalan melewatinya, ia merunduk, dan membawa wajah mereka berhadapan. Mingyu berbisik, suaranya rendah dan terdengar mengintimidasi,

"Ini adalah peringatan _terakhir_ ku. Jangan membicarakan Wonwoo dengan cara yang membuatku ingin memukuli wajahmu sampai otakmu keluar dari kepalamu... Kau mengerti itu?"

Jaesuk anehnya merasa semakin tertarik melihat sikap dominan yang ditunjukkan Mingyu. Yang lebih tinggi bangkit dari posisinya, meninggalkan Jaesuk yang masih terdiam di tanah.

Kembali ke ruang ganti, para siswa melepas kaus penuh keringat mereka, kecuali Wonwoo yang merasa sedikit tidak percaya diri dengan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar kurus, dan tidak memiliki abs seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya di sini, jadi ia dengan ragu membuka kausnya, setelah memakai kembali seragamnya, lalu menarik kausnya dari bawah. Mingyu saat ini sedang berada di kamar mandi, jadi Jaesuk mengambil kesempatan untuk mengkonfrontasi Wonwoo.

"Malu pada tubuhmu sendiri?", ia berkata sambil mendengus.

Wonwoo mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi perkataan itu mengganggunya dan itu terlihat di wajahnya saat ia menaruh baju olahraganya ke lokernya.

"Kau benar-benar kurus..."

Jaesuk mengangkat seragamnya, menunjukkan absnya, dan berkata,

"Sedangkan aku jauh berbeda denganmu... Sebenarnya dari segi apa kau lebih baik dariku?"

Wonwoo menutup lokernya, dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia menatap tepat mata Jaesuk dan tersenyum miring,

" _Well_. Yang _sebenarnya_ sedang berkencan dengan Mingyu adalah _aku_."

Lalu berjalan pergi, setelah selesai berurusan dengan Jaesuk. Mingyu yang mendengar sebagian besar percakapan itu, berjalan melewati Jaesuk dengan senyum bangga di wajahnya,

" _He got you there_.", dan mulai tertawa sambil berlari kecil untuk mengejar Wonwoo.

Ketika mereka tiba di kelas, mereka kembali duduk di bangku masing-masing dan bersiap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Sisa hari itu terlewati dengan cepat, wali kelas mereka masuk dan berkata kalau ia memiliki pengumuman.

"Anak-anak! Seperti yang kalian tahu, acara Festival Musim Gugur tahunan sekolah kita sebentar lagi akan digelar, dan karena kalian semua adalah murid-murid senior, kami para guru berharap kalau kalian akan berpartisipasi untuk mempersiapkan malam bersejarah ini."

Semua murid menatap guru mereka dengan tatapan tidak tertarik, maksudku, tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menghabiskan malam di sekolah untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu, ketika mereka bisa melakukan hal lain yang menyenangkan bersama teman-teman mereka.

"Kami akan butuh total 5 orang untuk membentuk kepanitiaan untuk para alumni, dan untuk membantu acara festival."

Semua murid mengalihkan tatapan mereka, menghindari kontak mata, kalau-kalau mereka yang terpilih. 'Pengorbanan' pertama dilakukan oleh seseorang yang para guru tahu, kalau ia tidak akan bisa mengatakan tidak, karena posisinya,

"Ketua Kelas! Wonwoo-ssi, kemarilah dan pilih 4 orang lainnya."

Wonwoo dengan perlahan bangun dari duduknya, dan berdiri di depan kelas.

"U-uh... Apa kita punya sukarelawan?"

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengangkat tangan mereka, dan suasana di kelas sangat sepi sampai-sampai kau bisa mendengar suara detak jantung murid-murid yang gugup karena takut terpilih. Lalu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terlihat mengacung di udara, menarik perhatian Wonwoo, dan ia tersenyum, merasa bersemangat dan senang karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang mau mengajukan diri. Tapi senyum itu dengan cepat menghilang ketika ia melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu. Jaesuk mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, sebuah senyum terpasang di wajahnya, yang kelihatan sekali kalau ia menyembunyikan maksud lain di baliknya. Lalu, setelahnya semua terjadi begitu cepat. Setelah melihat tangan Jaesuk terangkat tinggi, Mingyu menatap Jaesuk, lalu menatap kekasihnya, lalu pada akhirnya ia ikut mengangkat tangannya. Melihat sahabatnya melakukan itu, Minghao secara tidak sadar mengangkat tangannya, yang akhirnya menghasilkan sukarelawan terakhir, Junhui. Kelima anak itu saling berpandangan, masih dengan tangan yang terangkat.

"Bagus! Ini ternyata berjalan lebih cepat dari yang aku bayangkan. Oke, jadi anak-anak, rapat pertama kalian akan diadakan hari Jum'at ini. Dan, aku mengharapkan kalian semua datang, karena festivalnya hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi!"

Wali kelas mereka berjalan keluar kelas, setelah menyelesaikan pengumumannya. Setelah itu, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan semua siswa meninggalkan sekolah sambil tertawa dan tersenyum, merasa lega karena mereka tidak terpilih menjadi salah satu panitia festival itu.

2 hari kemudian, hari Jum'at, empat siswa yang menjadi bagian dari panitia festival sekolah merasa takut dengan apa yang akan mereka hadapi. Hari itu berakhir dan semua siswa pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali 5 orang siswa yang dengan menyesal harus tetap berada di sekolah setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Mingyu dan Minghao sedang berbicara tentang apa yang mereka lakukan dua hari sebelumnya,

"Yah, _idiot_ , kenapa kau mengangkat tanganmu?"

"Aku _idiot_ katamu? Kau tidak harus ikut-ikutan mengangkat tanganmu sepertiku."

"Aku hanya memainkan peran sebagai sahabat yang baik, berterima kasihlah padaku." Minghao protes, membuat satu orang lainnya tertawa.

"Ya, terima kasih _banyak_ , karena sudah menemaniku disini, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan menghadapi ini tanpa kehadiranmu." Mingyu berkata sarkastis sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Dan kau! Kenapa kau juga ada disini?" Minghao berkata, ke arah Jun.

"Karena kau mengangkat tanganmu!" ia beralasan.

Minghao membuat wajah aneh dan berkata,

"I-itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal!"

Mingyu menatap dua orang di depannya dan tersenyum miring pada Minghao yang langsung memukul lengannya. Mereka bertiga sedang menunggu 2 anggota panitia lainnya, yang sedang berada di ruang guru untuk mencari tahu ruangan mana yang akan mereka gunakan untuk rapat. Dua orang yang sedang mereka tunggu masuk, Wonwoo yang pertama memasuki kelas, menerima senyuman dari semua orang. Jaesuk mengikuti di belakangnya, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mau repot-repot menyapanya.

"Ruang 108" Wonwoo berkata kepada ketiga temannya yang langsung bangkit dari posisi duduk mereka, dan mulai mengikuti kedua anak di depannya. Selama perjalanan, satu-satunya yang berbicara adalah Jun dan Minghao, di belakang. Sedangkan, di bagian depan, Jaesuk berdiri di antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo, yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Mingyu, dan Wonwoo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Saat rapat dimulai, mereka baru tahu kalau mereka akan bertanggung jawab untuk satu _booth_ yang akan ada di acara festival itu. Jadi mereka berlima berdiskusi, dan akhirnya menyetujui _booth_ dan permainan yang akan mereka buat di festival sekolah mereka, setelah melalui diskusi panjang dan melelahkan. _Booth_ yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab mereka adalah _booth_ Ring Toss, dan mereka akan menghabiskan beberapa hari selanjutnya untuk mengerjakan poster untuk mempromosikan festival itu, dan _booth_ mereka. Setelah rapat pertama selesai, Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengkonfrontasi Jaesuk,

"Kenapa kau mau mengikuti kepanitiaan bodoh ini?"

"Karena aku sangat menyukai acara-acara sekolah seperti-"

"Hentikan omong kosong itu." Mingyu berkata, mencari motif Jaesuk yang sebenarnya.

Jaesuk tersenyum miring,

"Bagaimana denganmu, hm? Takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada kekasih kecilmu ini?"

"Wonwoo tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu melakukan sesuatu padanya." Mingyu berkata, dengan ekspresi puas di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak akan seyakin itu... Aku sama menariknya denganmu, bahkan mungkin, lebih. Kepribadian kalian berdua sama sekali tidak cocok, lalu seberapa yakin kau kalau dia menyukaimu bukan hanya karena wajahmu saja?" Jaesuk berkata. Dan Mingyu menjadi sedikit gugup,

"Sebuah hubungan tidak harus selalu melibatkan perasaan di dalamnya. Kalau wajah dan tubuhmu saja sudah cukup, lalu..." ia tersenyum miring pada Mingyu dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

Mingyu mengetatkan wajahnya, dan ia benar-benar merasa ingin meninju wajah Jaesuk, tapi ia menahan amarahnya dan berakhir dengan pergi ke markas dimana ia biasanya menggunakan salah satu dinding di sana sebagai samsaknya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia mempertanyakan perasaan Wonwoo, tapi perkataan Jaesuk di sekolah tadi membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Ia memikirkan tentang itu, dan semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia menyadari kalau ia dan Wonwoo memang benar-benar kutub yang berlawanan. Pria tinggi itu berhenti memukuli tembok, dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, menutup matanya. Ketika ia melakukannya, kegelisahannya semakin meliputi dirinya dan ia mulai berpikir tentang kejadian-kejadian selama ini yang mendukung pernyataan Jaesuk. Wonwoo pernah berkata kalau ia tidak percaya pada hal-hal seperti _opposites attract_ , lalu kenapa ia mau berkencan dengan Mingyu? Mereka tidak memiliki banyak interaksi sebelumnya, tapi Wonwoo tidak melarikan diri ketika Mingyu menciumnya, tidak seperti yang ia lakukan saat Jun menciumnya. Mingyu mulai berpikir lebih jauh, dan hampir setiap hal, seperti saat Wonwoo memandangi tubuhnya yang _shirtless_ , menjadi semakin masuk akal. Yang paling mengganggu pikiran Mingyu adalah ketika mereka sedang berbicara tentang apa yang mereka sukai dari satu sama lain. Mingyu tahu kalau ia menyukai Wonwoo dengan tulus, jadi ia tidak bisa menjawab kenapa ia menyukai Wonwoo saat itu. Tapi, Wonwoo langsung tahu jawabannya, dan Mingyu mulai berpikir kalau alasan itu adalah hanya karena penampilannya. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan kasar mengacak rambutnya, kesal. Ia memutuskan kalau ia hanya berpikir terlalu berlebihan, dan berkata dalam hati kalau ia harus lebih percaya pada Wonwoo. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk tidur siang di markas seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

.

Di rapat panitia selanjutnya, Mingyu datang terlambat, jadi semua orang memutuskan untuk memulai rapat itu dan mengerjakan poster festival mereka tanpa Mingyu. Jun dan Minghao pergi untuk membeli cat yang habis, meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Jaesuk berdua.

"Kau tahu, aku pikir Mingyu benar-benar tergila-gila padamu." Jaesuk berkata, menatap Wonwoo dengan manis, memasang senyuman yang menipu.

Wonwoo tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada kertas poster di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak butuh kau untuk mengatakan itu padaku.", ia membalas dingin.

"Ouch," Jaesuk berkata sambil meremas dada bagian kirinya, tempat jantungnya berada, berpura-pura sakit hati atas perkataan Wonwoo, "Tapi aku pikir aku tahu kenapa dia menyukaimu."

"Itu aneh, karena bahkan Mingyu sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia menyukaiku." Ketua Kelas menjawab.

Jaesuk tersenyum miring melihat sikap Wonwoo, "Tidak, maksudku, aku pikir aku mengerti kenapa dia menyukaimu."

Wonwoo berhenti membuat sketsa, dan menatap Jaesuk, yang sekarang wajahnya semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

.

Mingyu berlari kecil menuju sekolah, dan berlari ke ruang kelas yang ia tahu dijadikan tempat rapat. Pintu ruangan itu sudah terbuka, dan semakin Mingyu mendekat, ia melihat sesuatu yang ia harap bisa ia hapus seluruhnya dari ingatannya. Berdiri tepat di pintu masuk, ia bisa melihat pemandangan jelas bibir Wonwoo dan Jaesuk saling bersentuhan, terkunci dalam sebuah ciuman. Kedua orang yang masih berciuman itu akhirnya memisahkan diri dan begitu mereka memisahkan diri, Wonwoo langsung menyadari kehadiran Mingyu,

"Mingyu-ya," Suara Wonwoo berkata, hampir terdengar putus asa.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau lebih memilih bersamanya sekarang, Mingyu... Dia benar-benar ahli dalam hal berciuman."

Mingyu tetap diam mendengar pernyataan itu, dan tetap berdiri sambil memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja ia saksikan. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah,

 _"Really, Wonwoo?_ ", ia tidak ingin menuduh kekasihnya tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya setelah melihat kejadian ini,

 _"Dia?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Ini tadinya mau post sabtu kemarin... tapi... belum beres HEHE.-. jadi baru bisa sekarang huehehe

Buat yang nunggu seokmin... masih ya lumayan sih chapternyaa ditunggu aja, tapi ceritanya _worth it_ bgt buat ditungguin kokk hahaha

Udah liat OFD eps 2 belum? DUHHHH Mingyu dependable bgt ngga sih jadi kapten tim:( ingin nangis wkwkwk best leader deh dia huhu:( trs kan episode selanjutnya yg jadi kaptennya wonwoo minghao gitu... _i can't help but think_ kalau mereka berdua jadi kapten terus saingan ngedapetin mingyu gitu HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA #bye

Next chapter disatuin lagi deh 2 chapter biar cepet... kujuga gasabar ingin cepet-cepet ke konflik inti:3

 _Basically_ , ff ini sih _fluff_ ya meanienya parrrrraaahhhhh fluff bgt wonwoonya juga ooc ngga tsundere:3 / _that's why_ translatenya jadi makin ngaret karena akhir-akhir ini lagi suka baca ff meanie yg wonwoonya tsundere supperrrr tapi disini kan engga jadi feelnya belum dapet/

Makasih banyak buat yg review! much luv from me!:*

Makasih juga buat yang udah fav, follow;)

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


	10. Fair & Saturday

**POLAR**

.

.

 ** _a story by minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : **T**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#13 Fair**

* * *

"Tidak, maksudku, aku pikir aku mengerti kenapa dia menyukaimu."

Wajah Jaesuk semakin mendekat, dan Wonwoo berhenti mengerjakan posternya. Ia menaruh pensilnya di meja, dan memandang pria di depannya.

"Menjauhlah, Jaesuk. Ayo cepat selesaikan ini jadi aku bisa pergi dan tidak perlu melihat wajahmu lagi."

Ia melanjutkan mengerjakan posternya, dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan Jaesuk. Tapi, Jaesuk seperti tidak mengenal lelah mengganggu Wonwoo, dengan komentar-komentar tentangnya dan kekasihnya. Wonwoo menatap Jaesuk sekali lagi, bersiap untuk menyuruhnya menjauh.

"Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu dan berhenti membicarakan tentang Mingyu? Dan menjauh dariku? Aku tidak bermaksud sombong tapi aku bisa tahu kalau seseorang sedang menggodaku, jadi jika kau bisa _fuck off_ dan menjauh dariku, aku akan sangat berterima kasih."

Wonwoo berhenti bicara, kehabisan napas setelah mengeluarkan amarahnya. Mata mereka terkunci oleh tatapan satu sama lain, dan saat itulah Jaesuk mendengarnya. Suara langkah kaki. Suaranya tidak terdengar seperti suara langkah kaki 2 orang, jadi itu tidak mungkin suara kaki Minghao dan Jun. Kalau tidak, suara langkah kaki guru mereka, atau anggota komite lainnya yang berjalan di koridor. Atau, skenario terbaik untuk Jaesuk, adalah suara langkah Mingyu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatan, berpikir kalau ia sudah melakukan banyak hal yang lebih 'berbahaya' sebelumnya. Begitu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki itu sudah cukup dekat dengan tempat mereka, ia merasa _timing_ nya sempurna, lalu ia menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo begitu orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu muncul di pintu masuk. Wonwoo langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan sudah bersiap untuk meninju pria yang baru saja menciumnya, sebelum ia melihat kekasihnya yang, dari ekspresi di wajahnya, sudah menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan setelahnya, lebih banyak kesalah pahaman lainnya timbul. Keadaan Wonwoo yang kehabisan napas, sama sekali tidak membantu. Padahal ia kehabisan napas bukan karena _make out session_ yang ia lakukan bersama Jaesuk seperti yang mungkin Mingyu pikirkan, tapi karena ia baru saja selesai memberitahu pria sialan di depannya untuk menjauhinya dan kekasihnya. Sebelum Wonwoo sempat memberikan penjelasan, Jaesuk lebih dulu mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Mingyu, dan satu-satunya kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah nama kekasihnya,

"Mingyu-ya"

"Aku sekarang tahu kenapa kau lebih memilihnya, Mingyu... Sial, dia benar-benar hebat dalam hal berciuman."

Mingyu hanya menatap kedua orang di depannya, yang ia temui dalam saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin meninju Jaesuk karena sudah mencium Wonwoo, dan sebagian lainnya bertanya-tanya apakah Wonwoo memang membiarkan Jaesuk menciumnya. Bagian dirinya yang ini ingin berpikir kalau ini memang sudah sebaiknya terjadi, dan mungkin ini adalah tanda kalau Wonwoo memang hanya menyukainya dari segi fisik. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya mengingatkannya kalau ia dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'fisik'. Yang paling jauh mereka lakukan hanyalah berciuman, itupun jarang terjadi, dan ketika itu terjadi, Mingyulah yang lebih dulu memulainya. 3 detik dalam keheningan terasa seperti selamanya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Mingyu hanya memasang wajah datar dan berjalan keluar kelas, bertabrakan dengan Minghao yang baru akan masuk ke kelas, membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan cat yang dibawanya.

"Yah, Mingyu-ya. Ada apa?"

Minghao meneriakkan nama Mingyu karena Mingyu sama sekali tidak berbalik, dan terus berjalan. Jun dan Minghao menatap ke dalam kelas untuk melihat Wonwoo yang mencoba mengejar Mingyu. Ketua Kelas itu kelihatan cemas, dan tubuhnya bergerak untuk menyusul kekasihnya. Jaesuk menarik tangannya, mencegahnya untuk bergerak dan melakukan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Wonwoo merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicekal seseorang, dan ia dengan cepat berbalik, mendaratkan pukulan keras di wajah sialan itu. Jaesuk sama sekali tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi, dan ia menatap ke bawah, terdiam dalam kesakitan dan terkejut karena Wonwoo memukulnya, matanya melebar. Minghao dan Jun juga melebarkan matanya, tidak pernah menyangka kalau Wonwoo akan melakukan hal yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Sialan, jangan menyentuhku."

Wonwoo menuntut, suaranya rendah dan terdengar dominan. Wajahnya yang cemas dengan cepat digantikan oleh ekspresi kemarahan. Ia menarik tangannya dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas, mencoba untuk mengejar Mingyu. Sambil terus berjalan, ia mengusap kasar bibirnya, merasa jijik karena orang lain selain Mingyu mencium bibirnya. Rasanya benar-benar buruk, dan ia merasa ingin menangis selagi ia terus menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk menghilangkan bekas 'ciuman' tadi. Kembali ke kelas, Jun dan Minghao terdiam karena terkejut dan bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lelaki berrambut biru adalah yang pertama memecahkan keheningan,

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan?"

Jaesuk mengusap sedikit jejak darah yang muncul di bibirnya sebagai hasil dari pukulan Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum miring,

"Itu hanya sebuah ciuman," ia berkata seakan-akan itu bukan masalah besar,

" _C'mon_ , aku yakin dia dan Mingyu sudah sering melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu," dan Minghao hampir saja akan melayangkan tinjunya, ketika Jun menarik kerah seragam Jaesuk.

"Jika kau tidak menghormati mereka berdua, atau hubungan mereka sekali lagi, aku akan memastikan untuk menghancurkan hidupmu."

Minghao memasang wajah puas di wajahnya, senang karena Jun mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Jaesuk mulai tertawa,

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku? Aku mendengar tentang kau dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu pada Wonwoo..." ia menatap mata Jun,

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau diam-diam ingin mereka putus."

Jun terkekeh,

"Mereka tidak akan pernah putus hanya karena kau... Jika aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, jangan berani-berani berpikir untuk sedetikpun kalau _kau_ bisa."

.

Wonwoo berjalan di trotoar yang ramai, mencari Mingyu. Ia sudah terlambat ketika ia berjalan keluar gedung sekolahnya, dan Mingyu tidak ada dimanapun. Wonwoo mencoba untuk mengirim pesan, dan menghubunginya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ketua Kelas itu lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang tidak asing untuknya. Peringatan Mingyu sebelumnya untuk tidak pergi ke markas sendirian muncul di kepalanya, tapi saat ini prioritasnya adalah untuk mencari Mingyu dan menjelaskan padanya, jadi ia meneruskan perjalanannya. Semakin ia mendekat ke markas, ia bisa mendengar beberapa suara, tidak tahu apakah Mingyu ada di sana, jadi ia terus berjalan masuk. Ketika pintu terbuka, 7 kepala berbalik dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lee Chan bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, menatap wajah yang tidak asing untuknya, tapi tidak ada Mingyu.

"Apa Mingyu ada disini?", Wonwoo bertanya, pada siapapun yang ada di ruangan itu sambil tetap mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

8 orang di depannya saling berpandangan satu sama lain, dan Joshua menatap Wonwoo bingung,

"Tidak. Kami pikir dia ada bersamamu di sekolah.", dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Wonwoo menghela napas berat, kecewa. Ia benar-benar berharap kalau Mingyu ada disini, karena selain tempat ini, ia tidak tahu kemana lagi harus mencari Mingyu.

"Mau makanan?" Jeonghan bertanya, sambil mengangkat sepiring kentang goreng.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Tidak, tidak usah. Terima kasih."

Lalu Ketua Kelas itu berjalan keluar, meninggalkan markas. Suara pintu yang ditutup menggema di ruangan itu, diikuti oleh keheningan saat semua orang di dalam markas menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dan hanya menatap pintu yang barusan dilalui Wonwoo.

"Kau bertingkah bodoh." Suara Seungcheol memecah keheningan, diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku tahu." Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari balik sofa. Mingyu duduk di lantai, punggungnya bersandar pada belakang sofa, salah satu kakinya terlipat ke atas, tangannya bertumpu pada salah satu lututnya, dan yang satunya terkulai di lantai.

"Dia terluka, dan datang kesini sendirian." Hansol berkata dan teman-temannya melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Mingyu menghela napas,

"Apa dia terluka? Apa wajahnya terluka? atau memar?" Ia bertanya, khawatir.

Jeonghan mendengus,

"Kau kedengarannya cukup khawatir untuk seseorang yang hampir memutuskan hubungan kalian."

"Bisakah salah satu dari kalian mengikutinya? Hanya supaya ia tidak terkena masalah lainnya? Hanya- cobalah untuk jangan sampai ketahuan."

Lee Chan menawarkan diri untuk pergi, dan berjalan keluar markas untuk diam-diam mengikuti Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap lantai di bawahnya, dan menggigit bibirnya, khawatir. Jeonghan melihat itu dan meyakinkan sahabatnya dengan berkata,

"Tidak, dia benar-benar baik-baik saja. Kecuali fakta kalau dia kelihatan putus asa mencoba mencari kekasihnya."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, _please_." Mingyu berkata, membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?" Seungcheol bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi. Apa... apa yang Jaesuk katakan benar. Itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa sampai memergoki mereka sedang berciuman, kan?" Mingyu mendengus, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia memang hanya menyukaiku karena fisik..."

Mingyu tersentak dari pemikiran buruknya oleh sebuah buku yang mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"Jangan bertingkah lebih bodoh dari ini." Soonyoung berkata, tangannya masih dalam posisi yang sama setelah melemparkan buku ke kepala Mingyu.

"Kau tahu kalau Wonwoo tidak seperti itu." Joshua berkata.

Mingyu mulai terkekeh,

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu apapun tentang Wonwoo. Kami sama sekali tidak memiliki kesamaan, jadi aku tidak bisa berbohong pada kalian dan menebak hal-hal kesukaannya, atau hobinya."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Dan kalian memiliki satu hal yang sama. Kalian berdua saling menyukai satu sama lain, jadi jangan berbohong." Soonyoung berkata.

Mingyu mendengus,

"Tapi, apakah kami saling menyukai dalam konteks yang sama?"

Dan ruangan itu kembali diliputi keheningan, tidak ada satupun yang yakin bagaimana harus menjawab itu. Mingyu bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar markas sambil melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya, dan pergi.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah terasa sepi dan tenang. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Mingyu tidak muncul di sekolah. Wonwoo mencoba menghubunginya, mengiriminya pesan, bahkan menggunakan ponsel Minghao dengan harapan mendapatkan balasan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan apapun. Saat ini, ia khawatir, bukan hanya tentang menjelaskan kesalahpahaman mereka, tapi ia khawatir apakah Mingyu masih hidup. Saat jam makan siang, Minghao dan Jun duduk bersama Wonwoo, dan mencoba membicarakan hal-hal normal, tidak menyebutkan Mingyu demi Wonwoo. Wonwoo melewati sisa minggu itu, masih tidak mendengar apapun dari 'kekasih'nya, sebenarnya ia tidak yakin harus menyebutnya apa saat ini.

Jum'at, satu-satunya harapan Wonwoo untuk melihat Mingyu adalah saat Festival Musim Gugur. Setelah satu minggu tidak berbicara, bahkan tidak melihat pria tinggi itu, Wonwoo bertanya-tanya apakah ini akan membuahkan hasil. Bertanya-tanya apakah Mingyu akan datang saat festival. Dan kalaupun ia datang, apakah ia akan berhenti dan mendengarkannya? Kehadiran Jaesuk yang masih menjadi bagian dari _booth_ mereka sama sekali tidak membantu. Jadi kesempatan Wonwoo untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan Mingyu kecil. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk mencobanya.

Di hari diadakannya festival, sepulang sekolah, Wonwoo pulang ke rumahnya dan bersiap-siap. Ia menemukan dirinya sendiri mencoba berbagai baju di lemarinya, bertanya-tanya yang manakah yang akan Mingyu sukai. Sekarang, ia sedang memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin, mengenakan jins hitam, dan hoodie hitam polos. Ia berpikir kalau penampilannya kurang berwarna, jadi ia menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya, mencari sesuatu untuk ditambahkan di pakaiannya saat ini. Sambil mencari, sebuah jaket merah menarik perhatiannya, dan ia berjalan ke arahnya. Wonwoo mengambil jaket itu dan memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di kain jaket itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu mendengarkan kebenarannya."

Berbicara pada Mingyu melalui jaketnya.

Wonwoo lalu melilitkan jaket itu di pinggangnya, dan berpikir kalau sekarang penampilannya hanya membutuhkan topi. Ia mengambil _snapback_ putih dan memakainya terbalik, topi putih terangnya terlihat kontras dengan rambut hitam eboninya. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan berjalan menuruni tangga, berpapasan dengan ibunya di bawah.

"Oh _honey_ , kau kelihatan sangat tampan."

Wonwoo terkekeh sambil memakai sepasang Adidas putih yang cocok dengan topinya. Ia mencium pipi ibunya, dan berjalan menuju pintu ketika ia mendengar suara familiaribunya berkata,

"Mingyu akan menyukai itu!"

Wonwoo berbalik dengan cepat, wajahnya kelihatan terkejut, melihat ibunya tersenyum jahil.

"Tunggu- apa! Ibu, apa-"

Ibunya memotong perkataan Wonwoo dengan menutup pintu dan berteriak,

"Dah sayang~! Sampaikan salamku untuk Mingyu!"

Lalu pintu tertutup tanpa balasan dari Wonwoo.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, kata-kata ibunya terngiang di kepalanya dan Wonwoo berpikir,

"Aku harap dia benar-benar menyukainya." sambil menatap penampilannya, yang membuatnya menghabiskan waktu lama.

.

Di sekolah, lapangan sepak bola dipenuhi oleh _booth_ yang berjajar, dan bahkan beberapa permainan, lampu-lampu digantung di atasnya, menyinari festival ini, membuatnya kelihatan lebih spesial dan _magical_. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitar _booth_. Festival Musim Gugur memang selalu menyenangkan, jadi acara ini memang populer di sekolahnya. Wonwoo mendapati beberapa orang menatapnya saat ia berjalan, siswa-siswa lain memang terbiasa melihatnya hanya menggunakan seragam. Ia akhirnya menemukan _booth_ mereka, dan langsung mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia hanya melihat Jaesuk di sana.

"Wow." Jaesuk berkata, memandangi Wonwoo dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki,

"Kau kelihatan _hot_." Ia berkata dengan wajah puas. Wonwoo mengabaikan komentar itu, dan bertanya, datar,

"Dimana Minghao dan Jun?"

"Mereka sedang melihat-lihat festival. Ketika mereka kembali untuk berjaga disini, itu berarti giliran kita untuk menikmati festival."

Wonwoo mendengarkan informasi itu, tapi tidak menunjukan ketertarikannya. Malam semakin berlanjut, dan matahari sudah terbenam, banyak orang yang berhenti di _booth_ mereka, kebanyakan adalah fans Jaesuk, tapi beberapa orang datang untuk bermain Ring Toss, dan Wonwoo selalu memberikan senyum ramah sambil memberikan hadiahnya.

.

Jun dan Minghao sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati festival, berjalan berdampingan dengan senyuman di wajah mereka bersamaan dengan lampu berwarna-warni yang bersinar dan terpancar di senyuman mereka. Minghao membawa permen kapas di tangannya, sedangkan Jun sedang menikmati ayamnya.

"Itu kelihatan seperti rambutmu," Jun berkata sambil membuka mulutnya lebar, menggigit permen kapas Minghao dan tertawa. Pria berambut biru di sebalahnya tertawa, dan ia juga, memakan permen kapasnya.

Setelah berbulan-bulan menghabiskan waktu bersama, Minghao benar-benar telah jatuh hati pada Junhui. Ia menyukai tawanya, senyumnya, suaranya, obrolan mereka yang bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. Minghao menikmati kehadiran Jun, dan hatinya terasa sakit ketika ia melihat Jun marah. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menekan perasaannya, dan menjadi sahabat yang bisa membantunya dan menghiburnya saat masa-masa Jun bermasalah dengan Wonwoo. Minghao tidak pernah memberitahu Jun, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau itu memang yang terbaik, sehingga Jun bisa mengatasi dan menghadapi Wonwoo tanpa harus menyadari perasaannya. Yang ia tidak tahu adalah sedikit demi sedikit, Jun juga mulai jatuh hati padanya. Tanpa tahu, kalau pria berambut cokelat itu mulai menaruh perhatian, dan mulai peduli tentang pria berambut permen kapas. Bukan sebagai pengalihan atau pengganti Wonwoo, dan Jun tahu itu, ia tahu kalau perasaannya untuk Wonwoo sudah memudar, sedangkan perasaannya untuk seseorang yang baru mulai berkembang. Mereka terus berjalan, keduanya mencoba untuk menahan rasa bahagia mereka demi satu sama lain. Bersisian, tangan mereka saling bersentuhan selagi mereka berjalan, itu membuat hati keduanya berdebar.

"Minghao-ya."

"Hmm?" Minghao mejawab.

"Apa kau masih menyukai orang yang sama, ketika kita membicarakannya di atap?"

Minghao menatap lurus ke depan, menggigit permen kapasnya lagi.

"Mhm!"

"Apa kau sudah memberitahunya?"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tahu dia menyukai orang lain... Aku hanya akan membuat segalanya semakin sulit kalau aku memberitahunya."

Junhui menatap pria berambut biru di sebelahnya sedangkan mata Minghao tetap menatap ke depan.

 _"Membuat segalanya semakin sulit, huh? Aku pikir aku bisa mengatasi itu."_

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih menyukai Wonwoo?", kini gilirannya yang bertanya.

Jun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum memikirkan orang yang disukainya saat ini.

"Tidak, aku menyukai orang lain. Tapi, dia menyukai orang lain, dan aku tidak tahu apakah orang itu aku atau bukan." Ia berkata. Mata Minghao melebar terkejut yang menutupi kegugupannya dan sedikit rasa kecewa karena Jun ternyata masih menyukai seseorang.

"Apa menurutmu kau akan mengatakannya padanya?"

Jun mengangguk,

"Aku berencana mengatakannya malam ini.", dan Minghao hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana?"

"Seperti ini." Jun berkata, lalu menarik dagu Minghao lembut. Ia menekankan bibirnya di bibir Minghao, yang kepalanya sedikit terangkat. Ciuman mereka terlepas, dan mereka saling bertatapan. Minghao berkata,

"Aku pikir itu akan membuat pesannya tersampaikan dengan baik."

Dan mereka berdua mulai tertawa, dan mereka berjalan lagi. Sambil berjalan, Jun merasakan ponselnya bergetar di sakunya, dan itu adalah pesan dari Wonwoo. Ia berbalik pada Minghao dan berkata,

"Yah, ayo kembali, Wonwoo sendirian dengan Jaesuk."

Mereka berdua berlari kecil menuju _booth_ mereka, membuat Wonwoo merasa lega saat melihatnya. Lalu, Wonwoo berjalan ke festival yang ramai, mencari sesosok pria tinggi. Seharusnya tidak sulit untuk menemukan Mingyu, karena Mingyu lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan orang, dan rambutnya terlihat berbeda. Wonwoo mencari dengan teliti, berharap dan berdoa kalau Mingyu memang ada di sana.

Lalu ia melihatnya.

Ia melihat ptia tinggi, tampan, dan terlihat tidak asing yang jelas-jelas kekasihnya, berdiri di dekat _ferris wheel_. Mingyu memakai kaus putih polos, dan sebuah _cardigan_ abu tua panjang yang mencapai lututnya. Jins hitam, dan sepatu putih, sama seperti Wonwoo.

Wonwoo langsung berlari menuju kekasihnya, dan kerumunan orang di depannya memberi jalan karena ia kelihatannya tidak ingin memperlambat larinya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan pria di depannya, yang terkejut dan tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti orang yang menarik tangannya, menaiki salah satu kincir ria itu dan Wonwoo menguncinya. Lalu, kincir ria itu berputar. Mingyu tidak sempat memproses siapa yang menariknya, karena begitu ia melihat kalau gerbong mereka bergerak naik ke atas, ia langsung menutup matanya, menolak untuk melihat ketinggian di bawahnya.

"Yah, yah! Apa masalahmu? Biarkan aku turun dari sini _sekarang_." Mingyu berkata, memegang erat pegangan di depan perutnya.

Ia lalu mendengar suara kekehan yang terdengar tidak asing, dan memaksa untuk membuka sebelah matanya, lalu ia melihat Wonwoo duduk di hadapannya, dagunya di tumpukan di tangannya.

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Aku perlu kau mendengar apa yang akan kukatakan."

Mingyu membuka kedua matanya, masih mengeratkan pegangannya pada pegangan besi yang membuatnya aman di posisinya. Ia menatap mata Wonwoo, dan seluruh perasaan cinta, kerinduan, peduli, dan khawatir datang sekaligus melanda dirinya. Setelah satu minggu tidak melihat Wonwoo, melihatnya lagi kali ini rasanya membuatnya tertantang. Wonwoo memeriksa wajah kekasihnya,

"Kau memiliki luka dan memar baru... Apa kau berkelahi?"

Mingyu diam tidak menjawab.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Mingyu-ya... Tentang minggu kemarin." Mata Mingyu menggelap mendengar topik itu,

"Dia yang menciumku. Aku bersumpah aku tidak membalas ciumannya, dan aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah mencium siapapun kecuali kau." Ia memohon, putus asa.

"Dan, sejujurnya, mengabaikanku selama seminggu rasanya keterlaluan. Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku? Aku bahkan pergi ke markas untuk mencarimu. Aku menghubungimu dan mengirim pesan padamu, dan kau tidak menunjukkan wajahmu selama satu minggu."

"Jadi kenapa kau mengklarifikasi kesalahpahaman ini?"

"Alasan yang sama dengan kenapa kau kelihatan benar-benar terluka dengan kesalahpahaman ini."

Mingyu menatap keluar,

"Apa kau benar-benar harus mengabaikanku? Selama seminggu? Kau bahkan meninggalkanku sendirian dengan Jaesuk..." Wonwoo menatap sepatunya.

"Karena aku bodoh." Mingyu akhirnya bicara.

"Karena aku _idiot_ , karena aku takut kehilanganmu, karena aku sangat tidak percaya diri dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu. Karena aku menyukaimu.", ia mengatakan alasannya dengan jujur.

"Dan, aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak pergi ke markas sendirian... Bagaimana kalau kau terluka?"

"Tapi aku tidak terluka, dan itu sebanding dengan kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu kalau kau ada di sana."

Mereka berdua duduk dengan keheningan yang canggung.

"Wonwoo-ya... Kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu, kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk mendengar itu, takut dengan apa yang akan ia dengar selanjutnya.

"Oke, mendekatlah, aku punya rahasia yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Semakin kincir mereka berada di puncak, Wonwoo membawa wajahnya mendekat ke arah Mingyu, mendengarkan dengan hati-hati.

"Jadi, apa rahasiamu? Apa kau selingkuh dariku?!"

Kekhawatirannya hilang ketika Mingyu mencium bibirnya. Ciuman itu menyampaikan perasaan kerinduan, rasa bersalah, dan cinta.

" _I fucking missed you_.", yang lebih tinggi berbisik, Wonwoo bisa merasakan napas Mingyu karena wajah mereka masih saling berdekatan.

"Dan, aku minta maaf."

Kincir ria itu berhenti, dan mereka berdua turun sambil bergandengan tangan, Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo setiap beberapa detik, mengingatkannya kalau rasa cintanya masih ada. Pasangan yang baru berbaikan itu memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju _booth_ mereka, dan disapa oleh Jaesuk.

"Aku akan bermain satu kali." Mingyu berkata, mengambil salah satu _hoops_. Ia menatap Wonwoo dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, berkata,

"Pilih hadiahnya ketika aku menang, _'kay_?"

Dan, Mingyu menang. Wonwoo memilih boneka Koala yang mengingatkannya pada Mingyu, karena Mingyu sering tertidur di kelas.

Jaesuk menyerahkan boneka itu pada Mingyu dan berkata,

"Kau kelihatan tanpan."

Mingyu tersenyum miring dan berkata,

"Yup. Berusahalah satu level denganku kalau kau akan mencium kekasihku secara paksa."

Lalu Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya, dan mereka berdua berjalan menjauh, tertawa dan mengobrol.

Setiap Festival Musim Gugur memang menyenangkan... tapi tahun ini, festival ini rasanya terasa lebih _spesial_.

* * *

 **#14 Saturday**

* * *

Malam itu berakhir, dan lampu-lampu yang menerangi gelapnya langit, menyinari festival, sekarang sudah diturunkan dan dimatikan. Setelah membereskan _booth_ mereka, Minghao dan Jun berkata kalau mereka akan berjalan pulang, dan Mingyu tersenyum menggoda ke arah sahabat berambut birunya dan Minghao mengerutkan hidungnya sebagai balasannya. Jaesuk benar-benar diabaikan oleh keempat orang lainnya, dan saat ini sedang pergi dengan seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelum malam ini. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan bersama, dengan jemari yang saling bertautan, dan Wonwoo yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya. Mereka menikmati waktu dengan berjalan kaki, saling menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka menikmati waktu bersama seperti ini, mengobrol seperti ini, atau bahkan saling menatap satu sama lain. Selama perjalanan, Mingyu terus menunjuk ke arah hamparan langit luas yang memperlihatkan perpaduan warna nebula dan bintang yang menawan, beberapa bintang terlihat lebih bersinar dari yang lainnya, tapi Mingyu tidak pernah salah menjelaskan atau menunjukkan satu titik yang bersinar di langit itu. Mingyu menatap langit di atasnya dengan rasa terpesona yang terpancar dari matanya. Wonwoo berharap dalam hati,

 _"Aku harap kau menatapku seperti itu."_

Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengantar Wonwoo pulang dengan berjalan kaki, karena sekarang sudah larut dan gelap di luar, dan yang terpenting ia ingin tinggal bersama dengan Wonwoo sedikit lebih lama. Semakin mereka mendekat ke rumahnya, Wonwoo mulai merasa sedikit sedih, dengan sengaja memperlambat dan memperpendek langkah mereka. Ketika mereka sampai ke beranda rumah Wonwoo, lampu di rumahnya masih menyala, mungkin menunggu Wonwoo pulang. Wonwoo berbalik, sekarang berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang tampan yang sudah ia rindukan selama satu minggu ini. Mingyu hanya tersenyum manis, menatap mata hitam kekasihnya. Mingyu mengingat pertengkaran serius pertama dalam hubungan mereka. Ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, adalah sebuah kesalahan ia bisa bertingkah sebodoh itu, mengatakan kalau ia seharusnya mendengarkan cerita kekasihnya sebelum berasumsi dan mempercayai yang lainnya. Masih saling bertatapan mata dengan kekasihnya, Wonwoo juga berpikir tentang semua hal yang terjadi minggu ini. Ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, karena selama ini Mingyu yang selalu memulai interaksi di antara mereka, memang mudah bagi Mingyu untuk berpikir kalau perasaan Wonwoo untuknya tidak serius. Jadi, tujuannya saat ini adalah untuk menghilangkan keraguan di diri Mingyu, dan membiarkan kekasihnya tahu dan yakin, tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Mereka berdua masih saling menatap mata satu sama lain, keduanya sama-sama tersenyum, tidak ada satu katapun yang terdengar atau dibutuhkan saat ini. Lalu, Wonwoo berjinjit sedikit, dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menutup matanya sambil mencium kekasihnya. Sikapnya membuat Mingyu terkejut, lalu setelahnya ia juga menutup matanya, membalas ciumannya dengan tulus. Ciuman itu tidak sebentar, tapi juga tidak terlalu lama, cukup untuk menegaskan lagi semua perasaan yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain, dan menghilangkan segala kekhawatiran dan keraguan mereka. Mingyu tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, membuat Wonwoo ikut tersenyum, dan mereka berdua berdiri disana, hidung dan dahi saling bersentuhan. Tangan Wonwoo melingkar di leher Mingyu, sedangkan yang lebih tinggi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kecil kekasihnya. Rasanya sangat lucu karena begitu mereka selesai berciuman, pintu depan rumah Wonwoo terbuka, memperlihatkan Ny. Jeon yang sudah memakai pakaian tidurnya, dan handuk yang membungkus rambut basahnya.

"Wonwoo, sayang!"

Ia berkata sambil melambaikan tangan pada putranya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dan tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya kecil pada ibunya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Selamat malam, Ny. Jeon." Mingyu berkata, melemparkan senyumnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Oh, Mingyu-ya! Terima kasih karena selalu mengantar Wonwoo pulang... Dan, panggil aku Ibu!" Ia berkata,

Mingyu tersenyum canggung memikirkan ia memanggil Ny. Jeon dengan sebutan ibu dan hanya berkata,

"Oke," lalu ia baru akan berjalan pulang,

"Tinggallah lebih lama lain kali! Selamat malam, _sweetie_!" Ny. Jeon menjawab.

"Baiklah! Selamat malam.", lalu ia menatap kekasihnya,

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Wonwoo-ya." Ia memberikan senyuman lucu ke arah Wonwoo, yang membuat Wonwoo ingin menamparnya.

Mingyu mulai berjalan pulang, _cardigan_ nya yang panjang bergerak ke sana kemari terbawa angin.

Ny. Jeon dan putranya berjalan masuk setelah menutup pintu, dan Wonwoo melepas sepatunya. Ia belum makan sama sekali, jadi ia berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkas hitam dan melihat isinya. Ny. Jeon mengikuti putranya ke dapur dan duduk di kursi selagi memperhatikan putranya membuat _sandwich_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Ny. Jeon duduk, bersandar ke mejanya dengan dagunya di telapak tangannya.

"Jadi~, Wonwoo... Bagaimana festivalnya?" Ia bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo baru akan menggigit makanannya ketika ia tersenyum sambil memikirkan tentang segala yang terjadi hari ini.

"Menyenangkan,"

Ibunya tersenyum mendengar jawaban putranya yang kelihatan sedang jatuh cinta.

"Apa Mingyu juga bersenang-senang?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Wonwoo-ya... Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan ini dari Ibu?"

Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari makanannya yang sedang ia nikmati, dan membuat wajah kebingungan dan sedikit rasa gugup sambil menatap ibunya. Ibunya memutar bola matanya,

" _Honey_ , aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau Ayah dan Ibu mendukungmu, selalu. Selama kau bahagia, kami akan mendukungmu 100%."

"Ibu, berhenti bersikap aneh." Wonwoo berkata dan melanjutkan makannya.

Ibunya menyerah, dan memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Ia mencium kening putranya dan berkata,

"Kau memiliki kekasih yang sangat tampan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ny. Jeon berlari menaiki tangga, dan Wonwoo tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, karena ibunya sudah berlari menuju kamar utama. Wonwoo berdiri sendirian di dapur, memandangi _sandwich_ nya. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya, dan ia mulai tertawa sendiri saat memikirkan tingkah lucu ibunya.

Minggu ini berjalan seperti biasanya; Sabtu pagi menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dan belajar, agar pada akhir pekannya ia bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Sabtu sore dan malam dihabiskan dengan menonton anime dan Netflix di ruang keluarga, dengan duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya dan kadang-kadang menjadikan bahu kekasihnya sebagai bantal. Mingyu akhirnya menghabiskan waktunya dengan makan malam di rumah Wonwoo pada Sabtu malam. Ia duduk di sebelah Wonwoo, di depan Tn. dan Ny. Jeon. Makan malam malam ini tidak terlalu mewah, hanya daging panggang dengan sayuran di sisinya, tapi rasanya benar-benar enak. Mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain, dan sejujurnya, Mingyu merasa nyaman dan bahagia karena merasa diterima di rumah kekasihnya. Tapi, ia tidak tahu apakah Wonwoo sudah memberitahu orangtuanya atau belum tentang mereka, yang memang belum dikatakan Wonwoo, tapi orangtuanya mengenal anak mereka terlalu baik, dan secara tidak langsung sengaja membicarakan topik itu,

"Mingyu-ya, apa kau dan Wonwoo dekat?"

Sebelum Mingyu bisa menjawab, Ny. Jeon menjawab pertanyaan suaminya,

"Tentu saja mereka dekat! Wonwoo tidak pernah membawa siapapun kecuali Jun. Aku sampai terkejut ketika Mingyu datang."

Wonwoo menatap kedua orangtuanya, kecurigaan memenuhi wajahnya, bertanya-tanya apa tujuan dari percakapan ini sebenarnya.

"Aku terkejut orang setampan dirimu tidak memiliki kekasih, dan mau bergaul dengan anakku yang canggung ini." Ny. Jeon berkata, membuat Mingyu terkekeh dan wajah Wonwoo memerah,

"Dia hanya bersikap canggung ketika baru bertemu seseorang. Tapi selain itu, aku pikir dia adalah orang yang hebat." Mingyu berkata setelah meminum sodanya.

Wajah Wonwoo semakin memerah dan berkata,

"Terima kasih, Mingyu." Lalu ia menatap kedua orangtuanya, " _See_ , aku tidak secanggung _itu_." Ia menjelaskan sambil menusukkan daging dan _baked potato wedge_ lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya, menutupi rasa kesalnya. Mingyu hanya tertawa pelan, dan tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

"Mingyu-ya, kau tidak memiliki kekasih?"

Wonwoo tersedak makanannya, dan Mingyu menjawab dengan tenang,

"Tidak, tuan. Tapi, aku punya seseorang yang kusukai.", jawaban itu menerima senyuman dan tawa dari Tn. Jeon.

"Tidak usah seformal itu, kubilang, panggil saja aku Ayah, atau Minsung, atau apapun yang membuatmu nyaman."

"Jika kau melakukan itu, panggil aku Ibu atau Narin," Ibu Wonwoo menambahkan, dan Wonwoo memukul dahinya keras, merasa malu.

"Ah- ya, mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu sampai aku terbiasa."

"Jadi! Mingyu-ya, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"

Mingyu berpikir sebentar, dan Wonwoo meliriknya berkali-kali, yang membuat Mingyu terus menatap lurus ke depan, mencoba bersikap tidak mencurigakan di depan orang tua Wonwoo.

"Mmm.. _Well_ , orangnya baik. Dia membuatku merasa senang, dan tenang... Matanya saat tersenyum adalah hal terlucu yang pernah kulihat, dan giginya sempurna."

"Oh, jadi dia pria." Narin berkata, sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Dan Minsung memutuskan untuk ikut berpura-pura seperti istrinya, menunjukkan muka terkejut yang palsu.

"Ya... Apa kalian tidak apa-apa dengan itu, atau kalian..." Mingyu menggantungkan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, kami tidak masalah dengan itu! Cinta adalah cinta, apapun itu." Minsung berkata,

"Oke, jadi tentang pria ini..." Narin mendesak Mingyu untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang orang ini. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana Mingyu mendeskripsikan tentang putranya.

"Dia benar-benar pintar, tapi dia juga sedikit bodoh, karena dia tidak menyadari perasaanku sampai beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Dia tampan, lucu, lebih pendek dariku, jadi rasanya mudah memeluknya." Mingyu mendeskripsikan kekasihnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Aw~" Narin berkata. Ia bersikap seolah sedang berbicara dengan anak perempuannya yang sedang membicarakan kekasihnya,

"Wonwoo-ya, bukankah kekasihmu ini sangat manis?"

Wonwoo hampir tersedak makanannya, dan Mingyu mulai terbatuk karena tersedak soda yang sedang diminumnya.

"Ibu!", Wonwoo berteriak setelah akhirnya berhasil menelan makanannya.

"Apa?! Jangan marah pada ibumu ketika _kau_ tidak memperkenalkan kekasih _mu_ saat makan malam." Ibunya berkata, membela diri.

"Apa ibu juga harus memberitahu Ayah?!" Wonwoo menjawab, melirik ayahnya di seberang meja.

" _Honey_ , ayahmu sudah tahu sebelum aku bahkan sempat membicarakannya."

Dan Minsung mengangguk setuju. Lalu meja makan itu diliputi oleh keheningan yang canggung, Mingyu menganggap kejadian ini menghiburnya, tapi ia mencoba menahan tawanya demi kekasihnya yang sedang malu.

"Bagaimana kami bisa tidak tahu. Kau bahkan tidak menatap Jun dengan tatapan seperti itu, Wonwoo-ya."

"Berhenti~~" Wonwoo mengerang sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, karena wajahnya kini menjadi sangat merah.

"Mingyu-ya," Narin berkata dengan senyum bangga di wajahnya,

"Jaga Wonwoo kami, oke?", dan Mingyu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, nak. Terima kasih karena sudah mau makan malam bersama kami," Minsung berkata

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengundangku,"

"Apa kau mau memperkenalkan dirimu sekali lagi?" Minsung menambahkan.

Mingyu tersenyum tampan, dan berkata

"Halo, Tn. dan Ny. Jeon. Aku Kim Mingyu, kekasih Wonwoo."

Orang tua Wonwoo tersenyum bahagia dan mulai tertawa bersama Mingyu sedangkan Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di tangannya, rasanya ingin meleleh saja di meja ini. Mingyu melihat tingkah kekasihnya dan memutuskan untuk menggodanya, dan menggunakan sebuah nama panggilan untuk pertama kalinya,

" _Babe_ ~" ia berkata dengan nada yang terdengar lucu.

Wonwoo memukul lengan kekasihnya, dan sisa malam itu dilanjutkan dengan Wonwoo yang berharap kalau ini semua adalah mimpi. Bukan karena ia malu berkencan dengan Mingyu, _hell_ , ia akan memamerkan tentang kekasihnya yang sangat tampan dan menakjubkan itu. Tapi, sekarang ia tahu kalau ibunya akan selalu mengurusi urusannya, yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan, dan bahkan ibunya akan menatapnya dan menggodanya kapanpun ia berkata ia akan pergi dengan Mingyu. Orangtuanya _cool_ , dan kadang bisa menjadi sangat norak. Ketika Mingyu akhirnya berkata kalau ia akan pulang, seluruh keluarga Jeon mengantarnya sampai pintu depan rumahnya.

Mingyu membungkuk dan berkata,

"Terima kasih karena sudah menerimaku malam ini, Ibu, Ayah." dan Narin tersenyum mendengar sebutan itu, ia menarik Mingyu dan mencium pipinya penuh rasa sayang, membuat Mingyu tertawa.

"Kau, baik-baiklah dengan Wonwoo, oke?"

"Aku berjanji," Mingyu menjawab pada Minsung.

"Oh! Dan, dia mungkin anak yang aneh dan pemalu, kau adalah kekasih pertama-"

"Oke~! Mingyu, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ujung jalan!"

Wonwoo berkata, dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan kekasihnya dan membawanya keluar dari rumahnya, jauh dari orangtuanya yang membuatnya malu. Mereka berdua berjalan, dan begitu sampai di luar, Wonwoo menghembuskan napas, mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Mingyu mulai terkekeh,

"Aku pikir mereka menyukaiku." Ia berkata, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Wonwoo tertawa dan berkata,

" _Well_ , ya. Aku senang mereka menyukaimu, tapi sekarang mereka akan selalu menggodaku tentangmu~" Wonwoo mengeluh lagi. Mingyu tersenyum melihat sisi lucu kekasihnya yang ia lihat hari ini.

"Itu akan jadi sangat lucu. FaceTime aku ketika mereka melakukan itu, jadi aku bisa mendengarnya, oke?" Mingyu bercanda.

Wonwoo memukul lengannya sekali lagi, sambil tertawa.

"Dan kau!",

"Apa~?" Mingyu berkata dengan nada merajuk, menggoda kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku ' _babe_ ', kau tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya!" Wonwoo berkata, menyalahkan Mingyu yang membuatnya semakin digoda oleh orangtuanya.

"Yah, kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dan dengan lucu berkata,

"Aku menyukainya."

Mingyu tertawa melihat reaksi kekasihnya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh kekasihnya sambil terus berjalan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan protes."

"Tapi itu terdengar sangat _cheesy~~_ " Wonwoo terus merajuk.

"Berhenti merajuk, _babe_." Mingyu menggodanya.

"Yah, aku serius. Berhenti menggodaku,"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku terus menggodamu, hmm?" Mingyu bertanya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek kekasihnya. Wonwoo hanya mengerutkan wajahnya dan bibirnya bergerak meniru apa yang dikatakan Mingyu. Mingyu mulai tertawa, dan sekali lagi memeluk Wonwoo. Wonwoo menyilangkan tangannya dan memajukan bibir bawahnya, berpura-pura kesal, sambil terus berjalan di dalam pelukan kekasih tingginya. Mereka sampai di ujung jalan, dan Wonwoo berbalik, masih dalam pelukan Mingyu, sekarang berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

"Selamat malam!" Wonwoo berkata sambil tersenyum, menatap Mingyu. Mingyu menatap kekasihnya dan tersenyum, menikmati senyum Wonwoo, wajahnya, dan keberadaannya dalam dekapannya. Ia mencium Wonwoo manis tepat di dahinya, hidung, dan terakhir di bibirnya, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Selamat malam!"

Wonwoo berdiri di sana, terdiam, perasaan hangat menjalar di wajahnya, dan di hatinya. Ia suka dan benci dengan cara Mingyu memperlakukannya. Ia suka ketika Mingyu bertingkah manis, perhatian, lembut, padanya. Tapi pada saat yang sama, Wonwoo benci merasa kalau ia jatuh terlalu dalam pada Mingyu, ia benci karena ia menginginkan Mingyu untuk mengatakan ' _i love you_ ' padanya. Ia menyukai dan membenci bagaimana Mingyu bisa bersikap begitu lucu, dan bagaimana Mingyu menggodanya. Ia takjub melihat bahwa seseorang bisa membuatnya benar-benar merasakan perasaan yang berlawanan, tapi setiap kali Mingyu menatapnya, itu membuat Wonwoo jatuh cinta semakin dalam padanya.

"Kirimi aku pesan ketika kau sampai di rumah!" Wonwoo berkata saat Mingyu berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu!" Mingyu menjawab. Melambaikan tangannya pada Wonwoo, yang juga melambaikan tangannya, lengan bajunya terlalu panjang untuk tangannya, dan menutupi tangannya yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" _Bye_ ~"

Wonwoo masih berdiri di trotoar, menunggu Mingyu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya sebelum ia kembali ke rumahnya. Mingyu berbalik beberapa kali dan tersenyum setiap kali ia melihat Wonwoo masih berdiri di sana,

 _"Dia seharusnya tidak mengkhawatirkan aku... Dia seharusnya pulang saja, ini sudah larut."_ Mingyu berkata dalam hati, tapi masih tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang bersikap perhatian padanya.

Wonwoo sampai di rumah dengan selamat, dan ia memutarkan matanya saat sampai di rumah, dan melihat ibunya menunggunya di sofa. Ia mengerang dan menyeret tubuhnya sendiri masuk ke dalam rumah, berharap bisa langsung berjalan menaiki tangga dan mengabaikan ibunya, tidak ingin menghadapi ibunya yang senang bergossip. Tapi, ia gagal.

"Bukankah Mingyu yang terbaik, Wonwoo-ya?"

"Ibu, dia kekasih _ku_ , jadi kalau ibu bisa sedikit lebih tenang, aku akan sangat berterima kasih,"

Mata Narin berubah sedih dan ia memegang wajah Wonwoo.

"Awe~"

Wonwoo mencoba melepaskan tangan Ibunya dari wajahnya,

"Lihatlah bayi kecilku. Memanggil Mingyu dengan sebutan _kekasihnya_ ~"

Meskipun wajahnya berada di tangan ibunya, Wonwoo masih bisa memutarkan bola matanya melihat betapa bersemangatnya ibunya. Akhirnya ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari ibunya. Ia dengan cepat berlari menaiki tangga, dan berteriak,

"Selamat malam, Ibu!", sebelum ibunya bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Wonwoo memasuki kamarnya, dan menutup pintunya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Bernapas lega karena bisa terlepas dari ibunya. Maksudku, rasanya pasti senang karena orangtuanya mendukung mereka dan hubungan mereka sepenuhnya, tapi Wonwoo merasa tertekan dengan betapa bersemangatnya ibunya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur, lelah, tapi senang dengan kejadian hari ini. Ia masih sepenuhnya terbangun, dan hanya diam menatapi langit-langit kamarnya, ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia menatai iPhone putih miliknya yang menunjukkan panggilang masuk dari Mingyu. Ia mengangkatnya setelah 2 kali deringan,

"Hai!"

"Hei,"

"Apa kau sampai rumah dengan selamat?" Wonwoo bertanya sambil menggulingkan tubuhnya.

"Ya." Mingyu menjawab, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Ucapkan juga terima kasih pada orangtuamu."

"Akan kusampaikan," Wonwoo berkata.

Malam semakin larut, dan mereka masih saling mengobrol di telpon selama berjam-jam. Saat Narin masuk ke kamar Wonwoo untuk mengucapkan selamat malam, dan memeriksa apakah putranya sudah tidur, ia masuk dengan hati-hati dan tersenyum melihat Wonwoo tidur di atas tempat tidurnya dengan ponsel di telinganya, tertawa dan tersenyum sambil berbicara di telepon. Ibunya berjinjit di kamar putranya, memastikan kalau ia tidak mengganggu percakapan anaknya, lalu masuk ke kamarnya sendiri untuk tidur.

Percakapan mereka di telepon sudah berlangsung selama 4 jam, dan Wonwoo mulai merasa sedikit lelah, tapi ia menyadari kalau Mingyu pasti merasa lebih lelah. Percakapan mereka mulai terdengar memelan, dan Wonwoo mendengar suara serak yang terdengar tidak asing untuknya, sama seperti suara yang ia dengar saat ia menelpon Mingyu pagi itu. Jadi, percakapan mereka selesai, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menutup panggilan mereka sampai Wonwoo mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari seberang teleponnya. Ia tersenyum mendengar dengkuran lucu kekasihnya, dan berbisik pelan,

"Selamat malam,"

Lalu ia mengakhiri panggilannya. Wonwoo berbaring di tempat tidurnya, berpikir,

 _"Hari Sabtu ini rasanya benar-benar hebat."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Panjang yaa huehehehehe ini full fluff meanie

karena di OFD ngga ada moment meanie sama sekali:(( jadi moment meanienya di ff aja gapapa lah ya:(

jgn sedih my fellow meanie shipper. Berdoa aja di episode2 selanjutnya ofd ada moment mereka ya:((

lagian knp sih ya harus dipisah gitu dibagi dua tim HUHUHUHU

yaudah lah ya:( selamat membaca semoga suka dan gak galau2 lagi karena kekurangan meanie moment;)

makasih byk buat yg udah review! favfollow!

ps. buat yg nanya jaesuk siapa... aku juga gatau wkwk:( itu OC aja kayanya tapi i can't help yg kebayang emang jadinya yoo jaesuk lol

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _selgibear_**


	11. Two & A Song

**POLAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a story by minseokmyass**

 **www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : T

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#15 Two**

* * *

Wonwoo bangun keesokan paginya dan disambut oleh pesan manis dari kekasihnya,

Mingyu️❤️ : Maaf, semalam aku ketiduran. Oh, dan, Selamat pagi:)

Ketua Kelas itu tersenyum sambil menatap ponselnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan kantuknya. Ia memutuskan untuk membalas pesannya begitu ia kembali dari kamar mandi. Wonwoo berjalan keluar kamarnya, lantai yang dingin mengirimkan kejutan menyegarkan setiap kakinya bersentuhan dengan lantai. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi, dan menatap dirinya sendiri di kaca. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan, mencuat kesana-sini, dan Wonwoo tidak berniat untuk membereskannya sepagi ini. Ia membasuh wajahnya agar ia sepenuhnya bangun, lalu ia mulai menyisir rambutnya seadanya.

Hari Minggu itu berlalu dengan cepat, hampir sepanjang harinya ia habiskan dengan berbicara dengan Mingyu, dan bermain laptop. Ketika Senin datang, ia merasa bersemangat karena itu berarti sekolah, dan sekolah berarti duduk di sebelah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas segala perasaan yang saat ini dirasakan Wonwoo.

Hari Senin, setengah hari itu terlewati dengan normal, Jaesuk akhirnya berhenti mengganggu mereka. Saat jam makan siang, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang mengobrol satu sama lain, tentang apa saja, ketika Minghao dan Jun bergabung dengan mereka. Mingyu menatap kedua orang itu, merasa ada seseuatu yang terjadi.

"Wonwoo-ya, mau pergi berkencan Jumat ini?"

Mingyu menyadari ekspresi malu-malu yang ditunjukkan Jun dan Minghao saat mendengar kata 'kencan', dan Wonwoo menjawab,

"Tentu, kemana?"

"Hmm. Aku berpikir untuk ke bioskop, lalu kita bisa memikirkannya setelah itu?"

"Kedengarannya bagus!"

"Bolehkan kami ikut?" Minghao bertanya, mencoba tidak membuatnya terlalu jelas dengan memakan _sandwich_ nya dengan santai.

"Kami?" Mingyu bertanya, ia harus tahu ada apa dibalik tingkah mencurigakan sahabatnya.

"U-uh, Jun dan aku." Minghao menjawab terbata-bata.

"Jadi... kalian berdua akan menjadi orang ketiga selama kami berkencan?" Mingyu bertanya,

"Tidak, itu akan jadi _double date_." Jun berkata, mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari ketiga temannya yang lain. Minghao hampir tersedak _sandwich_ nya, dan Wonwoo menatap pria berambut biru itu simpati.

"Oke." Mingyu berkata, bangga karena ia tahu kalau memang ada yang terjadi di antara kedua temannya itu. Jun hanya tetap memakan makan siangnya seakan-akan tidak terjadi sesuatu,

"Tunggu- apa?" Wonwoo bertanya, membutuhkan penjelasan yang jelas.

"Ayo kita pergi _double date_ hari Jumat." Jun berkata.

"Dengan siapa?" Wonwoo ingin Jun mengatakan yang sejelasnya,

"Minghao dan aku."

Saat ini, Minghao sedang mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya di _sandwich_ nya, sedangkan Mingyu menyikut-nyikut tangan Minghao pelan, menggodanya.

"Kapan kalian berdua resmi?!" Wonwoo bertanya, merasa jadi satu-satunya yang tidak tahu apapun karena Mingyu sepertinya sudah tahu. Mingyu tahu bukan karena ada yang memberitahunya, ia tahu karena memang sudah terlihat jelas kalau Jun dan Minghao pada akhirnya akan bersama.

"Jumat minggu lalu di festival," Jun menjawab semua pertanyaan itu jujur.

" _What the_..." Suara Wonwoo terdengar tidak percaya, terkejut,

"Jadi! Apa kita jadi pergi hari Jumat ini?" Sahabat Wonwoo bertanya.

"U-uh, ya, tentu. Ini hanyalah kencan kedua kami, jadi-" Kalimat Wonwoo terinterupsi,

"Kedua?! Kita sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama!" Mingyu berkata, hampir tersinggung,

"Itu tidak masuk hitungan~" Wonwoo berargumen.

"Kenapa itu tidak dihitung?" Mingyu berkata sambil memasang wajah cemberut yang lucu, membuat Wonwoo memutarkan bola matanya.

"Aku tidak menganggap menghabiskan waktu di rumahku, menonton film berjam-jam, atau hanya mengobrol berdua sebagai kencan."

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya, kesal, dan berkata,

"Hanya dengan bersamamu bagikut sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sebuah kencan."

Minghao dan Jun meringis mendengar pernyataan Mingyu, dan Wonwoo terkekeh pelan sambil berkata,

" _Cute_ ," dan Mingyu tersenyum, "Tapi tetap, kita baru berkencan satu kali." tetap tidak mengubah pikirannya. Mingyu memasang wajah cemberut sekali lagi dan menggerutu pelan.

"Jadi! Bagaimana?" Jun bertanya sekali lagi.

"Tentu, kupikir... Apa Minghao tidak apa-apa dengan ini?" Wonwoo bertanya, menatap pria berambut biru yang kini wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

" _Babe_ , kau mau pergi?" Minghao mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Mingyu menunjuk pasangan di depannya.

"Lihat! Jun bisa memanggil ' _babe_ ' padanya!"

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Tapi Jun tidak mendapat pukulan saat memanggilnya begitu!" Mingyu protes,

"Baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku begitu, ya Tuhan!"

Pertengkaran yang tidak terlalu penting itu diakhiri dengan Mingyu yang bersandar pada meja, dagu di tangannya, dengan senyum bodoh yang muncul di wajahnya saat ia menatap Wonwoo.

"Oke, _babe_."

Dan akhirnya, mereka berencana pergi bersama pada hari Jum'at. Sebuah _double date._ Sisa minggu itu terlewati dengan lancar, dan Wonwoo sejujurnya merasa bersemangat dan tidak sabar menunggu hari Jumat tiba. Ia senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Mingyu, tapi sekarang karena Jun dan Minghao sudah bersama, ia merasa kalau hari Jumat ini akan jadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk mempererat hubungan mereka berempat. Wonwoo memilih berpakaian kasual, dan tidak lupa memakai jaket Mingyu. Sejak hari itu, jaket Mingyu adalah jaket favoritnya, ia selalu memakainya dalam setiap kesempatan, dan ia suka saat jaket itu terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya, jangan lupakan wangi menyegarkan Mingyu yang menempel di jaket itu. Setiap Wonwoo memakainya, ia merasa kalau Mingyu sedang memeluknya. Itu adalah jaket kesukaannya yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Mingyu.

Pada hari Jumat sepulang sekolah, semua orang pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dan berjanji untuk bertemu di bioskop iMAX di mall terdekat. Mereka semua berganti baju dengan baju kasual, dan Mingyu mendatangi rumah Wonwoo untuk menjemputnya, mengucapkan salam pada orang tua Wonwoo lalu dengan cepat pergi lagi untuk bertemu dengan Jun dan Minghao sebelum Tn. dan Ny. Jeon membahas obrolan makan malam mereka waktu itu lagi.

Di lain tempat, Minghao berjalan menuju rumah Jun dan menjemputnya, dan berjalan untuk menemui pasangan Mingyu-Wonwoo. Ketika mereka berempat bertemu, tantangan yang sebenarnya dimulai. Mingyu dan Minghao menyukai film yang sama, yang benar-benar berlawanan dengan apa yang disukai pasangan mereka. Mereka berempat berdiri memandangi jajaran film-film yang sedang ditayangkan selama hampir 20 menit sebelum akhirnya mereka setuju untuk menonton 'Oculus', sebuah film horror yang mereka pikir menarik. Mingyu suka ketika setiap adegan menegangkan muncul, Wonwoo akan melingkarkan tangannya di lengannya, dan Wonwoo akan mengeluarkan rengekan-rengekan pelan. Minghao tertawa ketika Jun berteriak dan dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya di tubuh kekasihnya, menolak untuk melihat layar di depannya. Mingyu dan Minghao juga takut, tapi demi kekasih mereka yang lebih terlihat ketakutan, mereka menahan rasa takut mereka.

Ketika film selesai, mereka berempat berjalan keluar bioskop dan memutuskan mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi perut mereka. Mereka berempat mungkin masuk ke dalam jajaran _top visual_ di sekolahnya, jadi mereka menerima banyak tatapan dan bisikan-bisikan saat mereka berjalan bersama. Bahkan, saat Wonwoo pergi ke kamar mandi bersama Jun, dan saat mereka kembali, kekasih mereka sudah dikelilingi gadis-gadis, bahkan beberapa diantaranya meminta berfoto bersama, yang ditolak dengan halus oleh mereka. Melihat kekasih mereka dikelilingi gadis-gadis seperti itu membuat mereka sadar kalau rasanya aneh bisa benar-benar berkencan dengan mereka. Lalu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membeli pizza dan kentang goreng, mereka memesan pizza dengan _topping_ separuh _pepperoni_ dan separuh lagi sayuran. Mereka berempat menatap pizza di hadapan mereka, Minghao dan Mingyu memakan bagian _pepperoni_ , sedangkan 2 orang lainnya menikmati pizza sayuran mereka.

"Ini aneh, jika orang lain melihat kita seperti ini, mereka mungkin akan berpikir kalau Mingyu dan aku yang berkencan," Minghao berkata, menerima lirikan tajam dari Jun,

"Tidak! Dia milikku." Wonwoo berkata sambil menggigit pizzanya, tersenyum.

"Dan kau, kau milikku. Bukan miliknya." Jun berkata, cemberut.

Mingyu tertawa mendengar kata-kata _cheesy_ itu, dan Wonwoo melemparkan kentang goreng ke arahnya, yang ditangkap langsung oleh mulutnya. Ia mulai tertawa dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil memakan kentang gorengnya. Mereka berempat menyelesaikan makanan mereka dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar mall itu, sambil memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ayo kita makan es krim!" Wonwoo menyarankan,

"Tidak~, cuaca saat ini sedang dingin." Mingyu menolak ide itu.

"Aku setuju, aku ingin menghangatkan diri sedikit." Jun berkata, setuju dengan Mingyu kali ini.

"Tapi aku suka es krim~" Wonwoo berkata,

"Kau bahkan tidak menghabiskannya saat terakhir kali kita makan es krim! Kebanyakan dari es krim itu berakhir di wajahku," Mingyu berargumen,

"Kau yang memulainya, bukan aku!" Pertengkaran tidak penting itu pun dimulai. Jun dan Minghao menatap pasangan itu dengan sedikit iri, karena mereka bisa bercanda dan memiliki momen yang bisa mereka bicarakan.

Karena situasinya 3 lawan 1, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidak membeli es krim dan berjalan-jalan dan masuk ke toko di sekitar mereka. Kedua pasangan itu berpisah untuk mencari pakaian untuk masing-masing, dan mereka berjanji bertemu lagi dalam beberapa jam. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan ke arah kiri, sedangkan Jun dan Minghao berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

Karena Halloween sebentar lagi, Jun dan Minghao memasuki toko kostum-kostum untuk bersenang-senang. Mereka berdua tertawa dan tersenyum saat mereka mencoba berbagai macam topeng, topi, wig, atau kostum. Minghao keluar dari kamar ganti menggunakan pakaian badut, dan Jun sudah menggunakan pakaian Sumo. Ketika mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain, mereka sama-sama tertawa melihat penampilan masing-masing. Jun dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan menyuruh Minghao untuk mendekat.

"Mendekatlah, kau tidak masuk dalam _frame_!" Jun berkata, tangannya terulur sejauh mungkin sambil memegang ponselnya untuk mengambil gambar mereka berdua,

"Ini karena pakaian gendut bodohmu ini!" Minghao berkata sambil tertawa.

Akhirnya, foto yang mereka ambil sedikit _blur_ , tapi tidak menghilangkan raut bahagia di wajah mereka. Mereka mengambil beberapa foto, dengan berbagai pose dan ekspresi aneh. Ada satu foto dimana Minghao menggigit kostum sumo gendut Jun, dan Jun memakan rambut badut Minghao. Jun menyukai kebodohan mereka yang terlihat dalam foto ini, jadi ia menjadikan foto itu sebagai latar _lock screen_ di ponselnya, dan Minghao tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waku di toko kostum Halloween, dan tidak membeli satupun dari kostum-kostum itu.

Sementara itu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan-jalan di toko baju biasa. Mereka berpisah sebentar untuk mencari baju yang mereka sukai, karena mereka pikir selera mereka benar-benar berbeda. Tapi, ternyata mereka salah. Mingyu sedang memegang sebuah _sweater_ hitam putih ketika ia bertemu kekasihnya, yang kebetulan sedang memegang sweater yang sama.

"Oh, kau juga suka ini?" Wonwoo berkata, mengangkat sweater yang di pegangnya.

"Ya, ini bagus. Apa kau akan membelinya?" Mingyu bertanya,

"Mmm, ya, aku juga suka ini."

"Jadi, haruskah aku mengembalikkan milikku, atau-"

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi membelinya?"

"Aku akan mencuri milikmu", Wonwoo melirik kekasihnya, "hanya bercanda", ia menambahkan dengan senyum manis.

"Ayo kita beli ini, bersama."

"Jadi _couple sweater_?" Mingyu bertanya.

Wonwoo tersenyum menatap kekasihnya,

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, kan?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya, lalu tersenyum. Mereka akhirnya membeli sweater itu -dan tentu saja Mingyu membeli yang ukurannya lebih besar dari milik Wonwoo-. Mereka lalu berjalan keluar toko itu, dengan kantung belanjaan di tangan mereka. Keduanya tersenyum mengingat apa yang ada di dalam kantung itu. Mereka lalu bertemu dengan Jun dan Minghao yang juga membeli sepatu yang sama.

"Ya Tuhan, kita benar-benar payah." Mingyu berkata, menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kita'?" Minghao bertanya,

Wonwoo mengeluarkan sweaternya dan dengan bangga berkata,

"Kami juga membeli sweater yang sama."

"Oke, _babe_ , mereka sudah tahu." Mingyu berkata, menurunkan tangan kekasihnya yang memegang sweater,

Setelah itu, mereka berempat kembali ke markas, yang tidak kosong kali ini. Soonyoung, Jisoo dan Jeonghan ada di sana ketika mereka berempat masuk. Wonwoo masuk dengan santai, karena sudah beberapa kali berada di sana. Tapi, Jun sedikit ragu, karena ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke tempat itu, dan ia membungkuk 3 kali berturut-turut, membuat ketiga orang itu tertawa.

"Jadi, siapa ini?" Jeonghan bertanya,

"Ini kekasihku, Jun."

"Tunggu- Jun?" Soonyoung berkata, merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu.

"Jun yang _itu_?" Jisoo bertanya, bergabung dengan Soonyoung.

Jun menatap sekelilingnya, bingung dan sedikit takut dengan apa yang mereka maksud. Minghao menyadari Jun yang terlihat tidak nyaman dan meyakinkannya dengan berkata,

"Aku menyebutmu _cute_ beberapa minggu yang lalu," dan ia terkekeh, "jangan segugup itu."

Jun sedikit lebih santai, tapi lalu ia bertanya-tanya,

"Beberapa minggu? Tunggu- sudah berapa lama kau menyukaiku?"

Wajah Minghao mulai memerah, dan semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa.

"Kalian berdua! Apa kalian sudah kembali baik-baik saja sekarang?" Soonyoung bertanya pada pasangan yang sedang duduk di sofa, saling berpegangan tangan. Wonwoo menaikkan tangan mereka yang masih bertautan,

"Yup!"

"Senang karena kau sudah memperbaiki kebodohanmu, Mingyu." Soonyoung menambahkan, dan Mingyu membalas,

"Yah! Aku tidak sebodoh itu..." Suaranya memelan, mengingat tingkah bodohnya hari itu.

"Oh, Wonwoo-ya, maaf karena sudah berbohong padamu hari itu, Mingyu menyuruh kami melakukannya." Jisoo meminta maaf, sambil bangkit untuk mencari buku bacaan.

"Apa- kau berbohong? Kapan?" Lalu Mingyu memalingkan wajahnya pada Jisoo, memberi sinyal untuk tidak membocorkan rahasianya.

"Mingyu ada di sini saat kau datang untuk mencarinya kesini." Bukan Jisoo, melainkan Jeonghan yang membocorkan rahasia Mingyu.

Wonwoo dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap kekasihnya,

"Yah! Kau ada disini? Dan kau bahkan tidak menemuiku?!"

"Yah, ini bukan salahku! Kau juga tidak akan mau melihatku kalau kau memergokiku sedang berciuman dengan seseorang, iya kan?!" Mingyu memberikan alasan yang menurutnya masuk akal.

" _Plus_ , aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak datang kesini sendirian."

Wonwoo gugup, dan hanya berkata,

"Jangan mencoba menyalahkanku, sekarang." dengan lucu. Mingyu tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepalanya, sambil terkekeh.

Sore itu mereka habiskan untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jun akhirnya merasa sepenuhnya nyama di sana, dan ia suka ketiga orang yang baru ia temui malam itu. Ia tahu kalau ada total 10 anak, dan ia baru bertemu dengan 5 orang -termasuk Mingyu dan Minghao-. Jun diberitahu kalau tempat itu adalah tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu, tapi tempat itu juga berbahaya, jadi Mingyu memberi saran seperti yang ia katakan pada Wonwoo, untuk tidak datang ke tempat itu sendirian, tanpa salah satu dari mereka.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam, digantikan gelapnya malam. Mingyu berkata kalau ia ingin pergi ke atap. Ia membawa teleskop putihnya, dan teman-temannya mengikuti di belakangnya. Ketika mereka sampai di atap, mereka di sapa oleh dinginnya angin malam. Mingyu menatap langit di atasnya, mencari tempat untuk menyimpan teleskopnya. Pria tinggi itu memasang teleskopnya, dan teman-temannya duduk mengelilinginya. Setiap kali Mingyu menemukan bintang yang menurutnya menarik, ia akan mundur dan membiarkan teman-temannya melihatnya sambil memberikan sedikit penjelasan mengenai bintang itu. _Passion_ kekasihnya pada galaksi dan bintang tidak pernah gagal membuat Wonwoo terpesona. Minghao memberikan jaketnya untuk Jun, saat cuaca di atap jadi semakin dingin. Hati dan tubuh Jun menghangat melihat kekasihnya itu.

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Minghao dan Mingyu mengantar kekasih mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Minghao dan Jun membicarakan dan tertawa mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan hari itu, dan Minghao meminta Jun untuk mengirimkan foto yang mereka ambil di toko kostum Halloween. Ketika mereka sampai di rumah Jun, ia melepaskan jaket Minghao dan mengembalikannya. Minghao mengecup bibir Jun cepat, membuat Jun mematung sambil menatap kekasihnya yang berjalan menjauh.

"Masuklah! Disini dingin!", suara kekasihnya itu menyadarkan Jun.

"Y-ya! Sampai bertemu hari Senin! Selamat malam!", Jun balas berteriak.

"Selamat malam! Aku akan menghubungimu." Minghao membalas.

Jun berlari masuk ke rumahnya. Ketika ia sampai di dalam, ia menutup pintu dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis, dan pipinya memerah saat ia mengingat kejadian hai ini.

Sementara itu, Mingyu berjalan mengantar Wonwoo pulang, dan ketika mereka sampai di rumah putih yang sudah tidak asing, mereka berhenti dan kini saling berhadapan.

"Hari ini menyenangkan,"

"Mhm! Hari ini adalah kencan kedua kita." Wonwoo berkata, sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya.

Mingyu tertawa melihat itu, dan memeluk kekasihnya. Ia suka karena kekasihnya jauh lebih pendek darinya, rasanya lebih mudah untuk memeluknya, seperti ini.

"Aku tidak percaya kau tidak menghitung kencan kita yang lainnya."

"Itu hanya _hang out sessions_!"

"Tapi tidak ketika kau bersama seseorang yang spesial. Sepertimu," Ucap Mingyu, membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah. Wonwoo pikir, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap manis kekasihnya setelah beberapa minggu, tapi ternyata ia salah.

Ketika mereka akan berpisah, Mingyu menjahili Wonwoo dengan hanya memberikannya sebuah pelukan. Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya,

"Apa- apa hanya itu? Hanya pelukan?"

Mingyu hanya mengangguk, dan Wonwoo memajukan bibir bawahnya, cemberut, jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau ia ingin lebih dari sekedar pelukan. Mingyu menggodanya,

"Kau terlalu pendek. Aku tidak bisa membungkuk sejauh itu, punggungku sakit."Ia berkata sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya yang sebenarnya tidak kenapa-napa.

Wonwoo memasang wajah kesal, lalu menarik kerah kekasihnya, dan berjinjit, mencuri kecupan di bibir kekasihnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membungkuk, aku akan berjinjit." Wonwoo berkata setelah ciuman kilat itu dan ia melepaskan tangannya dari sweater kekasihnya.

Mingyu tertawa, ia menyukai sisi baru kekasihnya ini. Ia menyukai semua sisi kekasihnya, tapi Mingyu hanya merasa bahagia karena Wonwoo yang kali ini memulai interaksi di antara mereka, dan ini membuat kekhawatirannya menghilang,

"Selamat malam!" Mingyu melambaikan tangannya saat ia berjalan menjauh, berterima kasih karena ia tidak bertemu dengan orang tua kekasihnya yang terkadang kelewat bersemangat saat bertemu dengannya.

.

Minggu dan bulan berlalu begitu cepat, dan segalanya berjalan lancar bagi kedua pasangan itu. Saat ini sudah memasuki bulan Desember, dan salju mulai turun. Sepulang sekolah, Wonwoo tetap berada di kelas untuk membereskan kelas, dan kali ini Jun ikut membantunya. Mingyu baru akan masuk ke kelas untuk menjemput kekasihnya, ketika ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Jun dan Wonwoo,

"Jadi, Wonwoo-ya, Natal sebentar lagi!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat bersemangat untuk Natal tahun ini,"

Jun tertawa,

"Itu karena kau sudah memiliki kekasih tahun ini." dan Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan kekehan.

"Jadi, kau sudah punya rencana untuk Natal nanti?"

"Ya sebenarnya. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Mingyu dan orangtuaku tahun ini." Wonwoo menjelaskan.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau inginkan dari Mingyu untuk hari Natal?"

Mingyu mendengarkan jawaban itu dengan seksama, berharap tahu apa yang diinginkan Wonwoo. Karena ia bingung dengan apa yang akan Wonwoo sukai, inginkan, atau butuhkan.

"Hmm," Wonwoo memikirkan jawabannya,

"Aku memiliki dua hal sebenarnya."

* * *

 _a/n. nyadar ngga sih kalo chapter ini junnya uke bgt lol:( yg ngasih jaket bukannya jun malah hao trs yg anter jemput juga hao wkwkwk_

* * *

 **#16 A Song**

* * *

"Dua?"

Jun bertanya, terkejut karena Wonwoo tahu apa yang ia inginkan kali ini. Setiap tahun ia harus menebak, tapi Wonwoo selalu menerima apapun hadiah yang ia berikan, jadi selama bertahun-tahun ini Jun berpikir kalau selama hadiah itu tulus dari hatinya, Wonwoo akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil menyapu lantai,

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu, keinginanku rasanya sedikit _cheesy_."

Wajah Mingyu berubah bingung,

 _"Cheesy? Apa-apaan? Apa Wonwoo ingin pizza? Aku tidak mengerti."_ ia berkata dalam hati sambil tetap mendengarkan di luar kelas.

Jun terkekeh dan berkata,

"Katakan padaku, sekarang aku penasaran." ia berkata, berhenti menyapu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di gagang sapu yang dipegangnya.

"Tidak, tidak usah dipikirkan." Wonwoo berkata, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus membersihkan kelas.

"Ayolah, katakan padaku!" Jun memohon,

"Tidak~"

"Wow, kau tidak mau memberitahu sahabatmu. Aku mengerti." Jun berkata, dan melanjutkan menyapu.

" _Really?_ Kau akan menggunakan alasan itu?" Wonwoo berkata, memasang wajah tidak percaya. Jun tertawa dan berkata,

"Yup! Kau sudah tidak percaya lagi padaku~ Aku bukan sahabatmu lagi~" Jun melanjutkannya, karena ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Katakan saja padanya, _God dammit_ , aku juga perlu tahu." Mingyu berpikir, menanti jawaban Wonwoo dengan tidak sabar.

"Oke, _fine,_ aku akan memberitahumu!" Wonwoo akhirnya mengalah pada sikap Jun yang seperti anak kecil.

"Akhirnya." Jun berkata keras, sedangkan Mingyu juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Awas kalau kau sampai tertawa. Kalau kau tertawa, aku akan melempar ini padamu!" Wonwoo memperingati dan mengancam, mengangkat pengki yang penuh dengan sampah.

Jun tertawa, dan mengangkat tangannya, menyerah,

"Aku tidak akan tertawa, aku janji."

Wonwoo menatap sahabatnya, dan perlahan menurunkan pengkinya. Ia menghela napas.

"Keinginanku benar-benar payah, dan _cheesy_ , dan- ugh," Wonwoo jadi bingung dengan _wishlist_ nya, dan Jun menahan tawanya.

"Oke. Yang kedua aku tidak terlalu yakin tapi, aku ingin Mingyu...,"

Mingyu mendengarkan permintaan kekasihnya dengan seksama, sedikit berharap itu bukan sesuatu yang terlalu mahal atau mewah.

"Mengatakan ' _I love you_ '." Wonwoo berkata.

Jun hanya menatap Wonwoo, dan Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Jangan tertawa, aku tahu ini _cheesy_!" Wonwoo menaikkan suaranya sebelum sahabatnya mengatakan sesuatu. Pipinya memerah, dan bukan karena dingin.

"Itu manis." Jun berkata, dan Mingyu juga setuju.

"Tidak~ itu payah~" Wonwoo mengeluh, sambil mengusap wajahnya malu. "Ini karena dia tidak pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya, kau tahu?"

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya duluan?"

"Karena! Bagaimana jika dia tidak membalas ucapanku? Lalu semuanya akan jadi canggung dan memalukan." Wonwoo mengerang saat memikirkan situasi canggung itu.

"Mungkin itulah kenapa dia tidak mengucapkannya padamu!" Jun berargumen. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku hanya ingin dia mengatakannya duluan."

Jun memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas,

"Kau sangat payah."

Wonwoo memukulnya dengan sapu,

"Aku tahu aku payah!"

Dan mereka berdua mulai tertawa. Mingyu masih mendengarkan dan wajahnya sedikit memerah saat memikirkan kalau ia harus mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat itu tidak bisa diucapkan begitu saja. 3 kata itu memiliki arti yang dalam, emosi, _passion,_ rasa sayang. Itu adalah kalimat yang serius yang tidak mudah untuk dikatakan. Tapi, ia menghilangkan pikiran itu untuk saat ini dan kembali mendengarkan permintaan kedua kekasihnya, menunggu, berharap Jun akan bertanya lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan yang kedua?" Jun bertanya, menaruh sapunya dan menyimpan buku-buku di rak.

"Um, aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan yang ini. Aku merasa ini adalah permintaan yang terlalu berlebihan," Wonwoo menatap Jun dengan tatapan khawatir, "Tapi, lagipula dia tidak akan tahu, kan?"

Jun tertawa dan berkata,

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan padanya."

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Aku akan mati kalau kau mengatakannya." Wonwoo berkata dengan berlebihan, berharap kekasihnya tidak akan mendengar apa yang benar-benar ia inginkan untuk Natal nanti. Tapi yang ia tidak tahu adalah, Mingyu berdiri di balik dinding kelasnya, mendengarkan. Tidak perlu Jun untuk memberitahunya.

"Jadi, keinginanmu yang kedua?" Jun bertanya lagi,

Wonwoo berhenti menghapus papan tulis, dan menghela napas,

"Aku ingin tahu tentang Seokmin."

Mata Mingyu melebar, dan tubuhnya membeku saat mendengar nama itu. Nama itu masih membuat tubuhnya menggigil, dan membuatnya mengingat kenangan yang tidak ingin diingatnya. Kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu berputar dalam kepalanya, dan ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu.

"Seokmin?" Jun bertanya, memutar kepalanya ke arah Wonwoo setelah ia selesai menaruh buku-buku di rak.

"Ya. Dia salah satu teman Mingyu dan Minghao di markas, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya sekalipun..." Wonwoo menjelaskan,

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu tentangnya?"

Mingyu juga penasaran, bagaimana kekasihnya bisa tahu nama itu.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya di jalan beberapa kali. Minghao mengatakan pada Mingyu kalau aku mirip dengannya, jadi aku ingin tahu."

"Kau belum pernah melihatnya, tapi kau tahu kalau dia adalah bagian dari teman-teman mereka?" Jun bertanya, masih bingung dengan situasi seluruhnya.

"Ya. Di markas, ada foto yang di dalamnya ada 11 anak laki-laki... Salah satu dari mereka adalah wajah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, jadi aku berasumsi kalau itu adalah Seokmin."

"Jadi, kau tidak tahu pasti, dan kau hanya berasumsi kalau pria bernama Seokmin ini dekat dengan mereka?"

"Yup, pada dasarnya. Itulah kenapa aku ingin tahu tentangnya, untuk mengetahui kebenarannya." Wonwoo berkata jujur.

Jantung Mingyu berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Rasanya tidak sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat bersama Wonwoo, atau ketika ia bahagia bersama kekasihnya, bukan. Ini rasanya seperti saat ia berada di jalanan, perasaan yang ia dapat saat tahu kalau ia melukai seseorang saat sedang berkelahi. Takut dan cemas menjadi alasan utama kenapa jantungnya bekerja secepat ini, dan bukan karena perasaan bersemangat saat memikirkan kalau ia akan menghabiskan Natal bersama Wonwoo.

"Hmm, itu bukan hadiah yang bisa dibeli," Jun berkata,

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, itu berarti Mingyu berkata jujur padaku." Wonwoo tersenyum tulus,

"Jadi, aku akan senang hanya dengan hadiah itu."

Jun tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah sahabatnya. Berminggu-minggu setelah kejadian ia mencium Wonwoo terjadi, Jun akhirnya berlajar untuk menghargai cara Mingyu membuat sahabatnya bahagia. Ia bersyukur hubungan mereka kembali normal, dan rasa canggung di antara mereka menghilang. Rasanya seperti kejadian dulu tidak pernah terjadi. Jun akhirnya bisa sepenuhnya melupakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo, dan Minghao membuatnya sadar kenapa semuanya tidak berjalan lancar di antara ia dan Wonwoo. Melihat sahabatnya bahagia membuatnya bahagia, dan itu sudah cukup. Sahabat, tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Mingyu merasakan ketulusan dari ucapan kekasihnya saat mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan untuk Natal pada Jun. Mingyu berpikir, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Lagipula tidak ada yang harus ia sembunyikan tentang Seokmin, atau bukan berarti ia tidak mencintai Wonwoo. Tapi, apakah ia siap untuk mengatakan semua itu pada Wonwoo?

.

Hari terus berlaru, dan cuaca semakin dingin setiap harinya. Pada akhirnya, para murid memakai jaket tebal setelah blazer sekolah mereka, kecuali Wonwoo yang hanya menggunakan 2 jaket tipis, yang salah satunya adalah jaket merah milik kekasihnya.

"Yah, pakai jaket dengan benar, kau bisa sakit." Mingyu berkata, khawatir pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak, tidak akan, lagipula 2 jaket ini hangat." Wonwoo tidak setuju dengan Mingyu dan ia menaikkan resleting jaket merahnya, "Apalagi yang ini." Ia tersenyum lucu sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum manis pada Wonwoo yang terlihat lebih _puffy_ karena banyaknya pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia memeluk kekasihnya itu dan berkata,

"Kau sangat menggemaskan~"

Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan tangan kekasihnya,

"Aku tidak!" Ia berkata, seakan-akan disebut 'menggemaskan' adalah sebuah hinaan.

.

Hari Natal hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi, dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan musim dingin dimulai. Salju menutupi tanah, menyelimuti bumi dengan warna putih bersinar. Wonwoo, Mingyu, Minghao, dan Jun berjalan pulang bersama, suara salju yang terinjak terdengat saat mereka melangkah. Mereka semua memakai pakaian musim dingin, Mingyu memakai syal putih panjang yang terlihat kontras dengan jaket hitamnya, Jun dan minghao juga mengenakan syal, keduanya berwarna hitam, dan mereka memakai sepatu _couple_ yang mereka beli bulan Oktober lalu. Wonwoo memakai _beanie_ hitam yang warnanya sama dengan rambutnya.

Mereka berjalan berpasangan. Mingyu melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan Wonwoo, dan dengan cepat berlari ke lapangan di dekatnya, salju menutupi sebagian lapang itu. Mingyu membuat jejak kaki di atas salju saat ia berlari ke tengah lapang dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk membuat sebuah bola salju. Minghao dengan cepat menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya dan menunduk saat Mingyu melempar bola salju itu ke arahnya, meleset mengenai dirinya dan malah mendarat sempurna di wajah Wonwoo.

"Yah!" Wonwoo berteriak, dan Mingyu mengerut saat mendengar suara teriakan kekasihnya yang memekakan telinga,

Jun mulai tertawa, menunjuk ke arah salju yang masih ada di wajahnya, dan jatuh ke jaketnya.

"Oh, ini lucu, huh?"

Wonwoo berkata sambil dengan cepat membuat bola salju dan melemparkannya pada sahabatnya. Bola itu tepat mengenai wajah Jun, membuat tawanya berhenti, Jun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan salju di wajahnya. Minghao tertawa melihat kekasihnya, lalu ia berlari ke arah Mingyu yang saat ini sedang membuat bola salju lainnya. Jun balas melempar Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo mulai mengejar Jun, sekarang keempat anak itu bermain di sekitar lapangan itu.

Tawa dan suara teriakan terdengar saat perang bola salju dimulai. Perang bola salju itu berlangsung sekitar 40 menit, dan 2 benteng sudah terbentuk. Mingyu dan Wonwoo merunduk di balik benteng yang mereka bangun, menunggu untuk menyerang pasangan lawan mereka. Perang itu berakhir ketika Minghao berdiri untuk melempar bola salju, dan Mingyu juga melakukan hal yang sama, menyebabkan mereka berdua terkena bola salju. Mingyu mengerang sambil memegangi bagian yang terkena bola salju, berpura-pura sakit, dan terjatuh dengan dramatis. Wonwoo berlari ke sisinya dan Mingyu menatapnya,

"Wonwoo-ya..."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, rasanya seperti mereka tengah memerankan sebuah adegan dari sebuah drama kerajaan.

"Aku... ingin mengtakan sesuatu padamu..." Mingyu berbisik lirih, seakan-akan sedang kesakitan,

"Mendekatlah."

Wonwoo mendekat untuk mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, tapi yang ia dapatkan selanjutnya adalah wajahnya dipenuhi salju. Mingyu dengan cepat bangkit, tertawa, meninggalkan kekasihnya di tanah dan Wonwoo mengejarnya.

Perang bola salju kekanak-kanakan itu selesai dengan keempatnya berbaring di atas salju, terengah-engah dan menatap langit di atas mereka. Matahari masih terlihat, tapi tidak begitu terik karena mereka masih bisa melihat uap saat mereka bernafas. Mereka semua tertawa, saat tiba-tiba Jun berdiri, membuat salju di sekitarnya mengenai wajah Minghao,

"Yah! Ayo cepat pulang, kita bisa terlambat datang ke pesta!"

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya sambil mencoba mengingat maksud perkataan Jun, saat ia ingat, ia langsung bangkit mengikuti Jun, lalu memaki dirinya sendiri pelan karena bagaimana mungkin ia lupa tentang pesta itu?

"Oh benar!" Wonwoo berkata lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Akhirnya mereka berempat bangun, dan setelah menghilangkan salju yang menempel di tibuh merek, lalu berlari ke rumah masing-masing, setelah berjanji untuk bertemu di pesta nanti.

Karena perang bola salju yang terjadi sangat menyenangkan untuk mereka berempat, mereka sampai lupa kalau mereka sudah mendapat undangan, dan setuju untuk datang ke Pesta Natal yang di adakan oleh seorang gadis di kelas mereka. Ia menundang seluruh siswa senior, jadi mereka berempat setuju untuk datang, toh tidak ada ruginya untuk mereka menghadiri pesta itu.

Kali ini, mereka tidak muncul bersamaan, Wonwoo adalah yang pertama datang dan duduk di antara siswa lainnya. Pesta itu di adakan di tempat karaoke, dan di tengah ruangan itu terdapat satu meja yang penuh oleh makanan dan minuman. Wonwoo memang cukup popular di kalangan siswa senior lainnya, ia ramah pada siapapun, dan 'musuh'nya hanyalah orang-orang yang terobsesi dengan Mingyu. Tapi, semua orang di pesta itu bersosialisasi satu sama lain, mengesampingkan masalah mereka dan hanya menikmati Hari Natal terakhir mereka di sekolah ini. Jun dan Minghao datang hampir bersamaan, dan bergabung di pesta itu. Mingyu adalah yang terakhir datang, dan ketika ia datang, suasana di pesta itu hening sejenak. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang juga sedang menatapnya, lalu bisik-bisik di sekitar mereka mulai terdengar. Jun dan Minghao tertawa melihat pasangan itu.

"Sweater yang bagus," tuan rumah pesta itu berkata, sambil menatap pasangan yang memakai sweater couple mereka, tanpa unsur kesengajaan. Mingyu menatap kekasihnya yang duduk dengan santai, dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tanda kalau ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Mingyu juga akan memakai sweater itu.

Mingyu berdiri di pintu masuk, sedikit canggung karena memakai pakaian yang sama dengan kekasihnya di depan seluruh teman-temannya,

"Mingyu-ya, apa wajahmu merona? Pipimu merah." Minghao menggoda dan Jun tersenyum setuju,

"T-tidak, ini karena udara di luar dingin." Mingyu memutar balikkan alasan sebenarnya kenapa pipinya memerah, tapi cuaca di luar memang benar-benar dingin.

Malam itu berlanjut dengan orang-orang yang bernyanyi, makan, bersosialisasi, dan menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka. Mingyu, Minghao, Jun dan Wonwoo duduk bersama.

"Mingyu-ya, nyanyikan sebuah lagu," Minghao berkata, menerima lirikan tajam dari sahabat tingginya,

"Kau bisa bernyanyi?" Wonwoo bertanya, menolehkan wajahnya dalam pelukan kekasihnya,

"Tidak, tidak." Mingyu mengelak, yang membuat Minghao tidak setuju.

"Dia bisa! _Surprisingly_ , suaranya bagus."

Mingyu memukul lengan Minghao, "Tidak, aku tidak begitu."

" _Babe_ , mau bernyanyi untukku?"

Mingyu menatap kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang memeluk lengannya. Wonwoo memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan lucu,

" _Please_ ~?" Ia menambahkan.

Mingyu menatap mata gelap milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kau serius?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Ya."

Mingyu menatap mesin karaoke, layar televise, kembali ke kekasihnya, lalu kembali lagi ke mesin karaoke.

"Hanya satu lagu." Ia berkata sebelum ia menarik napas dalam, dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman.

Pria tinggi itu dengan ragu meminta mic dari seorang gadis yang dengan malu-malu memberikannya, dan teman-temannya mulai berseru "ooo" ketika Mingyu memberikan gadis itu senyum menawan setelah menerima micnya.

Mingyu menatap buku daftar lagu di depannya, dan melemparkan remote mesin karaoke itu pada Minghao yang mengetikkan nomor lagu yang akan Mingyu nyanyikan. Suasana pesta itu hening karena perhatian semua orang tertuju pada seorang berandalan sekolah yang kini duduk di tengah ruangan, di depan layar untuk melihat lirik lagu yang akaakan dinyanyikannya. Semua orang menantikan untuk mendengar suara seorang Kim Mingyu saat bernyanyi, karena selama ini mereka hanya mendengar suara Mingyu saat berbicara baru-baru ini, dan ketika mereka mendengar sebelumnya, kebanyakan dari ucapan Mingyu adalah umpatan atau hanya satu-dua patah kata.

Ruangan itu semakin sunyi saat suara dentingan intro piano mulai terdengar. Wonwoo terkejut melihat kekasihnya memutuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu _ballad_.

 _I may seem strong, I may be smiling_ _But there are many times when I'm alone_ _I may seem like I don't have any worries, but I have a lot to say_ _The moment I first saw you, I was so attracted to you_ _I didn't weigh out my thoughts and just talked_

Ruangan itu sunyi senyap. Semua orang di ruangan itu terpesona saat mendengar suara berat yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu, yang kini duduk di tengah ruangan. Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya, rahangnya hampir jatuh karena ia begitu terpesona. Ia menahan napasnya saat Mingyu terus bernyanyi, suaranya terdengar sempurna, dengan berbagai emosi di dalamnya. Minghao duduk di sana, sebuah senyum sedih muncul di wajahnya,

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kau beryanyi seperti itu, Mingyu-ya." Ia berkata dalam hati.

Lagu itu terus berlanjut, dan bahkan gadis-gadis yang biasanya tidak bisa berhenti bicara tetap diam sampai lagu itu berakhir,

 _It's you_

Mingyu menyelesaikan lagunya, dan ruangan tetap hening, sampai akhirnya suara tepuk tangan menggema, memberikan penghargaan untuk suara dalam Mingyu yang merdu. Minghao adalah yang pertama bertepuk tangan, karena ia sudah tahu kemampuan sahabatnya itu sebelumnya, yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tersadar dari rasa terpesona mereka dan mulai bertepuk tangan dan menyorakinya. Mingyu hanya tersenyum canggung dan membungkukkan badannya, berterima kasih, lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Wonwoo dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya. Wonwoo masih menatapnya penuh rasa kagum.

"Kau tahu, suaramu tidak pernah gagal membuatku terpesona." Minghao berkata, sambil meminum sodanya. Mingyu hanya mengangguk, menerima pujian itu.

"Yah..." Wonwoo memulai, menatap kekasihnya dengan binar kekaguman di matanya, "Kau luar biasa."

Mingyu terkekeh dan berkata, "Aku tahu."

Wonwoo tertawa, "Jangan dipirkan, kau biasa saja."

"Yah, yah. Kau coba sendiri kalau begitu. Coba kalahkan poin 100-ku yang sempurna itu, Tuan Ketua Kelas." Mingyu menggoda.

Wonwoo hanya memasang wajah kesal, membuat Mingyu tertawa. Mingyu mengecup kening kekasihnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan pesta itu.

Karena itu adalah pesta Hari Natal, Jun dan Minghao, salah satu pasangan yang ternyata lumayan aneh, memilih untuk mengambil alih suasana pesta itu dengan menyanyikan beberapa _Christmas Carols_ , membuat suasana semakin meriah, membuat semua orang tertawa.

Pesta akhirnya berakhir, dan semua orang pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Pesta itu selesai dengan sukses, Jaesuk tidak terlihat dimanapun, dan tidak ada drama yang terjadi, jadi malam itu adalah malam yang hebat. Mereka semua pulang ke rumah, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Mingyu tidak mengantar Wonwoo pulang. Ia bilang kalau ia harus cepat pulang ke rumah untuk ibunya malam ini, dan ia meminta maaf pada kekasihnya. Saat berjalan pulang, Wonwoo merasa sedikit aneh. Ada sedikit rasa sakit di hatinya karena ia berjalan sendirian malam ini, tanpa sesosok pria tinggi di sampingnya, seperti biasanya.

.

Minggu itu terlalui dengan cepat. Mingyu dan Wonwoo tetap saling berkomunikasi lewat pesan dan FaceTime. Hari itu Malam Natal, dan Wonwoo duduk di ruang keluarga bersama orangtuanya. Mereka memiliki tradisi untuk menunggu sampai tengah malam, lalu membuka kado mereka. Saat ini, Wonwoo memakai topi Santa lucu di kepalanya, ayahnya juga memakai topi yang sama, sedangkan ibunya memakai bando tanduk rusa. Keluarga itu duduk dengan bahagia sambil menonton film di TV, dengan orang tuanya yang duduk di sofa, dan Wonwoo yang duduk bersila di lantai, menunggu tengah malam datang.

Saat ini pukul 23:58, dan Wonwoo menatap pohon natal dengan bersemangat. Sebagian dari rasa bersemangat itu datang dari hadiah-hadiah yang ada di sana, dan sebagian lainnya berasal dari pikirannya. Ia membayangkan dalam beberapa jam lagi, ia akan menghabiskan hari Natal bersama kekasihnya. Begitu jam berdentang menunjukkan tengah malam, ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

Wonwoo mengira kalau itu mungkin seorang pengemis, yang mencoba mencari kesempatan saat hari Natal dan meminta sedikit cokelat panas, atau tempat berteduh dari cuaca yang dingin, dan bersalju. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan, dan melihat sebuah siluet seorang pria. Wonwoo dengan ragu membuka pintu, memperlihatkan sesosok pria tinggi yang kelihatan tidak asing. Pria itu membawa sebuket cokelat berbentuk bunga, dan membawa boneka beruang yang lucu.

"Selamat Natal", suara yang ia yakini milik Kim Mingyu berkata, saat ia menatap mata milik kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

in case ada yg nanya Mingyu nyanyi lagu apa, itu lagunya EXO yg My Answer di translate ke bahasa inggris:-)

ga kebayang aja ya Mingyu nyanyiin lagu itu wkwk

tunggu 1 part lagi yaa buat yg penasaran ceritanya seokmin! :)

 ** _Happy Holiday!_**

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


	12. Christmas

**POLAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _a_** **_story_ _by_ _minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics_ _com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I** **do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : **T**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#17 Christmas**

* * *

Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya, membawa sebuket bunga dan boneka beruang di tangannya. Ketua Kelas itu terpaku, dan tidak langsung menerima hadiah itu. Mingyu berdiri di pintu, menatap kekasihnya. Mingyu mengenakkan topi Santa yang lucu di kepalanya, dan hanya tersenyum sambil terus menatap kekasihnya.

"Wonwoo-ya! Tutup pintunya, dingin! Siapa yang datang?" Narin bertanya dan bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju putranya, sedikit takut kenapa Wonwoo begitu lama hanya untuk membukakan pintu. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Mingyu berada di luar pintu rumahnya,

"Oh Mingyu-ya! Masuklah, udaranya dingin!" Narin berkata. Ia lalu memukul lengan Wonwoo,

"Kenapa kau membiarkan kekasihmu membeku di luar begini?" ia bertanya, menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya. Narin menyuruh Mingyu masuk, dan Mingyu membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya berjalan memasuki rumah keluarga Jeon yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

Wonwoo menutup pintu setelah kekasihnya masuk ke dalam. Narin dengan cepat menarik Mingyu untuk duduk di ruang tamu, tidak memberinya waktu terlalu banyak untuk melepas sepatunya.

"Oh! Mingyu-ya, apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Minsung berkata sambil bangun dari sofa untuk memberikan Mingyu sebuah pelukan, yang membuat Mingyu sedikit terkejut sebelum ia membalas pelukan Tn. Jeon. Wonwoo masih bingung dengan seluruh situasinya. Ia mengerutkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk menunjukkan rasa bingungnya. Mingyu berbalik dan menatap Wonwoo, lalu sekali lagi mencoba memberikan hadiah pertama dari masih banyak lagi hadiah yang akan ia berikan hari ini,

" _Merry Christmas_."

Mingyu mengulang perkataannya, dan kali ini Wonwoo mengambil hadiah itu dan memeluk kekasihnya, sebuah senyum lebar yang tulus muncul di wajahnya.

" _Merry Christmas_.", ia membalas.

Narin tersenyum melihat pemandangan manis di depannya, dan ia memukul lengan suaminya keras karena gemas, membuat suaminya mengusap lengannya.

"Maaf karena datang selarut ini, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan hadiah pertama untuk Wonwoo," Mingyu berkata sambil menghadap kedua orang tua Wonwoo,

"Oh, tidak, tidak perlu minta maaf! Senang karena kau ada di sini, _honey_." Narin tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak menginap, tidur setelah bertukar kado dan makanan, lalu nanti kau dan Wonwoo bisa melakukan rencana kecil kalian?" Minsung menyarankan, dan Narin mengangguk setuju.

"A-apa itu tidak apa-apa?" Mingyu bertanya, tidak yakin jika mereka bersungguh-sungguh menyuruhnya menginap.

"Tentu saja!" Narin menjawab dengan antusias.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku akan menginap disini malam ini." Mingyu berkata, dan menatap Wonwoo yang wajahnya kini memerah.

"Bagus! Sekarang, ayo kita buka hadiahnya, ini sudah lewat tengah malam." Narin berkata, dan menyuruh semua orang berkumpul di sekitar pohon natal.

Wonwoo menggenggam hadiah dari kekasihnya di dekat dadanya, dan bertanya,

"Apa kau punya pekerjaan?"

"Tidak," Mingyu menjawab sambil meminum cokelat panas yang diberikan Minsung untuknya.

"Kalau begitu, dari mana kau bisa membeli ini semua?" Wonwoo bertanya, menatap buket bunga dan boneka beruang di tangannya.

"Aku mencurinya."

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya cepat ke arah kekasihnya, dengan reputasi kekasihnya dan 'aktivitas' masa lalunya, besar kemungkinan apa yang di katakan Mingyu benar.

"Aku hanya bercanda," Mingyu terkekeh, "Aku mengambil pekerjaan selama musim panas, jadi aku punya sedikit uang."

Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan curiga sebelum ia tertawa. Narin dan Minsung duduk di sofa, menatap anak mereka dan kekasihnya yang duduk di dekat pohon.

"Oh! Aku hampir lupa," Mingyu berkata sebelum mengeluarkan 2 kotak dari saku mantelnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju orang tua Wonwoo, memberikan dua kotak itu untuk mereka.

"Selamat Hari Natal," Mingyu tersenyum.

Narin dan Minsung saling berpandangan, lalu menatap kotak di tangan mereka. Mereka membukanya, di dalamnya ada cincin perak untuk Minsung, dan sebuah kalung perak cantik untuk Narin. Mereka saling berpandangan sekali lagi setelah menatap hadiah itu, dan langsung mencoba mengembalikan hadiah itu pada Mingyu, tapi Mingyu memaksa mereka untuk menerimanya.

"Kau tidak harus memberikan hadiah ini, _Sweetie_." Narin berkata pada Mingyu, yang dengan santai menjawab,

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkanku untuk mengencani putra kalian yang luar biasa, dan memperlakukanku seperti anak kalian sendiri."

Minsung dan Narin memeluk lelaki tinggi itu, penuh kasih sayang. Lalu, Narin berjalan ke pohon natal, dan mengambil hadiah yang terbungkus rapi dengan pita merah di atasnya.

Hadiah itu bertuliskan label "Untuk; Mingyu", dan ia memberikan hadiah itu pada Mingyu.

"Dari kami!" Ia berkata, lalu duduk di sebelah Minsung.

Mingyu tersenyum sambil membuka hadiahnya dengan hati-hati, dan senyumnya semakin melebar ketika ia melihat isinya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah _cardigan_ putih halus yang terlipat di atas sebuah kemeja denim. Ia menatap orang tua kekasihnya dan memeluk mereka, berterima kasih.

"Oke, apa kau berniat mengalahkan hadiahku?" Wonwoo berkata, membuat semua orang tertawa, Wonwoo mengambil hadiah dari bawah pohon natal dan memberikannya pada orang tuanya,

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian harus lebih menyukai hadiah dariku, aku anak kalian." dan Mingyu terkekeh,

"Mungkin Mingyu adalah calon... menantu kami?" Narin berkata, membuat pasangan itu tersipu,

"Ibu!", Wonwoo menegur komentar ibunya, membuat orangtuanya tertawa.

Tn. dan Ny. Jeon membuka hadiah itu yang berisi _gift card_ senilai 20.000 won dan kupon satu hari di tempat spa.

"Sayang, darimana kau mendapat uang untuk ini?"

"Aku juga bekerja saat musim panas, Bu!", ia mengingatkan ibunya.

Ia memeluk orang tuanya, lalu berjalan kembali ke pohon natal dan mengambil hadiah untuk kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di atas karpet, tersenyum hangat. Wonwoo mengambil hadiah yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna perak di tangannya, dan memberikannya pada Mingyu. Mingyu menaruh cokelat panasnya dan menatap Wonwoo,

"Bukalah," ia berkata.

Mingyu membuka hadiah itu dengan hati-hati, senyuman manis tersemat di bibirnya. Wonwoo menumpukan dagunya di tangannya sembari melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Kepala Mingyu terangkat dan menatap mata Wonwoo, sebuah senyum kekanakan muncul di wajahnya saat ia dengan cepat menarik Wonwoo masuk ke dalam pelukan eratnya,

"Terima kasih!" Mingyu berkata, membuat Wonwoo ikut tersenyum,

" _Merry Christmas_." Wonwoo berkata begitu pelukan mereka terlepas.

Mingyu menatap kotak di tangannya. Kado natal yang di berikan kekasihnya adalah sebuah proyektor. Bukan hanya proyektor biasa, proyektor itu hampir mirip dengan yang berada di _star gazing theater_ ketika kencan pertama mereka. Proyektor itu mampu menunjukkan gambaran galaksi, dan cukup kecil untuk ditaruh di kamarnya, dan memang itu yang akan ia lakukan dengan hadiahnya. Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya, puas dengan kebahagian yang terpancar di wajah kekasihnya saat melihat hadiahnya.

"Aw, sekarang hadiahku terlihat seperti omong kosong dibandingkan ini." Mingyu berkata, membuat Wonwoo tertawa.

"Apa yang akan aku berikan untukku?"

"Itu rahasia," Mingyu memilih membuat Wonwoo penasaran dan bertanya-tanya.

Setelah saling bercerita tentang hari natal mereka di tahun-tahun yang lalu, keluarga Jeon dan Mingyu memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya untuk tidur.

" _Babe_ , apa kau punya baju lebih? Aku tidak merencanakan akan menginap disini malam ini." Mingyu berkata setelah menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku pikir bajuku tidak akan muat..." Wonwoo berkata dengan jujur.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan celana lagipula," Mingyu berkata. Dan Wonwoo seakan diingatkan kalau kekasihnya hanya tidur mengenakkan celana, dan itu membuat darah berkumpul di pipinya, membuatnya merona.

"Pergi dan tunggulah di kamarku," Wonwoo lalu berjalan untuk menemui ayahnya, Mingyu menurut dan menaiki tangga. Ia memasuki kamar Wonwoo dan berdiri tepat di pintu masuknya.

" _The Hell_?"

Terlihat di depannya sebuah kamar yang berantakan, baju dimana-mana, seprai yang tidak rapi, kaleng minuman di mana-mana, dan rak bukunya benar-benar kacau. Satu-satunya yang terlihat rapi adalah mejanya. Mingyu hanya menatap pemandangan di depannya, tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kekasihnya setidak rapi ini.

"Ayahku bilang kau bisa meminjam ini,"

Wonwoo berkata sambil memasuki kamarnya, mengulurkan sebuah celana _training_ abu-abu untuk kekasihnya.

" _Babe, what the Hell_?"

"Apa? Kau tidak suka warnanya?" Wonwoo bertanya, tidak yakin apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah dengan celananya, tapi, kamarmu..."

"Oh... Ya, maaf, kamarku sedikit berantakan."

" _Sedikit_?!" Mingyu mendengus, dan berjalan mengitari kamar, sedangkan Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, yang berada di pojok kamar.

"Bagaimana bisa Ketua Kelas seberantakan ini?" Mingyu bertanya.

"Biarkan saja~" Wonwoo mengeluh di balik bantalnya.

Mingyu tertawa lalu melepas pakaiannya, dan Wonwoo dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

Mingyu tersenyum miring,

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya telanjang, kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Y-Ya aku tahu.."

"Jadi kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu seperti itu?" Mingyu bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Karena..." Wonwoo tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal, jadi ia mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, pipinya semakin merona.

Mingyu memakai celana _training_ yang terasa pas di tubuhnya. Ia melepas kausnya, memperlihatkan dada dan perutnya yang berwarna _tan_ , dan Wonwoo sesekali mencuri pandang. Wonwoo berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih nyaman, dan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya.

"Jadi... Kau mau tidur di sebelah mana?"

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa tidur di lantai." Mingyu menawarkan dengan baik hati.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Pilih saja kau mau tidur di sebelah mana." Wonwoo meyakinkan dengan sebuah senyuman canggung di wajahnya. Mereka berdua pernah tidur bersama sebelumnya, di markas atau di sofa, tapi untuk beberapa alasan Wonwoo merasa gugup kali ini.

"Aku akan tidur di sebelah sini," Mingyu berkata sambil memposisikan dirinya di dekat dinding. Wonwoo mengikutinya dan naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, lalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya untuk mendekat ke arah tubuh Mingyu yang tidak mengenakan atasan. Mingyu dengan manis mengecup belakang kepalanya,

" _Good night, babe_ "

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar panggilan sayang kekasihnya.

" _Good night_."

Lalu mereka berdua tertidur, masih saling berpelukan. Sebelum Wonwoo jatuh tertidur, hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan adalah,

"Tidak ada ' _i love you_ ', huh?"

.

Keesokan harinya Mingyu dan Wonwoo dibangunkan oleh Narin,

" _Boys_ ~, sekarang sudah jam 10, kalian harus bangun." Ia berkata lembut sambil mengguncang tubuh Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo menggerakkan tubuhnya berusaha melepaskan lengan Mingyu di pinggangnya, menarik selimutnya dan membuatnya memperlihatkan tubuh atas Mingyu yang _shirtless,_ dan Narin langsung berteriak,

"Oh ya Tuhan! Maaf!"

Wonwoo sadar kalau ibunya mungkin salah sangka, dan baru akan menjelaskan tapi ibunya telah lebih dulu berlari keluar sambil berteriak,

"Buatlah pilihan yang tepat, Sayang!"

Wonwoo menghela napas, menutup matanya dan kembali merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya, dan Mingyu langsung memeluknya, lalu menciumnya,

" _Merry Christmas_ ," Mingyu berkata, suaranya terdengar serak dan lelah karena baru bangun. Wonwoo tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya,

"Selamat pagi"

Mingyu tersenyum, matanya masih tertutup. Setelah _cuddling_ beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya bangun dan Mingyu dengan cepat masuk ke kamar mandi, meminjam handuk Wonwoo. Ketika Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi, Wonwoo masuk dan melakukan rutinitas paginya. Mereka berdua berganti pakaian, Mingyu memakai pakaian baru yang diberikan orangtua Wonwoo dan celana yang ia pakai kemarin. Ia terlihat mempesona -seperti biasa-, begitu juga dengan Wonwoo yang memakai kemeja hitam panjang. Ia memadukannya dengan celana hitam, dan setelah mereka selesai berpakaian, mereka turun untuk sarapan. Mereka duduk di meja makan yang sudah disiapkan, di depan Minsung yang sedang membaca koran. Narin datang memutari meja, menaruh 2 _pancake_ di masing-masing piring. Lalu ia membawa _scrambled eggs_ , dan semangkuk _bacon_ sosis. Ia menaruhnya di meja, lalu keluarga Jeon dan Mingyu memulai sarapan mereka.

"Jadi, sayang... Apa kau bersenang-senang semalam?" Narin bertanya, menaikkan alisnya.

"Ibu." Wonwoo berkata dengan suara tegas.

"Oh, sayang, tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah 18 tahun, normal kalau kau sudah-"

"Aya~h, buat ibu berhenti!" Wonwoo berkata sambil mengarahkan garpunya ke arah ibunya.

Mingyu sepertinya mengerti apa yang Narin coba katakan, dan ia memberi penjelasan,

"Oh, Narin, aku pikir kau salah paham. Aku tidak akan pernah bersikap tidak menghormati Wonwoo seperti itu, jadi... aku hanya punya kebiasaan tidur tanpa mengenakan atasan."

"Wonwoo-ya... Bukankah Mingyu luar biasa?" Narin berkata, dan Wonwoo hanya menutup matanya, benar-benar sudah lelah dengan ibunya, dan kekasihnya hanya seperri menambahkan bensin ke dalam api.

"Ibu, bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan itu?" Wonwoo meminta, dan Mingyu mulai teryawa sambil menyuapkan telur ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah sarapan, pasangan itu memutuskan untuk mengeksekusi rencana yang sudah Mingyu siapkan. Pertama, mereka berjalan keliling kota, saling bergandengan tangan. Mereka menikmati salju yang turun dengan perlahan, dan berakhir meleleh saat bersentuhan dengan kulit mereka. Wonwoo sedikit mengantisipasi, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan harapannya terlalu tinggi. Ia tahu kalau apapun itu hadiahnya, selama hadiah itu tulus dari hati Mingyu, ia pasti akan menyukainya.

Setelah mereka berhenti di sebuah kafe kecil dimana Mingyu membelikannya latte, mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Hela napas mereka terlihat saat mereka meminum latte panas dan bernapas di sekitar cuaca yang dingin. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku, saat Mingyu berkata,

"Oke, _babe_ tutup matamu."

Wonwoo melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia terlonjak saat ia merasakan dinginnya logam menyentuh lehernya, tapi tetap menutup matanya. Mingyu memasangkan sesuatu di lehernya, lalu setelah selesai ia menyuruh Wonwoo membuka matanya. Wonwoo membuka matanya dan perlahan menatap ke arah lehernya, dan ia melihat sebuah kilau perak. Kalung itu terlihat tidak asing, lalu ia menyadarinya. Kalung ini adalah kalung yang sama dengan yang Mingyu kenakan, sebuah kalung berantai perak dengan cincin perak sebagai bandulnya. Wonwoo menatap kalung itu dan sebuah senyum lebar, tulus, menyebar di seluruh wajahnya,

"Kau suka?" Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan Mingyu mendekat, menggenggam cincin itu.

"Cincin ini sangat istimewa," ia memulai, "ini melambangkan kesatuan. Jadi, selama kau memiliki ini, kau secara teknis akan selalu memilikiku. Oke?" Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya dan tersenyum, sebelum mengecup bibirnya. Mingyu tersenyum, dan berkata,

"Oke! Masih ada banyak lagi untuk hari ini, jadi ayo bergerak."

Mingyu berencana untuk mendatangi Lotte World, yang untungnya tetap buka. Meskipun ia benci ketinggian, ia tahu kalau Wonwoo menyukai roller-coaster, jadi ia menahan rasa takutnya dan menaiki wahana itu, dan ia puas melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah Wonwoo. Mereka menaiki berbagai wahana, sangat banyak sampai Mingyu mulai merasa sedikit menyesali keputusannya, tapi pemikiran itu dengan cepat terhapuskan setiap kali Wonwoo tersenyum. Hari Natal adalah waktu untuk bersenang-senang, dan kebahagiaan, jadi itulah yang ingin Mingyu berikan pada kekasihnya.

Setelah beberapa jam di taman bermain, Mingyu memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya untuk pulang ke rumah, membawa Wonwoo bersamanya. Wonwoo merasa sedikit gugup, tidak pernah datang ke rumah Mingyu sebelumnya, dan hanya sekali bertemu dengan ibunya. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya sebelumnya, dan semua ketidak-tahuannya membuat jantung Wonwoo berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, dan berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil yang indah, yang Wonwoo yakini adalah rumah kekasihnya. Mingyu melepaskan tangan Wonwoo sebentar, dan meraih kunci di sakunya. Ia membuka pintu, menahannya, dan menyuruh Wonwoo untuk masuk lebih dulu. Wonwoo masuk, dengan ragu-ragu, dan menatap ke sekeliling, seketika hatinya dipenuhi perasaan bahagia dan hangat. Mingyu menutup pintu ketika mereka berdua sudah masuk. Ia menyadari Wonwoo yang sedang menatap sekeliling rumahnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Tidak ada," ia berkata, dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Rumahmu nyaman."

Rumah keluarga Kim kecil, hangat dan nyaman. Rasanya benar-benar seperti rumah. Di ruang tamu terdapat pohon natal, sebuah sofa, dan perapian. Dekorasi rumah itu rapi, sederhana dan indah. Wonwoo masih mengamati rumah kekasihnya saat sesosok tubuh mungil keluar dari dapur, hampir menakuti Wonwoo. Ia adalah ibu Mingyu. Mingyu berjalan ke arah ibunya dan memeluknya lalu menciumnya.

Wonwoo membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan, lalu berkata dengan bahasa isyarat,

 _"Selamat Natal, Ny. Kim. Aku Wonwoo."_

Gerakannya pelan, tapi ia berhasil menyelesaikannya. Ia meminta Mingyu untuk mengajarinya kalimat itu saat di perjalanan, dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ia bisa mengingatnya. Ny. Kim tersenyum, dan membalas,

 _"Selamat Natal, Wonwoo."_

Dan dari sana, Mingyu mengambil alih. Ia pada dasarnya memberitahu ibunya kalau mereka akan ada di kamarnya beberapa lama, dan nanti mereka akan turun untuk mengambil makanan. Lalu Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya.

Kamarnya benar-benar terlihat berlawanan dengan kamar Wonwoo. Kamar Mingyu bersih, rapi, dan teratur. Kamarnya benar-benar rapi sampai Wonwoo berpikir kalau ia menyentuh apapun, Mingyu akan menjerit histeris. Tapi, Mingyu menuntun Wonwoo untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Wonwoo merasa ia dilimpahi oleh banyak sekali hadiah, pertama boneka beruang dan bunga, lalu kalung. Ia sudah merasa sangat senang hanya dengan itu, dan kekasihnya masih terus memberikannya hadiah seakan-akan ia melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya beberapa tahun. Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya, dan berdiri, menyerahkan sebuah kertas poster. Wonwoo mengambilnya, dan membaliknya, untuk melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya. Ketika ia melakukannya, sebuah senyum langsung terbit di wajahnya,

"Kau suka?" Mingyu bertanya, tersenyum, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sambil terus menatap poster itu.

Di poster itu terdapat kolase foto Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengenal sebagian besar foto-foto itu, itu adalah foto saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah menatap kamera. Mingyu berfoto dengan Wonwoo di belakangnya, sambil yang lebih tinggi memegang sebuah _sticky_ _note_ bertuliskan ' _i love you_ ' di setiap fotonya. Wonwoo tertawa melihat setiap foto itu. Ia menatap Mingyu yang juga sedang tersenyum. Mingyu menggenggam wajah Wonwoo dan menciumnya tepat di bibirnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo. _I love you_."

Senyum Wonwoo semakin melebar,

" _I love you too_."

Mereka kembali bermesraan, dan Mingyu mulai tertawa sendiri,

"Hadiah yang _cheesy_ , huh?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, setuju, meskipun ia paling menyukai hadiah ini dari semua hadiah yang diterimanya hari ini. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Jun memberitahu Mingyu, tapi ia berpikir kalau sahabatnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di rumah Mingyu, mereka pergi untuk makan malam sederhana, karena semua restoran mewah sudah penuh pada hari natal. Wonwoo tidak masalah dengan itu. Ia suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Mingyu dan itulah yang terpenting. Natal tahun ini istimewa.

Waktu sudah malam, dan matahari sudah terbenam, langit malam dan bintang-bintang memancarkan sinarnya menyinari jalan saat Mingyu mengantar Wonwoo pulang. Mereka bergandengan tangan, dan berjalan pelan menuju kediaman Jeon, jejak kaki mereka terlihat di atas salju. Selagi berjalan Mingyu berkata,

"Selamat Natal, sayang."

"Selamat Natal." Wonwoo berkata, "sayang." ia menambahkan, membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mereka, masih lumayan jauh sampai rumah keluarga Jeon. Mingyu menghela napas, napasnya terlihat di udara malam yang dingin.

"Mau dengar sebuah cerita?", yang lebih tinggi berkata.

"Tentang apa, _babe_?" Wonwoo bertanya, sambil terus berjalan, dengan tangan yang masih saling bergandengan.

"Tentang Lee Seokmin."

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

BAM!

Wonwoo mau diceritain seokmin! :3 tungguin part selanjutnya ya:)

okay so this was supposed to be updated sooner tapi karena tadi teaser jeonghan muncul and i was freaking out karena dammmnnnnnn his short hair somehow looks so great

kirain pledis bakal motong poninya jeonghan juga syukur aja deh engga:')

he somehow looks manly and still pretty at the same time:(

jadi gasabar teaser meanie DUHHHH

dan karena kelihatannya Mingyu ngga ganti rambut kali ini, ada kemungkinan dia comeback with his black hair and it will be the death of me HAHAHAHAHA:( apalagi kalo forheadnya udah kemana-mana:( /yaudah/

Makasih banyak yg udah review, favorite, follow, yg udah baca tapi diem diem juga thanks bgt:33

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


	13. Kim Mingyu

**POLAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _a story by minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : T

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#18 Kim Mingyu**

* * *

Kim Mingyu.

Setiap orang di jalanan, dan dari segala usia tahu nama itu. Ketua dari salah satu gang yang paling baik, tapi ahli dalam hal berkelahi, di lingkungan mereka. Tidak ada seorangpun yang memiliki keberanian, ataupun kekuatan untuk melawan grup yang beranggotakan 10 anak laki-laki itu. Hanya orang yang naif, yang baru mengenal hidup di jalanan, yang akan menyerang mereka, tertipu oleh wajah flower boy dan prestasi sekolah yang mereka miliki.

Kelompok mereka memiliki banyak sebutan, sebelumnya yang paling sering dipakai adalah '17', banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalau itu adalah jumlah kelompok lain yang sudah mereka kalahkan. Tapi itu 2 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, kelompok itu dikenal dengan ' _The Kings_ ', tapi mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Kalaupun mereka peduli, mereka memanggil diri mereka sebagai 'keluarga'. Mereka dihormati, ditakuti oleh siapapun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani datang ke markas mereka jika tidak diundang. Mereka takut dipukuli, atau bahkan dibunuh. Mereka tidak tahu kalau satu-satunya yang anak-anak itu lakukan di markas hanyalah hal-hal bodoh yang biasa dilakukan remaja lelaki. Meskipun mereka terkenal karena reputasi mereka, sebenarnya, kesepuluh anak itu hidup dengan normal. Hanya jika sudah tiba waktunya, mata mereka yang tadinya membentuk bulan sabit karena tersenyum berubah menjadi tatapan yang mematikan yang bahkan tidak berkedip ketika melayangkan pukulan. Mata yang hanya melihat terget mereka. Mata tajam yang secara natural menurut pada leader mereka. Mata yang sudah sering melihat perkelahian, adu argumen, luka, orang-orang yang berteriak kesakitan. Tapi juga adalah mata yang sama yang menatap sesuatu dengan rasa bahagia, kasih sayang, cinta. Jadi, ketika kau menatap mata kesepuluh anak ini, pikirkan semua kejadian mengerikan yang sudah biasa mereka lihat, meskipun jika itu disebabkan oleh mereka sendiri. Dibalik itu semua, mereka masih bisa tersenyum tulus, tertawa sampai perut mereka sakit, dan sampai air mata muncul di mata mereka. Anak-anak yang dikenal di jalanan sebagai 'The Kings', dan bagaimana mereka bersikap di rumah mereka masing-masing, sama sekali tidak memiliki kesamaan. Tentu, mereka memiliki aura yang mengintimidasi, mata mereka dingin, dan tangan mereka memar disana-sini.

Tapi siapa mereka sebelum ini? Siapa yang ada di belakang semua ini, atau apakah mereka memang selalu seperti ini?

Kim Mingyu tidak terlahir dengan _piercing_ , tatapan mematikan, atau reputasi anak berandalan. Ia berubah menjadi seperti ini... Dan itu semua dimulai pada satu hari. Mungkin itu bukan hari dimana ia mulai berkelahi, tapi ini adalah yang menjadi pemicunya. Hari dimana ia bertemu anak laki-laki seusianya, yang bernama Lee Seokmin.

Kehidupan Mingyu di rumah sejujurnya terasa seperti neraka. Meskipun ibunya tuli, ia berhasil bertemu seorang pria yang 'katanya' mencintainya, dan akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Pria itu adalah ayah Mingyu. Beberapa tahun pertama masa kanak-kanaknya berjalan seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Pesta ulang tahun dengan kue, balon, dan hadiah sederhana untuknya. Itu adalah saat-saat terbaik dalam kehidupan Mingyu, karena begitu ia sudah cukup besar untuk bicara dan berjalan, dan masuk sekolah, saat itulah keadaan berbalik menjadi buruk. Kali pertama itu terjadi ketika ia berada di kelas 2, di awal tahun ajaran baru. Mingyu baru berumur 6 tahun, dan masih merasa senang pergi ke sekolah, menyukai gurunya, teman-temannya, dan pelajaran di sekolahnya juga tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi suatu hari, ia pulang kerumah dengan tanda 'buruk' di ujian mengejanya. Ia menunjukannya pada orangtuanya, dan ibunya menulis di sebuah kertas,

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kau bisa mencobanya lebih keras lain kali, oke?"

Mingyu membaca catatan ibunya, dan mengangguk, berjanji pada ibunya untuk mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik lain kali. Ayahnya, di sisi lain, mengatakan kalau ia akan bicara dengannya nanti. Ketika Mingyu sedang bermain di kamarnya, ia mendengar sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Mingyu-ya, ini ayah. Ayah masuk,"

Suara pria itu terdengar ketika ia membuka pintunya, berjalan masuk menuju kamar anak kecil itu, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ia berjalan menuju Mingyu, dan Mingyu berdiri di hadapan ayahnya. Di tangan ayahnya adalah selembar kertas, kertas ujian mengeja Mingyu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini?"

Mingyu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bukan anak yang bodoh, dan ia juga tahu itu, jadi ia tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa untuk nilainya yang jelek itu. Sebelum anak kecil itu bisa mengatakan apapun, sebuah tangan menampar wajahnya. Mata Mingyu melebar, terkejut dan kesakitan.

"Kau lebih baik memperbaiki nilaimu, _son_."

Mingyu menatap lantai, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ayahnya mendaratkan tangannya di wajahnya, tapi jelas saja itu tidak akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Mingyu berpikir kalau ayahnya mungkin hanya terlalu tegas, jadi ia menanggapi tamparan itu dengan pikiran yang positif, beranggapan kalau mungkin ayahnya hanya tidak ingin ia gagal dalam hal apapun.

Ya... Ayahnya memukulnya karena ia ingin Mingyu sukses, itulah yang Mingyu pikirkan dalam kepalanya. Tapi alasan itu tidak bertahan lama.

Setelah menamparnya, ayah Mingyu berjalan keluar kamar. Mingyu masih tetap berdiri, terdiam di tempatnya sambil menaruh tangannya di pipinya yang memerah dengan rasa perih yang masih jelas terasa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari pikirannya dan melanjutkan bermain dengan Lego yang tersebar di seluruh lantai kamarnya, menganggap kejadian tadi sebagai pengalamannya untuk lebih disiplin lain kali. Tapi, begitu ia beranjak dewasa, dan nilai peringkatnya tinggi dan terus konsisten, kekerasan yang dilakukan ayahnya terus berlanjut. Tidak peduli nilai berapapun yang ia dapatkan dalam ujian, karena sekarang Mingyu hanyalah samsak tinju ayahnya. Mingyu meringkuk dan membungkuk setiap kali ayahnya melayangkan tangannya, memohon,

"Jangan pukul aku," "kumohon, ayah!" dan tangisan memohon pertolongan lainnya.

Satu kali, ayahnya memukulinya, dan yang bisa Mingyu lakukan hanyalah menangis dan berteriak.

"Berteriaklah sesukamu," pria itu berbisik sambil menarik rambut Mingyu, membawa telinganya mendekat ke bibirnya.

"Lagipula ibumu tidak akan bisa mendengarmu."

Itu sangat mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang bersikap manis pada ibunya, dan seorang pria yang sukses dalam pekerjaannya, bahkan memiliki perusahaannya sendiri, dan kelihatannya bisa menahan diri, bisa melakukan ini pada putranya sendiri. Selama acara pesta atau rapat, ayahnya selalu tersenyum, tertawa, menipu orang-orang dengan keberhasilannya, dan tingkahnya yang penuh kasih sayang. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau di rumah, kepribadian aslinya muncul. Mingyu tidak bisa memberitahu ibunya karena pria itu mengancamnya,

"Jika kau memberitahu ibumu, aku akan meninggalkannya."

Sebagai anak kecil, bahkan Mingyu bisa melihat kalau ibunya mencintai pria itu, atau setidaknya mencintai sisi baik yang ditunjukkan pria itu. Cara mereka bersikap satu sama lain, kau mungkin akan berpikir kalau pria itu menyayangi anaknya, dan mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Ia bahkan mau belajar bahasa isyarat, dan begitulah mereka pertama kali bertemu. Jadi, Mingyu, tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan ibunya, dan memilih untuk tetap diam tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ia tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun.

Semakin ia beranjak dewasa, senyum anak laki-laki kecil yang polos dan naif tergantikan oleh wajah yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya. Ia berhenti masuk sekolah, lelah membuat berbagai alasan saat ditanya kenapa wajahnya terluka dan memar disana-sini. Banyak orang salah menganggap kalau ia adalah anak kecil yang tempramental, anak kecil yang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Mingyu kehilangan apa itu artinya kebahagiaan, keluarga, cinta, dan kepercayaan.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang melakukan itu pada darah dagingnya sendiri?

Terkadang ia akan duduk di kamarnya dalam kegelapan, memandangi luka dan memar di tangan dan kakinya, bertanya-tanya dimana lagi pria itu akan menambahkan luka yang baru. Ia tidak pernah membalas, sekalipun tidak pernah, tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak marah.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, dan kekerasan itu terus berlanjut, kombinasi dari perasaan benci, marah, dan jahat mulai tumbuh di hati anak yang bahkan belum berusia 12 tahun. Saat ia berusia tepat 12 tahun adalah ketika pria itu melangkah terlalu jauh...

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Mingyu melawan, tapi ia berakhir dengan melarikan diri dari rumah beberapa waktu.

Pria itu memulai dengan cara yang seperti biasa; memukulinya, menamparnya, meninjunya. Ia melakukan ini semua di tengah malam, ketika ibu Mingyu sedang tertidur, dan kemungkinannya sangat kecil ibunya akan memergoki aksi kekerasan itu. Tapi lalu, pria itu mulai merasakan tubuh Mingyu. Mingyu tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia benar-benar takut dan lebih mengharapkan kalau pria itu memukulinya seperti biasa. Mingyu mendengar suara pergerakan kain, pria itu membuka celananya sendiri. Mingyu mendapatkan firasat tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia sekolah, dan di ajari saat tahun keempatnya tentang 'bagian pribadi' dan seharusnya tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuhnya. Anak kecil itu mulai menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya, melawan dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi itu sia-sia karena ia melawan cengkeraman seorang pria dewasa. Hari itu adalah hari dimana kepolosan Mingyu diambil paksa darinya. Oleh seseorang yang ia pikir seharusnya mencintainya, menyayanginya. Oleh seseorang yang mengatakan ' _Love you, son_ ', seseorang yang memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya dan mencintai ibunya.

Oleh ayah kandungnya.

Ketika pria itu 'selesai' ia dengan cepat memakai kembali baju tidurnya, meninggalkan Mingyu di kamarnya dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa orang semengerikan itu masih bisa tertidur dengan lelap, sedangkan anaknya yang sudah dipukuli dan direnggut seluruh kepolosan dan kesuciannya masih terbangun, menangis dalam diam di tengah malam dan mencoba menahan jeritannya. Mingyu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, celana dan celana dalamnya tersebar di lantai kamarnya. Ia menangis, air mata itu air mata kesedihan, frustasi, marah. Ia tidak mau tinggal di sini lagi, ia tidak mau terus diperlakukan seperti itu. Jadi, di umur 12 tahun, Mingyu kecil pertama kali melarikan diri dari rumah.

Mingyu dengan cepat memakai celananya dan keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela. Ia melompat dari jendelanya dan mendarat di semak-semak, membuat kakinya tergores dan sedikit terkilir. Mingyu berlari dengan pincang dari rumah sialan itu, air mata terus jatuh di wajahnya. Ia meringis merasakan bekas lengket yang masih menempel di perutnya, membuat kausnya menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia terus berlari, tidak memiliki tujuan dan ia juga tidak ingin berhenti. Mingyu menaiki bukit, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri, mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Ia memandang langit malam, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya dan berakhir jatuh di atas rumput. Mingyu menyesuaikan napasnya dan berbaring di tanah.

"Bintang sangat indah..."

Mingyu berpikir sambil mengagumi titik-titik putih yang tersebar di langit malam. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Mingyu merasakan sedikit rasa damai. Sambil masih mengagumi bintang, ia terkejut ketika seorang remaja lelaki seusianya muncul di atasnya, menatapnya yang sedang terbaring di tanah. Ia terkejut dan takut, langsung berpikir kalau itu adalah ayahnya, dan menutup matanya erat, mengubah posisinya jadi meringkuk,

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku!"

Mingyu terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk menerima pukulan lainnya. Anak laki-laki itu menatap Mingyu bingung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuat Mingyu berhenti, jadi ia hanya berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia menepuk punggung Mingyu, membuatnya berhenti menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, dan perlahan membuka sebelah matanya. Ketika Mingyu membuka matanya, ia melihat sebuah wajah yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyuman itu murni penuh kebahagiaan, matanya hampir terpejam.

"Bintangnya bagus malam ini, kan?"

Anak laki-laki itu terus tersenyum pada Mingyu. Perlahan, Mingyu mulai tenang, dan menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi defensifnya. Ia kembali ke posisinya semula, tidur di atas tanah sambil menatap langit.

"Ya..." Mingyu berkata tanpa perlawanan. Jawabannya membuat anak laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Aku penasaran apa nama bintang itu. Mereka pasti memiliki nama, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Apa kau tidak sekolah?" Mingyu menjawab.

Anak itu tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya,

"Ya, tapi sains adalah mata pelajaran terburukku." ia berkata sambil tersenyum.

Mingyu menangkap senyuman itu dari ujung matanya. Ia tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, atau jahat, tapi ia tidak ingin terlalu percaya dengan seseorang yang baru saja ia temui. Ia sudah mengenal ayahnya sepanjang hidupnya, tapi lihat apa yang terjadi. Rasanya sulit mempercayai seseorang setelah seseorang yang seharusnya bisa ia percayai dan menyayanginya apapun yang terjadi, mengkhianatinya, dan memperlakukannya seperti itu. Mereka berdua berbaring di atas tanah, berdampingan, menatap langit malam. Mingyu perlahan-lahan mulai merasakan ketenangan, tidak terlalu mengacuhkan anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Tapi lalu ia mulai bertanya-tanya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini selarut ini?"

Mingyu bertanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu juga memalingkan wajahnya dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan,

" _Well_... Sebenarnya aku tersesat. Aku baru pindah kesini, jadi aku tidak tahu jalan di sekitar sini... Jadi aku mulai berkeliling, lalu aku melihatmu disini." anak itu berkata sambil tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Mingyu perpikir itu konyol dan ia tertawa,

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk kemari dan bicara padaku?"

"Ya. Lagipula, tidakkah kau pikir kelihatannya sedih sekali melihat bintang-bintang yang indah itu sendirian?" anak itu berkata, dan Mingyu memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di rumah?"

Kepala Mingyu dipenuhi oleh bayangan-bayangan menjijikan itu dan tubuhnya bergetar, merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, dan pria yang ia sebut 'ayah'. Lalu ia berpikir tentang ibunya yang sendirian bersama monster itu, yang membuatnya dengan yakin berkata,

"Ya... sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Mingyu berhenti menatap bintang dan mulai berdiri, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya kalau-kalau ada rumput yang menempel di bajunya. Anak laki-laki itu mengikutinya dan mereka sekarang berhadapan, Mingyu bisa melihat anak itu lebih jelas karena sinar bulan. Anak laki-laki di depannya sedikit lebih pendek darinya, dan kelihatannya seusia dengannya. Satu-satunya yang berbeda di wajah mereka adalah wajah anak laki-laki itu terlihat bahagia. Tidak seperti mata Mingyu yang memantulkan kesedihan dan rasa putus asa, mata anak itu penuh oleh kebahagiaan dan harapan.

"Apa kau bisa memberitahuku dimana jalan Sugeok?"

" _Pasti dia tinggal disana_ ," Mingyu berpikir,

"Ya, kau tidak berjalan terlalu jauh. Jalan saja ke arah itu, dan kau akan melihat plang jalan." Mingyu berkata sambil menunjuk jalan di depannya. Anak itu tersenyum dan berkata,

"Terima kasih!"

Mingyu tinggal di arah yang berlawanan, jadi mereka berpisah jalan. Semakin mereka jauh, Mingyu menyadari kalau itu adalah pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama seseorang bicara padanya tanpa rasa takut atau bertanya tentang memar dan luka yang ia dapat. Untuk beberapa alasan, anak ini membuatnya merasa berbeda. Ia membuatnya merasa sedikit senang, dan ia memutuskan untuk memanggilnya,

"Namaku Kim Mingyu! Namamu siapa?"

Anak laki-laki itu berbalik dan sinar bulan menerangi senyum lebarnya,

"Lee Seokmin!"

Ia menjawab, membuat Mingyu secara tidak sadar tersenyum,

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" Mingyu kembali berteriak dan Seokmin melambaikan tangannya sebagai balasan.

Lalu kedua anak itu kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ia sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau Seokmin tersesat lagi. Siapa yang tahu orang-orang yang berkeliaran saat tengah malam? Mingyu menyusup ke dalam rumahnya, berhasil untuk tidak membangunkan orangtuanya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia membersihkan dirinya dengan handuk basah sebelum naik ke tempat tidurnya, dan untuk kali ini ia tidak menangis dalam tidurnya. Alih-alih menangis, ia jatuh tertidur sambil memikirkan tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki senyum lebar dan senang melihat bintang.

.

12 adalah usia yang paling membekas dalam ingatam Mingyu. Ingatan yang buruk, tentu saja, tapi ada sedikit cercah kebahagiaan ketika ia bertemu Lee Seokmin. Sayangnya, ia hanya melihatnya saat itu, dan tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya selama sisa musim panas. Dan juga, di usia 12 adalah ketika ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang akan menjadi saudaranya di masa depan dan dikenal sebagai ' _The Kings_ ', meskipun mereka belum dipanggil seperti itu saat itu. Ia bertemu mereka semua ketika ia pindah sekolah ke sekolah yang sedikit lebih jauh dari sekolah lamanya, yang kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, itu adalah salah satu keputusan terbaik dalam hidupnya. Ia bertemu 9 anak lainnya di hari pertamanya sekolah di Sekolah Dasar Seorin. Mingyu berusia 12, jadi mereka berada di kelas 7 saat mereka saling mengenal. Di usia 12 juga, ia melayangkan pukulan pertamanya. Memulai di usia dimana masa pubertas mulai mengubah seseorang, Mingyu jadi sedikit lebih _moody_ dan sensitif, suaranya semakin berat, dan tubuhnya semakin tinggi, lebih tinggi dari 'ayah'nya, dan jelas lebih tinggi dari teman-temannya. Kesepuluh anak itu membuat janji untuk selalu bersama, dalam suka dan duka, karena meskipun hidup berubah jadi semakin sulit, mereka bisa melaluinya bersama... Karena mereka tim, mereka keluarga; mereka satu.

Sepertinya karena Mingyu adalah yang tertinggi di kelompoknya, atau karena ia memiliki sosok seorang pemimpin, tapi 9 anak lainnya selalu menuruti keputusan Mingyu ketika mereka sedang bersama-sama. Kebanyakan dari mereka mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan, tapi Mingyu selalu memastikan untuk mendengarkan pendapat semua orang tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan sepulang sekolah. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Jadi, semakin kepercayaan dan ikatan mereka tumbuh, Mingyu secara tidak sadar menjadi pemimpin mereka, dan akan terus seperti itu di masa yang akan datang.

Suatu hari, mereka berjalan pulang dari sekolah, ketika mereka mendengar suara-suara orang mengerang kesakitan dari ujung jalan. Dengan rasa penasaran yang dimiliki anak-anak berusia 12 tahum, mereka mengintip untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mingyu tentu saja berada di depan barisan itu, menjadi yang pertama melihat anak lelaki seusianya, yang rasanya tidak asing, memakai seragam, berada di tengah lingkaran orang-orang yang menendanginya berulang-ulang. Anak itu memakai kacamata, hanya itu yang bisa Mingyu lihat dari balik kaki-kaki yang terus menendanginya. Mingyu merasa takut, tapi kejadian di depannya membuat hatinya tergerak. Melihat seorang anak lelaki seusianya berbaring di lantai, menerima pukulan dan tendangan mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja kali ini, bukan ayahnya yang memukulinya, dan ibunya tidak terlibat; jadi ia bisa melawan, kan?

Dan ia melakukannya.

Mingyu berlari ke ujung jalan itu, di belakangnya teman-temannya berteriak memanggil namanya menyuruhnya kembali, tapi itu sia-sia, jadi akhirnya teman-temannya mengikutinya di belakangnya. Mingyu berlari ke kerumunan itu, langsung memukul anak terdekat yang masih menendang. Tinjunya yang melayang ke wajah anak itu, membuat teman-temannya yang lain langsung membantunya. Tunjuan pertamanya benar-benar lemah dibandingkan sekarang, tapi itu cukup berhasil, mendorong anak itu keluar dari lingkaran, memegangi hidungnya kesakitan. Anak yang lainnya mencoba menyerang Mingyu, tapi dihentikan oleh 9 temannya yang mengikuti Mingyu. Sedangkan anak yang menjadi korban pemukulan itu masih berada di tanah. Mingyu dengan cepat menarik anak itu, melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya, dan membantunya berdiri. Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan anak itu, Mingyu dan teman-temannya mulai berlari, mereka tidak tahu harus kemana, tapi mereka harus cepat berlari sebelum keempat anak-anak tadi mengejar mereka, yang berteriak bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan mereka.

Meskipun itu adalah pengalaman yang mengerikan, Mingyu dan teman-temannya berlari, dengan wajah menatap ke depan dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

Apa kebahagiaan itu karena rasa adrenalin mereka yang terpicu? Dari fase pemberontakan dalam masa pubertas mereka? Atau untuk Mingyu, apakah itu rasa bahagia yang datang karena merasa terlepas dari bayangan pria yang selalu memukulinya berulang kali?

Anak-anak itu berlari, dan berhenti untuk menoleh ke belakang ketika mereka mencapai batas Maporo dan Daebangro, lalu mereka berlari masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang sudah ditinggalkan. 11 anak itu bersandar di dinding, tangan bertumpu pada lutut mereka masing-masing sambil mencoba menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Yah, kau." Soonyoung berkata, masih terengah-engah,

"Kau gila."

Ia berkata, kepada Mingyu yang masih menghela napas, dan masih membantu anak laki-laki yang berjalan pincang di sebelahnya. Mingyu menatap teman-temannya, dan memutuskan kalau saat itulah saat dimana mereka merasa seperti saudara. Maksudku, kau tidak akan secara tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk ikut berkelahi, bukan?

Ia melihat wajah teman-temannya memerah, kekurangan oksigen, kegembiraan dan adrenalin terlihat jelas, lalu ia tertawa. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu sebuah senyum muncul di wajah mereka dan mereka mulai tertawa sampai kehabisan napas lagi. Tawa itu berhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh, dan itu adalah anak laki-laki yang Mingyu tolong, tubuhnya terjatuh di atas lantai, tidak sadar.

Ketika anak laki-laki itu terbangun, ia melihat 10 wajah anak laki-laki mengelilinginya, 10 pasang mata yang menatapnya. Ia bangkit duduk, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya, wajahnya terlihat bingung, diantara memar dan luka-luka. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, dan anak-anak di sekitanya yang menatapnya tertarik. Lalu, ia melihat wajah yang tidak asing untuknya,

"Mingyu-ya!"

Ia berkata, dan anak-anak itu menatap Mingyu, yang sendirinya juga terkejut bagaimana bisa anak ini tahu namanya. Lalu, anak yang berbaring di atas sofa mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya, dan Mingyu ingat anak laki-laki di musim panas lalu, yang menatap bintang bersamanya dan membuat perasaannya jauh lebih tenang.

"Seokmin-ah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Ini full flashback dan ngga ada meanienya sama sekali.

Ini baru chapternya mingyu, selanjutnya baru full tentang seokmin.

Kesel banget kalo udah ngetik bagian ayahnya Mingyu:( mingyuku sayang kasian:( bapaknya emang bener-bener sialan huhu

yaudah segini aja dulu, intinya mingyunya kasian dan mingyu ganteng banget di teaser al1:') teaser meanie juga:')

 _22nd May please come_ _soon!_

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **seulgibear**_


	14. Lee Seokmin

**POLAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _a story by minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : T

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#19 Lee Seokmin**

* * *

 _"Seokmin-ah?"_

9 anak lainnya berpikir kalau mereka berdua kelihatannya sudah saling mengenal, tapi mereka semua pikir Mingyu tidak memiliki teman sebelumnya, atau tidak pernah -setidaknya- menyebutkan siapa temannya selain mereka.

"Ternyata benar kau!" Seokmin menyeru sambil bangkit dari sofa yang ditidurinya, dan memeluk Mingyu.

Mingyu terkejut mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba itu, masa lalunya membuatnya sedikit trauma pada kontak fisik, dan pelukan yang tiba-tiba itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Tapi, Seokmin masih tetap bersikeras memeluk Mingyu, dan teman-temannya di sekitar mereka tertawa melihat reaksi Mingyu yang sedang mendorong Seokmin menjauh, masih merasa asing dengannya,

"Yah, yah, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku?" Mingyu bertanya,

Seokmin masih tetap tersenyum di antara ringisan kesakitannya, meskipun hanya sedikit, dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Karena kita teman!", anak lelaki itu berkata sambil tersenyum.

Berbulan-bulan sudah terlewati, dan Seokmin jadi sedikit lebih tinggi, meskipun rambut hitamnya dan senyumannya masih tetap sama. Ia sudah hampir setinggi Mingyu. Untuk beberapa alasan, wajah Mingyu memerah mendengar kalimat itu dan Jihoon menyadarinya, lalu tertawa.

"J-jangan konyol. Kita baru bertemu sekali," Mingyu berkata.

"Ya, tapi kau menangis saat kita bertemu, jadi otomatis itu membuat kita dekat, kan?"

Mingyu memberikannya tatapan tajam karena menyebutkan kalau ia menangis. Bukan berarti ia memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, ia baru berusia 12, tapi ia tahu kalau teman-temannya mungkin akan bertanya alasannya, dan ia tidak yakin apakah ia sudah siap untuk memberitahu mereka. Tapi, Mingyu juga tidak bisa marah pada Seokmin, senyumannya membuatnya lemah dan ia lemah terhadap rajukannya, jadi ia hanya berkata,

"Tetap saja. Kita hanya bertemu satu kali pada hari itu,"

"Mingyu-ah, jangan bersikap sedingin itu~" Seokmin mengeluh,

"Ayo kita melihat bintang bersama lagi!" Ia menambahkan, dan Mingyu memejamkan matanya mendengar itu.

"Bintang? Pelajaran kesukaan Mingyu adalah sains," Jisoo berkata,

"Dia pernah menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang untuk mempelajari nama bintang-bintang, berkata kalau ada seseorang yang tidak-"

Mingyu memukul Jeonghan sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pipinya memerah.

Seokmin menatap anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu lalu sebuah senyum puas menyebar di wajahnya,

"Apa kubilang, bintang itu punya nama! Kau padahal bisa memberitahuku kalau kau tidak tahu waktu itu,"

Mingyu memalingkan wajahnya, sedikit cemberut,

"Sekarang kau bisa memberitahuku nama-namanya!" Seokmin berkata dengan senyuman yang bersahabat,

"Tidak mau, kenapa aku harus-"

Soonyoung menampar tangannya,

"Jangan terlalu jahat,"

"Yah, bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu berteman dengannya, huh?"

Seungcheol berkata begitu mereka menyamankan diri mereka di sekitar ruangan itu. Bangunan yang sudah tidak terpakai itu pada dasarnya kosong, kecuali sofa yang masih ada di bawah sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela dan saat ini menyinari Seokmin, membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti malaikat dan manis. Anak-anak itu duduk di sekeliling ruangan, di sofa, di lantai, meninggalkan Seokmin dan Mingyu yang tetap berdiri.

"Dia tidak terlalu buruk." Seokmin menjawab, tertawa. Mingyu menyipitkan matanya ke arah Seokmin,

"Apa maksudmu tidak terlalu buruk? Aku luar biasa." Ia berkata, dan membuat anak-anak lainnya mendengus, tertawa, atau memutarkan mata mereka. Mingyu duduk di sofa, dan Seokmin mengikuti, duduk di sebelah anak lelaki tinggi itu.

"Jadi, Seokmin... kenapa kau bisa berada di gang tadi?" Jisoo bertanya hati-hati.

Seokmin memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir beberapa saat sebelum menjawab,

"Oh! Aku sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah, tapi aku tersesat. Jadi, aku bertemu dengan anak-anak tadi, dan... sepertinya kalian sudah tahu yang selanjutnya terjadi."

"Tunggu, kau bersekolah di sekolah kami?" Hansol bertanya.

Pada saat mereka bertemu Seokmin, itu sudah hampir di akhir tahun pelajaran, saat itu bulan April dan ulang tahun Mingyu berada di bulan ini. Setelah berada di sekolah selama 7 bulan, mereka berpikir rasanya aneh kalau mereka tidak menyadari ada anak lelaki tinggi memakai kacamata, yang mungkin saja berada satu kelas dengan salah satu di antara mereka.

"Mulai hari ini," Seokmin berkata,

"Yah, kenapa kau selalu tersesat? Apa kau buta arah?"

"Mingyu-ya, tidak semua orang bisa menemukan jalan pulang darimana pun mereka memulai, oke?" Jeonghan membalas.

Mingyu menggerutu pelan dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia tidak berpikir kalau ia sangat hebat, tapi kemampuannya dalam menghafal jalan benar-benar luar biasa, jadi ia pikir rasanya aneh seseorang bisa sampai tersesat.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak kalian sudah menyelamatkanku." Seokmin berkata dengan sedikit nada meminta maaf dari suaranya, dan tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah! Cobalah untuk tidak terlibat dengan anak-anak seperti itu lagi... mereka adalah mimpi buruk," Soonyoung berkata.

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak masalah'?! Kalian meneriakiku untuk kembali! Secara teknis, _aku_ yang menyelamatkanmu." Mingyu menjelaskan. Teman-temannya mulai tertawa, termasuk Seokmin.

"Tapi tetap saja rasanya senang karena tahu kita sudah menghentikan _bullying_."

"Yah. Kita harus tetap melakukan ini, kita akan seperti pahlawan!" Lee Chan berkata, sisi anak 12 tahun dalam dirinya muncul. Tetapi, teman-temannya juga berumur 12 tahun, jadi mereka semua setuju dan bersorak lalu berkata kalau mereka akan jadi lebih kuat. Cukup kuat untuk melindungi apa yang mereka sayangi, cukup kuat untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain.

"Jadi... Siapa namamu?" Jisoo bertanya, sudah tahu separuh namanya, tapi ia berpikir kalau lebih baik untuk saling berkenalan secara resmi.

"Oh!", Seokmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengejutkan anak-anak di sekitarnya, dan ia membungkuk formal,

"Halo, namaku Lee Seokmin! Senang bertemu dan kenal dengan kalian semua.", ia berkata keras-keras, suara kerasnya menggema di bangunan kosong itu. Perkenalannya selesai dan diikuti oleh keheningan yang terasa canggung, dan Seokmin berdiri di tempatnya, dengan 10 pasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. Keheningan itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka semua tertawa keras. Suara tawa dan tepuk tangan mereka bersatu dalam sebuah ketertarikan, sedangkan Seokmin berdiri di tengah-tengah tawa itu, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Yah, tidak perlu seformal itu!"

"Kita bisa jadi teman, jadi tidak usah bicara seperti itu!"

"Memangnya kami ini gurumu?"

Kalimat-kalimat itu dikatakan di antara tawa mereka, dan Seokmin langsung merasa nyaman dan ikut tertawa. Benar-benar pertemuan yang aneh, tapi ia menyukai kesembilan teman barunya yang menunjukkan wajah bersahabat dan kelihatannya sudah menerimanya. Ia duduk kembali di sebelah Mingyu dan tersenyum,

"Sepertinya kita bisa jadi teman betulan, sekarang!", ia berkata dengan senang.

Mingyu juga tersenyum, untuk rasa bahagia yang rasanya masih asing untuknya.

"Okay, teman-teman!"

Yang paling tinggi di antara mereka berdiri dari sofa, dan mengulurkan tangannya,

"Ayo kita buat perjanjian."

"Yah, yah, siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau ketuanya?" Minghao protes,

"Lagipula kalian semua selalu mendengarkanku! Kalian ikut berlari menolongnya setelah aku berlari, jadi secara otomatis aku ketuanya." Mingyu berargumen.

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa memerintah kami seenaknya!" Lee Chan meminta.

Mingyu memutar matanya,

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan." Teman-temannya mengangguk setuju dan Mingyu tersenyum.

"Oke! Kemari," Mingyu berkata, tangannya masih terulur, menggunakan tangan yang satunya lagi untuk menyuruh teman-temannya mendekat, berkeliling di sekelilingnya. Satu persatu, anak-anak itu mendekat, termasuk Seokmin, dan mereka membuat sebuah lingkaran, tangan Mingyu berada di tengah lingkaran itu. Mingyu menggerakkan tangannya, bermaksud menyuruh teman-temannya untuk melakukan hal sama, lalu sebelas tangan saling bertumpukkan satu sama lain, tangan Mingyu berada di paling atas. Ia memberikan tatapan aneh, menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menarik tangannya,

"Tidak jadi, ini terlalu klise."

Ia lalu menggenggam jari kelingking Seokmin, yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

"Ini, ayo lakukan seperti ini. Pegang jempol orang di sebelah kananmu dengan jari kelingkingmu." Mingyu memberi instruksi.

Memang membutuhkan waktu lama, tapi akhirnya anak-anak itu berhasil menghubungkan mereka semua. Mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran, dengan tangan mereka yang saling terkait di tengah lingkaran itu,

"Tunggu, kenapa harus jadi kelingking?" Jihoon bertanya.

"Seperti _pinky promise_ ," Mingyu menjawab,

"Apa yang kita janjikan?" Lee Chan bertanya.

"Hmmm..." Mingyu mulai berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjanji untuk selalu bersama?" Seokmin menyarankan dan teman-temannya langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

"Dan berjanji untuk jadi lebih kuat demi melindungi sesuatu yang penting bagi kita?" Hansol menambahkan.

"Oke!" Mingyu berseru, mengeratkan pegangannya pada dua anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Kita, saudara," ia tersenyum pada teman-temannya, dan teman-temannya balas tersenyum.

"Berjanji untuk selalu bersama tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Dan akan berjanji untuk selalu kuat demi melindungi sesuatu yang penting bagi kita!"

Ke-10 anak lainnya membalas dengan teriakan, lalu saling melepaskan tangan satu sama lain setelah saling bersorak. Seokmin tersenyum, karena ia akhirnya menemukan kumpulan orang-orang yang membuatnya merasa seperti dimiliki. Bangunan yang terbengkalai ini tidak terlalu buruk, malah interior dalamnya masih bagus, dan hanya bagian luarnya yang terlihat kotor.

"Yah! Ayo kita jadikan tempat ini markas kita," Seokmin berkata.

"Markas untuk apa? Kita bukan sebuah geng" Minghao menjawab.

"Memang bukan~, ini hanya, jadi seperti tempat kita bersenang-senang?" Seokmin mengklarifikasi.

"Tapi apakah disini aman?"

"Kita akan membuatnya aman," Seokmin meyakinkan dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan.

Anak-anak itu memandang sekeliling mereka dan mulai mengangguk-angguk puas.

"Oke! Ini akan jadi markas rahasia kita." Mingyu berseru.

Dan hari itu adalah hari dimana grup mereka terbentuk. Secara spontan, tidak direncanakan, hanya sebuah kejadian yang jadi seperti efek domino dari kehidupan pertemanan dan kekeluargaan mereka.

.

Tiga tahun setelahnya, anak-anak itu sudah berusia 15 tahun, beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah 16 tahun, dan Mingyu akan berulang tahun yang ke-16. Anak-anak itu terus bersama selama 3 tahun. Tidak ada drama atau perkelahian, karena mereka sudah seperti keluarga sekarang. Mereka benar-benar dekat, tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang merasa canggung satu sama lain, dan mereka bisa membagi segalanya dengan satu sama lain. Kembali ke rumah, Mingyu masih sering mendapat pukulan. Pria itu tidak pernah menyentuhnya seperti _itu_ lagi, terimakasih Tuhan, tapi karena Mingyu sekarang sudah rajin masuk sekolah, pria itu akan memukul punggungnya atau di kakinya, atau dimanapun asalkan bekas pukulannya tidak terlihat dan tertutupi pakaian. Mingyu mencoba berada sejauh mungkin dari rumah, kebanyakan menghabiskan waktunya di markas sepulang sekolah, lalu pulang ketika matahari sudah terbenam dan sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di markas mereka.

Setelah 3 tahun bersama-sama dengan orang yang sama, membangun ikatan kuat yang tidak bisa diputuskan dan sebuah persahabatan yang bisa dengan mudah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih, menjadikan perasaan sebagai faktor utama dalam setiap perbuatan, keputusan, dan kata-kata. Mingyu memilih untuk merahasiakan apapun yang menimpanya di rumah, memutuskan kalau setidaknya apa yang tidak teman-temannya ketahui tidak akan menyakiti mereka. Semua orang tahu, dan berpikir kalau semuanya terlihat jelas, tentang Mingyu dan Seokmin yang seperti berkencan. Mereka berdua adalah yang paling dekat, hampir sama dengan Jisoo dan Jeonghan. Kalaupun mereka memang berkencan, hampir tidak akan ada yang berubah. Mereka saling melingkarkan tangan sambil berjalan atau berlari secara natural, meskipun mereka selalu mengatakan mereka hanya sebatas 'saudara'. Tapi, mereka berdua memiliki perasaan untuk satu sama lain. Namun, karena mereka sangat dekat, mereka berdua menekan perasaan masing-masing karena takut persahabatan mereka yang luar biasa bisa rusak.

Ulang tahun Mingyu jatuh pada hari Sabtu tahun ini, jadi teman-temannya memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah kejutan dan datang kerumahnya untuk memberikan hadiah mereka. Mereka sudah berusia 16 tahun, beberapa masih 15, tapi mayoritas dari mereka adalah anak remaja dan berpikir kalau rasanya keren bisa membuat pesta kejutan untuk saudara mereka. Jadi, saat itu pukul 6 sore dan Mingyu duduk di kamarnya, membaca buku astrologi sambil memakan kue. Lalu ia mendengar suara bel, dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat ayahnya berjalan menuju pintu saat ia baru turun dari tangga, dan matanya langsung melebar ketika pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan 10 teman-temannya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan perasaan takut dan khawatir luar biasa tentang apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya. Teman-temannya seusia dengannya, dan mereka ada banyak, jadi ia dengan cepat berlari menuruni tangga dan menghampiri mereka.

"Mingyu-ya!" Seokmin yang berada paling depan tersenyum sampai matanya menghilang.

Mingyu dengan cepat menatap ayahnya lalu kembali menatap teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di luar, anak-anak. Masuklah!" Pria di belakang Mingyu mempersilahkan teman-temannya masuk.

Kesepuluh anak itu memasuki rumah, dan Mingyu menghela napas lega. Ia sedikit berterima kasih pada kebiasaan ayahnya yang selalu bertingkah seperti ayah dan suami yang sempurna di hadapan orang-orang. Jadi, setidaknya untuk sekarang, ia bisa tenang dan tidak khawatir tentang ayahnya yang akan menyakiti teman-temannya. Yang memang tidak dilakukannya. Malah, teman-temannya di hibur oleh pria itu, yang memberikan mereka makanan dan membiarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu di ruang bawah tanah, dimana tempat kesukaan Mingyu berada. Pria itu tertawa dan berbincang dengan teman-temannya, dan untuk sepersekian milidetik Mingyu bisa dibodohi dan berpikir kalau mungkin, mungkin, begitulah ia akan diperlakukan mulai sekarang. Sekitar pukul 8, teman-temannya berpamitan, dan tiba-tiba Seokmin menarik pergelangan tangan Mingyu.

"Tn. Kim! Kami akan menculik Mingyu malam ini! Terima kasih untuk hari ini!"

Dan mereka pergi.

"Yah! Yah! Kita akan kemana?!" Mingyu berkata, sedikit panik saat ia membalikkan badannya untuk menatap ayahnya yang sedang melambaikan tangannya, dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang langsung menghilang ketika teman-temannya dan ia sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Ayolah! Bersenang-senanglah sedikit, ini hari ulang tahunmu!" Soonyoung berkata.

Sebelas anak laki-laki itu berlari, dan setelah setengah perjalanan, Mingyu tahu kemana mereka akan pergi; ke markas.

Ketika mereka sampai, mereka semua menyebar di dalam ruangan itu. Mingyu sedang mencoba menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya setelah berlari di atas sofa, ketika tiba-tiba Seokmin muncul, duduk di lantai di hadapannya. Ia membawa kotak kecil, yang lalu ia berikan pada Mingyu. Mingyu menerimanya, penasaran dan membalik kotak di tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mingyu-ah.", anak laki-laki itu berkata dengan manis.

"Ini dari kami, _Leader_!" Lee Chan berkata, tertawa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mingyu!" Mereka semua bersorak dan Mingyu tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

Mingyu membuka kotak itu, di dalamnya berisi cincin perak. Ia menatap cincin itu, dan menyadari kalau teman-temannya juga mengangkat jari manis di tangan kanan mereka masing-masing.

"Ini adalah janji kita." Seokmin menjelaskan, menatap Mingyu yang sedang menatap cincin itu. Ia memakai cincin itu di jari manisnya. Mingyu tersenyum dan bangkit dari sofa, memeluk Seokmin, lalu melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh teman-temannya untuk bergabung dalam pelukan mereka.

"Terima kasih... _I love you_."

"Oh! Aku juga punya hadiah lain untukmu," Seokmin mengumumkan ketika pelukan mereka terlepas. Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya dan Seokmin berjalan ke ujung ruangan yang biasanya tidak terlihat dari tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu di bangunan itu. Seokmin membawa sebuah teleskop berwarna putih dengan pita di atasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Ia berkata, dan Mingyu sekali lagi tersenyum, matanya hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Sekarang, kau harus memberitahuku semua nama bintang-bintang itu, oke?", anak itu berkata dengan senyum di wajahnya, dan Mingyu memeluknya sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih." Ia berbisik di telinga Seokmin.

Sisa malam itu mereka habiskan tentang berbicara tentang pesta kejutan untuk Mingyu yang berjalan sukses. Tapi lalu, teman-temannya mulai membicarakan tentang ayah Mingyu. Mereka semua memuji ayahnya, membicarakannya dalam konteks yang positif. Mengatakan tentang betapa keren ayahnya yang bisa bermain _video games_ , dan memberikan mereka makanan ringan. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan berani mengatakan, "Aku harap dia adalah ayahku," atau "Mingyu-ya! Adopsi aku, aku menginginkan ayahmu". Tentu saja, teman-temannya tidak tahu tentang sifat asli ayahnya, dan selagi mereka terus membicarakan tentang sifat baik ayahnya, ingatan-ingatan yang menyeramkan dan buruk bermunculan di kepala Mingyu. Tapi, teman-temannya terus melanjutkan, dan Mingyu akhirnya memotong pembicaraan itu,

"Jangan katakan apapun tentangnya, _please_!" ia berkata, memejamkan matanya erat. Teman-temannya menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir,

"Kalian tidak menginginkan dia ada di dalam hidup kalian, kumohon jangan katakan itu. Tolong jangan berharap kalau dia jadi ayah kalian, kalian tidak tahu dia yang sebenarnya..." Mata Mingyu berkaca-kaca, sambil memohon pada teman-temannya.

"Mingyu-ah..." Jeonghan berkata, hati-hati.

Dan malam itu adalah malam dimana Mingyu menceritakan masa lalunya pada teman-temannya. Masa lalu yang menyeramkan, mengerikan yang sejujurnya ia harap bisa ia kubur dalam-dalam, tapi selalu muncul setiap hari, setiap kali ia dipukuli. Teman-temannya tidak pernah melihat Mingyu menangis sebelumnya, ketua mereka adalah orang yang kuat, dan selalu tersenyum. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu apa yang sudah ia lalui, dan mereka semua terkejut, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat melihat air mata Mingyu jatuh menuruni pipinya selagi ia menceritakan tentang perasaan dan apa yang ia alami di masa lalu.

Malam itu terus berlalu dan Mingyu sudah sedikit tenang, berterimakasih pada teman-temannya yang sudah membuatnya merasa nyaman dan memberikannya pelukan. Ia mengatakan pada mereka kalau ia baik-baik saja, dan kalau suatu hari nanti, ia akan keluar dari rumah itu, atau membuat ayahnya keluar dari rumah itu. Itu hanya masalah waktu.

Saat ini, anak-anak itu tengah berkumpul di sekeliling teleskop putih dan Mingyu sedang mencari bintang menggunakan alat itu. Lalu, untuk mendapatkan pemandangan yang lebih baik, mereka berakhir dengan pergi ke atap gedung itu. Mereka membawa beberapa selimut dan bantal, semuanya berbaring di atap, menatap bintang-bintang. Mingyu menunjuk beberapa bintang dan mengatakan nama-nama bintang yang ia tahu.

"Bukankah kalian seharusnya pulang?" Mingyu bertanya, khawatir pada teman-temannya.

"Nah, ayo kita tidur saja disini malam ini." Jihoon berkata,

"Rasanya akan sama seperti saat kita berkemah!" Minghao berkata, dan teman-temannya tertawa mendengar pernyataan yang sedikit bodoh itu.

Teman-temannya yang lain sudah tertidur, Mingyu dan Seokmin tidur bersebelahan. Semuanya sudah tertidur, dan hanya tersisa Mingyu dan Seokmin yang masih terbangun.

"Mingyu-ah, apa kau masih bangun?"

Mingyu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Bintangnya sangat indah." Seokmin berkata, dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum setuju.

"Apa kau pernah dengar lagu tentang bulan dan bintang?"

"Wow, spesifik sekali."

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan, mencoba tidak membuat yang lainnya terbangun,

"Nyanyikan sedikit untukku."

Dan malam itu adalah malam dimana Mingyu mengetahui bakat menyanyi Seokmin, yang membuatnya semakin jatuh hati padanya.

 _Short step, deep breath_

 _Everything is alright_

 _Chin up, I can't step into the spotlight_

Mingyu jatuh tertidur mendengarkan suara lembut sahabatnya.

 _"Ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan,"_ Mingyu berpikir dalam tidurnya.

.

Pada saat mereka berusia 16 tahunlah segalanya jadi memburuk. Semuanya dimulai dengan kejadian sederhana, tidak terlalu berbahaya. Pada awalnya, anak-anak itu terlibat perkelahian, bukan perkelahian serius, hanya beberapa pukulan yang dilayangkan disana dan disini. Tidak seperti Mingyu, Seokmin tidak terlalu kuat, jadi ia tidak terlalu banyak berpartisipasi, hanya mendukung saudara-saudaranya dari sisi. Anak-anak itu berkelahi, mendapatkan pengakuan dari setiap orang yang mereka "kalahkan", tapi sebenarnya mereka hanya menyentuh orang-orang yang mengacau lebih dulu dengan mereka. Jika kau menyentuh salah satu dari 11 orang itu, maka kau harus berhadapan dengan semuanya. Jadi, mereka mendapatkan pengakuan dari sana sini. Namun, mereka tidak tahu kalau satu perkelahian itu bisa mengubah seluruh hidup mereka.

Suatu hari, anak-anak itu berjalan menuju markas mereka, pada sore hari. Hanya 10 orang dari mereka karena Seokmin berkata ia akan menemui mereka di markas dan mengambil jalan yang berbeda, jadi mereka hanya berkata oke dan berjalan terpisah. Saat itu hari sudah gelap, tapi sebagai anak remaja pada umumnya, mereka senang bermain saat malam, dan tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Orang tua mereka selalu tahu anak-anak seperti apa mereka.

Mereka sedang berjalan ketika mereka mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari sebuah gang dalam perjalanan mereka. Mereka berjalan lebih percaya diri dibandingkan dengan apa yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu, jadi tanpa ragu, Mingyu menginjakkan kakinya di jalan sempit itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Di atas tanah terbaring Seokmin, sesekali terbatuk mengeluarkan darah, dan tubuhnya luka di sana-sini. Ada sekelompok laki-laki yang memukuli Seokmin tanpa henti, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka. Mata Mingyu melebar sambil berlari menghampiri mereka, teman-temannya mengikutinya di belakang. Rasa marah menutupi seluruh perasaannya, kau tidak akan membiarkan anggota keluargamu sendiri dilukai seperti itu. Dan dengan itulah, perkelahian hebat terjadi diantara kedua kelompok itu. Meskipun mereka mendapat pengakuan dari banyak orang, mereka tetaplah remaja yang masih muda, tidak tahu betapa jahatnya bagian terburuk dari kehidupan jalanan. Ini adalah salah satu perkelahian paling serius yang pernah mereka lakukan, dan pada saat mereka berusia 16 dan 17 tahun, bahkan belum cukup untuk disebut dewasa. Berbagai pukulan dan tinjuan dilayangkan, suara teriakan dan erangan kesakitan bisa terdengar dari keributan itu. Seokmin ditahan oleh 2 orang di kanan dan kirinya, Mingyu merasa putus asa dan mencoba menghampirinya. Semua teman-temannya tahu kalau Seokmin itu lemah, jadi diantara perkelahian mereka, tujuan utama mereka adalah untuk melindungi Seokmin, bersama dengan menghabisi musuh-musuh mereka. Lawan mereka terus-terusan menghalangi jalan Mingyu dan Mingyu akan dengan cepat menjatuhkan mereka atau melayangkan pukulannya, dan Seokmin terus mengerang, air mata menetes dari matanya, mungkin karena takut. Dan lalu, itu terjadi. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Sebuah pisau dapur dalam perkelahian tanpa senjata.

Mata Mingyu melebar saat permukaan tipis yang tajam dan memantulkan sinar bulan itu dengan cepat dan kasar menembus tubuh Seokmin, yang sekarang mencengkeram lukanya kesakitan. Teman-temannya yang lain juga melihat itu, dan langsung memukul sekuat yang mereka bisa, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka, dan mengalahkan musuh mereka secepat mungkin. Mingyu dengan cepat berjalan menghampiri Seokmin, setelah berhasil mengalahkan musuh. Ia berhasil melihat sekilas lelaki yang menusukkan pisau itu di tubuh sahabatnya, dan ia berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah itu -teman-temannya juga melakukan hal yang sama-. Tubuh Seokmin berlumuran darah, memenuhi jalan sempit itu dengan cairan berwarna merah pekat. Mingyu panik, tapi ia tahu kalau ia harus secepatnya membawa sahabatnya ke rumah sakit. Ia dengan cepat menarik Seokmin, yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri, setelah dipukuli dan ditusuk. Mingyu menempatkannya di punggungnya, lalu mulai berlari menuju rumah sakit terdekat yang jaraknya hanya 20 menit dari tempatnya saat ini, 15 menit jika Mingyu berlari dengan cepat. Mingyu berlari, tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru selesai berkelahi. Teman-temannya baru akan ikut berlari dengannya, tapi lalu mereka berpikir kalau 10 orang terlalu banyak untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Jadi mereka membiarkan ketua mereka mengatasi situasi ini, dan berharap yang terbaik.

Sayangnya, yang terbaik tidak terjadi.

Seokmin terbaring lemah di punggung Mingyu,

"Yah, yah Seokmin-ah. Kau masih sadar, kan? Jangan khawatir, kita hampir sampai, hampir sampai." Mingyu berkata untuk menenangkan Seokmin dan berusaha untuk membuatnya tetap sadar.

"Mingyu-ah...", suara orang di belakangnya terdengar lirih.

"Maaf... Aku sangat lemah, tidak seperti kalian, aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," ia mendengus, "sangat menyedihkan, kan?"

"Diamlah, jangan buang-buang tenagamu dan tetaplah berusaha untuk sadar, kita hampir sampai di rumah sakit."

"Kau juga mengatakan itu 7 menit yang lalu..."

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tahu kalau setidaknya ia membutuhkan waktu sekitar 8 menit lagi untuk benar-benar berada dalam posisi 'hampir sampai'.

"Mingyu-ah... Maafkan aku karena menjadi beban untukmu. Katakan juga pada yang lainnya, oke?"

"Kau bisa memberitahu mereka sendiri setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit, oke?"

Seokmin tertawa pelan,

"Mingyu-ah... Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, kan?"

Mingyu terkejut pendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba itu, dan hampir berhenti berlari, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan larinya, mengingat prioritas utamanya saat ini.

"Bukan dalam konteks seorang saudara yang terdengar bodoh itu. Tapi dalam konteks yang membuatku ingin menggenggam tanganmu, menyebutmu milikku, aku bahkan ingin menikah denganmu."

Mingyu tetap diam mendengar pengakuan Seokmin, dan terus berlari, merasa sedikit lega setiap ia berhasil melewati satu gedung karena itu tandanya mereka semakin dekat.

" _I love you_ , Kim Mingyu." Seokmin berkata, dan Mingyu rasanya ingin berteriak padanya, mengatakan kalau ia juga mencintainya, tapi lalu anak itu mulai bernyanyi, lagu yang sama dengan yang malam itu ia nyanyikan di atap markas mereka.

 _When this world is no more,_

 _The moon is all we'll see,_

 _I'll ask you to fly away with me_

 _Until the stars all fall down,_

 _They empty from the sky_

 _But I don't mind, if you're with me_

 _Then everything's alright_

Anak laki-laki di punggungnya berhenti bernyanyi, dan Mingyu menganggap itu sebagai tanda untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi. Ia berhasil, ia berhasil memperpendek jaraknya dan berhasil sampai di rumah sakit dalam 4 menit, putus asa mencari seseorang yang bisa membantu temannya yang berlumuran darah di punggungnya. Dokter yang berpapasan dengannya langsung membawa Seokmin menuju brankar, dan membiarkan Mingyu berdiri di sana, darah temannya berlumuran di tangannya, dan membasahi punggungnya.

Seokmin tidak berhasil selamat.

Mingyu mengetahuinya dan memberitahu teman-temannya kalau luka tusuk di perut Seokmin menembus ususnya, menyebabkannya mengalami pendarahan dalam. Dokter mengatakan padanya kalau Seokmin pasti memiliki keinginan untuk hidup yang kuat dan ia juga berkata mengejutkan sekali Seokmin bisa bertahan selagi dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Orang bilang, terkadang kau bisa merasa sangat sedih sampai-sampai air matamu tidak bisa menetes. Itu adalah yang Mingyu rasakan saat ini. Mingyu tetap memasang wajah datarnya, air mata tidak mengalir dari matanya yang kini terlihat kosong. Bahkan di pemakaman anak itu, duduk di barisan paling depan, satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menatap sahabatnya yang berada dalam peti mati.

Kejadian ini menyebabkan masing-masing anak itu pindah sekolah. Beberapa tahun setelahnya, Minghao ternyata masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan bajingan yang menusuk dan membunuh Seokmin. Jadi, Mingyu memutuskan untuk membalas dendam, membuat luka di wajah Sungwon, lalu dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya karena itu, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak menyesal.

Perkelahian yang membuat mereka kehilangan sahabat ini membuat mereka sadar kejamnya kehidupan di jalanan. Tapi mereka memilih untuk tetap tinggal. Mendapatkan reputasi, dan kekuatan yang lebih besar, semuanya untuk mencegah agar tidak terjadi kehilangan yang lainnya. Mereka merasa terguncang karena salah satu dari keluarga mereka sudah tidak ada bersama mereka lagi, jadi masing-masing dari mereka mengambil waktu selama 2 minggu untuk bersedih, dan memahami situasinya. Ketika mereka berkumpul kembali di markas, sebagai ketua, Mingyu memutuskan untuk memimpin doa. Mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran, menghubungkan jari kelingking dan jempol mereka, Mingyu berpikir rasanya berbeda tanpa kehadiran sesosok anak laki-laki yang selalu tersenyum di sebelah kanannya. Cincin mereka terlihat saat mereka bersorak, dan saat ini, kebanyakan dari mereka sudah menangis, termasuk Mingyu yang air matanya menetes terjatuh di pipinya.

"Untuk Seokmin!", ia berteriak, diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Penyesalan, rasa bersalah, dan rasa sedih bisa terdengar dari suara teriakan mereka.

.

Kejadian itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu. 2 tahun yang lalu mereka kehilangan seorang teman. Cincin milik Seokmin diberikan pada Mingyu, yang sekarang ia gunakan sebagai bandul kalungnya. Ikatan persaudaraan mereka semakin kuat. 2 tahun yang lalu juga, Mingyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang ayahnya. Semuanya datang seperti ombak, pertama adalah saat ia akhirnya berani untuk melawan, kemampuannya sudah tinggi karena pengalamannya di jalanan, dan rasa bencinya pada pria itu sudah menguasai hatinya. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi Komisi Perlindungan Anak, diam-diam, dan mengajukan keluhan, bertanya pada orang-orang itu apakah jika ia memiliki bukti mereka bisa memenjarakan monster yang ia sebut 'ayah'. Mereka menyetujui tuntutannya, jadi Mingyu memasang kamera di kamarnya, tahu karena ayahnya akan segera memukulinya lagi cepat atau lambat, dan ketika itu terjadi, ia merekam semuanya dalam video. Begitulah kejadiannya sampai akhirnya orang-orang tahu bagaimana perilaku ayahnya yang sesungguhnya. Ibunya meminta maaf berkali-kali karena merasa bukan ibu yang baik, tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan anak satu-satunya itu.

.

Sekarang, saat usianya menginjak 18 tahun, Mingyu memiliki kekasih bernama Jeon Wonwoo, dan ia dan ibunya hidup di rumah kecil mereka, dengan bahagia. Masa lalunya memang kacau, dan masa depannya masih tidak terlihat, tapi seperti itulah kehidupan Kim Mingyu sejauh ini. Matanya mungkin terlihat dingin dan tajam, tapi jika kau melihat caranya menatap Wonwoo, atau bintang-bintang, atau pusara sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya, kau akan melihat kalau ia, juga manusia, bukan hanya anak berandalan di jalanan yang berkelahi hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Ia berkelahi untuk sahabatnya yang kehilangan nyawanya di jalanan, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak terlibat. Ia berkelahi untuk saudara yang masih ia punya saat ini, dan untuk orang-orang tidak bersalah yang terluka di jalanan, seperti Lee Seokmin.

Lee Seokmin.

Sebuah nama yang masih terasa sensitif dan menyimpan banyak kenangan buruk, dan ingatan yang anak-anak itu harap bisa mereka lupakan. Tapi tidak mereka lakukan. Karena Lee Seokmin juga memiliki jutaan kenangan manis yang membuat mereka tertawa dan tersenyum sampai saat ini, 2 tahun setelah kejadian itu. Mereka masih tertawa mengingat perdebatan tidak berarti yang biasanya Seokmin dan Mingyu lakukan jika mereka berbeda pendapat. Mereka tertawa mengingat suatu waktu, Seokmin terjatuh saat akan menuju ke atap, dan berakhir dengan bergulingan di tangga. Kesepuluh dari mereka tahu kalau Seokmin pasti ingin melihat mereka bahagia, dan terus tersenyum meskipun ia sudah tidak ada, karena memang orang seperti itulah Lee Seokmin.

Mingyu mencoba menyimpulkan kejadian 2 tahun lalu sebaik yang ia bisa, menjelaskannya pada kekasihnya saat ini sambil berjalan pulang. Saat ia menyelesaikan ceritanya, mereka sudah sampai di beranda rumah Wonwoo. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, dan Wonwoo sudah menangis keras. Mingyu tertawa sambil mengusap air mata kekasihnya dan memeluknya, meredam suara tangisan Wonwoo yang masih terus berlanjut,

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku..." Wonwoo mengatakan itu berulang-ulang dibalik tangisannya dan di balik jaket Mingyu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Mingyu meyakinkan Wonwoo dan mencium keningnya, menunggunya sedikit lebih tenang, lalu akhirnya mengantar Wonwoo pulang.

Mata Wonwoo merah dan ia langsung di serbu oleh pertanyaan dari ibunya, yang membuatnya akhirnya menceritakan semuanya, sambil menangis, begitu juga dengan ibunya.

Malam Natal itu, Wonwoo dan Mingyu pergi tidur dengan pikiran yang sama. Wonwoo karena penasaran, dan Mingyu mengenang tentang seorang anak laki-laki _nerd,_ yang bernama Lee Seokmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Oke jadi aku tahu ini ngaret bangettttttt dari seventeen masih release teaser sampe mereka udah 2 minggu promosi:(:( wkwk

Katanya mau seminggu dua kali tapi jadinya dua minggu sekali:'') tapi kerjaan aku lagi banyak-banyaknya dan hampir dua minggu ini ff ini ngga ada progressnya sama sekali...

Ini aja ngebut aku selesain hari ini karena aku pikir emang udah kelamaan... dan chapter ini tuh banyak dan aku selesain hampir setengahnya hari ini:'')

dan ini un-beta dan pasti banyak typo dan kata-kata yang anehnya jadi mohon di maklum:') atau bisa kasih tau di review bagian mana-mananya aja yg typo okeeee?:))

dan beberapa paragrafnya ada yang kebanyakan itu karena aku gatau harus motong dimananya wkwk jadi maaf kalo ngga nyaman dibaca;)

Chapter setelah ini balik fluff lagi tapi aku belum bisa janjiin kapan... kalo lagi ngga ada kerjaan semoga sebelum lebaran juga udah up chapter selanjutnya, tapi kalo kerjaan aku masih banyak kayaknya next chapternya abis lebaran:(

Ya udah itu aja curhatannya, intinya aku seneng DWC era ini moment meanienya banyak bgt HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA gila foto-foto mereka yg fansign sebelahan itu gila banget. bikin lemes WKWK. yaudah itu aja. bye.

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


	15. Reminder

**POLAR**

 ** _a story by minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : T

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#20 Reminder**

* * *

Wonwoo terbangun keesokan paginya, meskipun rasanya sulit untuk membuka matanya karena air mata yang semalaman ia keluarkan sudah mengering. Ia lupa kenapa ia bisa sampai menangis, lalu perlahan-lahan ia ingat saat foto 11 anak laki-laki memenuhi kepalanya. Ketua Kelas itu juga mengingat masa lalu sulit yang dialami kekasihnya, yang mungkin masih menghantuinya hingga saat ini, dan membuatnya memulai harinya dengan air mata yang jatuh perlahan menuruni pipinya bersamaan dengan salju yang turun di luar jendelanya. Ia masih menangis ketika ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan memasuki kamarnya untuk membangunkannya. Wonwoo menatap ibunya, matanya terlihat sedih dan ia masih melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Oh, sayang..." Narin berkata sambil memeluk putranya.

"Kenapa dia bisa setegar dan sebahagia itu, Bu?" Wonwoo bertanya saat air matanya mulai berhenti mengalir, dan hanya menyisakan isakan perlahan.

"Itu karena dia masih memiliki saudara-saudaranya yang lain yang mendukungnya. Ibu yang menyayanginya, karena dia memiliki orang seperti Seokmin di sisinya. Dan juga karena dia memilikimu sekarang.", Narin menjawab.

Wonwoo tersenyum dalam pelukan ibunya,

"Kau yang terbaik, Bu."

"Hehe, tentu saja.", ibunya berkata sembari menangkup wajah Wonwoo di tangannya, dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya, huh?" Narin bertanya, dan Wonwoo tersenyum semakin lebar, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke, _well_ , ayo bangun, sarapan sudah siap." Ia berkata, dan Wonwoo melepaskan selimut hangat yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Narin meninggalkan kamarnya dan turun menuju dapur lalu mulai membuat secangkir cokelat panas untuk Wonwoo, dan 2 kopi untuknya dan Minsung. Sementara Wonwoo bangkit dari kasurnya, tidak mau repot-repot merapikan tempat tidurnya, dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, tidak lupa membawa ponsel di saku _hoodie_ nya. Setiap kali kakinya melangkah, ia merasakan kejutan dari rasa dingin yang menjalari kakinya saat bersentuhan dengan lantai, membuatnya mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Ketika ia sampai di kamar mandi, ia menatap cermin dan tertawa pada dirinya sendiri melihat rambut hitam legamnya mencuat kesana-sini, dan ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat bekas air mata yang mengering di pipinya. Ia sedang menggosok gigi ketika ia merasakan getaran dari sakunya, dan ia tersenyum tanpa perlu menatap ponselnya. Begitu ia membuka ponselya, di layar ponselnya tertera sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya.

Mingyu❤️: Selamat pagi! Terima kasih karena sudah mau menghabiskan Hari Natal denganku kemarin. Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, kan? hehe

Wonwoo terkekeh melihat pesan manis yang dikirimkan Mingyu, dan mulai membalas pesannya, menggigit sikat giginya supaya ia bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Wonwoo : Terima kasih untuk hari yang luar biasa kemarin... dan benarkah? Hmm, aku tidak ingat kau mengatakan hal seperti itu kemarin

Wonwoo menggodanya. Wonwoo senang mendengar Mingyu mengatakan " _I love you_ ", dan mengatakan hal seperti itu di dalam pesan juga rasanya sama menyenangkannya. Wonwoo melanjutkan acaranya menyikat gigi, menunggu Mingyu membalas pesannya, tapi tiba-tiba ia mendapat permintaan FaceTime, yang langsung ia terima tanpa memikirkan tentang penampilannya saat ini. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaan, ia bahkan tidak memastikan apakah itu memang Mingyu dan hatinya sedikit berdetak keras memikirkan kemungkinan apabila orang lain yang tiba-tiba muncul, tapi lalu ia bernapas lega ketika wajah mengantuk milik kekasihnyalah yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Sebelum Wonwoo mengatakan apapun, Mingyu berkata,

" _I love you_ ~" dengan suara yang kekanakan, dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Matanya masih tertutup, jadi Wonwoo beranggapan kalau Mingyu pasti baru saja bangun. Ketika Mingyu membuka matanya, ia tertawa melihat penampilan berantakan kekasihnya. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, lalu berkata,

"Yah, diaml-"

Tapi ia memuncratkan pasta gigi ke layar ponselnya, membuat suara tawa Mingyu terdengar lebih keras saat Wonwoo menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk membersihkan layar ponselnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah mendengarku dengan jelas dan keras, kan?" Mingyu berkata, setelah menenangkan dirinya, meskipun masih terdengar sedikit tawa dari suaranya.

" _I love you, too_ ~" Wonwoo tersenyum, tersenyum masih dengan pasta gigi di mulutnya, membuat Mingyu sekali lagi tertawa.

Awal yang indah untuk memulai hari. Ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta, pesan ucapan selamat pagi jadi terasa lebih spesial, dan bisa membuat suasana hatimu baik seharian, tepat seperti yang Mingyu lakukan. Natal sudah lewat dan sebentar lagi Tahun Baru. Pasangan itu setuju kalau mereka akan menghabiskan Tahun Baru mereka bersama keluarga masing-masing, karena mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama saat hari Natal, tapi mereka berjanji untuk saling menghubungi, berkirim pesan, FaceTime, dan bertemu selama sisa liburan musim dingin mereka. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa terganggu oleh kelas, menghabiskan waktu di markas bersama teman-temannya -yang kini sudah membuat Wonwoo nyaman-.

Suatu hari, Mingyu sedang berada di markas mereka bersama beberapa temannya, dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membuat kejutan untuknya, hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Wonwoo berhasil memasuki markas dengan diam-diam, dan baru saja akan berlari menuju ujung dinding yang menghubungkannya dengan ruangan utama, ketika ia menyadari percakapan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Jadi, ya, aku memberitahunya tentang Seokmin...", itu adalah suara kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana dia menerimanya?" Seungcheol bertanya, hati-hati. Mingyu terkekeh kecil,

"Apa maksudmu dengan bagaimana dia menerimanya? Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti aku baru saja memberitahunya bahwa kami harus putus."

Wonwoo memasang sedikit ekspresi ketakutan memikirkan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Dia menangis, dan terus meminta maaf, ketika itu bukan salahnya sama sekali... Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku benar-benar ingin menjaganya." Mingyu melanjutkan.

"Mingyu-hyung..." Lee Chan memulai, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menatapnya.

"Wonwoo-hyung, atau Seokmin-hyung?"

Wonwoo berhenti bernapas sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, perbandingan. Seungcheol langsung melemparkan bantal kepada maknae grup mereka itu, menyampaikan pesan bahwa apa yang baru saja ia katakan adalah kesalahan. Bukan hanya Mingyu, tapi semua mata orang yang berada di sana melebar dan Lee Chan menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Beberapa saat dalam keheningan yang terasa seperti selamanya membuat pikiran Wonwoo dipenuhi dengan berbagai pikiran yang membuatnya cemas dan khawatir. Rasanya sulit dibandingkan dengan cinta pertama kekasihmu sendiri. Dari ceritanya saja, ia bisa langsung tahu kalau Mingyu dan Seokmin benar-benar dekat, dan bahkan seluruh teman-temannya menyukainya. Tapi bagaimana dengannya? Ia baru benar-benar mengenal Mingyu selama 5 bulan terakhir? Sedangkan Mingyu dan Seokmin sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun. Ketua Kelas itu mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk jawaban dari kekasihnya yang mungkin bukan namanya. Ia bermaksud menutupi telinganya, atau masuk ke dalam sebelum Mingyu bisa menjawabnya, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, dan ia hanya diam disana, mendengarkan apapun jawaban Mingyu. Anak-anak di dalam ruangan itu terdiam, menunggu jawaban ketua mereka.

"Tentu saja," Mingyu memulai, dan Wonwoo sekali lagi menahan napasnya, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk jawaban yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Wonwoo.", ia melanjutkan, suaranya terdengar percaya diri, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keraguan, atau gugup.

Wonwoo merasa kalau pipinya memerah, membuatnya memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Mingyu adalah kekasihnya, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya hanya dengan kalimatnya, perbuatannya, atau bahkan hanya dengan kehadirannya.

"Jangan salah sangka, Seokmin masih sangat penting untukku, dan aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya..." ia menjelaskan, dan teman-temannya mendengarkan.

"Tapi, dia sudah tidak di sini lagi." Mingyu mengingatkan.

"Mingyu-ya.." Jeonghan berkata dan bahkan Wonwoo bisa mendengar sedikit kesedihan di suaranya.

"Aku menghargai dan mengenang kenangan dengan Seokmin, dan aku yakin kalian juga begitu," Mingyu berkata, dan semua teman-temannya bergumam setuju.

"Tapi itu masa lalu, dan kita tidak hidup di masa lalu. Kita hidup saat ini, di sini, dan saat ini, orang yang aku cintai dan membuatku bahagia adalah Wonwoo. Semuanya sesederhana itu. Kebahagiaanku saat ini, dan orang yang aku cintai adalah Wonwoo." Ia menjawab.

Keheningan sekali lagi menyelimuti ruangan itu, Wonwoo memegangi dadanya dan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya, tapi tidak yakin apakah itu tangisan bahagia. Tiba-tiba, Seungcheol berdiri dari duduknya dan mengunci leher Lee Chan oleh tangannya,

"Lain kali~", ia berkata sambil mengacak rambut Chan, "jangan bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu lagi."

Ketegangan itu pecah dan semua anak disitu tertawa, dan Chan memukul lengan Seungcheol yang berada di lehernya.

"Oke, hyung! Oke!" ia berkata masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari Seungcheol.

Wonwoo memutuskan kalau saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk masuk. Ia lalu di sapa oleh teman-teman dan kekasihnya. Wonwoo duduk di sebelah Mingyu yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya, dan menariknya mendekat. Wonwoo tiba-tiba mengecup bibir kekasihnya cepat, dan berkata,

" _I love you_ ", dan tersenyum sambil memikirkan jawaban kekasihnya atas pertanyaan bodoh Lee Chan tadi.

.

Sisa liburan musim dingin terlalui dengan cepat, dan sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali masuk sekolah. Pada hari pertama sekolah, seluruh kelas kelelahan dan belum berfungsi dengan benar, semua orang masih berada dalam mode liburan, bahkan Ketua Kelas mereka sulit terjaga saat pelajaran Sejarah berlangsung. Saat ini memasuki bulan Januari, dan segalanya berjalan lancar. Mingyu masuk sekolah dengan rajin, dan dengan cepat bisa mengejar ketertinggalan nilainya, membuatnya menempati peringkat ke-4, Minghao selalu berada di atasnya dan mereka berdua selalu bertengkar akan hal itu. Tentu saja, _Top_ 2 ditempati oleh Jun dan Wonwoo, tapi sebenarnya mereka berdua bangga dengan prestasi kekasih mereka masing-masing. Dengan kelasnya yang berjalan lancar dan baik-baik saja, Wonwoo hampir lupa kalau ia sedang berkencan dengan salah seorang berandalan sekolah, sampai suatu hari Mingyu dan Minghao tidak muncul pada pelajaran pertama. Itu aneh, jadi Jun dan Wonwoo mengetikkan pesan untuk kekasih mereka, dan keduanya sama-sama tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun. Saat memasuki pertengahan pelajaran ke-2, ketika pintu kelas mereka terbuka, sedikit keras, memperlihatkan kedua anak laki-laki yang membungkukkan badan mereka hormat pada guru mereka. Wonwoo menyadari luka baru dan darah di wajah dan tangan Mingyu,

"Sayang, apa yang-"

"Tidak sekarang, Wonwoo." Mingyu berbisik, nada tegas sedikit terdengar dari suaranya.

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut, dan untuk beberapa alasan, ia merasa tersinggung. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Mingyu memanggilnya "Wonwoo", biasanya ia akan memanggilnya 'sayang', ' _baby_ ' atau nama panggilan _cheesy_ lainnya yang akan membuatnya geli, tapi sekarang saat Mingyu hanya memanggilnya dengan namanya, ia berharap semua panggilan menggelikan itu kembali. Jun yang juga khawatir pada Minghao hanya mendapat jawaban kalau mereka akan berbicara saat jam makan siang, sedangkan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tahu apakah Mingyu akan menceritakannya padanya nanti atau tidak.

Pelajaran kedua berakhir, tapi kali ini Mingyu sama sekali tidak mencatat, ia hanya mencorat-coret buku tulisnya sambil menggoyangkan kakinya ke atas dan kebawah, hampir tidak sabaran. Ketika jam istirahat berbunyi, Mingyu berdiri dari kursinya, mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk mengangkat, yang menurut pengamatan Wonwoo, telpon penting di koridor. Minghao langsung menyusul di belakangnya, setelah sebelumnya meyakinkan Jun.

Sedangkan di koridor, Mingyu sedang berbicara dengan Seungcheol di ujung ponselnya,

"Ya, mereka ada di sana tadi pagi... Aku dan Minghao sudah mengurusnya, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah mereka akan kembali... Yah, agak sedikit sulit ketika kami harus melwana 8 orang, oke? Ditambah, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kami berkelahi." Minghao hanya mendengar jawaban Mingyu tapi ia tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Tadi pagi, Mingyu dan Minghao berada di markas mereka, berjanji untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama, tapi rencana itu dikacaukan ketika Sungwon datang untuk 'berkunjung'. Tentu saja kunjungan itu menghasilkan beberapa tinju melayang di sana-sini, tapi untungnya Sungwon hanya membawa beberapa teman-temannya, jadi Mingyu dan Minghao masih bisa untuk mengalahkan beberapa dari mereka, dan berhasil melarikan diri dengan sedikit luka di tubuh mereka. Setelah berurusan secara fisik dengan mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk bicara, lebih kepada mengancam mereka dan menantang mereka untuk kembali ke markas ini, karena lain kali tidak hanya akan ada mereka berdua. Setelah panggilan tersebut, Minghao memutuskan untuk menegur Mingyu atas sikapnya pada Wonwoo,

"Yah, Wonwoo khawatir, kau tahu."

"Dia tidak perlu tahu, dan kalaupun dia tahu kita berkelahi, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin khawatir,"

"Memangnya dia tidak tahu saat melihat luka dan memar kita, huh?" Minghao berkata, sambil mengangkat tangannya yang buku-buku jarinya memerah.

"Dia kekasihmu, Mingyu-ya." Minghao mengingatkan karena tingkahnya terlihat seperti ia lupa siapa Wonwoo untuknya.

"Tentu saja dia akan khawatir, tapi dia akan lebih khawatir kalau dia tetap tidak tahu apapun tentang situasinya."

"Kau tahu aku tidak ingin menyeretnya ke dalam masalah ini, ke dalam dunia kita, masa lalu kita, perkelahian kita, karena dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka." yang lebih tinggi berargumen,

"Bukan berarti kau harus memaksanya untuk ikut berkelahi, atau diam di markas kita, hanya saja katakan sesuatu padanya!" Minghao mulai merasa kesal.

"Aku juga tidak memaksa Seokmin untuk tinggal bersama kita, dan lihat apa yang terjadi!" Mingyu berteriak.

Keheningan mengambil alih, Mingyu menggigit bibirnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya sedangkan Minghao menatap lantai di bawahnya. Minghao tahu kehilangan Seokmin membuat Mingyu sangat terpukul, membutuhkan waktu cukup lama bagi ketua mereka itu untuk menerima kepergian Seokmin. Minghao juga tahu kalau alasan Mingyu mengigit bibirnya saat ini adalah untuk mencegah supaya air matanya tidak mengalir, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kemarahannya. Ia menghela napas dan menenangkan diri sebelum hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ketika mereka berdua menyadari Wonwoo berdiri di dekat pintu kelas mereka,

"Mingyu-ya...", suara beratnya berkata, dan Minghao melirik Mingyu tajam, matanya berkata 'Kalau kau tidak memberitahunya sesuatu, aku yang akan melakukannya. Ini bukan masalah besar, beri Wonwoo sedikit kejelasan, jangan biarkan Wonwoo dalam kegelapan dan tidak mengetahui apapun.'

Minghao lalu meninggalkan pasangan itu sendirian, setelah sebelumnya menepuk punggung Mingyu karena ia tahu kalau perkataannya sebelumnya mungkin lumayan mengguncang Mingyu. Wonwoo perlahan berjalan mendekat setelah Minghao memasuki kelas,

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?", ia bertanya hati-hati. Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali ia bicara terbata saat sedang berkomunikasi dengan Mingyu. Tapi sekali lagi, ini juga pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia melihat sisi gelap Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap kekasihnya, dan hanya mengangguk, berkata pelan,

"Ya."

Wonwoo tersenyum,

"Oke! Itu bagus," lalu ia mulai berjalan kembali ke kelas,

"Tunggu, kau tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Mingyu bertanya, sedikit terkejut melihat perilaku kekasihnya.

Wonwoo, masih tersenyum, berbalik dan berkata,

"Jika kau mau aku tahu, kau akan mengatakannya padaku, kan? Kalaupun tidak, selama kau baik-baik saja, aku tidak apa-apa."

Tepat saat itu, Mingyu mungkin jatuh cinta padanya sekali lagi. Mingyu seakan diingatkan betapa luar biasanya kekasihnya sekarang, dan dengan cepat ia menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, membuatnya berputar dan Mingyu menciumnya, memegang dagunya lembut. Ketika ciuman mereka usai, bel berbunyi, jadi Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berkata,

"Ayo bicara saat jam makan siang," lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat ia mengikuti kekasihnya, dan duduk di samping kekasihnya.

.

Saat jam makan siang, Mingyu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo yang duduk di pangkuannya, sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Wonwoo dan Wonwoo yang bersandar pada dada Mingyu. Mereka duduk di tangga yang menuju atap,

"Yah! Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah itu hal yang besar? Kau menakutiku," Wonwoo memarahi Mingyu ketika ia tahu apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

"Maafkan aku~~ Aku hanya tidak tahu apakah mereka akan kembali lagi atau tidak... _Plus_ aku tidak mau menyeretmu ke dalam masalah ini," Mingyu berkata, menyandarkan dagunya di antaran leher dan bahu Wonwoo, Ketua Kelas itu sedikit berjengit ketika Mingyu mencium kecil lehernya.

" _Well_ , sayang sekali, aku sudah terlanjur berkencan denganmu, jadi itu berarti aku berurusan dengan siapa kau saat ini, bagaimana masa lalumu, dan apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Itu termasuk sisi gelap dalam hidupmu, karena aku mencintaimu apa adanya." Wonwoo membalas, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dengan manis.

Mingyu menatap kosong ke arah sepatu mereka, terpesona akan kalimat kekasihnya. Ia sampai berpikir kalau ia bisa saja menangis saat ini karena bahagia, dan ia tidak memerlukan tisu, hanya dekapan kekasihnya. Tapi, ia tidak menangis, ia malah menggelitiki Wonwoo dan meniup-niup leher kekasihnya dan berkata,

"Yah~ Sejak kapan kekasihku jadi _cheesy_ , huh?"

Wonwoo tidak bisa menjawab karena ia sedang sibuk tertawa dan meminta Mingyu untuk berhenti menggelitikinya, itu adalah kelemahan utamanya. Terlebih jika itu adalah bagian lehernya, jadi meskipun ia tertawa, ini seperti sebuah siksaan untuknya, dan Mingyu terus menggelitikinya, menikmati pemandangan kekasihnya yang bergerak kesana kemari dan tertawa melihat Wonwoo mencoba melepasan diri. Mingyu akhirya berhenti menggelitiki kekasihnya ketika air mata mulai mengalir di wajah Wonwoo yang memerah karena kekurangan oksigen. Begitu ia berhenti, Wonwoo yang masih berada di antara kedua kakinya berbalik dan memukul dadanya,

"Aish! Aku membencimu~", ia mulai merapikan seragamnya, tahu sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi,

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarku ketika aku menyutuhmu untuk berhenti~", ia merengek begitu ia berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan menjauh.

Mingyu tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, membuatnya berputar dan menekan punggungnya menuju tembok, mengukungnya dengan kedua tangannya di samping wajah Wonwoo yang sedikit terkejut. Ia membawa wajahnya mendekat pada wajah kekasihnya, lalu tersenyum miring,

"Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya kau lupa kalau kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang yang tidak begitu menyukai mendengarkan... atau mengikuti perintah." Mingyu berkata, suaranya rendah dan mengintimidasi.

Wonwoo hanya menatap kekasihnya dalam diam, dan Mingyu tersenyum sekali lagi, sedikit tertawa,

" _See_ , itu bahkan selalu berhasil saat aku berada di jalanan," ia berkata, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berjalan menuruni tangga untuk pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

Ketua Kelas itu berdiri disana, lalu memproses perkataan kekasihnya,

"Yah! Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukan hal seperti tadi pada orang lain..." ia berkata, sambil berlari kecil untuk menyusul kekasihnya.

Mingyu memutar tubuhnya, tersenyum, dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya.

"Kenapa~? Apa kau akan cemburu?" ia menggoda kekasihnya saat Wonwoo berada di sampingnya, dan Wonwoo menatapnya sambil tersenyum lucu,

" _Nope_! Aku hanya akan membalasmu!" Ia menjawab.

"Bagaimana? Jun dan Minghao sudah berkencan..." Mingyu berkata.

Wonwoo tersenyum jahil dan berkata,

"Jaesuk-ah~!" sambil mulai berlari menuruni tangga.

Mata Mingyu melebar mendengar sebuah nama yang membuatnya marah,

"Yah. _Babe_ , yah!" Ia berteriak sambil berlari mengejar Wonwoo.

.

Untungnya, Sungwon tidak menyerang lagi setelah insiden itu, meninggalkan Mingyu dan tenang-tenangnya dengan tenang. Tapi, melihat sedikit sisi gelap Mingyu mengingatkan Jeon Wonwoo dengan siapa ia berpacaran. Ia ingat sosok tinggi, berandalan sekolah yang menyeramkan, yang hanyalah orang asing beberapa bulan lalu, dan betapa berbedanya sifat mereka berdua. Melihat luka dan memar di buku-buku jari kekasihnya mengingatkan ia pada kata-katanya sendiri waktu itu, kalau ia tidak percaya dengan ungkapan ' _opposite attract_

Cinta memang bekerja dengan cara yang misterius,

dan melihat sisi berandalan kekasihnya sekali lagi, mengingatkan Wonwoo tentang hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Oke ini super lama dan super pendek:') tadinya mau update abis lebaran eh tapi kerjaan sedang numpuk-numpuknya setelah ditinggal libur lebaran:(( maafkan HE HE

Btw, ada yang nonton DE in JKT? kalo ada see you!;)

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


	16. February 14th

**POLAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _a story by minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : T

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#21 February 14th**

* * *

Segalanya berjalan lancar bagi kedua pasangan itu, termasuk dalam hal pelajaran. Sebentar lagi, Januari berganti menjadi Februari. Salju yang menutupi bumi seperti lautan salju kini mulai mencair, meskipun udaranya masih dingin. Rerumputan masih dilapisi lapisan tipis salju saat kedua pasangan itu berjalan pulang. Kedua pasangan itu saling bergandengan tangan, masing-masing memiliki obrolannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu sebentar lagi hari apa, kan?" Junhui bertanya, dan Minghao menatap langit di atasnya dengan wajah berpikir.

"Hmm... Tidak, ulangtahunmu bulan Juni jadi tidak mungkin itu.."

"Bukan itu~, bulan ini."

"Februari... Februari... Apa ada sesuatu yang penting bulan ini?"

Jun menatap kekasihnya, mendengus, lalu mencoba berjalan menjauh sebelum Minghao menarik lengannya,

"Tunggu~! Petunjuk, beri aku petunjuk!" ia memohon.

"Tanggal 14!" Jun berkata.

Minghao menatap Jun sedikit bingung,

"Ah! Hari Valentine~" Minghao akhirnya sadar, lalu tertawa.

Jun memutar bola matanya. Mereka kembali bergandengan tangan dan tertawa bersama sambil terus berjalan. Tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan pasangan di belakangnya, Wonwoo mendengar kata 'Hari Valentine', dan bola matanya melebar. Mingyu sedang mendengarkan musik, jadi Wonwoo berpikir kalau ia tidak mendengar percakapan pasangan di belakangnya. Wonwoo memikirkan hari Natal mereka yang lalu, dan bahkan semua kencan mereka, dan ia menyadari kalau selama ini, Mingyulah yang merencanakan dan menjalankan semua kencan mereka, memastikan Wonwoo bersenang-senang, jadi ia berpikir kalau ini saatnya untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk kekasih tingginya. Meskipun ia adalah anak yang rapi di kelas, tapi ia tidak yakin harus melakukan apa agar hari Valentine mereka terasa lebih spesial. Semakin ia memikirkan hal itu, Wonwoo semakin berpikir kalau Mingyu luar biasa karena bisa merencanakan dan bahkan melaksanakan rencananya. Ia menatap kekasihnya penuh rasa kagum dan tatapan penuh cinta. Mingyu menyadari hal itu dan menatap kekasihnya, membuat kontak mata dan melepas sebelah _headset_ nya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Ia bertanya.

Wonwoo tersenyum manis dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Tidak ada. Kau sedang mendengarkan apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Mingyu melepas _headset_ nya dan memasangkannya di telinga Wonwoo lalu setelahnya ia mencium hidung Wonwoo yang memerah karena udara dingin. Wonwoo tersenyum, dan mendengarkan, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu sambil terus berjalan. Melalui _headset_ di telinganya, Wonwoo mendengar suara piano yang lembut mengalun, bersamaan dengan suara lembut seorang wanita

 _Until the stars all fall down_

 _They empty from the sky_

 _But I don't mind, if you're with me_

 _Then everything's alright._

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut mendengar lagu yang didengarkan oleh kekasihnya, tapi lagu itu sangat indah.

"Lagu ini sangat indah," Wonwoo berkata.

Mingyu terus menatap lurus ke depan dan berkata,

"Ya, memang."

Wonwoo melihat senyum sedih muncul di wajah Mingyu, dan ia dengan bijak memilih untuk tidak bertanya. Pasangan itu terus berjalan, dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mulai merencanakan Hari Valentine mereka.

"Sayang, apa yang akan kau lakukan tanggal 14 nanti?"

"Hmm? Tanggal 14?"

"Hari Valentine, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Hari Valentine?"

"Ohh...", yang lebih tinggi berkeata setelah diingatkan,

"Kau?" Mingyu menggoda, dan Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu, keras.

"Aku hanya bercanda~" ia berkata, memeluk Mingyu yang memasang wajah sebal dan mencoba berjalan duluan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari itu, _babe_?" Mingyu berkata, benar-benar serius bertanya.

"Tidak~, aku yang bertanya duluan." Wonwoo merengek, "Aku ingin merencanakannya kali ini, dan mengajakmu berkeliling, membuatmu bahagia."

Mingyu tersenyum lembut mendengar kalimat kekasihnya,

"Kalau begitu, buat aku terkejut."

"Membuatmu terkejut? Apa- Tidak! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang kau inginkan, dan apa yang kau sukai?"

"Yah, apa aku bertanya padamu apa yang kau inginkan saat Hari Natal?"

Wonwoo menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, dan Mingyu tersenyum dalam pelukan mereka.

" _Well_ , aku menyukaimu. Jadi, apapun yang kau lakukan atau rencanakan sudah cukup untukku."

"Oke! Kalau begitu, aku yang akan semuanya, setuju?" Wonwoo berkata,

"Yah, siapa bilang kalau jadwalku kosong pada hari itu?"

" _Excuse me_ , tapi apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan pada hari itu, atau dengan siapa kau punya rencana pada hari Valentine?" Wonwoo bertanya,

"Hm, _well_ dia mengajakku bertemu di tempat karaoke bar, lalu pria yang lainnya mengajakku untuk pergi ke hotel-"

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan mereka kali ini, mempercepat jalannya sebelum Mingyu menghentikannya sekali lagi,

"Hanya bercanda~"

"Sayang, aku ingin hari Valentine ini jadi spesial dan kau menganggapnya seperti lelucon." Wonwoo berkata, serius.

"Ini karena setiap hari bersamamu sudah terasa spesial!" Mingyu berkata sambil menumpukan dagunya di kepala Wonwoo.

"Oke, oke. Maafkan aku, kita pasti akan menghabiskan tanggal 14 bersama." Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo dengan manis.

"Oke, sayang?" nafasnya membuat pipi Wonwoo menghangat, membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Sementara, Jun dan Minghao juga sedang merencanakan hari Valentine mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk merayakan hari Valentine di rumah, keduanya setuju dan merasa lebih baik tinggal di dalam rumah, dan bersantai daripada harus berdandan rapi dan makan di restoran yang bahkan tidak memberikan porsi makanan yang cukup.

"Apa kau yakin itu yang ingin kau lakukan?" Jun bertanya, tidak yakin kalau Minghao akan puas hanya dengan rencana yang sudah mereka bicarakan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang lebih menyukai memakai jas dan berpura-pura menikmati makanan yang harganya kelewat mahal? Minghao menjawab sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak, tapi aku yakin kau akan terlihat bagus memakai jas." Jun membalas, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tidak, aku terlihat lebih bagus saat tidak memakai apapun," Minghao merespon sambil tersenyum jahil.

Jun memasang wajah jijik, lalu tertawa bersama dengan Minghao.

.

Sayang sekali karena Hari Valentine tidak jatuh pada hari Sabtu atau Minggu, tapi Jum'at rasanya sudah cukup. Pada Kamis malam, Wonwoo menghabiskan setengah dari sorenya untuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya, dan setengahnya lagi dengan berkutat di dapur bersama ibunya.

" _Honey_ , apa kau melihat bubuk cokelat?" Narin bertanya sambil mencari di lemari.

"Apa? Tidak bu, aku tidak pernah memasak, jadi-" Wonwoo menjawab sambil mengeluarkan mangkuk kaca besar dari _buffet_ di bawah tempat mencuci piring.

"Ah! Ketemu!" Narin berkata sambil membawa sekantung bubuk cokelat.

"Okaey, jadi resep apa yang akan kita gunakan?" Ia bertanya pada Wonwoo yang sedang memainkan spatula dan kocokan telur di tangannya,

"Aku pikir ibu punya resep?" Wonwoo menjawab.

"Oh, benar benar. Apa Mingyu punya alergi terhadap sesuatu?"

Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan berpikir, lalu dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku _hoodie_ nya.

Wonwoo : Sayang, apa kau punya alergi terhadap sesuatu?

Ia mengirimkan pesan itu langsung pada kekasihnya, hanya untuk memastikan kalau hadiah Hari Valentine darinya tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir untuk Mingyu.

Mingyu : Ya, berada jauh darimu

Mingyu membalas disertai dengan emoji cium,

Wonwoo : Kau benar-benar norak. Tapi, serius, apa kau punya alergi?

Mingyu : _Lol_ , _you love me_. Tidak, aku tidak punya alergi, kenapa?

Wonwoo : Tidak ada! _Ttyl_ , selamat malam, sampai bertemu besok _babe_!

Wonwoo dengan cepat mematikan ponselnya sebelum ia melanjutkan obrolannya dengan kekasihnya. Setelah memastikan kalau kekasihnya tidak akan kenapa-napa dengan bahan-bahan yang akan mereka gunakan, ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku _hoodie_ nya dan kembali memperhatikan ibunya,

"Jadi, apa dia punya alergi?" Narin bertanya sekali lagi setelah melihat Wonwoo menaruh kembali ponselnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya,

"Tidak ada! Kita bisa melanjutkannya."

Wonwoo mulai mencari dan memilih bahan-bahan yang tersebar di seluruh permukaan meja, sebuah senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya saat ia memikirkan tentang cokelat dan kue yang akan ia buat dan akan ia berikan pada seseorang yang spesial besok. Narin tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah putranya,

"Sayang, kau sangat mencintainya, ya?"

"Ibu, ibu sudah bertanya tentang hal ini padaku, dan jawabanku masih sama." Wonwoo menjawab, tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Oke! Ayo kita mulai memasak, ini sudah hampir jam 10," Narin berkata sambil menggulung lengan bajunya dan berdiri di sebelah Wonwoo yang memasang wajah semangat.

Wonwoo tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi tahun ini untuk Hari Valentine, ia memutuskan untuk membuat kue dan cokelat untuk diberikan pada kekasihnya besok. Ia tidak terlalu ahli dalam hal membuat kue, tapi sekali lagi ia memang tidak pernah mencobanya, jadi ia tidak memiliki pengalaman. Jadi, ia berusaha keras malam ini untuk membuat kue itu seenak mungkin. Sayangnya, Wonwoo sedikit ceroboh sehingga tangannya teriris pisau beberapa kali, dan tangannya terbakar saat mencoba mengeluarkan kue dari ovennya. Narin ada di sana, hanya mendampingi, Wonwoo mengatakan padanya kalau ia ingin melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri sehingga hadiah ini jadi hadiah yang benar-benar berarti untuknya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi saat Wonwoo selesai memasak dan membereskan dapur, dan Narin sudah naik ke kamarnya, karena ibunya harus bekerja esok hari. Wonwoo menatap kantung makanan buatannya dan tersenyum, menaruhnya di kulkas semalaman, dan akhirnya berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah mandi, ia memasangkan plester pada luka-luka di tangannya, dan pergi tidur.

Karena ia baru tertidur pukul 2 malam, Wontoo tidak terbangun saat alarmnya berbunyi dan tidak masuk sekolah sampai jam makan siang. Ketika ia akhirnya terbangun, ia disapa oleh pesan selamat pagi dari Mingyu, pada dasarnya mengucapkan "Selamat Hari Valentine", dan separagraf penuh berisi tentang betapa pria tinggi itu mencintainya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, dan mulai panik, karena ia sudah melewatkan setengah hari, untungnya acaranya dan Mingyu akan berjalan sepulang sekolah,dan satu-satunya yang akan ia lakukan di sekolah adalah memberikan hadiah kecilnya untuk Mingyu. Sebenarnya Wonwoo masih merasa sedikit kesal ketika ia terbangun dan mendapati rumahnya kosong, sampai ia mengirim pesan pada ibunya dan bertanya kenapa ibunya tidak membangunkannya. Ibunya menjawab kalau ia, juga, terlambat bangun untuk bekerja, dan melihat lampu kamar Wonwoo yang mati, ia berpikir kalau Wonwoo sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Wonwoo berangkat ke sekolah tepat pada jam makan siang. Ketika ia sampai, ia bertemu dengan Jun yang mengatakan kalau Mingyu bertanya tentangnya. Wonwoo menemukan Mingyu di tangga dekat kantin. Wonwoo menggenggam kantung hadiahnya di tangannya dan berjalan menuju tangga, dengan langkah yang ringan. Sebelum ia berbelok, ia bisa melihat 2 bayangan dan suara seorang gadis yang berkata,

"Mingyu-ya, _Happy Valentine's Day_ "

Wonwoo bisa melihat dari bayangannya kalau gadis itu mengulurkan lengannya ke arah kekasihnya, menawarkan hadiah atau semacamnya. Wonwoo memilih untuk mengintip dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, untuk melihat seorang gadis cantik memberikan Mingyu sekotak cokelat mahal. Ketua Kelas itu langsung menatap kantung makanan di tangannya. Cokelat dan kuenya tidak terlihat sempurna, miliknya terlihat jelas seperti buatan rumah dan dibuat dengan penuh cinta. Tapi, dari segi penampilan, cokelatnya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan buatan profesional, di dalam kotak mahal yang mungkin punya rasa yang luar biasa. Sinar di wajah Wonwoo mulai meredup, berpikir kalau Mingyu menerima kotak itu, maka Mingyu akan sedikit kecewa ketika ia menerima hadiah dari Wonwoo. Lalu, ia mendengar kekasihnya berkata,

"Ah, terima kasih, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima ini."

"Eh~? Kenapa tidak? Ini hari Valentine, dan Wonwoo bahkan tidak ada disini. Ayolah, kumohon?" gadis itu membalas, membuat Wonwoo sedikit kesal.

"Aku alergi cokelat, jadi menerima ini hanya akan membuat cokelatnya terbuang percuma. Berikan saja ini pada orang lain!"

Mingyu berkata sambil berjalan menjauh, dan berbelok menuju tempat Wonwoo berdiri. Panik, Wonwoo mencoba berlari supaya ia tidak ketahuan sedang menguping, tapi tidak terlalu jauh ketika ia mendengar Mingyu menggerutu,

"Itu adalah kebohongan keempat yang kukatakan hari ini, dimana sebenarnya Wonwoo."

Pasangan itu saling bertatapan, dan dengan cepat sebuah senyum lebar merebak di wajah Mingyu,

"Wonwoo-ya!" ia berkata, dan sebelum Wonwoo bereaksi Mingyu sudah menariknya ke dalam pelukan, dan mengecup bibirnya. Melihat Mingyu yang kelewat bersemangat membuat mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, dan itu membuat Wonwoo terkejut. Setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka, Mingyu dengan cepat menarik lengan Wonwoo dan mulai berlari, setengah berbisik,

"Ayo! Dia bisa melihat kita" ia berkata, merujuk pada gadis yang baru saja ia bohongi dan tolak.

Sambil berlari, Wonwoo berkata,

"Aku pikir kau tidak punya alergi terhadap apapun,"

Mingyu, yang berada di depannya, masih menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, berbalik dan memasang senyum kekanakan,

"Memang tidak"

Wonwoo membalas senyuman kekasihnya dan terus berlari di sepanjang koridor, memegang kantung hadiahnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Pasangan itu berhasil melalui koridor dan berhenti di sebuah tangga kosong untuk mengambil napas. Ketika jantung mereka sudah berhenti berdetak cepat dan berhasil meredakan napas mereka yang terengah-engah, Mingyu mulai berbicara, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya.

" _Happy Valentine's Day_ , sayang" ia berkata, mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, dan dengan cepat kedua bibir itu bertemu, menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

" _Happy Valentine's Day_ " Wonwoo berkata, tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, dan membuat senyuman Mingyu semakin melebar.

"Yah! Kemana saja kau?" Mingyu berkata setelah menarik wajahnya

"Aku ketiduran! Aku tidur larut sekali tadi malam, membuat-"

"Membuatkan itu untukku?" Mingyu berkata dengan senyuman lucu di wajahnya sambil menunjuk kantung yang sedari tadi di genggam Wonwoo erat-erat.

Wonwoo cemberut dan mengalihkan pandangannya,

"T-tidak, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau tahu, setelah berkencan denganmu selama 4 bulan, kau masih bisa membuat perutku seakan di penuhi kupu-kupu. Kau benar-benar menggemaskan," Mingyu mengerutkan hidungnya lucu, mencoba menahan diri untuk mencubit Wonwoo yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"B-berhenti bertingkah seperti itu!" Wonwoo berkata sambil mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah dengan kantung hadiahnya.

Mingyu mundur satu langkah, tangannya masih berada di dalam saku celananya, ia menatap Wonwoo dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ini," Wonwoo berkata, mengulurkan lengannya untuk memberikan kantung yang sedari tadi ia pegang, tapi sebelum Mingyu menerimanya, Mingyu menyadari plester yang ada di tangan Wonwoo, dan ia dengan cepat menggulung lengan baju Wonwoo ke atas, melihat luka di tangan kekasihnya. Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat khawatir dan dengan lembut membalikkan tangannya, melihat berbagai goresan luka dan luka bakar kecil. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan mengecupnya, membuat Wonwoo memerah sekali lagi,

"Itu bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ceroboh saat memasak." Wonwoo meyakinkan.

Mingyu terus menggenggam lengan seputih susu milik Wonwoo yang sekarang dihiasi beberapa luka, dan Mingyu berkata,

"Seharusnya hanya aku yang memiliki luka seperti ini di tanganku... aku yang berandalan disini, kau ingat?"

"Aku terluka saat memasak," Wonwoo berkata, lalu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya.

Mingyu juga tersenyum, dan akhirnya menerima kantung yang berisi hadiahnya. Kantung itu dihiasi oleh sebuah pita merah dengan sebuah kartu menggantung yang bertuliskan

Untuk: Kim Mingyu

Dari: Kekasihmu yang luar biasa

Mingyu tertawa melihat tulisan di atas kartu itu, dan Wonwoo tersenyum melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Mingyu lalu melepas ikatan pita itu dengan hati-hati, membuka kantung itu dan melihat isinya. Di dalamnya ada cokelat berbentuk bintang, dan yang lainnya berbentuk hati. Ada juga beberapa kue gula yang di atasnya dihiasi tulisan dari cokelat di atasnya. Di atas kuenya terdapat pesan-pesan kecil seperti " _I love you,_ Kim Mingyu!" atau, "Terima kasih untuk jaketmu", dan yang paling Mingyu sukai, "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu.". Di kuenya yang lain, ada sebuah gambar rasi bintang kesukaannya, dan sebagai puncak dari hadiah Hari Valentine-nya, ada sebuket bunga, dengan cokelat cincin di sekelilingnya. Cincin itu adalah replika dari cincin yang Wonwoo gunakan di jari manisnya, dan bandul yang ada di kalung Mingyu. Mingyu menatap hadiah yang baru diterimanya dan tersenyum, tanpa bisa ditahan, lalu memeluk Wonwoo dan tidak melepaskan pelukan mereka selama lebih dari 5 menit.

"Yah~ kau juga luar biasa... Apa kau yakin aku kekasih pertamamu?" Mingyu berkata, dan Wonwoo tersenyum,

Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Wonwoo, tertawa.

Mingyu mengecup pipi Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Selamat Hari Natal."

Wonwoo tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Selamat Hari Valentine."

Pasangan itu menghabiskan istirahat makan siang mereka bersama, berbicara satu sama lain dengan Mingyu yang duduk di atas tangga sambil memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Sisa hari mereka di sekolah berlalu dengan cepat. Keempat lelaki itu sudah tidak sabar dan ingin cepat-cepat melaksanakan rencana Hari Valentine mereka. Ketika bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, siswa-siswi berhamburan memenuhi seluruh penjuru sekolah, banyak pasangan berjalan bersisian sambil bergandengan tangan, siswa-siswi yang cukup populer berjalan dengan berbagai kotak cokelat warna-warni di tangan mereka. Sambil berjalan, Wonwoo bertanya-tanya sudah berapa banyak kotak cokelat yang Mingyu tolak, dan ia merasa luar biasa senang karena Mingyu menerima miliknya, meskipun ia adalah kekasihnya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing, sedangkan Minghao dan Jun berjalan menuju rumah Minghao bersama untuk melaksanakan kencan mereka di rumah. Pasangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena Wonwoo bersikeras kalau ia tidak mau melaksanakan rencana Hari Valentine mereka menggunakan seragam sekolah. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Mingyu membeli sebuket bunga, 2 sebenarnya, dan pergi ke toko kartu untuk membeli kartu ucapan Valnetine yang manis. Setelah membayar, lelaki tinggi itu berdiri di meja dekat kasir dan mulai menulis di atas kartu ucapannya. Saat ia sedang menulis, beberapa gadis berjalan melewatinya dan saling berbisik-bisik,

"Kekasihnya sangat beruntung," dan "Dia sangat tampan! AKu berharap akulah kekasihnya"

Mingyu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya, dengan dua buket bunga di tangannya dan kartu ucapan di tangannya yang lain. Ia memasuki rumah dan menemukan ibunya di dapur, ia memberikan bunga yang dibelinya pada ibunya dan mengecup kening ibunya dan memberikannya pelukan hangat, lalu ia berkata menggunakan bahasa isyarat

 _Selamat Hari Valentine, Bu. I love you_

Ibunya tersenyum, dan membalas

 _Terima kasih, Mingyu-ya. Sekarang, cepatlah bersiap untuk kencanmu dengan Wonwoo!_

Mingyu tertawa dan sekali lagi mengecup kening ibunya, lali naik ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Ia memilih mengenakan pakaian semi-formal, tidak terlalu santai. Ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam yang terlihat pas di kaki panjangnya, dan memadu-padankannya dengan kemeja denim berkerah putih, dan menggulung lengan bajunya sampai siku. Sambil berjalan keluar, ia mengenakan sepatu Vans-nya, dan mengambil buket bunga dan kartunya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ibunya, lalu mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang telah ia dan Wonwoo setujui, markasnya.

Sementara itu, Wonwoo juga sedang bersiap-siap, berpakaian sebaik kekasihnya. Pasangan itu bertemu, dan Mingyu memberikannya sebuket bunga dengan sebuah kartu ucapan manis yang membuat Wonwoo rasanya ingin menangis bahagia. Lalu, setelah makan bersama, yang dibayar oleh Mingyu saat Wonwoo sedang berada di toilet, membuat Wonwoo marah, mereka mulai berjalan menuju tempat selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin merencanakan segalanya hari ini!"

"Kau memang sudah merencakan segalanya! Tapi bukan berarti kau harus membayar makanan kita tadi." Mingyu berkata.

"Tapi-,"

"Shh. Berhenti protes, kau akan menghancurkan hari sempurna kita." yang lebih tinggi berkata, dan Wonwoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

Mereka terus berjalan bersamaan dengan matahari yang mulai terbenam, menciptakan bayangan dan gradasi warna oranye di sepanjang gedung yang mereka lalui, saling bergandengan tangan. Kebetulan, Wonwoo memakai jaket merah kebesaran yang lengannya terlalu panjang dan menutupi tangannya saat ia bergandengan dengan kekasihnya. Mereka berhenti berjalan sebentar, ketika Wonwoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya,

"Sayang, kemarilah, membungkuk sedikit," ia berkata.

Mingyu menurut dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo,

"Tutup matamu,"

Mingyu memberikan tatapan curiga mendengar itu, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Wonwoo mengecupnya sekilas, lalu memasangkan penutup mata pada kekasihnya.

"Yah, yah Wonwoo, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Percaya saja padaku, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, tapi aku ingin membuatnya jadi sebuah kejutan."

Mingyu mencoba melepaskan penutup matanya yang membuat Wonwoo berkata,

"Ayolah, sayang. Dulu kau mempercayaiku saat menyeberangi jembatan tali itu... Apa kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku lagi?" Wonwoo berkata, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu meskipun Mingyu tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi ia Mingyu terlalu mengenal kekasihnya, dan ia bisa tahu dari nada suaranya apa yang sedang kekasihnya itu lakukan,

"Berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu. Oke, cepat pergi kalau begitu." Mingyu akhirnya setuju dan berhenti bergerak kesana-kemari, membiarkan Wonwoo memasangkan penutup matanya dengan tenang, dan mulai menggenggam tangannya saat ia mulai berjalan. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai mereka memasuki sebuah bangunan, Mingyu bisa mendengar Wonwoo membuka sebuah pintu, dan langkah kaki mereka berubah dari suara lantai beton menjadi lantai keramik. Lalu, pasangan itu berhenti berjalan beberapa menit, sampai Wonwoo akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Wonwoo memandu Mingyu memasuki bangunan itu, dan saat ia memasuki pintu lainnya, ia memperingatkan,

"Hati-hati, ada tangga, tapi memang tidak terlalu curam."

Mingyu masih berhati-hati saat melangkah, supaya ia tidak terjatuh, dan Wonwoo menggenggam tangannya. Mereka berbelok melalui barisan kursi-kursi dan Mingyu berasumsi mungkin mereka akan menonton film. Pasangan itu akhirnya duduk di salah satu kursi itu dan Wonwoo akhirnya melepaskan penutup matanya. Mingyu menatap sekelilingnya yang ternyata bukanlah sebuah bioskop, tapi sebuah auditorium _star-gazing._ Sama seperti kencan pertama mereka, mereka membaringkan kursi mereka dan menatap langit-langit. Sekarang, Wonwoo juga sudah bisa mengidentifikasi beberapa nama bintang, menggunakan dada kekasihnya sebagai bantal sambil menunjuk langit-langut dan dinding di sekitanya. Mereka berbaring disana bersama, di tempat itu ada beberapa pasangan lainnya, tapi Wonwoo dan Mingyu seakan berada dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Mereka berada di sana selama beberapa jam, dan saat mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam. Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengantar Wonwoo pulang seperti biasanya. Saat mereka berjalan, dan Mingyu meninggalkannya sebentar untuk pergi ke toilet, Wonwoo menunggu dengan sabar di pinggir jalan, melihat kekasihnya dengan sopan bertanya kepada salah satu pegawai cafe untuk menggunakan kamar mandi mereka. Sambil menunggu, beberapa orang pria berjalan ke arahnya, dan Wonwoo mengela salah satu dari mereka. Itu adalah pria dari acara _camping_ sekolahnya yang memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya, dan pria itu berjalan tepat ke arahnya

"Hei, _darling_! Sendirian saat Hari Valentine?" suara berat itu berkata.

Wonwoo memilih untuk mengabaikan pria itu, dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela cafe, memohon dalam hati supaya kekasihnya cepat kembali.

"Ayolah, aku akan memberimu beberapa cokelat dan perman." Suara itu berkata lagi. Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengabaikannya,

"Bagaimana dengan itu, tuan puteri?", pria itu mulai terkekeh, "Meskipun, permen dan cokelat itu tidak akan semanis dirimu,"

Wonwoo baru akan berteriak ketika suara dingin kekasihnya menginterupsi,

"Yang pasti tidak akan semanis saat aku memukul wajahmu." Mingyu berjalan ke sisi Wonwoo, "Iya, kan, Sungwon?"

"He-hey," Sungwon masih tertawa, "Jangan meninggalkan pria manis sepertinya sendirian. Kau tidak akan tahu ketika seseorang mungkin saja menculiknya... Aku hanya mengingatkan."

Mingyu menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju rumah Wonwoo. Di perjalanan, mereka tidak membicarakan kejadian yang baru terjadi, keduanya setuju untuk membiarkannya, dan merasa bersyukur karena tidak terjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Di pekarangan rumah Wonwoo, pasangan itu saling berciuman dan menatap mata masing-masing selama beberapa saat. Tangan Mingyu melingkari pinggang Wonwoo, sedangkan yang lebih pendek melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu aku sudah terlalu sering mengatakan ini, tapi _I love you_." Wonwoo berkata, tersenyum. Wonwoo menatap mata kekasihnya,

" _I love you too_." yang lebih tinggi membalas.

Mereka berbagi ciuan sekali lagi, dan sebelum Wonwoo masuk ke rumahnya, mereka saling berbisik,

" _Happy Valentine's Day_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

INI LAMA BGT YA TAU KOK:(( maafin... pengennya cepet-cepet beres sih tapi real life lagi bener2 nyita perhatian HUHU

ini masih fluff meanie buat semua yg nungguin ff ini:') dan masih unbeta-ed jadi pasti banyak typo mohon dimaklumi...

enjoy!

 ** _Read n Review?_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


	17. Good Ol' Days

**POLAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _a story by minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : T

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#22 Good Ol' Days**

* * *

Setelah kejadian dengan Sungwon, Mingyu jadi sedikit lebih berhati-hati dengan apa yang ia lakukan di jalan. Bukan karena ia merasa takut, ia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Sungwon dan kelompoknya, tapi ia hanya takut kalau Wonwoo terlibat. Ia memperingatkan teman-temannya yang lain, dan suatu hari saat jam mkan siang, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jun, dan Minghao duduk bersama dan membahas masalah itu.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Minghao bertanya, lalu menggigit sushinya.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, hanya, kalimat-kalimat menggoda biasa, sepertinya."

"Itulah yang akan kau dapatkan karena kau terlalu menarik." Mingyu berkata, tegas dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ia tidak setuju,

"Ya, ya. Teruslah bicara Tuan yang menerima 6 penyataan cinta dan berkotak-kotak cokelat kemarin."

"Yah, aku tidak menerima mereka." Mingyu berkata sambil meminum _bubble tea_ milik Wonwoo.

"Kau mengatakan itu seakan-akan aku sengaja menerima apa yang dikatakan Sungwon padaku." Wonwoo berkata, merebut kembali _bubble tea_ nya dan meminumnya.

Mingyu tersenyum pada kekasihnya, dan tertawa kekanakkan,

"Hehe, _love you too_."

Wonwoo merotasikan bola matanya dan mulai mengejek perkataan kekasihnya dan Mingyu tertawa lalu memeluknya.

"Wonwoo, apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Jun bertanya, khawatir.

"Tidak, dia hanya bicara... Meskipun aku sedikit takut," ia menjelaskan.

"Jika dia berani menyentuh Wonwoo, mungkin aku sudah masuk penjara saat ini" Mingyu berkata, benar-benar serius.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu, sayang." Wonwoo berkata, memukul lengan Mingyu pelan,

"Dia tidak bercanda." Minghao berkata, nada seriusnya membuat _mood_ di sekitar mereka berubah.

"Maksudku, begitulah kami... aku kaget aku bisa menahan diri setelah apa yang Sungwon lakukan pada Seokmin. Jika siapapun berani menyentuh Jun, aku bersumpah aku akan-""

"Oke, kami mengerti."

Mingyu berkata, mencoba menggoda temannya. Ia tertawa canggung saat menyadari udara di sekitar mereka menegang, karena Minghao sedikit terpancing oleh situasi. Wonwoo juga tersenyum canggung, sedikit bangga karena bukan kekasihnya yang lepas kendali kali ini. Jun menepuk-nepuk punggung Minghao, dan mereka melanjutkan memakan makanan mereka, keadaan tegang di antara mereka mencair dan obrolan mereka kali ini jauh lebih santai dan bebas. Sisa makan siang itu mereka habiskan dengan saling mengobrol satu sama lain, seperti jam makan siang mereka biasanya.

Sepulang sekolah, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, berjanji akan saling mengirimi pesan dan melakukan FaceTime, atau menghubungi satu sama lain dengan berbagai cara. Minghao dan Jun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan berakhir dengan pergi ke markas. Obrolan yang terjadi saat makan siang tadi menimbulkan beberapa pertanyaan di pikiran Jun, karena ia tidak tahu siapa itu Seokmin. Pasangan itu berjalan dengan saling bergandengan tangan,

"Oh benar... Kau baru kesini beberapa kali, kan?" lelaki berambut biru itu bertanya, tersenyum pada kekasihnya. Jun mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya sebagai jawaban.

"Minghao-ah, aku punya pertanyaan." Jun berkata.

"Tanya saja," lelaki lainnya menjawab.

"Siapa Seokmin?"

Minghao berpikir selama beberapa detik lalu mulai menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Ahh~ benar. Aku belum pernah memberitahumu... Sepertinya ini saatnya giliranmu untuk mendengarkan cerita." ia berkata.

Ketika mereka sampai, mereka menemukan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana dan memutuskan untuk berbaring di sofa yang sama. Minghao menceritakan kisah tentang Seokmin, hampir sama dengan apa yang Wonwoo dengar saat Hari Natal. Jun tidak menangis seperti Wonwoo tapi ia bisa merasakan kesedihan, dan amarah menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya saat ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasihnya. Minghao berhasil menyelesaikan ceritanya dan Jun berkata, tanpa berpikir,

"Jadi itulah kenapa sikapnya sangat dingin...", ia terkejut dan merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah mengatakan hal itu tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Minghao terkekeh,

"Ya... Banyak orang salah paham padanya."

"Dia sangat jarang membiarkan orang lain mendekat padanya.. Aku terkejut melihat dia dan Wonwoo bisa berakhir bersama."

"Aku juga... Rasanya aku masih terkejut melihat Wonwoo bisa membuat Mingyu jadi terbuka seperti itu," Minghao berkata,

"Kau harus mempertimbangkan apa yang sudah Mingyu lalui selama ini... Aku dengar dia benar-benar menyebalkan padamu pada awalnya," ia melanjutkan, tertawa, dan Jun juga tertawa,

"Tapi, aku pikir dia merasa kalau semakin sedikit orang yang berhubungan dengannya akan semakin baik."

"Bukankah itu rasanya sepi?" Jun bertanya sambil meraih lengan Minghao, dan mulai bermain dengan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Maksudku, dia memiliki kita semua... Tapi sekali lagi, dengan begitu akan memperkecil kesempatan kasus seperti Seokmin terjadi lagi." Minghao berkata, dengan jujur.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, dan bertahan selama beberapa menit.

"Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang tidak serasi." Jun berkata, terkekeh.

"Mingyu selalu berkata ' _opposites attract_ ', ketika kami bertanya tentang Seokmin," Minghao tertawa juga.

" _Babe_ , orang seperti apa Seokmin itu?"

"Hmm. Dia luar biasa. Selalu tersenyum. Selalu berhasil membuat Mingyu bersikap terbuka, jadi dengan caranya sendiri, dia seperti Wonwoo."

"Ah~, begitu..." Jun menjawab, lalu keheningan sekali lagi mengambil alih.

Pasangan itu lalu berbicara tentang hal lainnya. Selagi mereka saling berbincang, Jun dan Minghao tertidur di pelukan masing-masing. Keheningan di dalam ruangan itu, bersamaan dengan napas teratur pasangan itu, terinterupsi oleh suara pukulan keras di pintu. Minghao langsung terbangun dan menyuruh Jun diam ketika kekasihnya terbangun, sedikit takut dan panik. Minghao menarik Jun mendekat dan menaruh jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya, meminta kekasihnya untuk tetap diam. Sedangkan suara gedoran di pintu itu terus berlanjut, dan terdengar semakin marah. Karena orang-orang itu tidak langsung berjalan masuk, Minghao langsung tahu kalau orang-orang itu bukanlah salah satu dari teman-temannya. Itu bisa saja polisi, tapi polisi belum pernah mengganggu mereka sekalipun, selama 3 tahun mereka menggunakan bangunan itu. Dan juga, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan cara orang-orang itu 'mengetuk' pintu, ketukan itu berarti kalau siapapun orang itu, mereka sedang serius dan penuh kekerasan, bukan dengan cara profesional seperti yang mungkin dilakukan polisi. Dalam diam, Minghao bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia menuliskan pesan dan menunjukan layarnya pada Jun,

"Cepat sembunyi, dan kirim pesan pada Mingyu. Katakan padanya ada sedikit masalah di markas, dan suruh dia cepat datang kesini. Naiklah ke atas, aku akan mengatasi siapapun yang ada di balik pintu itu."

Jun memberikan tatapan khawatir pada Minghao, yang tersenyum dan mulai mengetik catatan lainnya,

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, aku janji."

Jun lalu mengikuti instruksi kekasihnya dalam diam. Sedikit khawatir, tapi ia percaya pada Minghao dan naik ke atas, tidak membuat sedikitpun suara, yang membuat Minghao berterima kasih, tapi juga membuatnya sedikit aneh. Jun berhenti bergerak dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia mulai mengirim pesan pada Mingyu. Mingyu membalas dengan satu huruf 'k', lalu Jun duduk dan menunggu. Sedangkan, Minghao dengan perlahan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu yang sebenarnya membuatnya takut semakin ia mendekat, dan orang di balik pintu itu kembali menggedor pintu di hadapannya.

"Yah~, apa ada orang~?" suara itu berkata, dan Minghao tidak perlu melihat dari jendela lagi. Suara itu saja sudah membuatnya tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

"Sungwon, apa yang kau inginkan?" Minghao berteriak balik, masih belum membuka pintunya.

"Oh! Siapa itu? Mingyu? Jihoon-ah?", Sungwon menjawab, lalu ia mulai tertawa dan kembali berteriak,

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun... Mungkin itu Seokmin?"

Minghao meninju pintu itu, cukup kuat untuk menyampaikan pesan kalau dia bukan Seokmin, dan dia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang tepat untuk mengurusi Sungwon yang sedang main-main. Bekas pukulan Minghao meninggalkan lekuk di pintu. Pukulannya juga cukup kuat untuk membuat Sungwon meloncat mundur karena terkejut,

"He-hei, jangan terlalu bersemangat, aku hanya ingin bicara."

Sungwon bersandar di pintu itu,

"Ayolah, ayo kita bicarakan tentang beberapa hal... Kita pria dewasa, kan?"

Minghao membuka pintu, dan melihat wajah Sungwon yang tidak begitu senang, dan di belakangnya ada beberapa anak laki-laki seusianya dengan senyum miring di wajah mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" lelaki berambut biru itu bertanya sambil mundur untuk membiarkan anak-anak itu masuk.

"Mari kita bicarakan tentang beberapa hal, oke?" Sungwon berkata.

Meskipun Minghao membiarkannya masuk, ia tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai Sungwon. Ia hanya berharap pada Tuhan kalau mereka tidak akan menemukan Jun, dan ia sedang tidak sabar menunggu Mingyu yang ia harap sedang dalam perjalanan saat ini. Mingyu berdiri dalam posisi bertahan, tinjunya terkepal kalau-kalau Sungwon memutuskan untuk menggunakan aksi daripada kata-kata untuk menyampaikan apapun pesan yang ingin ia sampaikan kali ini. Tinjunya terkepal di dalam saku celananya, untuk memberitahu Sungwon kalau untuk saat ini, ia masih ingin menggunakan cara damai.

"Hal apa?" Minghao berkata, suaranya terdengar tegas dan tenang, meskipun tetap terdengar mengintimidasi.

Jun tergoda untuk mengintip situasi di bawah sana, tapi otaknya masih bisa berpikir rasional dan ia memikirkan keselamatannya juga, jadi ia hanya harus puas dengan audio dari interaksi yang terjadi di bawah sana.

"Katakan, biarkan aku dan teman-temanku memiliki markas ini, hm?"

Minghao memberikan Sungwon pandangan aneh,

"Kalian sudah menempati tempat ini selama 3 tahun! Tidakkah kalian pikir bahwa ini saatnya untuk kalian pindah? Berikan kami kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang di bangunan keren ini, oke?"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku."

Suara itu tidak menunjukkan keragu-raguan sama sekali, nada suaranya tegas dan tidak bergetar sama sekali. Kelompok anak laki-laki itu berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Mingyu, dahinya dipenuhi keringat dan Minghao berkesimpulan kalau Mingyu berlari untuk sampai ke sini, dan Minghao salut karena Mingyu masih bisa bicara seperti itu pada Sungwon tanpa terengah-engah.

"Yah, _as expected_ ketua kami."

Minghao berpikir sambil memberikan Mingyu sebuah senyuman tipis, yang tidak disadari Mingyu karena ia masih sibuk menatap Sungwon.

"Oh, Mingyu-ah! Tepat waktu sekali. Katakan, kenapa kau dan teman-temanmu tidak pensiun saja dari jalanan dan berikan tempat ini untuk kami bersenang-senang." Sungwon berkata, menempatkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Mingyu, seakan-akan mereka teman lama.

Mingyu menatap tangan itu, lalu menyingkirkannya dengan kasar disertai tatapan jijik dari wajahnya. Ia lalu berdehem dan berkata,

"Yah.", lelaki tinggi itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungwon yang kini senyumnya sudah menghilang.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti perkataanku? Aku bilang, langkahi dulu mayatku." Mingyu mengulangi perkataannya, matanya yang dingin menusuk tepat ke mata Sungwon. Sungwon tersenyum miring dan mulai tertawa,

"Yah... Aku sudah pernah melakukannya sekali. Kau pikir aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi? Kali ini bukan Seokmin korbannya, kali ini-"

Mingyu meninju wajah Sungwon, tinjunya melayang dan mendarat dengan tepat di wajah Sungwon. Sebelum Sungwon sempat bangkit dari keterkejutannya, Mingyu dengan cepat menarik kerahnya dan mengangkatnya dari atas tanah,

"Aku bersumpah jika kau berani menyebut nama Seokmin sekali lagi, aku akan menghancurkan isi kepalamu."

Teman-temannya yang ada di sekelilingnya kini mengejar Mingyu, beberapa dari mereka mendaratkan tinjunya ke perut Mingyu yang sama sekali tidak membuat Mingyu mundur, lalu Minghao dengan cepat menghentikan mereka.

"Ayolah! Aku bilang aku hanya ingin bicara... Atau kau ingin menggunakan tinju, seperti dulu, hm?"

Mingyu menaruh anak itu turun, dan Sungwon mulai tertawa sambil menyeka darah dari bibirnya menggunakan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayo pergi, anak-anak. Sepertinya Mingyu tidak akan memberikannya hari ini." ia berkata sambil mengumpulkan pengikutnya dan mulai berjalan keluar. Sebelum ia keluar, ia berkata,

"Kami akan kembali."

"Kami masih akan tetap disini saat kau kembali." Mingyu membalas, bersamaan dengan Minghao yang berjalan dan berdiri di sisinya.

Pintu tertutup, dan Jun menyembulkan kepalanya dari ujung tangga, ia merasa lega ketika ia hanya melihat Mingyu dan Minghao berdiri disana. Ia menghembuskan napasnya ketika ia sadar kalau ia selama ini menahan napas, lalu turun menuruni tangga.

"Mereka memilih untuk mencari masalah sekarang? Setelah 3 tahun, kau mungkin berpikir mereka akan mengambil pelajarannya," Mingyu berkata saat Jun sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka.

"Oh, Jun, terima kasih karena sudah memberitahuku lewat pesan." Mingyu berkata, dan Jun tersenyum sebagai balasannya, "Oh! Kau tidak mengirim pesan pada Wonwoo... kan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya memberitahumu." Jun menjawab sambil berjalan menuju kekasihnya. Mingyu bernapas lega,

"Bagus. Kalau sampai dia tahu tentang ini, dia pasti akan khawatir, aku lebih senang kalau dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini, atau setidaknya bagian 'menyeramkan' dari apa yang terjadi tadi." ia berkata.

Mingyu menepuk punggung Minghao, dan berkata kalau ia akan pulang ke rumah, dan menyuruh Minghao untuk menghubunginya kalau-kalau Sungwon dan teman-temannya datang lagi.

Untungnya, Sungwon dan pengikutnya tidak kembali malam itu... tapi sayangnya, malam itu bukan malam terakhir mereka melihat Sungwon dan teman-temannya.

Kenyataannya, dalam jangka waktu seminggu, segalanya berubah menjadi buruk.

Benar-benar buruk.

Semuanya dimulai dengan pertikaian kecil yang terjadi di markas, tidak ada yang terlalu serius. Tapi lalu pertikaian itu menjadi perkelahian kecil, yang sudah jelas dimenangkan oleh Mingyu dan teman-temannya, tapi lama-kelamaan perkelahian itu semakin membesar. Sampai mencapai titik dimana Minghao dan Mingyu datang ke sekolah terlambat, atau bahkan tidak datang sama sekali sampai jam makan siang karena mereka berada di markas, berhadapan dengan Sungwon.

Suatu hari di sekolah, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang berbicara berdua. Ketua Kelas itu menatap memar dan luka-luka di tangan dan wajah kekasihnya. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak melihat kekasihnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, dan kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak suka melihat buku-buku jari Mingyu dipenuhi luka-luka, dan ia tidak suka melihat kekasihnya kadang meringis ketika Wonwoo mengecup pipinya yang dipenuhi memar baru.

"Sayang, aku tahu ini mungkin kedengarannya bodoh... Tapi, tidak bisakah kau memberikan markas itu pada mereka?" Wonwoo bertanya suatu hari saat mereka sedang berdua.

"Yap, itu kedengarannya bodoh," Mingyu berkata.

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan Mingyu tertawa lalu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"Hanya bercanda.", yang lebih tinggi menumpukan dagunya pada kepala Ketua Kelas itu, "Ini karena bangunan itu bukan hanya bangunan untuk kami bersepuluh." ia memulai,

"Itu adalah tempat yang bisa kami jadikan sebagai pelarian. Tempat dimana kami semua bisa pergi, dan merasa nyaman seperti berada di rumah di dalamnya. Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana hubungan persaudaraan kami tumbuh, tempat itu adalah tempat kami berlari bersama satu orang _nerd_ yang akhirnya menjadi sahabat dekat kami..." Suara Mingyu bergetar, dan Wonwoo tahu siapa yang tengah ia bicarakan,

"Bangunan itu adalah tempat dimana kami semua bisa kembali. Mungkin tahun depan, atau 10 tahun dari sekarang. Tempat itu seperti rumah, dan aku pikir tidak ada satupun dari kami bersepuluh yang ingin memberikan tempat itu. Terlebih memberikannya pada orang yang merenggut nyawa Seokmin."

Mereka tidak melanjutkan membahas topik itu setelah Mingyu menjelaskan dengan tenang, dan Wonwoo bersyukur karena kekasihnya tidak marah dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.

.

Jum'at malam, semua teman-teman Mingyu berkumpul di markas, termasuk Jun dan Wonwoo yang menemani kekasih mereka dan berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Ketika tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu digedor dengan keras, yang langsung membuat mereka semua berdiri. Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo untuk tetap duduk, dan sebagai ketuanya, ia langsung maju ke depan dan berjalan menuju pintu, 9 temannya mengikuti di belakangnya. Mingyu sudah semakin dekat dengan pintu, sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu, pintu itu terbuka lebar, mengenai wajah Mingyu dan membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah kesakitan/

"He-hei _boys_! Kalau kalian tidak mau memberikannya untuk kami... Sepertinya kami yang harus merebutnya sendiri." Sungwon mengumumkan, sambil menunggu di ambang pintu.

Saat ini, 2 kelompok anak laki-laki saling berhadapan, dengan ketua mereka berada di depan, berhadap-hadapan. Mingyu berdiri tegak, tahu kalau 9 saudaranya berada di belakangnya, dan Sungwon berdiri sama bangganya dengan Mingyu, tahu kalau ia membawa banyak anak buahnya, mungkin memang tidak sekuat kelompok Mingyu, tapi kali ini ia membawa banyak anak buahnya yang sudah gatal ingin berkelahi.

Apa yang terjadi malam itu adalah salah satu dari perkelahian paling menegangkan yang pernah 'The Kings' lakukan, sejak perkelahian yang melibatkan Seokmin terjadi. Kekacauan besar yang melibatkan tinjuan-tinjuan yang melayang di sana-sini, dan remaja laki-laki terlempar dan terkena tendangan dan tinjuan terjadi di bangunan kosong itu. Mingyu sebagian besar berhadapan dengan Sungwon, tapi begitu ia berhasil menjatuhkan Sungwon, ia langsung berlari untuk membantu teman-temannya yang sedang melawan anak buah Sungwon. Mingyu juga menerima pukulan di sana-sini, pengelihatannya mulai buram, dan ia menyentuh keningnya untuk melihat bahwa ujung jari yang ia gunakan untuk menyentuh keningnya tertutupi oleh darah. Sementara perkelahian itu terus berlanjut, Wonwoo meringkuk di belakang, berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya, dan ia sedang bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri untuk menentukan haruskah ia menelpon polisi, atau meminta bantuan, atau hanya duduk dan menunggu di tempatnya. Ia menatap horror saat ia melihat sisi gelap 'The Kings' yang membuat orang-orang menakuti merek, dan ia tidak pernah tahu kalau mata Mingyu bisa terlihat sedingin dan semenakutkan itu. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Jihoon, meskipun ia yang terpendek di antara teman-temannya, bisa menjatuhkan anak lelaki yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar darinya dan tidak sekalipun merasa takut. Rasanya mengerikan melihat sisi baru anak-anak yang ia kira ia kenal. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan, adalah seorang anak lelaki yang terbaring di atas tanah, yang kini mulai bangkit, dan menemukan posisinya.

Wonwoo memekik kecil, dan semakin merundukkan tubuhnya di ujung ruangan, berharap semoga ia tidak terlihat.

Tapi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Sungwon mulai berjalan menuju Wonwoo, dan Mingyu melihatnya. Mingyu dengan putus asa merangkak perlaha melalui beberapa orang, memukuli mereka tanpa ampun supaya ia bisa sampai dengan cepat ke sisi kekasihnya. Hari dimana Seokmin meninggal berkelebat dalam pikiran Mingyu saat ia mencoba berlari menuju Wonwoo, dan ia berdoa pada Tuhan, kalau kali ini, ia tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang. Hal terakhir yang Wonwoo lihat sebelum pikiran dan pandangannya menjadi gelap adalah Sungwon yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya, dan tangannya terulur ke arah Wonwoo.

.

Keesokan paginya, Wonwoo terbangun pada cahaya putih yang menyinari ruangan tempatnya berada. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, sambil mencoba mengumpulkan ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Ia mencoba bangun, dan merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tangannya. Ia menatap ke bawah dan menyadari kalau tangan kirinya saat ini di gips, dan ia tiba-tiba merasa bersyukur karena ia tidak kidal seperti kekasihnya. Saat ia menatap gips di tangannya, Wonwoo ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Serangan di markas, dan perkelahian besar dan ia dengan jelas mengingat Sungwon yang berjalan ke arahnya, dan meringis ketika ia mengingat malam mengerikan itu sebelum ia pingsan. Wonwoo lalu menatap ke sebelah kanan ruangan kamarnya, dan di salah satu kursi tunggu, terdapat ibunya, sedang tertidur menggunakan tangan sofa sebagai bantalnya. Ketua Kelas itu dengan perlahan turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan menyadari kalau pakaiannya terlipat di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan menuju ibunya.

"Ibu," ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ibunya pelan, dan ibunya terbangun, membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya ruangan itu. Narin duduk tegak di kursinya, dan langsung memeluk Wonwoo,

" _Sweetie_! Terima kasih Tuhan kau sudah sadar, aku sangat khawatir!" ia berkata, dan Wonwoo memeluknya balik.

"Ibu, apa ibu tahu dimana Mingyu?" Wonwoo berkata, masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam,

" _Honey_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ibu, Mingyu"

"Oh, ya, ya, maaf... Dia yang membawamu kesini, atau itulah yang kudengar. Ketika aku mendapat telepon darinya, dia berkata kau ada di ruangan ini, dan dia bilang dia harus mengurus sesuatu." Narin menjelaskan, begitu ia melepas pelukannya dari Wonwoo.

"Apa da disini? Di rumah sakit?" Wonwoo bertanya, benar-benar khawatir apakah kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

Dia tahu apa yang sudah kekasihnya lalui dengan Seokmin, dan fakta kalau Mingyu harus membawa Wonwoo ke rumah sakit yang sama mungkin membawa kembali ingatan mengerikan itu, jadi Wonwoo khawatir tentang Mingyu, khawatir pada fisiknya dan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, sayang. Tapi, dia tidak terlihat terlalu buruk ketika aku bertemu dengannya, hanya wajahnya dipenuhi beberapa luka dan memar. Dia mungkin masih ada di sekitar sini, yang aku tahu, dia pergi ketika aku tertidur."

Wonwoo lalu mulai mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian biasa, dan pergi untuk mencari Mingyu, tentu saja setelah mendapat izin dari dokter, dan berjanji kalau ia akan segera kembali.

"Wonwoo!", Narin berteriak saat Wonwoo sampai di depan pinu kamarnya, berhenti untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya selanjutnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bangunan itu kemarin?" Narin bertanya, seperti seorang ibu pada umumnya,

"Aku akan memberitahu ibu nanti!" Wonwoo berkata sambil bergegas pergi untuk mencari Mingyu.

Untungnya, Mingyu masih berada di dekat situ, dan sedang duduk di sebuah taman yang berjarak sekitar 15 menit dari rumah sakit. Ia duduk di atas ayunan, punggungnya menghadap Wonwoo, jadi Wonwoo berlari di belakangnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Mingyu. Mingyu langsung berdiri dan berbalik, wajah terkejutnya melembut saat ia menyadari itu hanya kekasihnya. Pria tinggi itu langsung memeluk Wonwoo, dengan erat sampai Wonwoo ksulitan bernapas,

"Terima kasih Tuhan, kau baik-baik saja."

Mereka melepas pelukan masing-masing dan Mingyu meraih wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo meletakkan tangan kanannya yang baik-baik saja dan menaruhnya di atas tangan Mingyu, dan tersenyum,

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Pasangan itu berbagi ciuman yang intim, dan rasanya seperti hanya ada mereka di dunia ini pada saat itu. Setelah wajah mereka saling berjauhan, Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo yang kini dihiasi memar, dan gips di tangan kirinya, dan matanya tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Mingyu seakan diingatkan pada Seokmin, dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menarik Wonwoo dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya lagi,

"Maafkan aku." Mingyu berkata, tapi Wonwoo tidak yakin kenapa kekasihnya meminta maaf.

.

Minggu selanjutnya di sekolah terasa berat untuk Wonwoo. Untuk alasan yang ia tidak tahu, setelah akhir minggu itu, Mingyu sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Wonwoo. Mereka masih berbicara, tapi selalu Wonwoo yang memulai percakapan di antara mereka. Mingyu tidak tersenyum atau tertawa selama jam makan siang, dan ia juga akan berkata kalau tidak ada yang salah setiap kali Wonwoo bertanya ada apa.

"Jangan khawatir, dia mungkin masih marah karena perkelahian kemarin. Dia akan kembali seperti biasa setelah minggu ini berakhir," Minghao memberitahu Wonwoo, saat ia juga menyadari tingkah Mingyu yang aneh.

Hari ini hari Jum'at dan Wonwoo benar-benar terkejut melihat Mingyu menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Mereka tidak pernah berjalan pulang bersama seperti biasanya selama satu minggu ini, dan Wonwoo merasa senang karena akhirnya Mingyu mau memulai interaksi di antara mereka.

Sepertinya Minghao benar, Pikir Wonwoo saat ia dengan senang berjalan menuju kekasihnya.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" Mingyu berseru ketika Ketua Kelas itu semakin mendekat. Wonwoo melompat-lompat kecil, dengan senyum manis di wajahnya dan berdiri di sebelah kekasihnya. Mereka tidak bergandengan tangan, karena tangan Wonwoo masih dalam balutan gips, dan untuk beberapa alasan, Mingyu memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Wonwoo tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya dan berasumsi kalau Mingyu hanya tidak ingin memperlihatkan tangannya yang mungkin penuh dengan luka sisa perkelahian Jum'at lalu. Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Wonwoo, berbicara seperti biasanya yang membuat hati Wonwoo merasa tenang setelah selama satu minggu terakhir gelisah. Mereka sampai di rumah Wonwoo, rute itu terasa familiar bagi mereka, dan sekarang Mingyu berdiri di jalan kecil di pekarangan rumahnya, sedangkan Wonwoo berdiri di teras rumahnya, dan sekarang tinggi badan mereka terlihat sama.

Wonwoo baru akan mencium Mingyu, tapi sebelum ia bisa, sebelum ia sempat berkata apapun, seperti mengundang Mingyu masuk, atau berterima kasih karena sudah mengantarnya pulang, Mingyu bicara lebih dulu,

"Wonwoo-ya," suara berat yang tidak asing itu berkata, dan Wonwoo mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Ayo kita putus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

BABAM! BAM BAM! BAM BAM BAM BAM!  
Meanie putus yeay...:''') jgn fluff mulu ya meanienya sekali-kali harus dibikin baper wkwkwk

aku tadinya sedang mood bikin fluff karena abis di notice plus di dadahin meanie pas send off DE sabtu kemarin:') eh tapi pas chapternya ini mereka putus._.

ini aku ngebut ya ngetiknya karena mood sedang bagus dan kangen meanie:(( aku kangen mereka HUHU kmrn DE jakarta momennya dikit:( aku haus meanie moment:')

yaudah, di baca aja dulu ya, jgn marah-marah sama aku tapi meanienya putus HA:3

 **Read n Review?**

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **seulgibear**_


	18. That's What You Said

**POLAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _a story by minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : T

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#23 That's What You Said**

* * *

"Eh?" Wonwoo berkata, memiringkan kepalanya, dengan sebuah senyum lelah di wajahnya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, bingung dan khawatir, dan hanya berharap kalau apa yang ia dengar dari Mingyu salah. Mingyu menghela napas dan menyelipkan ibu jarinya di ikat pinggang di celananya,

"Ayo kita putus.", ia berkata, dengan natural dan memastikan Wonwoo mengerti perkataannya kali ini.

"A-apa, kenapa? Ap-apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa-" Wonwoo terbata-bata sambil mencari jawabannya. Kenangan mereka bersama berkelebatan dalam ingatannya, mencari petunjuk atau sesuatu yang memberitahu Wonwoo kalau hari ini akan datang. Ia mencari-cari apa kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat, atau mungkin membuat Mingyu marah, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Hanya, aku tidak ingin berkencan denganmu lagi." Mingyu berkata, menganggukkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo merasakan air mata berkumpul di ujung matanya, sambil mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Apa kau marah? Tidak bisakah kita membicarakan tentang itu? Kenapa... Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau- Bisakah kau memberikan alasan?" Wonwoo memohon, menahan air matanya sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak ingin berkencan la-"

"Itu bukan alasan." Wonwoo berkata, dan ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya sehingga sebulir air mata akhirnya terjatuh turun menuruni kedua pipinya. Mingyu mengabaikan itu dan melanjutkan perkataannya, dengan dingin.

"Kita sudah berkencan selama 4 bulan, dan kita belum sekalipun melakukan seks." Mingyu berkata. Wonwoo terkejut mendengar perkataan itu,

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya,

"Dengar, kau tahu kau tampan dan menarik, kan? Jadi, aku hanya menyukaimu karena penampilanmu... Tapi jelas, aku tahu akan membutuhkan beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya kau mempercayaiku atau 'mencintai'ku, jadi aku menunggu. Tapi 4 bulan, dan yang selama ini kita lakukan hanyalah berciuman, jadi aku lelah menunggu."

Keheningan mengambil alih selagi Mingyu mencoba menahan dirinya sendiri dari menghapus air mata di pipi Wonwoo.

"Jadi... kau berkencan denganku hanya untuk meniduriku?" Wonwoo berkata, masih tidak percaya kalau itu alasan Mingyu.

"Yup. Aku remaja laki-laki, apalagi yang kau harapkan? Aku pikir kau akan mudah di dapatkan, tapi ternyata tidak."

 _Ya, teruslah merendahkannya sampai dia membencimu. Berbohong sampai dia tidak mencari tahu kebenarannya._

"Jadi, lalu kenapa kau mengencaniku sampai 4 bulan? Kenapa kau menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga untuk menyiapkan Hari Natal, dan kencan-kencan kita?" Wonwoo bertanya, memohon pada Mingyu untuk menghentikan ucapan-ucapan kejam itu.

"Alasan sebenarnya aku sadari minggu kemarin," Mingyu berkata.

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan Mingyu melanjutkan,

"Kau lemah."

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya, air mata kembali berlomba-lomba menuruni wajahnya selagi ia mencoba untuk memproses semua hal yang Mingyu katakan. Ia menatap pada perban di tangannya dan kembali menatap Mingyu,

"Lihat, aku cukup kuat, kan? Minggu lalu di markas, aku sadar kalau kau benar-benar lemah, dan bahkan tidak mencoba untuk melawan balik."

 _Aku senang kau tidak mengayunkan satu tinju pun, dan aku harap kau akan selalu begitu... Jangan menjadi sepertiku._

"Wonwoo, saat ini aku mencoba mengatakan kalau kau adalah beban untukku."

 _Itu bohong, kalaupun iya, kau malah mengangkat beban dari pundakku._

"Beban." Wonwoo mengulangi perkataannya, suaranya terdengar penuh rasa sakit dan kesedihan. Mingyu menggigit lidahnya, menahan diri agar dirinya tidak menangis atau berteriak, atau bahkan menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya,

"Yup, beban", Mingyu berkata,

" _Plus,_ kau sendiri yang bilang, kan? Orang dengan sifat berlawanan tidak bisa bersama... Rasanya gila seseorang sepertiku bisa berkencan dengan seseorang sepertimu."

 _Rasanya gila menyadari betapa beruntungnya aku mengenalmu... Beruntungnya aku bisa mencintaimu, dan menerima cinta darimu. Rasanya aku bisa gila karena melakukan hal ini sekarang._

"Jadi... semua perkataan " _I love you_ " yang keluar dari mulutmu tidak berarti apa-apa? Itu semua hanyalah kebohongan?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak berarti dan hanya perkataan kosong... Jadi, aku pikir, ya, aku berbohong."

 _Satu-satunya kebohongan yang pernah kukatakan padamu adalah saat ini. Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo, karena itulah aku melakukan ini._

"Semua pelukan, ciuman, kencan, itu juga tidak berarti sama sekali untukmu, Mingyu-ah?" Wonwoo bertanya, air mata terus mengalir di wajahnya, suaranya pecah saat ia berkata.

"Mungkin itu berarti, saati itu... Tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

 _Sial, berbohong padamu sangat sulit. Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, atau aku bisa saja menciummu sekarang dan menghancurkan segalanya._

"Jadi... kau benar-benar ingin putus denganku, huh?"

Mingyu bisa mendengar nada patah hati dari suara Wonwoo, dan melihatnya di kedua matanya,

"Ya."

 _Hell, no._ _Tapi aku harus._

Keheningan mengisi udara di sekitar mereka lagi. Mingyu tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap mata Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu yang sekarang melirik ke segala arah selain matanya. Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya selagi mencoba untuk tidak menangis, tapi itu rasanya sulit saat ia mendengar isakan dari (mantan)kekasihnya,

"Oke." Wonwoo akhirnya bicara, dan Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menatap mata Wonwoo. Matanya masih tertutupi oleh air mata, suara Ketua Kelas itu masih terdengar pecah ketika ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan pelan berkata,

"Kalau begitu, kita putus."

Mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Wonwoo benar-benar membuatnya patah hati. Tapi Mingyu tetap tenang, dan mulai menganggukan kepalanya,

"Kita putus, seperti ini." Ketua Kelas itu melanjutkan,

"Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja dengan ini, Mingyu-ah?"

 _Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Dan aku benar-benar tahu kalau kau juga tidak baik-baik saja. Kau memanggilku 'Mingyu' dan bukan 'babe'... Rasanya aneh. Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Tapi, ini untuk yang terbaik._

"Jika aku tidak baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan mungkin mengatakan ini duluan, kan?" Mingyu menjawab.

Wonwoo mengangguk, dan sebuah senyum sedih ia berikan untuk Mingyu, sambil terus menangis, ia berkata,

"Kalau begitu, saat ini, detik ini, kita sudah berpisah."

Mingyu tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena ia juga hampir saja menangis. Tapi lebih dari apapun, ia ingin memeluk Wonwoo dan meminta maaf, tapi ia perlu Wonwoo untuk membencinya. Ia harus memastikan kalau Wonwoo tidak mau lagi berurusan dengannya, supaya ia tidak terluka lagi. Jadi, yang lebih tinggi hanya mengangguk, dan menatap dengan keheningan yang terasa menyakitkan saat Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya dan tiba-tiba berlari menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Wonwoo, tungg-"

"Selamat tinggal, Mingyu!" Wonwoo berteriak saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya, dan langsung menutupnya keras, tidak memberikan waktu pada Mingyu untuk melakukan apapun.

Wonwoo sudah masuk ke rumahnya saat ini, bersandar di balik pintu yang baru saja ia banting di hadapan kekasih –coret- mantan kekasihnya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, dan hancur berantakan pada saat yang sama. Ia mulai terisak saat tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

Dari luar pintu, Mingyu bisa mendengar isakan Wonwoo, dan ia dengan cepat berbaluk lalu berjalan menjauhi kediaman Jeon yang sudah tidak asing baginya, menahan desakan untuk menggedor pintu rumah Wonwoo, dan meminta maaf. Air mata berjatuhan di setiap langkahnya, hatinya hancur setiap kali ia mendengar suara Wonwoo yang kesulitan menghirup oksigen di antara isak tangisnya. Mingyu mengacak rambutnya kasar, dan melayangkan tinjuan ke udara, berteriak keras, dan menangis frustasi, penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan.

 _Ini yang terbaik. Yang terbaik untuk Wonwoo, jadi bertahanlah._

Ia berpikir dalam hati saat ia berjalan menuju rumah keduanya, markas.

 **.**

Sementara itu, Wonwoo yang merasa hancur masih duduk di depan pintu rumahnya. Isakannya menggema di rumah kosong itu, dan itu membuatnya merasa bersyukur, tapi juga pada saat yang sama ia berharap orangtuanya tidak bekerja lembur hari ini. Ia butuh ditenangkan, seseorang yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia butuh sebuah pelukan, dari Mingyu- tunggu, tidak, orang lain. Bukan dari seseorang yang baru saja merobek-robek hatinya menjadi ribuan bagian dan masih bicara dengan tenang seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Isakannya semakin keras saat ia meremas hatinya yang terasa sakit. Wonwoo mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, cukup untuk membuatnya bisa bicara dengan jelas. Wonwoo meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku, dan membuka fitur kontak. Ia hampir menekan nomor 1 pada _speed dial_ , tapi beruntung ia ingat dengan cepat dan menekan tombol lain.

"Halo? Wonwoo-ya?" suara di seberang sana berkata,

"Jun-ah... Tolong aku." Wonwoo berhasil mengatakan itu di sela isakannya.

Jun tiba-toba merasa khawatir, dan hampir berteriak di telepon.

"Wonwoo-ah?! Yah! Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Kau dimana, apa yang terjadi?!"

"Aku di rumah... Bisakah kau-"

"Aku akan segera kesana!" Jun berteriak sebelum Wonwoo sempat melanjutkan.

Panggilan itu berakhir dengan cepat, dan Wonwoo menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia mengeluarkan isakan keras untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu bangkit dari lantai, dan membenahi dirinya sebelum Jun datang. Ia menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya, lalu membasuh wajahnya. Ketika ia menatap cermin, ia melihat matanya masih memerah karena air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Wonwoo masuk ke kamarnya, dan hampir saja terjatuh lagi. Rasanya seperti semua hal, sampai hal paling kecil sekalipun, mengingatkannya pada Mingyu. Dan yang membuatnya semakin kesal, adalah dirinya yang masih mencintai pria tinggi, bodoh, dan berandalan yang menghabiskan 4 bulan terakhir ini bersamanya. Ia terjatuh di atas tempat tidurnya, menahan air mata yang akan kembali mengalir sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal dan menolak untuk membuka matanya, karena semua hal di kamarnya mengingatkannya pada Mingyu. Jaket merah yang menggantung di balik pintunya, poster 'I Love You' yang ia dapat saat hari Natal di taruh di atas mejanya. Boneka beruang yang berada di sudut tempat tidurnya, yang lalu ia tendang ke atas lantai. Beberapa saat kemudian, Wonwoo mendengar suara bel berbunyi, lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu. Di balik pintu itu berdiri sahabatnya, memegang sekantung makanan ringan kesukaan Wonwoo dan memakai _sling bag_ yang kelihatannya cukup penuh. Jun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum cerah, dan tulus untuk sahabatnya,

"Yo, Wonwoo-ya!", ia berseru,

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan sedikit hiburan." Jun berkata.

Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan senyumannya, untuk sepersekian detik pikirannya teralihkan dari putusnya hubungan ia dan Mingyu yang baru saja terjadi. Jun memasuki rumah yang sudah tidak asing untuknya dan melepaskan sepatunya,

"Ibu! Ayah! Aku akan menginap!~" Jun berteriak pada Narin dan Minsung,

"Mereka bekerja lembur" Wonwoo memberitahu.

"Ah, begitu." Jun berkata.

Lelaki itu beridir diam dan mengamati Wonwoo. Ia menyadari mata merah Wonwoo, dan lengan bajunya yang basah oleh air mata. Jun ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi memutuskan untuk menenangkan Wonwoo terlebih dahulu dan menghentikan tangisannya, dan membuat Wonwoo melupakan apa yang membuatnya sampai menangis seperti ini.

"Aku membawa beberapa makanan, dan laptopku, jadi ayo kita menonton sesuatu!" ia berkata sambil naik ke kamar Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengikuti di belakangnya, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dan bersyukur akan kehadiran kekasihnya saat ini.

Jun membereskan kamar Wonwoo yang berantakan, dan Ketua Kelas itu hampir saja meledak dalam tangisan lagi saat bayangan Mingyu melakukan hal yang sama muncul dalam pikirannya. Pria tinggi itu akan selalu berkata,

"Kenapa kau sangat berantakan, sayang? Setidaknya bereskan kamarmu."

Jun meletakkan laptopnya di atas bantal lalu membentuk selimut Wonwoo menjadi seperti sarang kecil, dan menaruh berbagai makanan di atasnya. Wonwoo tanpa perlawanan berbaring di tempatnya, dan Jun mengikutinya, membuka sekantung keripik kentang, dan memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menawarkannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menolak dengan halus, menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Ayolah, ini adalah rasa kesukaanmu! Biasanya kau tidak menolak" Jun berkata, mendorong keripik itu mendekat pada Wonwoo yang lalu menerimanya, lalu memakannya. Jun tersenyum karena merasa menang, lalu membuka laptopnya dan mulai mencari-cari apa yang harus mereka tonton.

"Kau ingin menonton sesuatu?" ia bertanya,

"Tidak masalah untukku. Apapun boleh." Wonwoo menjawab, sambil terus memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Hmmm, bagaimana dengan komedi?" Jun menyarankan, memutuskan kalau itu adalah genre terbaik untuk menghibur Wonwoo.

Ketua Kelas itu mengangguk setuju, lalu bersandar di kasurnya dan bersantai, sekantung keripik kentang masih berada di tangannya, tangannya yang lain meraih sekotak Ferrero Roche. Jun memilih sembarang film, lalu bersandar di sebelah Wonwoo, sambil membuka sekantung permen.

Film sudah berjalan setengah, ketika Jun memutuskan inilah saatnya untuk membicarakan apa yang telah terjadi. Setengah dari makanan ringan itu sudah habis, dan Jun tidak menyesal menghabiskan 25 dollar hanya untuk membeli makanan kesukaan sahabatnya, karena itu membantu menghibur Wonwoo.

Itulah gunanya sahabat.

Tapi, saat ini Jun harus mengerti Wonwoo sampai ke dasar kesedihannya. Alasan di balik isakannya yang tidak berhenti yang ia dengar melalui sambungan telepon tadi. Ia harus tahu, supaya ia bisa mencari cara untuk membuatnya lebih baik.

"Wonwoo-ya..." Jun memulai, dan Wonwoo menatapnya, alisnya terangkat sebagai jawaban, meminta Jun untuk melanjutkan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", ia bertanya hati-hati. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana mata Wonwoo kini dipenuhi air mata, dan satu persatu air mata itu terjatuh menuruni pipinya. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus menangis, suaranya bergetar ketika ia berkata,

"Tidak."

Jun langsung membawa Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap rambutnya. Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sahabatnya selagi Jun tetap diam, memutuskan kalau diam adalah pilihan terbaik daripada mengatakan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan pada Wonwoo, ketika ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Kau bisa memberitahuku apapun, ketika kau siap." Adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang Jun katakan, dan ia terus mengusap-usap rambut hitam legam Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menangis cukup lama dalam pelukannya, tapi Jun tidak peduli. Lalu beberapa menit setelahnya, Wonwoo mulai menenangkan dirinya sendiri, isakannya berkurang dan ia bisa bernapas lebih teratur. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Jun dan mengusap matanya.

"Maaf," Wonwoo memulai, "Aku menghancurkan kausmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya kau... Apa yang aku khawatirkan saat ini adalah dirimu." Jun berkata.

Pria berambut cokelat itu memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa membuat sahabatnya sampai menangis seperti itu. Apa keluarganya ada yang meninggal? Mungkin ia stress atau sesuatu? Ia tidak tahu, dan ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai Wonwoo memberitahunya. Lalu, Wonwoo tersenyum sedih pada Jun, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya, sinar bulan dari jendela kamarnya memantulkan kesedihan yang menyisakan jejak di pipi Wonwoo. Senyumnya membuat hati Jun hancur, karena sebagai sahabatnya, ia merasakan patah hati dan kesedihan memancar dari senyumnya yang berharga itu.

"Mingyu putus denganku." Wonwoo berkata, tersenyum dan menangis saat mengatakan itu.

Mata Jun melebar tidak percaya, ia memiliki banyak pertanyaan, untuk Mingyu juga, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam saat ia menyadari Wonwoo mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri lagi dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"D-dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan, karena aku masih mencintainya..." Wonwoo melanjutkan, suaranya pecah di sana-sini, dan Jun hanya bisa menyaksikan sahabatnya hancur, tanpa bisa membantunya.

"Orang selalu berkata kalau putus dalam sebuah hubungan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya... Tapi ini sangat _sangat_ menyakitkan, saat tahu bahwa orang yang kau cintai dengan sepenuh hati tidak mencintaimu lagi. Atau, mungkin orang itu tidak pernah mencintaimu sejak awal..." Wonwoo berkata.

Ia menatap mata Jun, dan berkata di antara air matanya,

"Ini benar-benar, _fucking_ , menyakitkan, Jun-ah..." Wonwoo menangis keras, meremas tempat dimana hatinya berada, seperti anak kecil yang menangis kesakitan.

Jun kembali menarik Wonwoo dalam sebuah pelukan, membiarkan kausnya basah oleh air mata lagi. Wonwoo menangis, bersyukur ia memiliki sahabat yang luar biasa.

Hanya "Maafkan aku, Wonwoo-ya..." yang bisa Jun katakan, sambil terus mengusap punttung Wonwoo, dan menenangkannya lewat perbuatan.

 _Kenapa, Mingyu? Kenapa?_

Setelah Wonwoo menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dan saat isakan itu berubah menjadi tangisan dalam diam, Jun memutuskan untuk menggali lebih dalam tentang masalah itu.

"A-apa dia memberitahumu alasannya?" Jun bertanya, hati-hati.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan berkata,

"Dia bilang, dia berkencan denganku karena dia hanya ingin berhubungan seks denganku..."

 _Apa? Untuk apa? Itu tidak masuk akal... Untuk seseorang yang memiliki masa lalu seperti Mingyu, ia pasti masih memiliki trauma dan rasa takut pada hal-hal seperti itu?_

Jun berpikir, tapi menurutnya akan lebih baik baginya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun sekarang.

"D-dan, dia bilang kalau aku lemah... Kami tidak bisa- atau mungkin, tidak boleh bersama karena aku beban untuknya. Dia bilang dia menyadarinya saat malam dimana perkelahian itu terjadi, ketika aku mematahkan tanganku."

Jun hampir mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk mengekspresikan kemarahannya bagi pria yang sudah mematahkan hati sahabatnya, tapi terinterupsi saat Wonwoo berkata,

"Dan karena, aku masih mencintai si bodoh itu. Aku ingin membencinya, tapi aku tidak bisa... Aku ingin melupakannya, tapi aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya... karena aku benar-benar mencintainya, Jun-ah, dan aku masih mencintainya." Ia berkata, dengan sebentuk senyum sendu di wajahnya saat ia mengingat semua kenangan manis yang ia bagi dengan Mingyu.

Jun menatap sahabatnya itu, hatinya ikut sakit melihat Wonwoo. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya tentang situasinya lagi, dan menemani Wonwoo sampai orang tuanya pulang.

Sekitar jam 6, Narin dan Minsung berjalan memasuki rumah. Jun mengintip dari kamar Wonwoo dan berlari keluar dan menuruni tangga,

"Ibu! Wonwoo membutuhkanmu!" ia berkata,

"Oh! Jun-ah! Sudah lama tidak berkata!", ia berkata.

"Cepat!" Jun memerintah, menggunakan tangannya untuk membuat wanita yang sudah seperti ibu keduanya itu berjalan lebih cepat.

"Hai Ayah!" Jun menyapa, selagi Narin melepaskan sepatunya dengan cepat dan menaiki tangga.

"Hei, _son_." Minsung menjawab, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya menemani Wonwoo. Aku akan pergi sekarang kalau begitu!" ia berkata.

Jun kembali ke kamar Wonwoo, dan menepuk punggungnya sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga.

" _Bye_! Hubungi aku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu,"

"Terima kasih, Jun-ah."

"Apapun untukmu!"

Dan sahabatnya itu pergi.

Jun berpapasan dengan Minsung di jalan menuju pintu depan, tas dan laptopnya ia sampirkan di bahunya. Ia meninggalkan semua makanan ringan yang masih utuh di kamar Wonwoo, siapa tahu Wonwoo bisa menggunakannya sebagai makanan penenang. Ia memberikan Minsung pelukan singkat, berterimakasih karena sudah menerimanya di rumah itu, lalu pergi keluar rumah. Jun menutup pintu rumah keluarga Jeon, dan menatap langir. Langit menunjukkan gradasi warna oranye dan ungu yang menyatu alami untuk membuat langit di sore hari yang indah. Ia menghela napas kesal dan marah, lalu ia berjalan, bukan ke rumahnya. Ia pergi ke sebuah bangunan tidak asing tapi terasa asing di saat yang bersamaan. Tempat dimana biasanya kekasihnya berada, tapi kali ini ia berharap orang lain yang ada disana. Seorang pria tinggi, yang biasa menyebut dirinya sendiri kekasih Wonwoo. Jun memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan ketika ia sampai di sana, saat ia berjalan menuju markas.

 _Sialan Kim Mingyu... Kau bilang kau mencintai Wonwoo, kan? Itulah yang kau katakan dulu, jadi kenapa..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

HNGGGG INI AKU BAPER NGETIKNYA HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUUHUHUHU

udah lama ngga baca ini lalu sadar part ini nyesek bgt:( Mingyu brengseknya sampe akhir lagi:')

Aku tahu ini ngga matching karena meanie akhir-akhir ini lagi clingy-clingynya, kemana-mana nempel, moment di airportnya DUHHHHHH bikin aku yang baper:( sampe di iket-iket segala kan pas mv trauma, tapi chap ini malah sedih sedih HAHAH

trsu trus yang bagian mingyu ngomong dalem hati yg bagian di italic itu tiba-tiba aku inget partnya meanie di don't wanna cry ;-;

ini pendek aku tahu, tapi aku puas bgt HAHAHA kalo ada typo kasih taunya, biar mood bacanya ngga keganggu typo karena part ini nyeseknya pol WKWK

yaudah seitu aja, makasih banyak buat semua reviewnya! dan komentarnya! luv

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **seulgibear**_


	19. Idiotic

**POLAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _a story by minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : T

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#24 Idiotic**

* * *

Jun berjalan di trotoar, dengan arah tujuan yang pasti. Ia tidak benar-benar yakin dengan jalan yang diambilnya, tapi ia mendapatkan sedikit kepercayaan diri setiap kali ia melihat bangunan yang seakan memperingatinya kalau ia semakin dekat, atau setidaknya ia telah mengambil jalan yang benar.

Akhirnya, ia sampai di bangunan itu. Ia menyadari kalau pintu bangunan itu sedikit bengkok karena perkelahian minggu lalu. Jun tidak yakin kalau Mingyu berada di sini, tapi ia berpikir logis, dan berpendapat kalau putusnya hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, ia bersasumsi kalau Mingyu mungkin akan berada di rumahnya, atau di tempat ini, yang sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya. Jun menyadari kalau pintu yang rusak itu tidak tertutup seluruhnya. Jadi, dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu dan melihat kalau lampu di ruang utama menyala, mungkin seseorang ada di sini. Ia berjalan masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan berjalan menuju ruang utama, ketika ia menemukan sesosok pria berbaring di atas sofa. Sinar oranye yang berasal dari langit sore dan menerangi wajah itu sudah cukup untuk Jun. Menyadari wajah Mingyu, Jun merasa geram, dan menyerbu Mingyu. Mingyu menatap Jun, lalu meneruskan acara membacanya. Jun menarik buku dari tangan Mingyu, dan membantingnya ke lantai.

" _The Hell's your problem_?" Mingyu bertanya, mengambil kembali bukunya.

Jun menendang buku itu menjauh sebelum Mingyu sempat mengambilnya,

" _Kau_ berani bertanya seperti itu pada _ku_?"

Mingyu mendengus. Ia bangkit dari sofa, dan berdiri di depan Jun.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?", ia berkata, "Jika tidak, kau bisa pergi. Minghao tidak ada di sini."

"Aku datang kesini untukmu."

"Oh, aku? Wow, aku tersanjung." Mingyu berkata, sarkastis.

"Mingyu, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Jun bertanya.

Mingyu manatap Jun.

"Kau jelas-jelas tahu apa yang sedang aku bicarakan,"

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu. Kenapa kau bertanya, kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

"Maksudku, kenapa."

"Hanya ingin saja. Lagipula sejak awal aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik padanya."

"Jangan memberikan alasan _bullshit_ seperti itu padaku."

Jun mulai memanas. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai Mingyu, tapi setelah mengenalnya selama 4 bulan, ia belajar kalau Mingyu bukanlah pria yang buruk, kendati apa yang selama ini orang katakan tentangnya. Ia juga tahu bagaimana Mingyu bisa membuat Wonwoo bahagia, dan benar-benar percaya kalau Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo, dan masih mencintainya.

" _Bullshit_?" yang paling tinggi di antara mereka berdua mengulangi, "Kau pikir kau mengenalku? Kau pikir kau siapa datang ke sini dan bertanya alasan kenapa aku putus dengan Wonwoo?"

"Aku kesini karena Wonwoo terlalu patah hati untuk bisa melihat kebohonganmu."

Mingyu mendengus,

"Dengar, Jun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang aku selama 4 bulan ini, tapi aku bukan seorang pria luar biasa seperti yang kau bayangkan. Sederhananya, Wonwoo bukan orang yang tepat untukku."

Jun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak meninju wajah Mingyu,

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau tidak peduli lagi padanya."

"Tidak pernah sama sekali peduli padanya sejak awal, kalau boleh jujur." Mingyu menjawab sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

" _Plus_ , bukankah kau seharusnya senang?"

Jun memberikan Mingyu ekspresi bingung,

" _C'mon_... Sekarang karena Wonwoo sudah sendiri, kau bisa memilikinya. Bukankah kau yang dulu bilang akan selalu ada untuknya? Hm? Selalu mengancamku.." Mingyu tertawa, tapi tidak dengan Jun. Bukannya tertawa, Jun malah semakin marah.

"Demi Tuhan, Mingyu, ini bukan tentangku!" Jun berteriak tidak sabar.

"Kalau ini bukan tentangmu, lalu kenapa kau ikut campur?!"

Kedua anak laki-laki itu saling berteriak. Saat ini, Jun terlalu marah untuk tetap berdiam diri, jadi ia menarik kerah baju Mingyu.

"Karena Wonwoo terlalu sibuk menangis untuk menyadari kalau kau memutuskan hubungan dengannya karena kau peduli padanya!"

Mingyu terkejut, bukan hanya karena perbuatan Jun, tapi juga perkataannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya,

"Kenapa kau tidak mendorongku, huh? Lelaki sepertimu bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan orang sepertiku..."

"Karena aku tidak mau membuang-buang tenagaku untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting." Mingyu menjawab,

"Karena kau tahu aku benar." Jun mengoreksi.

Mereka berdua berdiri diam di sana, Jun masih mencengkeram kerah Mingyu,

"Kau memutuskan hubungan kalian hanya karena seks?" Jun mendengus, "Jangan bercanda. Kau memutuskan hubungan kalian karena kau tahu kalau kau tidak melakukannya, sesuatu seperti perkelahian kemarin akan terjadi lagi. Hanya saja kali ini, bisa saja semuanya berakhir lebih buruk dari hanya patah tangan untuk Wonwoo."

Mingyu memalingkan wajahnya sekali lagi, dan Jun mendengus,

"Kau bahkan tidak mau repot-repot membenarkan perkataanku."

"Karena aku tidak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku tahu kenapa aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Wonwoo," Mingyu membantah.

"Dan itu bukan hanya karena seks, aku yakin itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, hm? Aku remaja 18 tahun, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hasratku. Wonwoo pria yang menarik-"

"Hasrat, ya? Seperti yang ayahmu lakukan?" Jun akhirnya mengangkat topik sensitif itu. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin, tapi ia tidak masalah harus menjadi orang jahat jika Mingyu bisa sadar dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

Mingyu menggeretakan gigi-giginya sambil berbarik mencengkeram kerah Jun,

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyebutkan lelaki itu."

"Lihat? Bukan itu alasan kalian putus... Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan, karena aku pikir kau adalah orang yang cukup baik yang tidak akan merendahkan Wonwoo seperti itu, karena kau, dari semua orang pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu."

Mingyu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Jun.

"Kau hanya bertingkah bodoh, Mingyu. Benar-benar bodoh! Kau pikir dengan putus dengannya akan membuat segalanya membaik? Kau pikir Sungwon akan melepaskannya, hanya karena kau sudah putus dengannya?!"

Suara Jun kembali meninggi, dan segalanya semakin memanas.

"Dia harus melepaskannya!" Mingyu membentak, "Wonwoo sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi denganku, jadi dia tidak seharusnya menyentuh Wonwoo!"

Pria di depannya perlahan-lahan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Mingyu.

"Aku pikir tadi kau bilang kau tidak peduli."

"Aku memang tidak peduli."

"Jadi, kalau Sungwon sampai melakukan sesuatu pada Wonwoo... Kau tidak akan peduli?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Wonwoo tidak bodoh, Mingyu... Cepat atau lambat, dia akan sadar kalau kau mengakhiri hubungan kalian hanya untuk melindunginya."

"Sungwon tidak akan menyentuhnya, aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Jadi, kenapa kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo? Ini sudah terlambat, dia sudah masuk dalam kehidupanmu, Mingyu... Ini hanya membuat segalanya memburuk."

"Ini belum begitu terlambat... Aku akan memastikan dia aman... Dan jika dengan membuat Wonwoo membenciku bisa membuatnya aman, maka aku akan menahannya."

Jun mendengus, ironis sekali karena Mingyu berpikir kalau Wonwoo membencinya, yang ada, Wonwoo sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya, patah hati dan mengeluh tentang dirinya yang masih mencintai berandalan ini.

"Jadi, kau juga terluka?"

Jun melangkah mundur, meninggalkan Mingyu untuk memikirkan perbuatannya.

"Kau sudah membuat kesalahan yang bodoh, Mingyu..."

Tiba-tiba, Mingyu menarik Jun, membuatnya berbalik dan mendorongnya ke dinding, Jun terperangkap oleh tubuh besar Mingyu.

"Kesalahan? Bodoh?"

Jun mulai merasa sedikit takut melihat mata Mingyu yang semakin dingin,

"Kesalahan di sini adalah Wonwoo yang terlibat dalam kehidupanku. Yang bodoh adalah fakta kalau aku mengencaninya selama 4 bulan."

"Karena menyebutnya beban bukan masalah menurutmu?"

Mingyu tiba-tiba meninju tembok di depannya, tepat di samping wajah Jun. Kontak tangan Mingyu dengan dinding itu bergema di telinga Jun, buku-buku jarinya berdarah, tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit. Kekuatannya sudah terbukti, dan jantung Jun berdetak lebih cepat saat ia melirik sekilas pada sebuah lubang kecil di dinding sebelahnya.

"Dia lemah. Dia tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan pukulan seperti yang baru saja aku layangkan kepadamu. Tidak mungkin ia bisa bertahan di jalanan."

"Seberapa takutnya dirimu?"

Mingyu memicingkan matanya, dan mengerutkan keningnya,

"Seberapa takutnya kau untuk kehilangan orang yang kau cintai lagi? Kau mengatakan pada Minghao kalau Seokmin tidak ada hubungannya dengan hubunganmu dan Wonwoo, tapi saat ini, dialah alasan utama kau putus dengan Wonwoo." Jun berkata, dan Mingyu tetap diam.

"Apa 'menyelamatkan' Wonwoo sebanding dengan menghancurkan perasaannya seperti ini? Sebanding dengan penderitaan yang kau alami, dan berpura-pura tidak peduli saat mendengar Wonwoo kesulitan mengambil nafas di sela-sela isakannya. Apa itu sebanding dengan kau yang harus menahan perasaanmu, dan berperan sebagai orang yang jahat saat ini, dan mengambil sebuah kesempatan kecil yang menurutmu hanya karena kau sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya, itu berarti Sungwon akan melepaskannya?"

Mingyu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bukan karena kepedulian Jun padanya, bahkan mungkin Jun tidak peduli sama sekali. Tapi karena semua yang dikatakan Jun benar. Mingyu berpikir,

 _Ya, aku tahu, ini bodoh_

Dan sepertinya Jun bisa membaca pikirannya, atau mungkin Mingyu memang menyuarakan pikirannya, atau semuanya terlihat jelas di wajahnya, karena setelahnya Jun berkata,

"Ya... benar-benar bodoh."

Jun mendorong Mingyu, dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Mingyu berdiri di sana, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan hanya diam memandangi Jun yang berjalan pergi. Ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, ia mengerang frustasi, dan mulai melayangkan beberapa pukulan di udara, lalu menyalurkan pukulannya pada dinding yang sudah ia tinju sebelumnya. Lubang di dinding itu semakin melebar, selagi Mingyu mencoba menahan air matanya dan menyalurkan perasaan sedihnya menjadi kemarahan.

Malam itu, Mingyu terlibat dalam beberapa perkelahian, mengeluarkan seluruh rasa frustasinya pada puluhan orang di jalanan yang berani menantang ketua 'The Kings'.

.

Sementara itu, Wonwoo berada di rumahnya, dan sekarang mencurahkan perasaanya pada ibunya. Narin menenangkannya dengan cara yang sama yang dilakukan Jun. Mengelus rambut Wonwoo dan punggungnya.

"Sayang, ibu tahu ini menyakitkan... Tapi, mungkin kau bisa melihat ini dari sisi baiknya." Narin mulai berbicara seperti seorang ibu,

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau terlibat dalam sisi hidup Mingyu yang tidak aman... Kau masih beruntung karena hanya tanganmu yang patah, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo menatap ibunya dengan mata yang masih dipenuhi air mata.

"Jadi, maksud ibu, aku harus menyerah terhadapnya? Membiarkannya mengakhiri segalanya seperti ini?"

Narin memeluk Wonwoo lebih erat,

"Oh, sayang." Narin memulai, "Mungkin semua ini terjadi karena ada alasannya..."

"Tapi aku masih mencintainya, Bu." Wonwoo mengakui, dan Narin berkata,

"Aku yakin dia juga mencintaimu, sayang... Yang mungkin menjadi alasan kenapa ia memutuskan untuk putus denganmu?"

Wonwoo menatap ke arah ibunya dari dalam pelukan ibunya, memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Mungkin maksudnya, dia tahu alasan dari perkelahian itu. Mingyu anak yang baik, aku percaya pada instingku dalam menilai orang, dan mungkin Jum'at minggu lalu, ia sadar kalau ia tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi seperti itu."

"Tidak..." Wonwoo mengelak, "Tidak mungkin itu alasannya..."

"Sayang, coba bayangkan kalau kau berada di posisi Mingyu. Jika kau tahu Mingyu bisa saja terluka kalau dia terus berhubungan denganmu, apa kau akan mengakhiri hubungan kalian?"

Ketua Kelas itu berbaring dan berpikir selama beberapa saat.

"Cinta itu sesederhana dan serumit itu, Wonwoo-ya. Melepaskan seseorang bisa sama artinya dalam cinta, seperti menikahi orang tersebut." Narin dengan bijak berkata,

"Aku tahu rasanya menyakitkan sekarang, tapi mungkin kau bisa mencoba dan melupakan dia..."

Wonwoo menerima saran ibunya, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Jum'at malamnya ia isi dengan menonton anime untuk mengalihkan dirinya sendiri, dan tumpukan tisu yang menggunung ketika dia mengingat kejadian itu, dan air mata mulai berlomba-lomba terjatuh lagi. Wonwoo pergi tidur malam itu sambil berpikir apakah Mingyu sama menderitanya dengan dirinya, memikirkan apa yang sedang Mingyu lakukan saat ini. Mingyu jatuh tertidur, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dari pukulan yang ia terima malam itu, tubuhnya sakit semua dari perkelahian beberapa jam lalu. Ia pergi tidur dengan memikirkan apakah Wonwoo baik-baik saja, memikirkan apakah Wonwoo membuang semua barang-barang yang pernah ia berikan selama mereka masih berhubungan. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti, kedua remaja itu pergi tidur dengan pemikiran yang sama,

Apakah ini semua sebanding?

.

Akhir minggu terlalui dengan samar-samar, Mingyu menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di murah, dan Wonwoo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Minghao dan Jun bertemu pada akhir pekan, dan membicarakan tentang masalah itu. Minghao setuju kalau ia akan mencoba bicara pada Mingyu, tapi dengan catatan, ia tidak akan memihak pada siapapun. Ia mengatakan pada Jun kalau ia bisa mengerti kenapa Mingyu bersikap seperti ini, dan mungkin akan melakukan yang sama jika keselamatan Jun terancam.

Hari senin datang, dan kelas terasa dipenuhi oleh keheningan yang canggung. Mingyu tidak muncul saat pelajaran pertama, dan sepertinya sudah kembali ke kebiasaa lamanya, dan hanya bisa melihatnya saat pelajaran Sains. Ketika Mingyu masuk ke kelas, ia melihat Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di bangku di sebelahnya, membelakanginya, dan sedang berbicara dengan Jun. Seisi kelas berbisik-bisik menciptakan suara mirip dengungan ketika Mingyu masuk ke kelas di sela-sela pelajaran ke-4 dan ke-5, wajahnya dipenuhi oleh luka lebam, dan buku-buku jarinya dipenuhi darah. Bahkan Minghao merasa khawatir dan berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri pria tinggi itu.

"Yah, Mingyu-ya... Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Mingyu menjawab, dengan pelan/

Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya, dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berbalik untuk melihat saat ia melakukan itu. Ketika ia sudah cukup dekat, ia menyadari ada sesuatu di atas mejanya. Sebuah benda kecil terlihat berkilau di terpa sinar mata hari, dan ketika ia sampai di bangkunya, ia menyadari kalau itu adalah cincin. Bukan hanya cincin biasa. Itu adalah cincin yang ia berikan pada Wonwoo saat Hari Natal, cincin yang menandai bersatunya hubungan mereka. Di dekat cincin itu, terdapat sebuah pesan, dengan tulisan Wonwoo yang sudah tidak asing bagi Mingyu,

 _Selama aku memiliki cincin ini, aku secara teknis akan selalu memilikimu... itu yang kau katakan dulu, kan? Jadi, ambil ini._

Dan di ujung secarik kertas itu ada tulisan yang lebih kecil bertuliskan,

 _Satu cincin lagi untuk kalungmu._

Mingyu menatap catatan itu dan menghela napas, menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mendengus, dan menggenggam cincin itu dengan erat di tangannya. Wonwoo lega karena saat ini ia membelakangi Mingyu, selagi ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak di depan wajah Mingyu. Ia mengabaikannya, tapi ia mendengar Mingyu mengumpat pelan saat lelaki itu duduk di kursinya.

Sisa hari itu berjalan dengan canggung, pasangan yang biasanya selalu mengobrol tanpa henti satu sama lain, sekarang bahkan tidak saling melirik. Ketika bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, semua orang berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dan Mingyu tidak bisa untuk tidak menyadari kalau jaket kebesaran berwarna merah yang dulunya adalah miliknya, yang biasanya Wonwoo gunakan setiap hari, kini sudah tergantikan oleh jaket biru tua yang terlihat pas di tubuh Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak pulang bersama Minghao, ia berkata kalau ia akan langsung pulang ke rumah hari ini, dan mengatakan pada Minghao untuk memberitahunya jika terjadi sesuatu. Mingyu berjalan, menuju sebuah jalan yang jarang ia lalui, tapi ia ingat dengan jelas. Udara di sekelilingnya membuat _mood_ nya turun saat ia memikirkan tentang tujuannya saat ini. Ia berjalan perlahan, tidak terlalu terburu-buru menuju tujuannya, tapi ketika ia sampai di tujuannya, ia menghela napas pelan dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berjalan ke sebuah tempat, lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Yo, Seokmin-ah." Mingyu berkata, menatap batu nisan sahabatnya.

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku mengunjungimu, maaf untuk itu." Mingyu melanjutkan, "Kau lihat, itu karena akhir-akhir ini aku menemukan seseorang yang membuatku benar-benar bahagia. Orang bilang segalanya berubah ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta, dan aku pikir itu adalah omong kosong semata sampai aku merasakannya sendiri."

Angin yang berhembus melalui dahan pohon menghasilkan suara siulan lembut dan membuat rambut Mingyu sedikit berantakan.

"Laki-laki ini, dia benar-benar seorang _nerd_. _Like_ , bukan hanya itu, tapi ia juga pintar. Dia yang terbaik di kelas... Dia memiliki masa depan yang menjanjikan yang sudah menunggunya, Seokmin-ah."

Mingyu menarik napas dalam, dan melanjutkan,

"Jadi, apakah aku benar-benar bodoh karena memutuskan hubungan kami? Seseorang dengan masa depan cerah, harus terkontaminasi oleh orang sepertiku? Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi nilai-nilainya selama ini turun sedikit, dan aku tidak bisa tidak merasa kalau itu semua adalah salahku."

Lelaki tinggi itu terkekeh sendiri dalam keheningan,

"Kau tahu, rasanya hampir seperti aku bisa merasakan dan mendengar kau yang memukulku dan berteriak padaku karena memutuskan hubunganku dengannya... Seokmin-ah... jika kau tidak meninggal dengan cara seperti itu... Sepertinya aku tidak akan putus dengan Wonwoo saat ini." Ia berkata.

"Oh, ya, itu namanya. Jeon Wonwoo. Ia memiliki rambut sehitam arang yang sangat lembur dan halus, tapi ia lebih sering memakai topi. Dia sedikit kurus, aku harap ia makan lebih banyak lagi, dan, uh, oh! Dia sangat hebat dalam berlari, dan dia benar-benar berantakan. Tidak seperti penampilan luarnya dan kepribadiannya di sekolah, kamarnya benar-benar seperti bencana. Hmm, apalagi yang bisa aku ceritakan tentangnya padamu? Oh, dia sangat suka ketika aku memeluknya. Dan, dia menyukai sweater kebesaran, jadi dia mencuri banyak milikku. Sejujurnya, dia seorang yang hebat dalam berciuman." Mingyu tertawa,

"Maaf, informasi itu sangat tidak perlu, kan?" Mingyu menatap langit yang sekarang mulai berubah kejinggaan,

"Dia memiliki keluarga yang luar biasa, dan sahabat yang luar biasa. Sahabatnya menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia benar. Oh! Namanya Jun, dan ingat ini, dia berkencan dengan Minghao. Yah~ aku juga berpikir kalau Minghao akan menjadi seorang _playboy_ dengan sikapnya yang sering mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada para wanita dan sebagainya. Tapi, Wonwoo... Won _freakin'_ Woo..." Mingyu berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku tahu kalau putus dengannya mungkin adalah pilihan paling aman untuknya... Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau aku masih mencintainya. Seokmin-ah, kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku mengatakan betapa hancurnya perasaanku hari itu, dan- dan melihat ekspresi wajahnya, melihat air mata berlomba-lomba menuruni wajahnya, melihat matanya yang menatapku, memohon padaku untuk berhenti membual... Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan itu.. Seokmin-ah... jangan membenciku karena ini, tapi aku pikir ini saatnya bagiku untuk merelakanmu. Aku tidak berkata kalau aku akan melupakanmu, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan sahabatku... dan cinta pertamaku."

Mingyu meraih pengait kalungnya di belakang lehernya, dan melepaskannya, mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari kalung itu.

"Ini milikmu." Ia berkata, menaruhnya di atas pusara sahabatnya. Ia memasukkan cincin Wonwoo yang dikembalikan Wonwoo hari itu ke dalam kalungnya, dan memakainya kembali di lehernya.

"Seokmin-ah! Aku tidak akan berbohong, tapi kau adalah salah satu alasan aku putus dengan Wonwoo... Aku takut aku akan kehilangannya, seperti saat aku kehilanganmu. Jadi, aku menghakhiri hubungan yang membuatku merasa seperti orang paling bahagia yang pernah ada selama 4 bulan ini."

Mingyu berdiri dari atas tanah itu, lalu membersihkan celananya dari tanah yang mungkin saja menempel, lalu memandang batu nisan sahabatnya dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sahabatmu ini sangat bodoh, kan, Seokmin-ah?"

Mingyu menepuk batu nisan itu, lalu berkata,

"Sampai jumpa lagi, teman!" Lalu ia berjalan pulang.

.

Minggu selanjutnya dilalui keduanya, –Wonwoo dan Mingyu–, dengan saling menghindari satu sama lain. Bukan karena sudah melupakan satu sama lain, tapi lebih kepada mengabaikan satu sama lain sampai sisa perasaan mereka mereda. Waktu terus berjalan, sampai Jun dan Minghao mulai kehilangan harapan untuk melihat pasangan itu kembali bersama.

Tapi lalu,

Suatu malam, Mingyu dan teman-temannya yang lain sedang menghabiskan waktu di markas, ketika tiba-tiba Jun masuk, kehabisan napas, dan wajahnya seperti habis dipukuli. Jihoon dan Jisoo langsung melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan padanya, bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja, yang hanya di jawab oleh anggukan oleh Jun dan langsung berjalan menuju Mingyu, yang sedang bermain-main dengan teleskop yang ia arahkan ke langit. Mingyu menyadari kehadiran Jun, menghentikan aktifitasnya, dan merasa sedikit khawatir ketika ia bisa melihat dari wajah Jun kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres,

"Jun? Minghao tidak ada di sini." Mingyu memberitahunya, berharap itulah alasan Jun datang ke markas mereka.

Di antara suara napasnya yang masih terengah-engah, ia berkata,

"Mingyu-ya," Jun berkata,

"Sungwon membawa Wonwoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

HAI! Ini udah fast update yaa, cuma seminggu yeayy!;D updatenya mingguan kaya svt rilis lagu... tiap minggu... /apasih

Tadinya ini mau di satuin sama chapter selanjutnya tapi _cliffhanger_ di chapter ini asik HAHA wonunya di culik ;3 jadi chapter selanjutnya aja yg di gabung yhaaa ;)

Ngomong-ngomong chapter kmrn galau ngga sih? Aku sih galau HUHU bagian yg di miringin sad bgt aku mau mati aja:(

Banyak jg ya yg nonton DE iya ya sayang kita ngga ketemu pas DE huhu padahal aku sendirian kaya anak ilang nonton DE ngga punya temen:')

Yaudah gitu aja, makasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca, review, fav, follow, pokoknya semuanya! luv!

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **seulgibear**_


	20. Are You Sure?

**POLAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _a story by minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : T

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#25 Are You Sure?**

* * *

Mingyu bangkit dari sofa dengan cepat, membuat teleskopnya terjatuh karena hilang keseimbangan, dan hampir berakhir dengan hancur berantakan di atas lantai jika saja Lee Chan tidak dengan cepat menyelamatkan hadiah untuknya 2 tahun lalu itu.

"K-kami sedang berjalan lalu kami mendengar suara-suara dari belakang kami. Dia mulai berbicara tentang hal-hal menjijikan pada Wonwoo, atau sejenisnya. D-dan lalu anak buahnya menyerang kami. Mereka mulai memukuliku, tapi lalu mereka membawa Wonwoo, Sungwon menyuruh anak-anak itu untuk melepaskanku, karena bukan aku yang dia inginkan..."

Jun mencoba menceritakan kejadiannya seefisien yang ia bisa, tubuhnya masih bergetar sisa dari pukulan pertamanya yang pernah ia terima. Setelah mendengar informasi itu, Mingyu mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan, seperti perasaannya sedang berkonflik apakah ia harus menyelamatkan Wonwoo atau tetap berpura-pura tidak peduli. Jun menyadari itu dan berkata,

"Demi Tuhan, Mingyu, tidak ada waktu untuk mementingkan harga dirimu saat ini!"

"Aku tahu itu- aku- aku tahu!" Mingyu berteriak balik, panik.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah! Kau bilang kau tidak akan membiarkan Sungwon melakukan apapun pada W-"

Ceramah Jun terpotong ketika Mingyu mengumpat dan mendorong Jun, hampir membuat anak itu terjatuh, dan berlari ke arah pintu. Mingyu berhenti dengan cepat dan berteriak pada Jun yang sedang mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Dimana dia?!"

"Kami di serang di dekat mini market!" Jun berteriak balik.

Mingyu berdiri di dekat pintu selama sesaat, meskipun rasanya seperti selamanya. Kening lelaki tinggi itu berkerut, dan ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhasil menghitung rute tercepat menuju tempat itu, lalu ia berlari lagi. Lelaki tinggi itu berlari dengan cepat, di perjalanan menuju mini market, Mingyu berkata kepada dirinya sendiri,

"Sungwon, aku bersumpah ketika aku mendaratkan tanganku di wajahmu..."

Suaranya memelan saat ia merasa semakin geram, dan berpikir seberapa banyak rasa sakit yang harus ia berikan pada lelaki itu saat ia bertemu dengannya nanti.

"Sial, Wonwoo, aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak pergi ke tempat seperti itu."

Sedangkan di markas, Jun sedang diobati oleh Jisoo dan Seungcheol. Menyuruh yang paling muda untuk membeli perban dan es,

"Lee Chan-ah, pergilah dan beli es di mini market."

"Apa? Tidak, hyung! Aku akan diculik juga seperti Wonwoo-hyung." Sahut Lee Chan.

Seungcheol memukul dahinya pelan sebelum memberikan uang padanya,

"Mini market yang lain, bodoh~" yang lebih tua menjawab, mengatakan kata terakhirnya dengan nada bercanda dan kesal pada saat yang sama. Lee Chan mengatakan 'oh' dan meminta maaf lalu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan markas untuk membeli es. Jun duduk di atas sofa, sembari menunggu es untuk lukanya, Jisoo dengan hati-hati membersihkan lukanya, dan membalutnya dengan plester.

"A-apa menurutmu Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja?" Jun bertanya hati-hati, benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya saat ini.

"Ya, Mingyu mungkin akan memperi Sungwon pelajaran sekali seumur hidup." Jisoo menjawab dengan tenang,

"Apa kau yakin?"

Jisoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari luka yang sedang ia bersihkan, memberikan Jun senyum menenangkan,

"Aku yakin Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja."

Jun mengerenyit saat merasakan sensasi alkohol di lukanya yang terbuka, yang meskipun lukanya kecil, tapi tetap saja itu terasa sakit.

"Oh, maaf." Jisoo berkata dan menepuk-nepuk luka itu dengan lembut. Jun tersenyum berterima kasih sebagai balasannya,

"Jun-ah!" Soonyoung berkata dari seberang ruangan,

"Apa kau memberitahu Minghao apa yang terjadi?"

Jun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku belum memiliki kesempatan untuk memberitahunya, aku langsung datang kemari."

Dan setelah Jun mengatakan itu, Minghao menyerbu masuk melalui pintu, membuat pintu itu terbuka lebar, menabrak dinding di baliknya.

"Yah, Minghao-ya!" Seungcheol berteriak, suaranya dipenuhi kemarahan yang menyebabkan semua orang di markas terkejut.

"Kami baru saja membetulkan pintu itu!"

Seungcheol berteriak, kesal karena Minghao kembali merusak pintu yang baru saja dibetulkan setelah rusak beberapa minggu lalu. Wajah panik dan marah Minghao dengan cepat berganti dengan wajah yang meminta maaf sebelum dengan pelan menutup pintu depan. Seungcheol mengerang dan memutar bola matanya saat Minghao meringis sambil menutup pintu, memperlihatkan dinding dengan sebuah lubang yang tercipta saat gagang pintu itu menabrak dinding dengan keras. Suara tawa terdengar dari semua orang di ruangan itu, menertawai Minghao yang dalam sekejap berubah menjadi seperti anak anjing lucu.

"Maaf, hyung..." Minghao berbisik dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sebuah senyum lucu di wajahnya.

Lelaki berambut bitu itu lalu mengubah ekspresinya lagi, ingat apa alasannya masuk ke markas seperti itu. Matanya berkeliling ruangan, dan berhenti pada Jun yang sedang menatapnya, takjub setelah melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Jun!" ia berteriak, dan berlari menuju Jun yang sedang duduk, menunggu es datang.

Minghao langsung memeluk Jun,

"Ow- _Babe_ , yah- ow" Jun berkata, saat Minghao memeluknya terlalu erat dan menekan luka-luka lebam yang baru ia dapatkan.

"Oh, maaf!" Minghao berkata, melepasnya dengan cepat.

Jun menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Minghao, membuat Minghao tersenyum. Minghao mengamati kekasihnya,

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Lee Chan sedang membeli es untuk luka lebamku." Jun memberitahu kekasihnya.

Minghao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merasa kembali marah, ia melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Jun lalu dengan marah berjalan menuju pintu depan, bergumam,

" _Fucking_ Sungwon, aku bersumpah-"

Soonyoung langsung bertindak, dan menghentikan langkah Minghao sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh, memegangi pundaknya dan menariknya sambil berkata,

"Yah, yah... Tenanglah,"

Soonyoung menepuk-nepuk punggungnya,

"Mingyu sudah pergi ke sana... Biarkan dia yang mengurus Sungwon, oke?"

"Ya, dialah yang memberitahuku lewat pesan..." Minghao berkata.

Sebuah "Ah" pelan keluar dari bibir Jun saat Minghao memberitahu bagaimana ia bisa tahu apa yang terjadi.

Minghao dan Soonyoung berbalik, dan berjalan menjauh dari pintu,

"Apa Wonwoo baik-baik saja?" Minghao bertanya, pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk siapa pun yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu... Aku hanya berharap Mingyu sampai di sana sebelum sesuatu yang serius terjadi." Jun menjawab.

Anak-anak itu menghela napas berat bersamaan, dan Jun sedikit terkesima melihat kesatuan di antara mereka. Ia sudah menyaksikannya saat malam perkelahian itu, tapi cara mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Apa Mingyu akan baik-baik saja?" Jun bertanya, dan menerima tatapan dari semua anak di sana. Soonyoung tertawa,

"Yah... Kau sedang berbicara tentang Mingyu. Tentu saja dia akan baik-baik saja." Ia berkata.

"Dia ketua kami kalau kau tidak ingat!" Lee Chan berkata, berjalan melalui pintu depan, sekantung es berada di tangannya. Yang paling muda melihat lubang di dinding di sebelah pintu,

"Minghao hyung!" anak itu berteriak, berjalan menuju Jun yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil es dan mengambilnya dengan penuh terima kasih.

"Bagus! Sekarang Seungcheol hyung akan menyuruhku membetulkan pintu ini lagi." Lee Chan protes, dan anak-anak lainnya tertawa,

"Maaf, Chan-ah!" Minghao berkata, mengayunkan lengannya ke leher yang paling muda dan mengacak rambutnya.

Jun menaruh es yang baru di dapatnya di bekas lukanya, lalu Minghao duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, menawarkan diri untuk memegangi esnya sambil menyandarkan kepala Jun di dadanya. Jun bisa mendengarkan detak jantung kekasihnya, dan itu terdengar luar biasa. Detak jantung kekasihnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar khawatir pada Jun, dan mungkin lebih khawatir pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Markas itu dipenuhi dengan sedikit ketegangan, dan kecemasan karena mereka tahu satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini untuk kedua teman mereka hanyalah menunggu. Mereka semua mempercayai Mingyu, tapi pada saat yang sama, mereka semua tahu tentang putusnya hubungan mereka beberapa waktu lalu, dan sedikit khawatir apakah Wonwoo dan Mingyu akan baik-baik saja. Juga ada kemungkinan kalau Mingyu tidak datang tepat waktu, atau Wonwoo tidak berada di tempat terakhir kali Jun melihatnya, dan bisa saja situasinya di luar keinginan mereka. Anak-anak itu mengobrol dan tertawa untuk mengalihkan pikiran mereka dari situasi yang menegangkan, sambil menunggu bagaimana hasilnya malam itu.

Sementara itu, Wonwoo sedang ditarik menuju sebuah gang kecil oleh Sungwon dan anak buahnya. Tentu saja, Ketua Kelas itu berontak sekuat yang ia bisa, menolak, tapi setiap kali ia berontak, ia menerima sebuah pukulan yang membuatnya kesulitan bernapas untuk beberapa saat. Wonwoo di lempar ke atas tanah, ia mengerang kesakitan sambil terbatuk, dan saat itulah ia menyadari kalau ada darah di atas tanah yang keluar saat ia terbatuk. Sungwon menarik rambutnya, dan mendekatkan kepalanya supaya ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu tepat di sebelah telinganya,

"Dimana pangeran berkuda putihmu, eh, Wonwoo-ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Wonwoo menjawab,

Sungwon menarik rambutnya semakin keras, membuat Wonwoo mengerang kesakitan,

"Jangan bertingkah sok pintar denganku, Wonwoo... Dimana Mingyu-mu, hm?"

Wonwoo mendengus, ujung bibirnya yang kini dihiasi bercak darah terangkat,

"Dia tidak akan peduli padaku, jadi jangan bertanya padaku."

"Oh?" Sungwon berkata, nada suaranya terdengar tertarik, "Aq~ apa _little princess_ kami putus dengan _Evil King_?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya bebas, dan sambil menggeretakan giginya, ia berkata,

"Aku bukan _princess_ -mu. Dan ya, dia sudah putus denganku."

Sungwon tersenyum miring dan berjongkok, memudahkannya untuk berbicara dengan Wonwoo yang masih berada di atas tanah.

"Ah... Mingyu memang pintar... Sayang sekali aku tidak peduli."

Wonwoo merasa bingung,

"Apa?" ia berkata.

"Oh, ayolah. Kita semua tahu kalau alasannya putus denganmu adalah karena apa yang terjadi pada Seokmin dulu. Dia tahu aku mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, dan kalau kulihat lagi sekarang," Sungwon menggenggam dagu Wonwoo dengan kasar.

"Dia benar."

Wonwoo merasa takut. Cara Sungwon menggenggam dagunya benar-benar berbeda dengan sentuhan lembut Mingyu padanya.

"K-kau salah. Dia putus denganku karena dia sudah tidak peduli denganku. Mungkin sejak awal dia memang tidak pernah peduli." Wonwoo bersikeras, bertambah gugup memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sungwon selanjutnya.

"Kau bilang dia tidak peduli padamu?" Sungwon berkata.

"Kalau begitu, dia tidak akan peduli kalau ini terjadi padamu?" ia melanjutkan, dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memukuli Wonwoo dengan gerakan tangannya. Wonwoo melindungi dirinya dari pukulan dan tendangan yang terus datang bertubi-tubi di tubuhnya. Ia tahu kalau mungkin beberapa tulangnya patah, atau sejenisnya, karena baru pertama kali ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa seperti ini. Pandangan Wonwoo sedikit mengabur dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka di wajahnya. Dan lalu, seseorang memukul kepalanya keras, membuatnya terjatuh ke atas tanah. Mata Wonwoo melebar, meskipun ia hamper tidak bisa melihat apapun. Pukulan itu mengaburkan pandangannya, dan membuat telinganya berdengung selama beberapa saat, membuatnya berada dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Kau masih berpikir kalau dia tidak akan peduli, jika aku melakukan…. ini?" Sungwon menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghentikan pukulan mereka, dan Wonwoo mempergunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik napas, dan berusaha tidak menangis dan menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Sungwon berjalan ke arahnya, dan menyentuh tubuhnya kasar. Wonwoo terlalu banyak terluka untuk bisa melawan, tapi ia tetap mencoba sebisa mungkin saat merasa kalau tangan Sungwon memasuki kausnya.

"Tidak. Tidak, berhenti!" Wonwoo berteriak,

Sungwon menjejalkan sebuah bandana ke mulut Wonwoo, meredam teriakannya,

"Shh." Sungwon berbisik, "Ayolah… Kau bilang Mingyu tidak akan peduli, kan?"

Sungwon meletakkan tangannya di tempat yang tidak pernah Wonwoo inginkan. Wonwoo mengerang, dan berteriak dari balik kain di mulutnya, air matanya mulai mengalir selagi ia membayangkan tentang hal mengerikan yang akan Sungwon lakukan padanya. Lelaki di atasnya menurunkan tangannya menuju celana Wonwoo, menyelipkan tangannya ke dekat karet celana _training_ Wonwoo. Wonwoo berteriak dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnnya, tapi keadaannya yang setengah sadar sama sekali tidak membantunya. Sungwon tersenyum miring, dan mulai tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar sesuatu, Wonwoo-ya…" dan Wonwoo meringis jijik saat Sungwon dengan paksa mencium pipinya.

Setelah memaksa mencium pipi Wonwoo, Sungwon melihat sekelebat bayangan sesosok lelaki tinggi yang berlari di ujung gang itu. Anak buah Sungwon langsung mencoba menghentikan sosok itu, tapi dengan mudahnya di jatuhkan hanya dengan satu pukulan dari Mingyu. Sebelum Wonwoo sempat melihat siapa penyelamatnya, ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri setelah Sungwon menghantam kepalanya, sekali lagi. Mingyu sampai di sana cukup cepat untuk melihat apa yang coba dilakukan Sungwon pada Wonwoo, untuk melihat seseorang yang bukan dirinya, menyentuh kekasihnya di tempat yang ia tahu tidak akan disukai kekasihnya. Lelaki tinggi itu akhirnya sampai pada Sungwon, yang baru saja bangkit dari posisinya semula. Kombinasi antara rasa marah Mingyu dan sisa tenaga yang masih dimilikinya setelah berlari mampu menimbulkan pukulan yang sangat keras yang kini mendarat tepat di wajah Sungwon. Sungwon terdorong mundur, memegangi hidungnya yang patah dan berdarah. Tapi Wonwoo tidak berhenti sampai di sana, ia terus memukuli Sungwon, tanpa henti. Pukulan ia layangkan pada wajahnya, perutnya, dan Mingyu memastikan untuk mematahkan beberapa tulang Sungwon. Lalu, Sungwon mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat, dan menusuk Mingyu dari samping. Mingyu mengabaikan itu, dan menarik keluar pisau itu dari tubuhnya, lalu melemparkannya jauh, supaya Sungwon tidak bisa mengambilnya lagi. Mingyu melanjutkan memukuli Sungwon, Sungwon hampir tidak memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan untuk menghentikannya. Saat Mingyu sudah puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Sungwon sudah terbaring lemas di atas tanah, dengan wajah lebam yang hampir tidak bisa dikenali lagi, anak itu sekarat. Mingyu kehabisan napas, masih mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, adrenalin mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berjongkok di sebelah Sungwon dan berkata,

"Sungwon, aku bersumpah, lain kali kalau kau masih mencari masalah dengan kami, aku akan membunuhmu."

Lelaki tinggi itu bangkit, dan berlutut di sebelah Wonwoo, menarik tubuh Wonwoo ke punggungnya, dan mengerang kesakitan saat ia mencoba berdiri. Ia melirik sisi tubuhnya, dan menyadari kalau kini kausnya berwarna merah darah, dan menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia mengabaikannya, dan terus berjalan, memastikan Wonwoo aman di punggungnya.

Di jalan menuju rumah sakit, Mingyu berhenti sebentar di markas, untuk memberitahu teman-temannya kalau mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Ia tidak tinggal terlalu lama di sana, dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit secepat mungkin, berlari, meskipun setelah mengecek sekilas keadaan Wonwoo di maras tadi dan memastikan tidak ada luka serius. Dari luka lebam yang ia dapati di kulit pucat Wonwoo, Mingyu menyimpulkan kalau mungkin Wonwoo mematahkan beberapa tulangnya, dan harus di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Ketika ia sampai di rumah sakit yang sudah tidak asing baginya, iaberlari mencari dokter dan menelpon kedua orang tua Wonwoo, memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih tidak sadar, dan Mingyu sedikit merasa bersyukur akan itu. Dokter jaga yang berada di rumah sakit membawa Wonwoo, dan meninggalkan Mingyu di ruang tunggu. Anak itu menunggu di sana sampai ia melihat Narin dan Minsung, yang berlari memasuki pintu rumah sakit, ekspresi khawatir terlihat jelas dari wajah keduanya. Mingyu berdiri dari kursi yang sudah didudukinya sejak tadi, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan pada orang tua mantan kekasihnya. Meskipun setelah apa yang terjadi dan menimpa anaknya, Narin sedikit marah karena Wonwoo terlibat dalam hal seperti ini, tapi ia juga bisa melihat kalau Mingyu juga menderita. Jadi, ia tiba-tiba memeluk lelaki tinggi di depannya, dan mengecup pipinya yang lebam, lalu berbisik,

"Dia masih mencintaimu." Setelah mereka selesai berpelukan, Narin menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dan Mingyu balik menatapnya, mencoba mempertahankan wajah datarnya,

"Dan aku juga tahu kalau kau masih mencintainya, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi ia hanya tersenyum canggung dan membungkukkan badannya setelah menganggukkan kepalanya pada Minsung. Ia berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Wonwoo karena orangtuanya sudah sampai, ketika Minsung menyadari bercak darah yang terlihat di atas lantai saat Mingyu berjalan. Tiba-tiba, lelaki tinggi itu pingsan di tengah lorong, membuat Minsung dan Narin berlari dengan khawatir menghampiri Mingyu.

"Mingyu?! Mingyu-ya! Sadarlah," Minsung berkata, sambil menepuk-nepuk wajah Mingyu pelan, "Dokter! Apa ada dokter?!" Pria dewasa itu berteriak.

Ternyata, Mingyu kehilangan banyak darah, tapi dokter meyakinkan orang tua Wonwoo kalau ia akan baik-baik saja setelah istirahat beberapa jam, dan lukanya di perban. Wonwoo masih tidak sadar dan baru terbangun keesokan paginya, ia membuka matanya sedikit, cukup untuk melihat sesosok pria tinggi berdiri di atasnya, memperbaiki letak selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh Wonwoo yang penuh luka. Wonwoo bertanya-tanya siapa pria itu, tapi ia tidak ingin kalau pria itu tahu ia sudah bangun, jadi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi. Tapi ia tidak perlu melakukan itu. Matanya menatap sekilas sebuah kalung yang terlihat tidak asing tergantung di atas wajahnya, dengan 2 cincin sebagai liontinnya.

Setelah memperbaiki letak selimutnya, Mingyu lalu membuat semangkuk mie instan, menambahkan air panas pada mangkuk mie itu, dan menutupnya. Lalu ia meninggalkan ruangan, dan kembali membawa sebuket bunga yang ia simpan di vas bunga di sebelah meja. Wonwoo yang masih setengah sadar menyaksikan Mingyu menatapnya lama untuk terakhir kali, lalu ia mendengar lelaki itu menghela napas berat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu keluar dari ruangan rumah sakit itu. Wonwoo menunggu beberapa lama, kalau-kalau Mingyu akan kembali, dan setelah beberapa menit, ia menghela napas lega, lalu membuka matanya sepenuhnya. Ia menyadari kedua orang tuanya terlelap di sudut kamarnya. Wonwoo menatap keduanya sedih, lalu mengerang kesakitan saat ia mencoba bangkit. Ia mematahkan beberapa tulang rusuknya, dan sekarang memakai penyangga, membuatnya bergerak seperti robot.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah, Ibu…" ia berkata, meminta maaf karena memiliki kekasih yang senang menimbulkan berbagai masalah, meskipun hubungan mereka sudah selelasi. Tapi ia lebih merasa bersalah karena ia masih mencintai Mingyu, dan sekarang ia bertekad untuk mendapatkannya kembali, memikirkan apa yang Mingyu lakukan tadi dan menganggapnya sebagai bukti kalau Mingyu juga masih mencintainya.

Ketika orang tuanya terbangun, mereka langsung bangkit menuju sisi Wonwoo, menanyakan keadaan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawabannya,

"Ibu, Ayah…" Wonwoo memulai, "Yang membawaku kesini Mingyu, kan?" ia berkata.

Pasangan itu saling bertatapan, lalu Narin dengan ragu berkata,

"I-itu, saying-"

"Kalau dia meminta ibu untuk tidak mengatakannya padaku, terlambat. Aku sudah tahu." Wonwoo berkata, tersenyum sambil menatap jarinya di atas pangkuannya.

"Ugh, aku memiliki kekasih yang sangat bodoh." Wonwoo melanjutkan.

"Tapi tetap saja aku mencintainya… Dan dia juga masih mencintaiku, kan?" Ia bertanya, menatap orang tuanya. Mereka saling bertatapan lalu mereka tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ibu, Ayah. Apa kalian akan tetap mendukungku- maksudku, kami?" Wonwoo berkata, dan sekarang kekasihnya tahu kalau ia bertekad untuk kembali bersama dengan seorang idiot yang berpikir kalau putus dengannya demi keselamatannya adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Tentu saja!" Minsung berkata, sebelum Narin, yang biasanya lebih dulu setuju dengan Wonwoo.

"Apa Ayah yakin?" Wonwoo berkata, tahu kalau persetujuan orang tuanya mungkin adalah hal yang paling penting. Juga, itu akan memberikan dukungan yang besar dalam usahanya untuk mendapatkan Mingyu kembali.

"Kau memilih anak yang sangat baik untuk dicintai, Wonwoo-ya." Narin berkata,

"Meskipun, Ayah tidak pernah tahu kalau kau berkencan dengan seorang _bad boy_." Minsung berkomentar.

" _Bad boy_? Apa Ayah yakin?" Wonwoo mengulangi, "Ya, karena _bad boy_ itu meninggalkanku dengan sebuket bunga, dan membuatkanku ramen selagi aku tertidur…" Wonwoo berkata, tertawa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oke, jadi Ayah berasumsi kalau kau akan mengkonfrontasi Mingyu langsung tentang hubungan kalian?" Minsung bertanya.

"Ya, aku benar-benar berpikir kalau aku harus mencoba dan membuat hubungan kami kembali berhasil." Wonwoo menjawab.

"Tapi, berhubungan dengannya sedikit berbahaya… Apa kau yakin?" Narin bertanya, meyakinkan sekali lagi.

Wonwoo menatap ramen yang masih mengepul, dan menyadari buket bunga yang diberikan Mingyu adalah bunga yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada Hari Valentine, dan menatap kembali pada orang tuanya dengan senyum percaya diri,

"Aku yakin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hai... pertama-tama... aku mau ngucapin beribu maaf karena ini ngaretnya sebulan lebih:(( maafkan aku... huhu jadi sebulan ini aku lagi transisi karena baru pindahan kerja jadi masih adaptasi dan hampir ngga ada waktu buat translate ini heu maaf ya...

Terus maaf juga karena kemarin kalo ngga salah aku janjinya ngasih 2 chapter ;-; tapi ngga keburu:( dari pada makin lama mending aku update dulu ini satu ya...

Udah, itu aja sih, intinya aku minta maaf xoxo next chapter chapter favorite aku honestly... jadi tungguin kejutannya next chapter ya...

Still unbeta jadi tolong kasih tau kalo ada typo yaa

Selamat membaca dan semoga seventeen menang MAMA hari ini! Seventeen collab sama nuest is all i've ever asked yeah \m/

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **seulgibear**_


	21. Too Late

**POLAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _a story by minseokmyass_**

 ** _www asianfanfics com/story/view/1016240/polar-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-meaniecouple_**

Disclaimer : **I do not own this story.** I got the permissions to translate and post the fic here.

Rate : T

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

and the others SVT members

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 **#26 Too Late**

Wonwoo beristirahat di rumah sakit selama sisa akhir pekannya, orangtuanya bergantian menemaninya. Meskipun Wonwoo merasa senang orangtuanya menemaninya, orang yang benar-benar Wonwoo inginkan untuk datang menjenguknya tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Jun mengunjunginya dua kali dalam 2 hari, dan hanya tinggal selama sekitar satu jam tiap ia berkunjung. Wonwoo begitu menyukai keadaannya yang kini sulit bergerak, dan mengutuk tulangnya yang patah karena kalau bukan karena tulangnya yang patah, ia mungkin sudah akan berlarI, mencari, dan mencium lelaki bodoh yang sudah mematahkan hatinya, dan juga miliknya sendiri. Ketika Jun berkunjung, Wonwoo akan meminta nasihat tentang bagaimana cara memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan mengejarnya?"

Wonwoo kembali menyesap _bubble tea_ yang dibawakan Jun untuknya.

" _Well_ , ya." Ia menjawab.

"Tapi tidakkah menurutmu dia yang seharusnya melakukan itu?" Jun berkata, jujur.

Wonwoo berpikir beberapa saat dan menjawab,

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya. Kau tahu dia idiot. Jika dia cukup bodoh untuk berpikir kalau memutuskan hubungannya denganku akan membuatku menjauh dari hidupnya, dari segala kemungkinan, maka dia pasti juga cukup bodoh dan berpikir kalau aku benar-benar membencinya…" Wonwoo berkata.

" _Plus_ , dalam sebuah hubungan ada 2 orang yang terlibat, kan? Dia sudah mencoba berusaha, meskipun keputusannya benar-benar buruk, maksudku, siapa orang yang akan mematahkan hati seseorang seperti itu? Tapi- dia melakukannya dengan maksud yang menurutnya terbaik untukku… Jadi aku juga harus berusaha, kan?" Wonwoo melanjutkan, memberikan Jun sebuah senyuman lebar.

Jun menatap sahabatnya yang kini tidak bisa banyak bergerak dan berkata,

"Sepertinya kalian berdua memang pantas mendapatkan satu sama lain."

Jun berdiri dari duduknya dan memakai tasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jun terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Wonwoo yang sudah berantakan karena terlalu banyak tiduran, dan berkata

"Karena kau, Tuan Jeon, juga cukup bodoh karena masih mencintainya."

Wonwoo mengerutkan hidungnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya kea rah sahabatnya yang berjalan menuju pintu kamar rumah sakitnya. Jun membalasnya dengan tertawa lalu melambaikan tangan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

Wonwoo duduk di kasur rumah sakitnya, meminum _bubble_ _tea_ nya, dan berpikir. Merancang sebuah rencana untuk mendapatkan kekasihnya kembali. Ia tahu kalau perasaan itu masih sama, tapi Sungwon tidak membuat segalanya mudah. Wonwoo memikirkan tentang masa lalu Mingyu, masa lalunya dengan Seokmin yang hingga kini masih menghantuinya, dan selalu menghambatnya untuk terus berjalan ke depan.; Ketua Kelas itu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bicara pada lelaki yang ia cintai, untuk _move on_ dari Seokmin tanpa menyinggung perasaannya. Ia memainkan beberapa scenario di kepalanya, tapi semuanya selalu berakhir dengan Mingyu yang marah dengan caranya mengekspresikan dirinya, atau mereka yang tidak saling bertemu, membuat kesalahpahamannya semakin membesar. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi, jadi ia melanjutkan memikirkan caranya bicara pada Mingyu dan mengatakan padanya bahwa sudah terlambat untuk menyuruhnya menjauh dari hidupnya. Selagi ia berpikir, bayangan tentang pagi kemarin berputar di kepalanya. Ia ingat hanya melihat 2 cincin di kalung Mingyu.

Apa yang terjadi dengan cincin miliknya? Atau mungkin milik Seokmin?

Pertanyaan ini mengganggu Wonwoo selama sisa hari itu, dan pada Minggu malam, anak itu memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah keesokan harinya dan mengkonfrontasi Mingyu dengan berbagai pertanyaan, kekhawatiran, dan rencananya di masa depan. Untungnya, ia sudah bisa pulang ke rumah pada Minggu malam, dan bisa tidur dengan nyaman di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Wonwoo memasuki kamarnya dan langsung disambut oleh beberapa hal yang membuatnya menangis tanpa henti beberapa minggu lalu. Jaket merah yang menggantung di balik pintunya, ia meraih jaket itu, dan memeluknya.

 _Kau sangat bodoh._

Ia berbicara pada jaket itu seakan ia berbicara dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo berbaring di atas kasurnya, tidak nyaman karena tulangnya yang patah, tapi ia merasa jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. _Hell_ _yes_ , rasanya memang menyakitkan terlibat dengan Mingyu dan kehidupan 'jalanan' miliknya. Tapi ia mencintai lelaki itu, dan ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau Mingyulah yang selalu bisa menyelamatkannya dan membuatnya bahagia. Wonwoo dengan perlahan, bergerak seperti robot berbalik, meringis kesakitan, dan mengutuk rasa sakitnya pelan. Ia menatap poster bertuliskan ' _I Love You'_ , dan tersenyum sambil merasakan kalau pipinya menghangat. Ia menutupi wajahnya sambil mengerang malu, karena melihat gambar itu masih membuatnya merasakan kupu-kupu bertebaran di perutnya. Ia mengerang karena gerakannya itu membuat lukanya terasa sakit. Dan begitulah, _the romantic_ Jeon Wonwoo yang sudah tidak tertolong lagi itu pergi tidur, bertekad untuk membuat segalanya membaik esok hari. Bertekad untuk masuk sekolah esok hari, tanpa mempedulikan tulangnya yang patah, dan membuat segalanya membaik dengan seorang lelaki tinggi, berandalan idiot bernama Kim Mingyu.

Tapi semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Hari Senin pagi di awali dengan Wonwoo yang sampa di bangunan sekolahnya. Wonwoo datang ke sekolah terlalu pagi, karena ia pikir ia membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk pergi ke lokernya, dan memikirkan kecepatan yang bisa ia gunakan dengan keadaannya sekarang. Orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan baik hati menawarkan bantuan padanya, tapi ia dengan sopan menolaknya, bersikeras untuk melakukan segalanya sendiri dan tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi orang lain. Wonwoo berhasil membawa semua bukunya dari lokernya, sambil berjalan dengan canggung menuju kelas. Untungnya, bukan kakinya yang patah, atau segalanya akan memakan waktu lebih lama kalau ia menggunakan kruk. Anak itu berjalan ke kelasnya, dan merasa tidak sabar sekaligus gugup saat ia melihat Mingyu duduk di kursinya yang biasa, dengan dagu bertumpu pada kedua lengannya, dan keterdiamannya yang terasa tenang membuat Wonwoo berasumsi kalau lelaki itu sedang tertidur. Wonwoo tidak melewatkan buku jari Mingyu yang terlihat lebih memar dari biasanya, dan dalam hati ia tersenyum saat tahu kalau luka-luka itu di dapatnya karena menyelamatkannya, meskipun ia merasa sedih dan bersalah untuk alasan yang sama. Wonwoo duduk di kursinya, dan dengan perlahan menepuk pundak Mingyu. Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Wonwoo, yang sudah tidak bicara dengannya selama beberapa minggu. Saat ia berbalik, Mingyu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, dan terluka. Wonwoo baru akan membahas hal itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk berkata,

"B-bisakah kita bicara saat istirahat makan siang?"

Mingyu menatap mata lelaki yang ia cintai, dan menghilangkan keinginannya untuk menubrukkan bibir mereka berdua, dan mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya, sedangkan Wonwoo tersenyum canggung, dan berpura-pura mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya sambil memarahi dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya tergagap di depan seseorang yang biasanya ia ajak bicara dengan nyaman. Rasanya luar biasa dan sedih mengingat apa yang bisa dilakukan waktu dan jarak pada sepasang pasangan. Dan dengan begitu, separuh hari itu dilalui dengan normal, dan Wonwoo menjadi semakin tidak sabar dan gugup saat istirahat makan siang semakin dekat, dan sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Mingyu. Tapi ia tidak benar-benar mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Saat jam pelajaran keempat, ruangan kelas yang hening terinterupsi oleh suara telepon kelas yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Guru mereka berhenti menulis di papan tulis, dan suara ketukan sepatu haknya terdengar saat ia berjalan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

Murid-murid di ruangan itu tidak bisa mendengar suara dari orang yang sedang berbicara dengan guru mereka di seberang sana. Guru mereka lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas sebelum menjawab,

"Ya, dia di sini."

Wanita itu mengangguk lalu melanjutkan,

"Mingyu-ssi." Ia berkata lantang.

Seisi kelas mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada anak laki-laki yang menatap guru mereka dengan ekspresi yang sedikit terkejut. Mata Wonwoo mengikuti lelaki tinggi itu saat ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju telepon. Gurunya menyerahkan gagang telepon itu pada Mingyu yang menerimanya dengan anggukan pelan di kepalanya.

"Ya?"

Suara rendahnya bergema di dalam kelas saat guru mereka berjalan kembali ke papan tulis. Lalu, Wonwoo menyaksikan dalam keheningan saat bola mata Mingyu melebar dan ia tiba-tiba menjatuhkan gagang telepon itu, lalu berlari keluar dari kelas. Gagang telepon itu terjatuh menghantam lantai, dan berayun kembali karena kabel teleponnya, disaksikan oleh seisi kelas yang menatap kejadian itu, terkejut. Minghao bangkit dari kursinya, kursinya berderit saat ia bangkit, hendak mengejar sahabatnya, ketika gurunya berkata,

"Minghao-ssi, kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

Gurunya berjalan menuju telepon yang masih terhubung itu. Ia menarik kabelnya dan mendekatkan kembali gagang telepon itu ke telinganya, dan berjalan sedikit keluar kelas untuk bicara dengan orang tersebut. Seisi kelas masih diliputi keheingan karena terkejut, dan satu sama lain saling melemparkan tatapan bingung. Lain lagi dengan wajah Wonwoo, Wonwoo terlihat terkejut dan khawatir. Tatapan mata Mingyu menunjukkan ketakutan yang belum pernah Wonwoo lihat sebelumnya. Wonwoo, Jun, dan Minghao saling bertukar pandang khawatir dan kebingungan.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak benar terjai.

Mingyu berlari kencang, menubruk beberapa orang tanpa permintaan maaf yang sopan setelahnya seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

Tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Jika ia tidak bergegas, semuanya bisa saja terlambat.

Anak lelaki itu berlari lebih cepat dari yang pernah ia lakukan sebeleumnya dalam hidupnya saat suara yang ia dengar dari telepon tadi bergema di kepalanya.

 _"Mingyu-ssi. Saya Eun Yujin, dari kantor guru…. Masalahnya, Mingyu-ssi… Kami baru saja mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit kalau ibumu-"_

Mingyu tidak bisa mendengar apapun setelah itu. Ia memejamkan matanya erat selagi pikirannya berkelana ke segala kemungkinan yang mungkin akan dikatakan gurunya setelahnya, dan ia berlali lebih kencang lagi karena panic. Suara langkah kakinya dan detakan jantungnya menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa ia dengar di dalam kepalanya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Mingyu langsung berlari menuju bagian informasi dan bertanya di mana ibunya berada. Ia di beritahu kalau ibunya berada di lantai 2, kamar nomor 262. Anak lelaki itu langsung menaiki tangga darurat, tidak cukup sabar untuk menunggu lift, dan sekarang berlari menyusuri koridor, mencari di mana ruangan ibunya dengan putus asa dan tergesa-gesa. Ia merasa kalau jantung dan perutnya terjatuh saat ia menemukan ruangan ibunya, dengan 2 orang polisi yang menunggu di depan ruangannya. Mingyu hampir terjatuh saat berhenti mendadak begitu ia melihat kedua pria berpakaian polisi tersebut. Ia berjalan perlahan, mendekati kedua pria yang kini menyadari kehadiran Mingyu.

 _Tidak.. Tidak, mereka tidak mungkin ada di sini karena ibuku, kan? I-itu tidak masuk akal…_

Mingyu berpikir, tapi pikirannya terbukti salah ketika kedua polisi tersebut menghampirinya, menemuinya tepat di depan ruangan ibunya.

"Kim Mingyu?" Salah satu dari polisi itu bertanya.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk, selagi mencoba untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan, dimana ia berharap kalau ibunya sedang beristirahat di dalam, berharap ibunya di sini hanya karena kelelahan bekerja atau semacamnya.

"Nak, kami punya beberapa… kabar buruk untukmu…" polisi lainnya berkata.

"Dimana ibuku? Apa dia di dalam?"

Mingyu mencoba menghindari "kabar" yang akan disampaikan kedua polisi tersebut, dan ingin dengan cepat masuk ke ruangan ibunya dan berada di sisinya karena ia yakin itulah yang paling ibunya butuhkan sekarang.

"Mingyu, saya sarankan untuk mendengar apa yang harus saya katakana terlebih dahulu, sebelum kau masuk ke dalam sana untuk bertemu ibumu…" polisi itu berkata, dengan suara yang tegas, dan sedikit kesedihan terdengar saat ia berbicara dengan anak remaja itu.

Mingyu memutuskan untuk lebih tenang, dan mendengarkan apa yang harus mereka katakana. Mungkin beberapa remaja berandalam menyerang ibunya, dan itulah kenapa polisi terlibat dalam hal ini. Mingyu mulai merasa gugup saat ia memikirkan kemungkinan kalau Sungwon terlibat dalam hal ini… tapi kenyatannya ternyata jauh lebih buruk.

Lelaki tinggi yang berusia 18 tahun itu diberitahu kalau ayahnya sudah di bebaskan dari hukumannya hari ini. Ayahnya membuktikan di dalam penjara kalau ia sudah berubah, sadar akan kesalahan dan perbuatannya, dan hakim memutuskan untuk memberikan remisi berupa bebas bersyarat. Kedua mata Mingyu melebar saat mendengar kalau ini tentang ayahnya.

 _Kenapa ayahnya di sebut-sebut dalam masalah ini? Ini tentang ibuku. A-apa yang…._

Kedua polisi itu lalu mengatakan dengan penuh sesal kalau ibunya dipukuli oleh lelaki itu. Pukulannya terlalu kuat, sehingga menyebabkan kerusakan otak yang fatal, membuat ibunya berada dalam keadaan koma. Polisi sampai di tempat kejadian setelah salah satu tetangga mereka, yang datang untuk mengantarkan sesuatu untuk ibunya menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan itu dan menghubungi polisi.

Mingyu berdiri di tempatnya, merasakan kakinya lemas saat ia menatap kosong kedua pria di depannya yang menunjukkan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Seakan memperparah keadaan, dokter yang menangani ibunya baru saja menyatakan kalau ibunya kini dalam keadaan mati otak beberapa menit lalu.

 _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kan? Ini semua hanya lelucon, kan? Koma? T-tidak, ibuku tidak mungkin meninggal…. Jangan dia juga._

Segala sesuatu yang dikatakan petugas polisi di depannya setelahnya tidak benar-benar Mingyu perhatikan. Mingyu melewatkan bagian ayahnya sudah ditangkap dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan, dan hukumannya mungkin 30 tahun atau seumur hidup. Satu-satunya yang Mingyu pikirkan saat itu adalah masuk ke ruangan ibunya secepat mungkin. Kedua petugas polisi itu akhirnya pergi, dan Mingyu berdiri di depan ruangan ibunya, menatap kosong. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, membangunkan dirinya sendiri dari pikirannya dan dengan ragu membuka pintu ruangan di depannya. Mingyu masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan hampir terjatuh ketika ia melihat ibunya berbaring di atas tempat tidur, wajah cantiknya hampir tidak bisa dikenali. Mingyu mulai bernapas tersengal-sengal selagi air mata terjatuh dari kedua matanya dan mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang ibunya, jatuh berlutut di sebelahnya, dan sebelum ia sadar, ia sudah menangis terisak-isak. Mingyu meraih tangan ibunya dan meremasnya erat, sampai buku jarinya memutih. Suara tangisannya dipenuhi rasa sakit dan kesedihan saat ia bersusah payah menarik napas.

"Ibu," ia berhasil mengeluarkan kata itu, "Kau masih hidup, kan? Ayolah, ayo kita pulang…" Mingyu semakin terisak saat ia mengelus wajah ibunya dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Ayo, makanan disini rasanya tidak enak dibandingkan dengan masakan ibu… Lagipula, tempat tidur ibu di rumah jauh lebih nyaman, kan?" Mingyu berkata, mengelus pipi ibunya dan membiarkan air mata semakin banyak terjatuh dari matanya.

"Aku tahu ibu tidak bisa mendengarku, tapi kumohon respon aku," Mingyu berkata sambil terisak keras.

Menjadi seorang ibu yang tuli sangat sulit bagi ibu Mingyu, Kim Minah benar-benar mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk membesarkan seorang anak penuh dengan rasa hormat dan sopan. Dan ia berhasil. Mingyu masih terus menangis saat ia memeluk tubuh ibunya. Masih berlutut di lantai rumah sakit di sebelah ranjang ibunya.

Mingyu terus terisak, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir meskipun ia perlahan-lahan sudah bisa menerima kenyataannya. Dokter masuk dan Mingyu mendengarkan berita menyakitkan itu sekali lagi. Mati otak. Tidak ada harapan untuk hidup. Melepaskan bantuan medisnya. Mingyu menatap kosong, mendengarkan informasi itu sambil terus menangis dalam diam. Dokter merasa prihatin pada anak laki-laki yang baru saja menjadi yatim piatu itu, demi Tuhan ia hanyalah seorang anak remaja. Para petugas medis membiarkan Mingyu selama beberapa waktu sebelum mulai mencabuti bantuan medis ibunya, dan dalam waktu singkat itu Mingyu hanya duduk di dalam ruangan dan menatap tubuh ibunya yang kini tidak berdaya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ada sekitar 20 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Minghao. Mingyu lalu mengirim pesan singkat untuk Minghao.

 **Aku di rumah sakit _._**

Minghao lalu menyampaikan informasi itu pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo meninggalkan sekolah, menggunakan alasan kalau ia harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan tulangnya yang patah, yang disetujui dengan mudah oleh gurunya. Wonwoo menaiki taksi menuju rumah sakit, karena ia yakin ini bukan saatnya untuk bersantai dengan berlari apalagi jalan kaki. Wonwoo turun dari taksi, memasuki bangunan rumah sakit itu dan disapa oleh seorang perawat yang bertanya apa Wonwoo terluka, yang disanggah dengan sopan oleh Wonwoo. Ia hanya bertanya dimana ia bisa menemukan Mingyu. Lalu, setelah mendapat informasi dari perawat itu, ia berjalan menuju ruangan 262. Ketua kelas itu mengetuk pintu, lalu dengan perlahan, dan penuh keragu-raguan, ia membuka pintu. Mata Wonwoo melebar saat ia melihat ibu Mingyu terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan tenang, lalu matanya beralih pada Mingyu yang sedang duduk di atas kursi di samping ibunya. Matanya merah, dan sorot matanya terlihat seperti seseorang yang kehilangan seluruh keinginan untuk hidup. Wonwoo berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap Mingyu yang kini juga menatapnya dengan air mata yang menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. Wonwoo tidak pernah meihat Mingyu menangis, sekalipun, jadi melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini membuatnya hancur. Wonwoo dengan hati-hati berjalan mendekat dan Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya saat melihatnya. Sekarang mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan.

"Mingyu-ya…"

"Aku sudah terlalu sering berada di rumah sakit ini, Wonwoo-ya…" Mingyu berkata samil terisak, dan Wonwoo bisa mendengar kehancuran dari suaranya.

Wonwoo hanya menatap dalam diam saat Mingyu menangis semakin keras,

"Dia sudah pergi….." Mingyu berkata, air mata semakin deras mengalir setelah mengatakan kenyataan pahit itu.

Wonwoo menggigit lidahnya, menahan air matanya sendiri demi Mingyu. Ia melangkah mendekat, tidak yakin apakah ia harus memeluknya atau tidak.

"Semua orang yang dekat denganku selalu berakhir terluka seperti ini… Pertama Seokmin, sekarang ibuku… Mereka semua meninggal karena aku."

Mingyu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia merengkuh Mingyu, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Mingyu tidak menolak dan mulai membasahi bahu Wonwoo dengan air matanya, dan Wonwoo mengusap kepalanya saat ia merasakan Mingyu mencoba menarik napas di sela isak tangisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko dan kehilanganmu juga, Wonwoo-ya." Ia berkata.

Wonwoo menangis mendengar kalimat itu, dan memeluk Mingyu semakin erat. Wonwoo merasa lebih tenang saat Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya juga, tapi ia terus menangis.

"Jika ka uterus berhubungan denganku, suatu saat kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit ini lagi, dan saat itu, mungkin kau tidak akan terbangun lagi." Mingyu menangis,

"Satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi…" Suara Mingyu terdengar pelan, penuh rasa sakit, "Seharusnya aku… seharusnya aku yang mengalami itu."

Hati Wonwoo serasa di remas saat mendengar suara Mingyu pecah dan penuh kesedihan dan kesengsaraan.

"A-aku seharusnya ada untuk melindunginya. Aku bisa dengan mudah melawannya, aku seharusnya bisa mencegah ini…" Mingyu melepas pelukan itu dan meraih wajah Wonwoo dengan tangannya yang bergetar, mereka berdua menangis saat ini. Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo, matanya tertutup oleh air mata saat ia berkata,

"Jadi, kumohon… Aku mohon Wonwoo-ya… setidaknya biarkan aku mencegah supaya hal yang sama tidak terjadi padamu… Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelamatkanmu dari maut seperti yang dialami semua orang yang kusayangi."

Sebelum Wonwoo sempat mengatakan apapun,

"Kumohon bencilah aku… Cintai orang lain, jangan cintai aku. Jangan terlibat lagi denganku, dengan hidupku…" Mingyu memohon, dan hati Wonwoo hancur mendengar setiap kata itu, menunjukkan betapa besar penderitaan lelaki yang dicintainya itu, dan betapa Mingyu masih bisa melukai dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan itu. Mingyu selalu bersikap tegar, cukup kuat untuk berakting seakan-akan hatinya tidak terluka saat ia putus dengan Wonwoo, dan melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini membuat Wonwoo ingin terus berada di sisinya selamanya.

"Terlambat." Wonwoo menjawab, dan kali ini gentian ia yang meraih wajah Wonwoo, menyatukan kening mereka,

"Terlambat untukmu menyuruhku untuk tidak mencintaimu. Sudah terlambat untukku untuk tidak melibatkan diriku dalam hidupnya, karena kau adalah milikku. Kumohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Mingyu-ya… Aku benci melihatmu menderita seperti ini, tapi aku berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisimu dan menemanimu melewati itu semua." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, air matanya diam-diam mulai mengalir lagi,

"Jadi kumohon jangan menyuruhku untuk mencintai orang lain karena itu tidak akan terjadi. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang akan kucintai. Dan jangan menaruh beban berat ini di pundakmu karena ini sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu…" Wonwoo juga menangis, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Sekarang semua sudah terlambat, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, kan? Aku sudah terlibat dengan siapa dirimu di masa lalu, siapa dirimu saat ini, dan akan jadi apa kau di masa depan. Dan aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, sama seperti ibumu dan Seokmin yang akan terus mengawasimu."

Pasangan itu saling berpelukan lagi dan menangis di bahu satu sama lain selama beberapa saat. Wonwoo menenangkan kekasihnya, yang bahkan tidak pernah terlihat berkaca-kaca sebelumnya, dan kini sedang menangis terisak tepat di hadapannya. Membutuhkan waktu cukup lama sampai akhirnya Mingyu tenang, tapi Wonwoo tidak masalah harus terus menemaninya. Setelahnya, Wonwoo duduk di sebelah Mingyu dan berbicara pada Minah,

"Hai Ny. Kim… Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku yakin kau mendengarkan ini dari surga, kan?"

Pasangan itu saling berpegangan tangan, dan Mingyu merindukan rasa nyaman dari sentuhan Wonwoo.

"Aku kekasih putramu. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu itu.." Wonwoo terkekeh pelan sambil menatap tubuh ibu kekasihnya,

"Aku berjanji untuk terus ada di sisi Mingyu. Selalu," Wonwoo berkata, "Aku akan memastikan dia memakan makanannya, dan tidak terlalu banyak terlibat dalam perkelahian… Aku berharap aku bisa memiliki lebih banyak kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu… Pasti menyenangkan rasanya bisa dekat dengan calon mertuaku," Mingyu menyenggol bahu Wonwoo saat ia mengatakan itu dan membuat ekspresi wajah aneh,

"Hehe, hanya bercanda… Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu ada untuknya. Aku berjanji akan menjadi kekasih terbaik yang bisa dia miliki…. Aku berjanji untuk jadi seseorang yang akan membuatmu bangga ketika kau mengatakan pada orang lain kalau aku ini kekasih putramu."

Setelah berbicara dengan Minah, dokter kembali masuk dan kini mulai melepaskan peralatan yang menopang kehidupan ibunya. Dan, Wonwoo terus berdiri di samping Mingyu, menenangkannya, dan mencoba membagi rasa sakit Mingyu dengan dirinya.

Meninggalnya ibu Mingyu membuat pasangan itu memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Ikatan mereka kembali terjalin, dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Di hari pemakaman ibunya, Mingyu memakai pakaian serba hitam, jas hitam itu terlihat sangat cocok di tubuhnya. Di sebelahnya berdiri kekasihnya, yang juga berpakaian serba hitam, menggenggam tangannya. Keluarga Jeon berdiri di belakang mereka, mengikuti acara pemakaman dari seseorang yang tidak pernah mereka temui sebelumnya. Minghao dan teman-temannya yang lain semua berbaris di belakang sebelah kiri Mingyu, semuanya memakai pakaian hitam terbaik mereka, hampir sama dengan yang mereka kenakan saat pemakaman Seokmin. Orang tua Seokmin juga hadir dan mereka duduk di dekat di barisan depan.

Setelah upacara pemakaman selesai, Mingyu membawa sebuket bunga dan menaruhnya di peti mati ibunya. Orang-orang mulai berpergian setelah mengucapkan bela sungkawa pada Mingyu, yang dibalas dengan tundukan sopan dari Mingyu. Saat semua orang sudah pergi, termasuk Wonwoo dan kedua orang tuanya, setuju kalau Mingyu mungkin memerlukan waktu lebih lama dengan ibunya. Ia duduk di sebelah pusara ibunya yang baru saja dikuburkan dan berbicara tentang apapun. Meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, berterima kasih pada ibunya untuk semua yang sudah ibunya lakukan untuknya. Mingyu menatap langit dan matanya diselubungi air mata saat ia tersenyum sedih, memikirkan tentang Seokmin dan ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi kini mengawasinya dari atas sana. Ia terus tersenyum saat pikirannya beralih menuju Wonwoo. Kekasihnya, cinta dalam hidupnya, dan kekuatannya. Kata-katanya saat di rumah sakit, dan keputusannya yang menolak untuk meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian. Mingyu berdiri dari posisinya dan mulai berjalan, bukan ke rumah, tapi menuju markas dimana ia tahu kalau saudara-saudaranya mungkin tengah menunggunya. Selagi berjalan, ia memikirkan tentang tindakan bodoh dan perkataannya pada Wonwoo selama ini. Dari mulai caranya yang berpura-pura sudah tidak mencintai Wonwoo, caranya mengatakan kalau Wonwoo sebaiknya tidak terlibat lagi dengannya. Ia tersenyum saat memikirkan jawaban Wonwoo, dan berkata dalam hati,

" _Sepertinya semua memang sudah terlambat, huh?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 ** _Happy new year!_**

ini chapter favoritku:'' mama Mingyu HUHUHUHUHU kenapa sih harus meninggal :')

I'm having a hard time writing this chapter because... idky but it somehow reminds me of the late Jonghyun :(

anw, happy reading!;)

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **seulgibear**_


End file.
